The Woman in the Black Heels and the Friend found
by Evil Irish Eyes
Summary: ~Completed Story~ Please Do Not Be Put Off By the Length-I have been informed it's more than worth reading. M/R-V/N-And a few Surprises- So go ahead, Take The Evil on!
1. The Incident

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Summary: Ok, first the title was suppose to be the Woman in the black heels and the FRIENDSHIP found but it wouldn't let me type it so, I changed it a little. Ok this is my first posted fic. So please review. ~ Marguerite runs off and into as always trouble. But his time trouble might give more than she could have ever dreamed she'd find in the lost world. You be the judge.  
  
!!SO ENJOY AND REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
Tears welled up in Marguerite's eyes as she ran to the elevator.  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton yelled trying to stop her before she reached the elevator. He just missed her as she turned away and went down.  
  
He impatiently pushed the lever waiting for it to come back up.  
  
He ran over to the railing when it didn't come. "Marguerite! Wait just a minute! Come back here! MARGUER-RITE!!" Roxton shouted over the railing from the tree house as she ran off into the forest.  
  
He ran back to elevator, which hadn't come back up yet.  
  
"What the hell?" he said pulling the lever.  
  
He ran back over to the railing, he looked under the tree house; Marguerite had twisted a branch in the elevator cord stopping it from coming up.  
  
Roxton's eyes widened in alarm," MARGUER-RITE!!"  
  
"What is all the yelling about?" asked Challenger coming out of his lab.  
  
"Marguerite got mad! And has gone and ran off!!" said Roxton pacing angrily, slamming the elevator lever.  
  
"Where is she now?" said Ned, stating the obvious, that she wasn't there  
  
"She went into the jungle, alone!"  
  
"Alone?" said Challenger surprised he hadn't gone after her.  
  
"Yes! She-she broke the damn elevator!"  
  
"She what!" said Veronica, her coming from the upstairs.  
  
"She stuck a branch in it! " Said Roxton pointing quite upset,  
  
Veronica leaned down into the elevator shaft.  
  
"This is alright I just have to pull the branch out."  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"OK?" said Veronica "I have to get the tools"  
  
"Of all the nerve of that Lord Roxton!" fumed Marguerite briskly wiping the tears from her eyes as she stomped farther and farther away from the tree house.  
  
"What is taking so long!" growled Roxton.  
  
"Give Veronica a chance John, it's not her fault there was more damage than we anticipated."  
  
"I know I know but you know how-"  
  
"Yes Roxton, don't worry she can't have gotten very far"  
  
(Marguerite, to what would have been her own surprise had traveled several miles before she sat down over come with physical and emotional exhaustion.)  
  
'Why do I let him get to me so, why do I always get myself into these situations.' She meditated on these thoughts awhile, before hearing the roar of a T-rex near by.  
  
"I guess it's time I get out of here, that's me always on the go" she commented walking onward, looking back nervously.  
  
"What are you looking at George?" asked Ned.  
  
Challenger looked up from a small yellow book he was reading.  
  
"Oh I was just looking over some of Summerlee's journals." He said this, standing up and a few pieces of paper fell from the book.  
  
"Well what do we have hear." Said Challenger picking up a few pictures of a young woman.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?' said Roxton not believing.  
  
"Yes I do believe that is Ms. Fox," said Challenger smiling.  
  
"Maverick Fox?" said Malone suddenly.  
  
The two older men looked at him surprised he knew of the nickname.  
  
"Why-err-yes" said Challenger  
  
"What did you say Ned?" yelled Veronica up the shaft.  
  
"Nothing!" Malone yelled back. "Why would Summerlee have a photo of Mav-I mean Miss Fox"?  
  
"Well Summerlee was Ms Fox's godfather, more of a father I would say though, especially over her real one. She spent most of her time with him."  
  
"Where were her real parent's?"  
  
"Her father was to busy worrying about money and her mother was to busy spending it."  
  
"They died didn't they?"  
  
"Yes of malaria on one of her fathers great business excursions. That's when she inherited the family business and the fortune. She turned that business upside down, and for the better."  
  
"Yes a real cut throat," commented Roxton.  
  
"I met her once with Summerlee much younger then though, she seemed very sweet, not very trusting if I do recall, but a little dear she was"  
  
"Did you do business with her Roxton?" asked Ned  
  
"No but I had friends who did, she certainly was demanding."  
  
"But she was a woman?" Ned asked  
  
"That was another thing. Her fathers second in command tried to take the business from her. She helped defend herself and ended up getting him thrown in jail. She was a woman but she was good at what she did, very bloody good."  
  
Marguerite was getting slightly nervous; her nerves on edge to begin with. She heard the T-rex getting closer and closer. She was walking backwards and almost walked right through a dinosaur nest.  
  
"Oh dear" she said moving back; she looked there were nests everywhere. She was about to turn back when she heard the rex again and carefully walked around the nest.  
  
Now she heard a much louder roar from behind her. She carefully turned around and started creeping backward, until she felt her foot give was and she fell strait down! Till she hit the bottom but felt herself slipping. She grabbed at the walls of the tunnel, but the walls were wet and her grip slipped and she slid down through a large tangle of twists and turns, hitting herself against the walls of the cave several times.  
  
Finally she fell out of the casum. Onto a pile of dead leaves and sticks.  
  
"Ah!" she groaned as she felt her whole body ache.  
  
She got up and realized her hat was gone.  
  
"Fantastic" she complained pulling leaves from her cleavage looking around to see where she was.  
  
She stopped as she heard something behind her.  
  
Roxton checked his guns for a fifth time and shifted his hat. This was taking to long. 'Who knows what trouble Marguerite is getting into out there?' He thought.  
  
Marguerite shot one of the five ape-men as it ran toward her again.  
  
Another ran up behind her with a weapon, another shot. Then one of ape-men tripped her from behind forcing the gun from her hands.  
  
Then he and another picked her up by the forearms. The third and last left brought an axe type looking thing over to where the two other ape men held her off the ground.  
  
"Can't we talk about this like civiliz-well I suppose we can't, but please no! Wait we can-! NO!!" Marguerite screamed as the ape-man raised his axe.  
  
Roxton jerked his head up. "Did any of you hear that?" he asked looking around at the baffled faces.  
  
"I have a bad feeling George, Veronica!"  
  
"I'm finished it's coming up!"  
  
The ape-man raised his axe and suddenly three raptors jumped into the clearing.  
  
Marguerite and the ape-men stopped and looked at the raptors a second.  
  
Then they all screamed out in terror.  
  
"Finally" said Roxton walking from the elevator swiftly.  
  
"I wouldn't worry Roxton, knowing Marguerite she found a stream to cool off somewhere." Said Challenger  
  
"I hope your right," Roxton tried to chuckle  
  
Then a blood-chilling scream was heard throughout the valley.  
  
"That's Marguerite!" said Roxton his voice very critical. He tried to listen to see where the scream had come from, but it was echoing off the mountains. In panic and desperation he ran into the jungle.  
  
"John!"  
  
"Roxton wait!"  
  
Said the others running after him.  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
  
  
The ape-men dropped Marguerite on the ground, a raptor tried to attack the ape-with the axe, but he swung it and slay the beast there and ran off in fright.  
  
Another raptor leapt upon another ape-man and killed it piercing it in the back with its dewclaw. Then it turned and looked at Marguerite she had started kicking, backing away toward her gun, but the animal grabbed her foot and flung its head taking her off the ground and into a tree, she landed on the roots of the tree hitting her head on a large rock rendering her unconscious.  
  
The raptors came toward her when something came flying out at them; they leapt on it immediately breaking it open and devoured it.  
  
Then a t rex stomped into the clearing; the raptors fled the rex after them.  
  
  
  
"She could be anywhere! Damn this!"  
  
"Settle down Roxton, we don't even know if that was Marguerite" said Veronica trying to be reassuring.  
  
He just glared at her, she knew it, he knew it they all knew it, but now what were they going to do.  
  
A woman's figure stepped out from the shadows, over to Marguerite' body, she was about the same age. A long braid running down her back, she wore black swayed English heeled boots on her feet. She leaned down over Marguerite and turned her over gently supporting her head.  
  
Roxton's heart was on fire his adrenaline was running non-stop.  
  
'This is my entire fault, how could I have been so stupid. I made her cry, Marguerite cry, of all the emotions I've tried to get her to express that is not one of them.'  
  
"So who were you talking about upstairs, Whipper I believe you said" said Veronica.  
  
"Oh" said Challenger, and he reached into his pack and pulled out one of the photos.  
  
"You brought it with you?" said Ned  
  
"Well- this is-yes -this is the woman we were speaking of, a regular tycoon back in England"  
  
"Not shy is she" commented Veronica looking at the picture.  
  
"Well Madam Fox was very unique."  
  
The photo was of her sitting is a fancy dress legs crossed with a slit all the way up to her guarder belt.  
  
"Actually that was one of her trade marks. Soon after she made the family business a success she was invited to a party, her escort closed the dress in the door of the car and it tore. She just shrugged turned in the inside of the tear and continued on into the party." (The dress was red)  
  
"She is back in England?"  
  
"Oh no, she disappeared five years ago, she was on a ship back to London and a storm came about and the ship was lost. No survivors were found. Summerlee was quite heartbroken"  
  
Roxton continued to push on. Relentless.  
  
The circled for hours, Roxton's temper rising.  
  
"John-" someone started but-  
  
"Marguerite I swear to god if this is a joke because you're angry with me! -" He shouted out into the jungle.  
  
"I'm sorry then, come on!" he shouted hoping to see her jump down from a tree or come from behind a rock that usual smirk of victory on her face. But she didn't come and Roxton stood his face solemn.  
  
  
  
Marguerite stirred and shook with fever, as the young woman whipped her head.  
  
"Roxton it's dark we can't even see in front of us, we have to stop" said Veronica.  
  
"We can't stop! She could be out there, she could need us, need me- she could be hurt or-–" he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
Everyone looked at the ground.  
  
"Marguerite is very resourceful Roxton I'm sure she's fine," said Challenger trying to reassure his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure whoever tries to tangle with Marguerite especially in the mood you said she's in is probably is serious trouble right now." Joked Ned.  
  
"I am quite sure," said Veronica  
  
"Ok" said Roxton "Ok"  
  
And they settled for camp.  
  
Roxton lie down on his blanket, and stared up at the sky. He couldn't stop thinking about the terrible things he had said and the terrible things to Marguerite and all the things she was alone with in this darn jungle.  
  
Why couldn't he be there for her to protect her, because he would have to protect her from himself?  
  
  
  
Dawn peaked up over the plateau and Marguerite slowly came into consciousness. She saw a figure above her,  
  
"John?" she said hoarsely  
  
Then the figure came more into focus. It was a woman, a pretty woman with dark blue eyes and soft light chestnut hair running down her back in a long braid.  
  
"Who are you?" she said more hoarsely than the first time she spoke.  
  
"Shhh," said the woman wiping Marguerite's head "I'm a friend, don't worry or at least try not to. My name is Deanna "  
  
Marguerite tried to get up, with no success.  
  
"Well I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Deanna knowing all the reasons she would have for getting up.  
  
Deanna eased her back down.  
  
Marguerite's face was expressionless.  
  
Deanna looked at her,  
  
" I can understand that you don't trust me, but at this point you have no choice. I'm helping you whether you like it or not! Besides you'll have plenty of time to run off and get into more bloody trouble when you are better. So sit back and rest!" she said in a decisive tone.  
  
Marguerite's face softened, trust was not something that ever came easy to her if it came at all, but this woman was right and she was different somehow. Marguerite couldn't figure it out but she thought she did trust this woman even so soon. She nodded and sat back  
  
"Well then now," the woman sighed looking up from what she was doing, what is your name?"  
  
Another day and night went by without any sign of Marguerite.  
  
"I can't, I won't believe it, we can't go back!" stormed Roxton.  
  
"Just because we are going back doesn't mean we are giving up," said Malone.  
  
"That's right, we just need to go back for supplies"  
  
"We have less of a chance of finding her if we aren't prepared." said Challenger trying to sound rational.  
  
"Then I'll stay out, I'll keep looking! I never did ask anyone to come with me!"  
  
"But we are telling you to come with us," said Veronica  
  
"It's one of your own rules to not go out into the jungle alone" said Challenger  
  
"Plus your ill prepared, even if you did find her, you don't have enough- well-anything that could help her if she needs helping."  
  
"And perhaps she might even be back at the tree house waiting for us. Wouldn't that be a nice thing?" said Ned trying to sound optimistic.  
  
"She would be awful angry to be left there by herself for so long." Said Veronica.  
  
Roxton lowered his head into his hands a minute, "fine"  
  
And they headed back to the tree house to regroup.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first" said Marguerite  
  
"Why?" Deanna laughed leading the tiny horse, Marguerite atop it her foot bandaged in several blankets rapped together in vine.  
  
"Well your you!"  
  
"And you are you Miss Krux."  
  
"I suppose," she laughed, then she winced her leg was in bad shape and she was extremely tired.  
  
"Don't worry," said the woman "we'll be there soon".  
  
Soon the ground flattened out and they walked through the forest with relative ease.  
  
By this time Marguerite was extremely groggy and swayed a few times atop the horse.  
  
Soon she saw what she thought was a house.  
  
'A Victorian house, with windows, colors and everything perfect down to the flower boxes, but it's not possible. .' Thought Marguerite till her sight blurred and she passed out.  
  
"Ah!" said the woman looking back and catching Marguerite as she fell off the side of the horse.  
  
"Oh!" she cried as she felt herself losing her balance.  
  
Roxton watched in great distress and aggravation as the rain poured down outside.  
  
"It's really coming down out there isn't it?" said Malone coming over to Roxton.  
  
Roxton just glared.  
  
"I don't know what to say, we'll find her. I mean you found me and I was-" he stopped realizing what he was saying.  
  
"Dead" Roxton finished getting up and walking off back to his room.  
  
Veronica just shook her head at Ned.  
  
Author's notes: Ok so not much to start with, or to get you interested. But I think it's good. At least in my head it is. If you have any suggestions for the later chapters, please tell me in your review. Because I know YOU will ALL REVIEW! Right? RIGHT! 


	2. Bath Talk and A Search Continued

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Summary: Ok, first the title was suppose to be the Woman in the black heels and the FRIENDSHIP found but it wouldn't let me type it so, I changed it a little. Ok this is my first posted fic. So please review. ~ Marguerite runs off and into as always trouble. But his time trouble might give more than she could have ever dreamed she'd find in the lost world. You be the judge.  
  
Arthur's Pre-notes: Ok first I appreciate all the reviews I loved them so dearly I stayed up and wrote chapter two!! So please keep reviewing it's motivating! So I wrote this to end you pain, thanks so much. Now enjoy Chapter II!  
  
Marguerite woke up to a throbbing foot.  
  
"AHH!" she cried out.  
  
"I know," said Deanna brushing Marguerite's hair from her face. I had to set it and stitch it while you were asleep you were losing a lot of blood. I just finished."  
  
"Thank you" said Marguerite not sure it she meant it or not.  
  
"Your welcome. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes but I think anything if eat I am going to throw up!" said Marguerite in her usual sarcastically enthused tone  
  
"Yep really hungry, when was the last time you ate?" said Deanna moving the water bowl away from the bed and started washing her hands.  
  
"Now, I suppose three days ago"  
  
"Well that wasn't smart" Deanna remarked throwing the towel onto a chair.  
  
"I didn't really plan for this to happen"  
  
"What were you planning?" said Deanna pouring some water.  
  
"Nothing, I really don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"Ok Ok," said Deanna helping her drink her water.  
  
Marguerite looked around her, "OH my!"  
  
"What?" said Deanna looking around.  
  
"Where are we?!"  
  
"In my house" said Deanna raising an eyebrow at her tone.  
  
"You built this?"  
  
"Not alone but yes, "  
  
"It's wonderful, do you live here alone?"  
  
"Most of the time, there is a young man who an occasion stays here. He lives in a village over to the east. Where do you live?"  
  
"Well London actually" she said sarcastically  
  
Deanna raised a playful eyebrow. "Mh-hm"  
  
"In a tree house, that I have the feeling is very far from here."  
  
"Alone"  
  
"All of these questions!"  
  
"You asked me first!"  
  
"Fine, no I live with the other members of my expedition-"  
  
"Challenger's expedition?"  
  
"Yes, how would you know that"?  
  
"You mumbled a lot of things when you were ill"  
  
"OH?" said Marguerite embarrassed and disturbed at anything else she may have said, "Well yes, and a girl, Veronica Laden who took us in, it's her home"  
  
"Who came with you on the expedition?"  
  
"Again so many questions?"  
  
"Who's in whose house, now answers again!" Deanna teased.  
  
"Professor George Challenger a visionary who believed in a prehistoric world,"  
  
"Apparently he was right," she said sarcastically  
  
"Quite," said Marguerite chuckling with the same tone " a journalist named Edward T. Malone," she let her breath go exasperated " A certain adventurer, named Lord John Roxton"  
  
"Not your favorite person at the moment?"  
  
"In so many ways" Marguerite hissed "and then a botanist, Professor Summerlee " she said with a peaceful sigh.  
  
"Professor ARTHUR Summerlee!" said Deanna grabbing onto Marguerite's arm dropping the glass she had been holding letting it crash on the floor. "How is he?! Tell me! Please!"  
  
Marguerite looked quite distressed, "I'm sorry"  
  
Deanna's face fell. "Is he dead?"  
  
"Not exactly, he is just not with us." And she explained the entire story; by the end Deanna had two tears running down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry was he very dear to you?"  
  
She turned away a minute, wiping her face. "He was my godfather but more of a real father, especially compared to my own. I am quite sorry I hadn't meant to become so emotional," she said in no particular tone.  
  
"It's ok, I only knew him for a while but I was-" she thought a moment how to say this. "Very-upset when it happened"  
  
Deanna put her hand on Marguerite's shoulder, Marguerite's hand being already on Deanna's arm.  
  
"Excuse Me." said Deanna sniffled "You should rest, I will be just in the hall perchance you should need me, just call for me."  
  
Back at the tree house . . .  
  
It had almost been four days and Roxton was going crazy. It wouldn't stop raining; he couldn't go out and look for her. He couldn't do anything he didn't know anything. What was he going to do?!  
  
"Roxton when was the last time you slept?" asked Veronica putting a plate of food in front of him which he pushed away. "Or ate anything!"  
  
(Roxton gets up from the table, Veronica follows him)  
  
"Just because she has gone missing doesn't mean you should stop living! God knows she wouldn't!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! What can I do, nothing! You heard the scream-all of you! Think of everything she has done for us! And we can't do anything to even find her!"  
  
"All she has done for us?!" said Veronica taken of guard  
  
"Yes! What she has done! She stopped you Veronica from being scooped up by that giant, and you Ned she used her ability or rather her faith in herself to bring you back from the DEAD! She was watching over Challenger from the start! When that witch woman showed up! She has done just as much as anyone else!! And we can't even find out if she is-is!!"  
  
He fell on his knees holding his head in his hands. Challenger trotted over and kneeled down.  
  
"Steady man, she means a lot to all of us. Marguerite is a survivor she is ok! I just know it and we will find her."  
  
"No matter how long it takes!" said Veronica leaning down.  
  
"I know it Roxton," said Ned.  
  
Roxton nodded and went to stand up and swayed, exhaustion taking over.  
  
"Whoa!" said Veronica. "Catch him Ned"  
  
"Are you kidding-Oh my god!"  
  
"John –John?"  
  
The next morning . . .  
  
It was early in the morning and Marguerite awoke. She heard a knock at the door. And it opened.  
  
"Oh gorgeous?" called the voice of a man.  
  
One of Marguerite's eyebrows cocked up.  
  
"Robert! Hush!" Deanna's hiss came form up the stairs  
  
"What is there company?" they cheerful voice with an eminent English accent.  
  
"You know what I've told you," she said coming down the stairs a serious tone in her voice.  
  
"So no company?"  
  
She slapped him,  
  
"Ah company, Rightie oh"  
  
Deanna walked into Marguerite's room, the man followed at her heels, until she slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Oh" he said realizing, "I apologize in there?"  
  
Marguerite smiled. Deanna handed her some clothes.  
  
"That better not be a male guest in there," the man teased.  
  
"OH" she groaned.  
  
Marguerite laughed.  
  
Deanna opened the door a crack and smacked him on the forehead and closed the door again.  
  
She turned around to see Marguerite smirking at her.  
  
"Say nothing" she said sounding frustrated walking past her.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Robert Blake, madam" came the man's voice through the door.  
  
Deanna threw a boot at it.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Hmf"  
  
Marguerite dressed and Deanna helped her brush her hair out.  
  
"Robert I introduce Ms Marguerite Krux" said Deanna opening the door and helping Marguerite out.  
  
"A beautiful face with a beautiful name" he kissed her hand.  
  
"Thank you" said Marguerite surprised at his civility.  
  
"Although I can't say that either is rare at the moment"  
  
"Oh aren't you the charmer," Deanna said sarcastically.  
  
"Jealous?" he smiled  
  
"You wish"  
  
"Where are you fine ladies off to?" he asked throwing his hat onto a near by coat rack.  
  
"The opera, what do you think?" Deanna smirked  
  
"Oh well then" he said casually beginning to follow them out the door.  
  
"Cute- you stay and watch the house"  
  
"I'll cook to if you wish mother"  
  
"Would you?" she said surprised and hopeful,  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh thank you" she sighed relieved  
  
And they walked out.  
  
"Wait a minute? Didn't he just call me mother?"  
  
"Yes"-said Marguerite with great difficulty getting down the stairs.  
  
"I owe him one when we get back!"  
  
"Right" Marguerite said rolling her eyes.  
  
In the living room of the tree house . . .  
  
Fully dressed and packed Roxton sat impatiently looking outside.  
  
Veronica came up from her room ruffling her hair.  
  
"Ok she's up lets go!"  
  
"Rox-ton" said Challenger  
  
He gritted his teeth and sat back down.  
  
On the other side of the plateau . . .  
  
"So where are we going anyway?" asked Marguerite limping along and her crutch.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
"Fun" Marguerite retorted she never like to be surprised, especially by a someone she had recently met.  
  
"I think you'll like it"  
  
"Oh so you know me now?" Marguerite retorted.  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea," said Deanna civilly  
  
Soon they arrived at a small clearing after going through thick underbrush. In the clearing were three medium sized pools of water. The surface of the rocks that rounded them was weathered and smooth. Off to the side a small creek or brook could be heard bubbling.  
  
"Hot springs?!" said Marguerite getting excited.  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
She gasped surprised and delighted.  
  
Deanna but her bag down on a larger rock.  
  
"I brought bathing gowns for the sake of modesty."  
  
"I wish I had brought one we I came to this place"  
  
"You can have one of mine, I have many." Deanna said in a blunt tone.  
  
"Thanks" said Marguerite surprised.  
  
They dressed and began testing the warm water.  
  
Marguerite knew not to get the wound to wet so she let Deanna sponge it over as she sat in the pool.  
  
She winced as she could feel the water on her wounds. Her ankle was very swollen and most likely fractured.  
  
They talked some and other times they sat in silence, this gave Marguerite's thoughts ability to go back to her friends.  
  
'I wonder what they are doing now, I wonder it they have even noticed I was gone. Or cared. But suppose with our Argument Roxton wouldn't be to happy with her right now, perhaps angry enough to not look for her.' These thoughts made Marguerite's stomach sink.  
  
'On the other hand' she thought sounding more like her old self 'they could be worried sick, with all the rain they couldn't possibly look for her and Roxton was probably having a fit. What a nice thought teach him to appreciate me more, teach all of them.' But at the same time she missed them all terribly.  
  
Deanna sat on the edge of the pool letting her feet slip into the warm water. She also wore a long elegant English robe over her bathing dress that lay on the ground behind her. She had her braid twirled in to a bun at the base of her neck which she let fall, pulled off the band that bound the end of the long braid, and unwove her long tresses.  
  
"You have very beautiful hair," said Marguerite smiling thoughtfully.  
  
"Thank you, it is my only prize"  
  
They chuckled a bit.  
  
"So Marguerite how are you feeling?"  
  
"Very well considering,"  
  
"That's good, I think Robert should look at your foot when we get back."  
  
"Is he doctor?" Marguerite asked  
  
"The closet we have, he was training to be one part of his must know all disposition"  
  
"I can understand that," said Marguerite thinking of Challenger and his endless quest for knowledge that would probably get them all killed eventually. She stared off into space, a small content smile creeping across her features.  
  
Deanna sighed, " Do you miss them very much?"  
  
"Pardon? -Oh yes I miss them" she smiled looking down knowing what she had meant.  
  
"As soon as you are well enough I can go and find a horse and will help take you home."  
  
Marguerite just looked at her, gratitude showing without words. It was hard for her to think how quickly they had formed a friendship.  
  
Deanna felt the same way and was hesitant to give her new friend the push she needed to get to where she was suppose to be.  
  
"Why were you –out in the jungle alone?" Deanna asked changing the topic of her thoughts to Marguerite's coming instead of her leaving.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean if your friends are anything like they sound I don't think they would let you go wondering off by yourself."  
  
"No you are right, that is a forbidden act for as long as you live in the tree house." She sighed, "the lord and I had an argument I left or ran, then found myself walking into a dinosaur nest fell into a cave or shaft of some sort, landed in the clearing, was attacked by ape men and then the raptors and I believe you know more about me what happened next."  
  
Deanna chuckled.  
  
"What did you do to those raptors anyway?" said marguerite jerking her head up to look at her.  
  
"I just gave them something else to eat," she said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Like what!?" said Marguerite in a sarcastic tone splashing the water with her hand.  
  
"A t-rex egg, the raptors thought it would make a nice snack -the rex thought they would." She chuckled brushing her wet hair.  
  
"Wow" thought Marguerite "That-that was smart"  
  
"Not really but you are welcome" she laughed, "Do you want me to brush your hair?"  
  
"Yes thank you," said Marguerite sitting up.  
  
Deanna moved and feet bent behind her and robe spread out sat behind Marguerite and gently began to brush her dark brown curls.  
  
"So Marguerite what are your thoughts on dear Lord Roxton?"  
  
"I beg your pardon!" said Marguerite startled by the sudden interest in Roxton.  
  
"You know, what I am talking about" she giggled tugging on her hair, teasing.  
  
(Girl talk)  
  
"I don't know to what you refer, Lord John Roxton and I are just- just friends," she said trying to seem confident in her answer.  
  
"M-hmm" she said tugging on her hair once.  
  
Marguerite quickly changed the subject, "I think the real question is what is with you and Mr. Blake?" she turned her face smirking.  
  
She tugged on her hair, "Well first it's Sir Lord Blake,"  
  
"Ooh…" said Marguerite the tone of being intrigued.  
  
"And Sir Lord Robert Augustus Blake and I just are good friends" she said mirroring Marguerite's answer.  
  
"Humph" said Marguerite lips pursed turning her head up to look at her face.  
  
"But I must say he has a nice. ."  
  
  
  
It had been an entire week with no sign of Marguerite and Roxton was very restless. Veronica was finally ready and they bound off into the jungle to resume the search.  
  
They reached the spot where Marguerite's trail had ended days before.  
  
They searched the entire area for a clue.  
  
"Where did you go Miss Krux?" mumbled Roxton looking around. He began flipping over rocks, looking for anything.  
  
Annoyed and frustrated her stood walked in a small circle and kicked a rock.  
  
"Ow!" he cried "Damn it all!" the he stopped- under the rock was a perfect imprint of what was clearly Marguerite's boot.  
  
"Now we'll find you Marguerite" he beamed reaching down and touching the print.  
  
"Well look at that" said Challenger examining the footprint.  
  
On their way back to Deanna's house . . .  
  
"I do not!" Marguerite said startled about the absurd analogy.  
  
"You do" Deanna laughed as they walked back to the house.  
  
"I do not look like Tiny Tim!"  
  
"You do and you know it!"  
  
Marguerite looked at herself a second, "Shut up Deanna." She sighed walking in front of her.  
  
"You do-o, you do," she teased behind her.  
  
Arthur's Notes: Yes I know, not much but hey it's building. If there are any suggestions please, I aim to please, as long as aiming pleasing prove, LoL sorry had to do that. You might not get the next chapter for a bit or maybe much sooner, I'm not sure yet. Remember reviews are motivating! 


	3. The Dinner and the Evidence

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Summary: I hope you know it by now.  
  
Author's Pre-Notes: OK I caved chapter three is up. I need reviews though; the next chapter won't be up till I get eight more reviews! And this time I will be firm. I hope.  
  
OK well enjoy!! I hope, hehe . . .  
  
  
  
As they reached the house the most pleasant smell seemed to seep from the chimney and the open windows in the house.  
  
"I take it he can cook," said Marguerite surprised  
  
"Yes even better than I and that is something to say, but you repeat it and I will deny ever saying it. I'll deny ever thinking it, I'll deny I ever denied denying it" she smirked laughing.  
  
Marguerite smiled.  
  
Deanna helped her up the stairs into the house.  
  
The explorer' s....  
  
They followed Marguerite's confusing path on the small clues and sure guesses they made along the way till they came to a clearing and sat down.  
  
"I can't believe it!" panted Veronica how in the heck did she ever get all the way out here. She hates hiking!"  
  
"She probably wasn't thinking about it," said Malone in the same exhausted state.  
  
"Quite" said Challenger sitting on the same log Marguerite had rested on.  
  
"Now what?" said Ned  
  
"We look for another clue," said Roxton turning over rocks and checking branches. "I can't find anything . . . Wait," he said frustrated he saw something shine ' That would catch her attention he thought.'  
  
It was a lose bullet.  
  
"Is that one of ours?" Challenger asked.  
  
"Yes, Marguerite's gun too" he said looking around. "So she was here but where did she go?"  
  
"Well I fear that perhaps might have to wait. Night is falling upon us quickly and this is a good place to make camp. We'll figure it out in the morning."  
  
"Alright" said Roxton knowing he was right.  
  
  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Robert yelled after being his in the back of the head with a boot.  
  
"Calling me mother before we left" said Deanna smirking, then turning and finishing her walk up the stairs.  
  
"Oh and put the boot by the door I have to take it to the village to have it fixed.  
  
"Alright mother!" he called and dodged with a smirk as another object came flying from nowhere down the stairs at him.  
  
At the camp . . .  
  
Roxton thought and concentrated as hard as his hunter mind could and he thought of where she had gone, he had paced the clearing a number of times but in the dark a thorough investigation was impossible.  
  
A charming dinner . . .  
  
"For raptor, this is really wonderful" Marguerite commented.  
  
"I think I will take that as a complement" Blake said quickly smiling.  
  
"He catches on quickly," said Deanna putting another piece of food in her mouth smirking.  
  
"Did you help build this house Robert?" Marguerite asked  
  
"No Miss Krux,"  
  
"Marguerite" she said although thinking how she enjoyed how respectful he was.  
  
"Marguerite" he said assuring himself. "Sadly to say, to a point, I have only been on this plateau two and a half years while Deanna has been here for five. So the house was quite finished by my arrival"  
  
"Oh. That's a very long time, I suppose we shall never find a way off." Said Marguerite a bit discouraged.  
  
"Well, honestly I haven't really been looking." Said Deanna off handedly.  
  
"Why not, don't you want to go back to London?!" said Marguerite seeing a conflict in interest.  
  
"At times" she said thinking for a minute "but really that is a story for another time," she said looking at Robert.  
  
"I see," said Marguerite taking the hint.  
  
"Now where did you say you believe you came from, Miss-err- Marguerite" Robert said politely.  
  
"Honestly as a ashamed as I am to say, I don't really know. I know the tree house where I live is by the mountains toward the south."  
  
"The jagged ones?" said Deanna thinking.  
  
"No they are grass covered the Zangas grow their crops on them."  
  
"Hmmm" said Deanna thinking.  
  
"We know of the Zangas but I know I was only there once a year or so ago. I wouldn't know how to go about getting there. I'll have to ask around." Said Robert Blake  
  
"And don't be ashamed about getting lost, you were distracted- the navigator here walked us right into volcano pit."  
  
"Wait now! That was not my fault"  
  
"Oh yes it was, Mr. I know where I'm going"  
  
"Well you-"  
  
"Kept telling you it was getting hotter- and hotter and-"  
  
"Ok Ok ok I get the point, so I took a wrong turn" he said waving his hand like it was no big deal.  
  
"Yeah and almost got us barbecued" Deanna said under her breath before taking a drink from her glass.  
  
"What did you say?" Robert teased.  
  
"Me, nothing-nothing" she said getting up an almost innocent look on her face.  
  
"Hmm" said Robert biting crooked on his jaw. "Alright fine" he said turning to Marguerite, who had silently been chuckling softly at their antics.  
  
"Tomorrow" said Deanna coming back to the table with some coffee "Perhaps we could go back to where that tunnel was, then maybe stop at the village and ask around not to mention-"  
  
"I know-I know" said Robert "Get more coffee" he said a playful exasperation in his voice.  
  
"What?" said Marguerite not understanding?  
  
"She in hails the stuff. Can't live without it."  
  
"I'm not innocent of that charge either," Marguerite smiled as if breaking bad news to him.  
  
"Bet you're not as bad as her"  
  
"That's enough out of you I think," said Deanna hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
"No seriously how many cups of coffee do you have at the most a day?!"  
  
"Robert!!"  
  
"Two or three?" she said shaking her head thinking.  
  
"Deanna can have more that twelve"  
  
"Robert!!" she said hitting him on the back of the head, a bit embarrassed she smiled. "Well what ever gets you through the day" she said then turned away from the awkward but humorous moment.  
  
  
  
Morning . . .  
  
It was light again and time for the explorers to get moving. Roxton and Challenger had been looking around all morning for some evidence of where they should move next.  
  
"Well" Challenger said, "The bullet was here so I suggest we should move this way.  
  
"Alright' said Roxton taking a final look around the clearing.  
  
"I'll wake Ned and Veronica."  
  
They all awoke and packed up.  
  
Challenger took the lead.  
  
They walked for a while then stopped to rest.  
  
"Are we sure we're going in the right direction?" asked Veronica  
  
"Yeah I mean I don't think Marguerite's ever walked this far in her life." Malone commented.  
  
"Ned!" said Veronica scolding.  
  
"No I believe we are going the right way." Said Challenger  
  
Roxton said nothing, not sure what to think.  
  
Challenger thought he saw something and walked over to the group of bushes.  
  
"The branches are broken on all sides, someone defiantly pushed through here."  
  
"Was it Marguerite!" said Roxton adrenaline pumping through his veins again.  
  
Challenger picked something off of a branch, a small light purple piece of cloth. "I would say so" and he began to walk through the brush. Roxton at his heels.  
  
"So she walked through here and-" His eyes widened in alarm dinosaur nests as far as the eye could see. Remembering Roxton he stepped back and put his arm out to stop Roxton, he didn't want him to see that right now.  
  
"Challenger? Let me through"  
  
"No John" he said sternly  
  
"What!" said Roxton startled "What is it? Is it her?!" he said pushing by him.  
  
Although quite relieved Roxton was distressed at the sight of the nests. 'Who knows what happened here!' he thought. Then he saw something flicker in the sunlight.  
  
"That would get her attention!"  
  
"What?" said Ned coming through the bushes.  
  
Roxton snatched at the shine and picked up Marguerite's hat the light had been from the buckle.  
  
"So she did come this way," said Veronica looking around cautiously.  
  
"Yes, but I think we should continue moving on, the dinosaurs nesting here could be back any moment." Challenger said.  
  
Malone went to continue walking when he stopped and looked as if he would lose his balance and fell back onto the ground.  
  
"Ned?" said Veronica running over.  
  
"There is a hole or tunnel or something there" said Ned getting up "looks pretty deep"  
  
"What if Marguerite fell in there!" said Roxton a bit frantic.  
  
"Marguerite!" he yelled into the hole. It just echoed horridly back at him.  
  
"It looks pretty deep," said Malone  
  
"Yeah well if she fell down there then I'm going to get her." Said Roxton grabbing his rifle and jumping right into the hole.  
  
"Roxton!" Veronica and Challenger shouted.  
  
"Oh he is going to kill me some day," said Challenger straightening his hat.  
  
"George?" Veronica said confused before Challenger jumped into the hole.  
  
Malone and Veronica stared into the dark hole.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Oh-no! I'm not going in there!' said Ned  
  
"Come on do you really want to be the last two left" she said an eyebrow slightly raised.  
  
"Well" he said slyly  
  
"OH" she rolled her eyes and jumped into the hole.  
  
"AH man, you know . . ." Malone said picking up his rifle and jumping in.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok remember EIGHT REVIEWS!! I need eight reviews and if you can be specific about what you like, even what you don't like and please be kind!! So go push the button and REVIEW or you'll never get the next Chapter!!  
  
Remember reviews are motivating . . . 


	4. Evidence

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre-Notes: Ok, I didn't lie eight reviews and you get your chapter. I appreciate your reviews and have tried to improve my chapters on your suggestions. A lot of you said you don't like the way I jump back and forth between scenes. I apologize for that. It's just I'm trying to fit so much detail into the same amount of time space, plus it's like changing scenes in the show.  
  
This Chapter is short but all on one topic so it should be better to understand. If I start to do that in later chapters I apologize be patient, it's just me trying to fit everything in.  
  
Well onto the Story!!!  
  
And Cubby go with the feeling!! You do well with it!!  
  
-----------------  
  
Yelling Roxton fell out of the hole into the leaf pile, hearing Challenger behind him he rolled out of the way as Challenger came flying out headfirst.  
  
"Ha, Ha that was extraordinary," said Challenger straitening his hat.  
  
"Yeah great" said Roxton standing up and moving to help Challenger do the same. Then they heard a shout and Veronica came sprawling out on top of both of them knocking them down.  
  
"Ah!" they groaned and then groaned again hearing another familiar shout and Malone fell on top of them.  
  
"Whoa" he said looking up  
  
"Yeah now would you kindly get off!" said Roxton from the bottom of the dog pile.  
  
"OH sorry" he said hopping off.  
  
"Where are we?" said Challenger  
  
"I have no idea," said Veronica looking around.  
  
Then they heard the sound of insects and looked over.  
  
"EW!" said Veronica and Ned.  
  
There were three ape-men rotting on the ground inside the clearing.  
  
Challenger put a cloth over his face.  
  
"These two were shot."  
  
"Marguerite's calling card" said Ned  
  
"This one was eaten by raptors," said Roxton pointing at it with his rifle.  
  
"There are still tracks!" exclaimed Veronica crouching down.  
  
"Wouldn't the rain have washed everything away?"  
  
"Well yes, but what if these are new?" said Roxton walking over hopeful.  
  
"No" said Veronica "These are at least a week old you can barely tell them apart. Except that one, that is defiantly a T-Rex."  
  
"But-" startled Ned  
  
"It appears," said Challenger looking around the clearing The large rock formation that we fell from" he said motioning toward the small mountain and the hole, "As well as the strange close formation of the canopy, have somewhat preserved the tracks and such from the elements."  
  
"Well-" started Roxton  
  
"Blood" said Ned solemnly from across the clearing.  
  
The others ran over.  
  
"Is it- hers?" Roxton asked distressed  
  
"I don't know," said Challenger standing.  
  
"This is" Veronica said taking a lock of hair snagged by the bark of the great tree they were standing under.  
  
She fingered it a moment, swallowing and handed it to Roxton.  
  
It was Marguerite's all right, dark, long, curled, and soft. He closed his fist over her, gritting his teeth.  
  
"The good thing is there isn't enough blood for-" Veronica said knowing they understood what she meant.  
  
Challenger nodded.  
  
"There is still a chance old man, a very good chance," he said putting a hand on Roxton's tense shoulder.  
  
"Um guys?" said Malone  
  
"What?" said Veronica.  
  
"Well, these are Marguerite's tracks right?"  
  
"Yeah" said Roxton focusing.  
  
"And these are the ape-men and the raptors"  
  
"Right" said Veronica  
  
"Then whose are these?" he said pointing to a different set of prints.  
  
Challenger frowned cocking his head to the side, looking down.  
  
He kneeled, "They look like-," he said not finishing unsure if he was right.  
  
"Like what" said Roxton  
  
"A woman's heeled shoes, English boot's most likely"  
  
"Heeled boots in the jungle" Veronica said not believing.  
  
"Yes that's what they look like."  
  
"What does that tell us?" said Ned  
  
"That someone else was in this clearing," said Roxton, on the hunt again. "The tracks come over here by the tree, and seem to get a heavier, and appear to be dragging something."  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
"Most likely, the tracks go this way"  
  
"Then lets go," said Malone pulling his rifle strap up on his shoulder.  
  
They followed the tracks into the forest, about an hour in Roxton stopped.  
  
"What is it?" said Veronica looking around.  
  
"The tracks end" he said perplexed.  
  
"They just end?" asked Ned  
  
"Yeah look," said Roxton pointing.  
  
They stood a few minutes looking around. When they heard something snap.  
  
Roxton readied his rifle, and looked around.  
  
Then someone jumped down from the trees and kicked him in the back, knocking him down.  
  
Four more men jumped down onto the explorers.  
  
Veronica flipped one off her back into Challenger's new friend.  
  
Ned shot the man coming up behind Roxton. Then was promptly hit over the back of the head unconscious.  
  
"OH MALONE!" Veronica yelled and was caught up from behind a knife held to her throat.  
  
"Back off or they die!" one of the strange men yelled  
  
Roxton dropped his rifle Challenger did the same, now they were very out numbered. The men escorted them through the jungle and to a village. The village was partially destroyed, most of the people looking either very poor or very rich. They all had haughty looks on their faces as they watched the explorer's come in.  
  
"Friendly" Veronica commented.  
  
"Silence!" one of the men shouted.  
  
She gave him a face to his back.  
  
They led them to a hut, there was a door in the floor of the hut, and they opened it and told them to go in, they did and then the still unconscious Malone was thrown in after them.  
  
It was very dark but some of the room was lit by cracks in the ceiling and a few holes cut for breathing.  
  
"Cozy" said Roxton  
  
"Do you think Marguerite is here?" asked Veronica putting Malone's head in her lap.  
  
"I hope not," said Roxton.  
  
"Do you know who these people are?" Challenger asked Veronica.  
  
"Honestly no, I've never been near wherever we are on the plateau at least I don't think. What do you suppose they are going to do with us?"  
  
"I don't know, I expect we will just have to wait."  
  
Author's notes: Ok yes short and sweet, but to the point, they are close but so far away and yet know nothing of either. If that makes sense. Ok Review tell me what you like, I enjoy reading specifics, especially good ones. Gives me energy- To right more CHAPTERS!! WAHHAHAHA!!! Ok I'm done. I'm lowering the number, five reviews and you get chapter five so keep them coming. Hehe five to get five, never mind.  
  
Later  
  
Reviews are motivating . . . 


	5. Thoughts

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: I hope you like this it's kinda short but it lays the background for some things. I love all of your reviews, and please don't freak about the things I said before. I understand perfectly, and thank you for informing me. I will try to do better in the future.  
  
AND NOW –READY-SET- READ!!  
  
"Come on sleepy head"  
  
Marguerite heard the familiar voice as she then was hit with a pillow on the head.  
  
"OH!" she groaned rolling over covering her head with said pillow.  
  
"Oh no you don't" said Deanna laughing pulling the covers back. "Do you want to go to the village or not."  
  
"Not" came Marguerite's muffled voice from the pillows.  
  
'That's not true, you just want to go when you feel like it, well that's not going to happen" Deanna teased ripping the pillow from Marguerite's grasp.  
  
"Hey!" she protested.  
  
"Come on, they got some traders" she tried to persuade  
  
"Yeah" Marguerite snapped  
  
"With some valuable things" she said a seductive tone, eyeing her and motioning for her to get out of bed so they could get going.  
  
"Oh fine!" she said grumpily, but fancying on the thought of valuable things.  
  
"Wear this," she said handing her a vest. It was made of some dinosaurs hide and was quite handsome looking.  
  
"But it's so heavy" she said looking at her.  
  
"Just put it on"  
  
"Ok" said Marguerite confused, putting that on and the other clothes they had taken from Deanna's closet.  
  
They ate breakfast Deanna having her fifth cup of coffee Marguerite her third, they packet up and walked out the door.  
  
Robert was outside with three fine-looking looking horses.  
  
Deanna walked over to a large black one.  
  
"Hey there doll" she said rubbing its neck.  
  
"Yours?" Marguerite asked  
  
"Not legally but I like to think so. They all came from the village, the chiefs horses you know."  
  
"He has too many I think" Robert commented  
  
"Which one is mine?" Marguerite said looking at the horses.  
  
"Abel, the gray one"  
  
She nodded and walked over; Robert helped her mount the great horse. It was almost the same color as her eyes she mused.  
  
Robert fastened her crutch onto the saddle. Then went over and mounted his steed.  
  
Marguerite looked and fancied that the horse was almost the same color as Deanna's hair. She chuckled to herself about this as they set off.  
  
"I think we should look for that hole first," said Robert  
  
"Right then we can circle back through the village and up to the house. " Deanna responded  
  
"Whatever," said Marguerite.  
  
Soon they had ridden to the clearing.  
  
"Geez" said Robert looking up into the hole. "I can't even see-well- anything"  
  
"So climbing up it out of the question" said Deanna from her horse.  
  
"I would say so dear"  
  
She ignored the reference, "alright Marguerite, I guess we'll have to go to plan b."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"To make up a plan c" she said and kicked her horse riding off toward the village.  
  
"Great" Marguerite said kicking with her good leg and following.  
  
They stopped and hour or so later to rest the horses.  
  
Robert dismounted first offering to help Deanna who just leapt off the horse.  
  
"A little help over here would be nice!' said Marguerite getting inpatient.  
  
"Hold your horses" Deanna chuckled pun clearly intended.  
  
"Ha-ha now help me!"  
  
Robert helped Marguerite off the horse; she limped over to a rock by the water and sat closing her eyes in thought.  
  
As mush as she didn't want to see Roxton, and as much as she loved her new friends she wanted to go home. To know everything was all right, so they knew she was all right. It had disappointed her greatly when they didn't find an easy way back to her home. Her home? Had she just thought that,' have I thought of the tree house as my home before? I suppose I have but I don't think I've ever meant it so much.'  
  
Deanna was refilling hers and Marguerite's canteens when she heard something.  
  
She didn't move her head, just her eyes, and scanned the area.  
  
"Blake" she said  
  
He recognized the serious tone in her voice.  
  
He moved closer to Marguerite, who then came out of her daze.  
  
"What" she whispered  
  
"I think we're about to find out," said Deanna hand slipping to the handgun at her back.  
  
There was complete silence.  
  
Then Deanna spun around and shot a man right out of the air.  
  
The rest of the intruders sprang forth upon them.  
  
One man jumped onto Deanna's back holding her on the ground.  
  
She flung her head back, took the knife from her boot and cut him.  
  
He screamed out and jumped away.  
  
Deanna heard Marguerite cried out.  
  
A large warrior had her by her hair and was pulling her to her feet from the ground and twisting backward.  
  
"Hands off buddy!" she yelled throwing the knife and hitting him in the throat.  
  
She ran over to her, "Some men are such animals, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah you?"  
  
"Peachy"  
  
"Thanks" said Marguerite holding her throat.  
  
"No problem" She said before pulling them out of the way of and ax.  
  
Deanna reached for her missing rifle. She felt the barrel she grabbed it.  
  
Robert flipped a man over his shoulder and rammed two others into each other, He couldn't see Deanna or Marguerite this was worrying him. It distracted him and two men grabbed him from behind, forcing him to kneel, holding his shoulders back and forcing his head down.  
  
"Robert!" Marguerite yelled "Deanna" she said notifying her friend, who'd eyes jumped in alarm. Then Marguerite turned and hit a man with her gun, knocking him out.  
  
Deanna quickly looked around, and then saw what she was looking for, a man with an amulet around his neck, as the amulet moved she could see the burned mark of the symbol underneath it.  
  
'To dressy not to be the leader' she thought.  
  
She smirked, and stalked up behind him, she hit him in the head with her rifle as he turned; this knocked him to his knees. He rolled his knee to move and push up to knock her over, but she jabbed him with the butt of the gun, between his shoulder and knee, breaking his collarbone with a sickening snap.  
  
He screamed out in pain and leaning foreword on the ground, She leaned on him a knee bent pressing on his back. She shot into the air once getting everyone's attention. Then put the barrel to the back of the man's neck.  
  
She had one what her close relations would call her business face, what really was her power face. She was completely focused, secure and stiff. Her senses on fire, her skills completely honed. Intimidating wasn't even a fitting expression to describe her at these times.  
  
All the warriors looked up and stepped back, as they saw their young leader panting and moaning in pain on the ground at the feet of the woman.  
  
"Now let him go," she boomed  
  
They did  
  
"I thought the Kati had an agreement with the Cyzan and myself"  
  
"You?" questioned one of the men looking at her, and then his face changed a mask over horror covering his features.  
  
"You-you are the demon"  
  
"More or less" she said waving her hand casually as if that wasn't the point.  
  
"A demon" Marguerite chuckled  
  
"I'll tell you later, Miss Krux," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Now why are you in this territory attacking us. This could bring war upon your village." She growled at the warriors.  
  
"I a-apologize for my men, we did not know. We go where we are ordered" The man at her feet sputtered.  
  
"You are new warriors?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why didn't he warn you?" she hissed  
  
"He told us you looked different and were in the west."  
  
"Well he was wrong," she stated angrily.  
  
"Haiton has deceived you for what reason I know not, but he has. Eventually his selfishness will lead you to war and to an gory end." She said shoving the man foreword toward his fellow men, which picked him up.  
  
"Warn others this is my territory and my friends, you don't come here no matter what Haiton says, if you value your lives."  
  
"Over our believes" a young man protested  
  
"Over your fear" she hissed back, "Now get out of here"  
  
They picked up their leader and walked off back into the jungle.  
  
"Who were they?" asked Marguerite looking after the warriors.  
  
Deanna was helping Robert off the ground. Her face was still hard.  
  
He smiled at her, her face softened and she nodded to him.  
  
"They were the misled warriors of the Kati" she said a disgusted tone in her voice.  
  
"Who is Haiton?" said Marguerite replacing her gun to her holster.  
  
"Blak! He's their leader, their bloodthirsty, lust filled, vindictive leader"  
  
"I sense a past their"  
  
"Lets say he's like a ex-who just won't put never before my name, if you know what I mean"  
  
Robert gave a very disapproved look.  
  
"Ah the lust filled part," said Marguerite pretending to reminisce like it was an all to familiar memory.  
  
"M-hmm" she said a distasteful look on her face.  
  
"Well" said Robert a stern tone in his voice, "I think it's time we move on" and he brushed past them.  
  
They remounted and this time, still stern Blake took the point.  
  
The two girls watched him looking at each other confused glances on their faces.  
  
Deanna shrugged and they rode off after him.  
  
They reached the village by dark, and the children ran about around the horses as they road in.  
  
A crowd of the children jumped up at Robert him swinging them around and leading the horse into the village.  
  
Deanna smiled proudly watching after him and looking around at all the welcoming faces.  
  
Marguerite looked around feeling a bit out of place. It was a bit like the Zanga village and made her feel a little homesick, but happy for the familiar like surroundings.  
  
Deanna dismounted a few of the children swarming around her.  
  
"Who is your friend?" asked a little girl about six years old.  
  
Deanna kneeled down smiling.  
  
"Her name is Marguerite, Marguerite Krux"  
  
Hearing her name Marguerite looked over from her horse.  
  
"She's pretty," the little girl said shyly, twiddling her feet not looking up then running off with the others when she saw Marguerite looking at her.  
  
She smiled slightly; Deanna looked back at her that proud smile on her face.  
  
Then Marguerite heard a thundering voice of a large man, she looked up to see a tall and broad man, a little over weight, smile wrinkles spreading his older face. He was dark skinned, with long black graying hair.  
  
He seemed to have a cheerful disposition, but Marguerite could see how you would never want to fight him.  
  
This man swept Deanna into a huge hug, picking her off the ground. She laughed out, but quickly lost her breath crushed in the death hold.  
  
"Oh!" laughed he out looking at Marguerite in surprise and delight.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly.  
  
He released Deanna.  
  
"Who is your lovely friend?" he said kissing Marguerite's hand, bowing and laughing.  
  
"This is Marguerite Krux, Chief "  
  
"Nice to make your acquaintance" he said bowing again and laughing.  
  
"And yours" said Marguerite chuckling nervously a bit, at the mix of humor and civility.  
  
He helped her down from her horse.  
  
Deanna handed her, her crutch.  
  
She nodded and followed them into the village.  
  
The children ran around laughing and playing, watching as Deanna and her friend walked through the village.  
  
Robert rejoined them, his cheerful nature restored, they all sat down by a fire pit in front of the Chief's hut.  
  
They all were served drinks and food, which was graciously accepted.  
  
"Now Cheify," said Deanna "This is wonderful, but I'm afraid I have to talk shop for a short while."  
  
"Yes?" he said looking attentive  
  
"We were met quite rudely by some Kati by the watering hole" she said calmly sipping her drink.  
  
The chief's face changed and he became serious.  
  
"Was it an act of war?"  
  
"I don't think so, the warriors were newly trained, and sorry to say we killed many of them. They thought we were in the west, that I was in the west."  
  
"Haiton" the chief asked or rather implied  
  
"Most likely"  
  
"Most defiantly" said Robert sternly breaking his silence  
  
"Was anyone hurt? Is that how-" he began motioning toward Marguerite leg.  
  
"OH no" Marguerite said, "It-it was a raptor" she said smiling slightly to assure him  
  
"Oh, well you should be rewarded for your bravery" he chuckled.  
  
"Oh no" said Marguerite trying to be modest but still thinking of valuable things.  
  
"Wait what?" Deanna laughed as the Chief turned to go into his hut.  
  
"I don't get rewards," she laughed  
  
"Oh hush, you get your share"  
  
She smirked sitting back down.  
  
The chief came back form the tent with a ring.  
  
He handed it to her, "you are one of us," he smiled and she took the ring. Her eyes a lit at the shiny gift.  
  
It was gorgeous not very valuable but gorgeous all the same, it was a white gold band and a hematite slim diamond shaped stone, it had long slivers of Alexandrite flowing from the stone to the band.  
  
"Thank you, thank you" she said accepting the gifts and a place as "member" of the tribe. Deanna had told her before she and Robert were one of them to.  
  
The tribe who had been listening cheered, and Marguerite looked around, blushing slightly.  
  
'Why was it she felt so accepted here with strangers and not with her own friends. Was that wrong of her to think such things?' she thought as she looked around.  
  
Later that night. .  
  
She had a hut next to Roberts, the hut that had been Deanna's when she lived at the village so long ago.  
  
Deanna was sound asleep on the floor.  
  
Marguerite looked over at her from her cot.  
  
'I swear that woman can sleep anywhere, which is particularly ironic considering she has a king size bed at home.' She chuckled to herself.  
  
She stared up at an open flat in the ceiling. Deanna had opened it because she said it was so hot.  
  
Marguerite stared up at the stars, some covered by clouds that were painted lilac by the set sun.  
  
"Roxton told me once he loved doing this," she said out loud  
  
Deanna just murmured something like," that's nice" and turned over.  
  
"Yes," she continued serenely as if having a revelation, "Sitting out under the stars, staring up into them as if their shining eyes peered right into your own soul. Yes- that's the only way a person can know themselves is if they can star into their own star blazed eyes and be content with their life at that moment-at that moment." She repeated and thought of all the things, she didn't know, about her friends, she thought about how much they didn't know about her. She tried to rationalize that it was better for them. But really it was better for her at least for now. How did I become such good friends with Deanna so quickly, it's almost frightening, is it because she saved my life, no Roxton does that everyday. Because, I just don't know. I know more about her than, I know about Malone or any of them, even Roxton. And maybe if I don't know, they knew more about me they wouldn't make me so mad.'  
  
"OH Deanna why can't they understand like you?" she asked  
  
Again she murmured in her sleep, "I'm the Fox" she murmured and Marguerite chuckled uncontrollable.  
  
"There never is a straight answer to anything," she laughed trying to muffle her laughter, as she slowly fell asleep. Visions of her friends, new and old floating through her mind.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Ok the ready set read thing was lame, but I couldn't think of anything. Sorry. So you know review please, tell me what you like, what you hope happens or whatever!! Just reviews  
  
Remember reviews are motivating . . . . . 


	6. The Deception and the Plan

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: I love you guys, plus I have to get this going! SO here's another chapter.  
  
So- here!- we!- go!  
  
"This is getting tedious!" Roxton fumed getting up and pacing about. "Why would they bring us here if they didn't have a reason."  
  
"I'm sure they have a reason," said Veronica an obvious tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes but I wish they would hurry up about it, we should be out there looking for Marguerite!"  
  
"Maybe they know where she is," said Challenger  
  
"God I hope not, the way they treated us I hate to think what they would-" he trailed off enraged.  
  
The trap door in the ceiling opened, the light stinging their eyes.  
  
A group of men came down with torches and stood at attention. Then a tall man followed, he wore a long robe adorned with gems and feathers.  
  
Roxton glared at the man's delighted smirk.  
  
"So how are we all today?" he asked  
  
Roxton opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Challenger.  
  
"We-err- we were doing very well till our very um impolite invitation to your village,"  
  
"Ah yes and I do apologize for that but you see these are our lands and you were trespassing-we don't take kindly to trespassers, so -" he stared when another warrior came running down the stairs panting.  
  
"What is it, it better be of importance!" the robed man snapped.  
  
"The lands you sent us to," replied breathlessly, the young warrior kneeling reverently.  
  
"They were wrong, we met the demon, we endangered her friends, and she killed many, she injured Daknet greatly and-"  
  
"You met her and you didn't try and capture her"  
  
"That was not our mission, and that would be an act of war,"  
  
The robed man turned feverously.  
  
"Sir, if I may" started Challenger using the distracted opportunity to try and get them out. "We didn't mean to trespass, were just searching for our friend, Marguerite Krux and-"  
  
"Krux!" the young man's head shot up  
  
The robed man looked at him and said something in another language. The younger man went back up the stairs, the robed man at his heels.  
  
The others followed without a word and slammed the trap door shut after them.  
  
Outside . . .  
  
"You recognized the name?" the Robed man asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"From"  
  
"The demon, a woman was with her she called her Krux"  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"I do not know I didn't see her that well"  
  
"Rally up the other warriors of your team, we must find as much out about this woman as possible."  
  
Down in the prison . . .  
  
"They know something," growled Roxton, "You saw that man's face,"  
  
"Yes"-said Challenger  
  
Then the trap door opened again.  
  
"My friends!" said the robed man as he and the men carrying torches descended the stairs.  
  
The explorers looked a bit surprised and confused.  
  
"Friends" said Roxton a ticked tone in his voice  
  
"Yes I apologize, but then I had not know we had the same enemy"  
  
"The same enemy?" said Roxton suspicious  
  
"Well come out of this dank prison, and we shall talk,"  
  
They followed him out Ned being helped by Veronica still woozy from his blow to the head.  
  
They were escorted into as grand sitting area and were offered drinks.  
  
"Now you said we had the same enemy?" asked Challenger  
  
"Yes the Demon, We believe she has your friend"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Marguerite Krux, one of our warriors recognized the name from their tragic encounter with the demon this morning."  
  
"So did they see her?" asked Roxton suspicious but anxious.  
  
"Yes and I am sorry to say that your raven haired companion is in deep distress indeed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They said she was wounded, and being treated quite harshly by the demon and her male companion. "  
  
"So Marguerite has been captured by a demon?" said Roxton unsure what to believe  
  
"What do you mean by demon?" asked Challenger  
  
"She takes the form of a mortal woman, but she is very clever and vicious, her fighting skills are almost supernatural, she is a seductress, so be wary of her. She also aside from her mortal male companion-"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"A poor lost soul no doubt caught up in her seductive sorcery, - but she has complete control of a village miles from here. They are our sworn enemies; they come and capture our children to sacrifice to the demon and their other gods. I have no doubt a similar fate is in store for your friend."  
  
Roxton's eyes widened in terror, "We need to get to her,"  
  
"I don't suggest it, it is to dangerous," the robed man said shaking his head, "Many men have tried and failed to stop the demon."  
  
"I assure you sir where are friend is in danger we will go to save her" said Challenger  
  
"Then we will have to find a way, but I tell you, none of my men will step foot on her grounds."  
  
"Then we will go alone just tell us how," said Veronica  
  
"This we will work out in time"  
  
"I don't know if time is something we have to waste," said Roxton  
  
"We have one week, they won't do anything until the first show of the moon. But my heart goes out to your friend and what she might endure during that time."  
  
"If anyone can survive it, our Marguerite can." Said Ned  
  
"Glad to hear of it, glad to hear of it,"  
  
"How can we ever thank you-err-" started Challenger  
  
"Haiton call me Haiton," he said shaking Challengers hand a smug smile on his face.  
  
Later that evening  
  
Roxton looked out a window of a hut he was in. The plans were set they were to leave tomorrow.  
  
It would take four days to reach the area they were suppose to, and another day to reach the house of the demon. He had found it interesting that the demon would live in a house, but at the moment he didn't care as long as he could get Marguerite out of it and home safe. Haiton had said that they were to bring the demon back to him, or meet up with scouting warriors and deliver her to them. He said she had to be stopped before she continued plaguing evil on the earth. They were told they could kill her companion, but for his soul to be freed it had to be done in front of the demon. Roxton told him he didn't think he could do that. Haiton told him just to deliver the man to. That he would take care of everything. What was making him so uneasy though? Was it the thought of Marguerite with those horrid creatures, or was it Haiton. Roxton didn't know why but he had a strange feeling about all of this. Haiton kept asking strange questions, where they lived on the plateau, how they lived, about Marguerite and his status as far as treasure, he said these things would be things the demon would know and try and trick them with. But Roxton didn't think he bought it. He wasn't sure if he bought any of it, but the footprints did stop like that, he thought.  
  
Haiton hustled around through the night; "Everything is perfect" he spoke to his second in commands. "They will fix everything for us,"  
  
"What is your plan great Haiton?"  
  
"Our new friends with take the south road around to the Cyzans land, while I will send look a likes of them southeast directly to the wench's house. Hopefully our men will be able to capture Miss Krux and bring her back to us. Mean while The explorer being on Cyzan lands will most likely meet up with them and the Cyzans will try and figure out why they are there creeping about like they do, and our poor ignorant pawns will probably attack them because of their horrid loyalty to the demon, if they aren't killed they will continue to her house and finish the job our men started." He hissed with evil delight "She open to the explorer's attack and she will finally be doomed to fail. Then when they get back, we will  
  
  
  
"I have told Challenger I believe and his friends that they are to travel to the demon's house rescue their friend and bring the demon back to me to finally be dealt with once and for all. What they don't know is that I'm sending look-alikes of them east directly to the Demon's house. Once there they will kidnap Miss Krux and bring her back to me, hopefully with the demon."  
  
"but you sent them both to do the same thing?" asked one of the warriors  
  
"Ah but I haven't finished. When the explorers reach the house, some of the warriors will be waiting. They will beat them at least into unconsciousness, and leave a note of ransom for their dear friend. But if our warriors fail which they most likely will" he groaned "The explorers will bring us the demon and when they deliver her, we will re capture them and demand ransom for their release or so, I haven't decided that yet."  
  
"What will the Cyzan do when they find out?! It will be war"  
  
"If it is so be it! He have to vanquish them once and for all, besides they can't do anything with the their friends in our custody."  
  
"And the demon? And her friend?" asked another man  
  
"Oh I have much planned for them" he grinned sadistically tapping his fingertips together, before breaking out in evil laughter.  
  
(Second of commands tell him he is brilliant and silently back out of the room.)  
  
The next morning . . . . .  
  
It was time to leave and the explorer's were fully equipped, rested (Ned) and ready to go.  
  
Roxton still had a bad feeling about everything. He had woken up early and taken a walk around the area to easy his nerves.  
  
"We wish you well and pray you are victorious in your quest against the evil one," said Haiton most formally  
  
"And the rescue of your friend" said Daknet sitting down his color bone set and splinted. This was not going to end well but what could he do. He looked away ashamed.  
  
"Thanks you," said Challenger as they started out.  
  
They traveled a way when Roxton spoke.  
  
"Where did he say we were suppose to go?"  
  
"South-why?" said Ned  
  
"Are you sure, I was talking to a young warrior this morning and he told me east directly east."  
  
"One of the ones of the group that saw Marguerite?" asked Veronica  
  
"Yes, he was pretty tired up all night with his friend, the one who was hurt."  
  
"But Haiton said south I'm sure of it" said Ned  
  
"I don't know I think the warrior who was fighting the demon has more pull than the one who wasn't"  
  
"Do we have that kind of time to waste?" asked Challenger  
  
"NO, but-" Roxton thought a long time, if it was east it would save them a lot of time. The fact they had gotten two different directions to begin with was suspicious, then there was this feeling.  
  
"I think we should go east"  
  
They all stopped and thought about it,  
  
"East it is, we can figure it out along the way I'm sure." Said Challenger and they moved off the path eastward.  
  
Author's notes: The reason they turned was lame but I figure Roxton gets gut feelings a lot, why should this be any different. LOL. Oh well. Please Review, the fun stuff is coming and I need Reviews to continue  
  
Reviews are motivating . . . 


	7. Morning

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: Ok here we go. SO close I know I know, but this is just a little fluff first, it real short.  
  
But I hope you enjoy it anyway!!  
  
Marguerite woke up close to dawn she had tried to wake Deanna but that was useless, she was worse than herself.  
  
So she fixed her self up and walked out into the village.  
  
Some of it's inhabitants were awake and bustling through the streets each waving, bidding good day or tipping their hats to each other as they went, most even stopped to bid her a good morning.  
  
She was truly touched, it was silly such a simple thing.  
  
"And I usually hate mornings" she mumbled to herself as she limped of somewhat gracefully, looking about the carts and items the people were selling. No one crowded her or tried to sell her anything. They smiled and bid her good morning answering her questions as she asked them.  
  
The children ran around the tree at the edge of the village-watching Marguerite. New people we always interesting but new people Deanna liked now there was something.  
  
They watched as she walked over under a small tree and stared up at the brilliantly colored sky.  
  
"She looks sad," said one of the little boys scrunching up his nose in thought.  
  
"Maybe we can get her to play a game with us" said a cheerful little girl  
  
"Nah, she's doesn't like to play games she's a Lady" she another girl positioning herself like a royal person might nose held high.  
  
They laughed. "Yeah like the ones Deanna tells us about!"  
  
"I don't know" said a short little boy, "but I think we know what she does like"  
  
"What!?" they all questioned squishing and pushing each other to get around him.  
  
They all whispered together giggling.  
  
Marguerite looked at the ground.  
  
Then a few shadows crept up over the ground, she looked up to see a group of little children in front of her.  
  
They looked at her a little bit, then a little boy tapped another girl on the shoulder, she shook her head and another girl shoved her out in front of them.  
  
She stopped dead, looking at Marguerite smiling nervously and glaring back at her friend whom had pushed her.  
  
She shrugged and walked over to Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite watched as the small child took her hand and turned it over opening it. Then the girl took something from her pocket and placed it in Marguerite's hand closing it and then stood back.  
  
Marguerite looked up at the children a surprised look on her face and then looked back at her closed hand, she opened it, and it glistened in the morning sun. But it was only a piece of tin and perhaps some gold. It had been melted and smashed together and was actually quite pretty to look at.  
  
"For me" she said looking at them  
  
"Yes" said a little boy smiling but blushing and looking back down.  
  
"Why" she said she tried to say softly but feared she was getting emotional. 'Me emotional!!' she thought  
  
"Well-" said a little girl "You looked sad"  
  
"Yeah" said a boy in a blue tunic  
  
"And we saw how your face lit up a the chief's shiny gift so-"  
  
"We thought another one would make you happy!!"  
  
They had gathered closer around her and were smiling up at her.  
  
"Thank you" she coked slightly, 'ok now I'm emotional  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Deanna awoke to water being poured on her face  
  
"Oh-" she started to curse jumping up, she heard Robert laughing next to her.  
  
She wiped the water from her face and slapped him.  
  
"God, some wake up call" she sighed putting her head on her knees.  
  
"Well-" he shrugged, there were others ways to wake her up but this was fun, dangerous, but fun. Besides the thought of Haiton had brought back old memories, bad ones. He need something to make him feel better, a little attention is usually good for that.  
  
"What time is it?" she groaned  
  
"Seven"  
  
"Goodnight Robert" she said lying back down.  
  
"Oh I don't think so" he chuckled and grabbed her by her shoulders and sat her back up. "Come on" he said picking her up by her shoulders.  
  
"I hate you Robert"  
  
"I know," he said shaking his head walking her out of the hut.  
  
She stopped leaning on his arms and shaded her face from the sunlight.  
  
She heard the giggling of children, and looked over to a surprising sight.  
  
"Well-well" she smiled crossing her arms.  
  
"What?" said Robert looking around and then seeing what surprised her.  
  
Marguerite was off to the side, playing with some of the children from the village. Actually playing, it was a game played with five carved square sticks, each with little notches in them indicating moves and points. From there it was a lot like hop scotch. Marguerite laughed at the rhymes they sang as they jumped around. A little boy named Chazan was her legs because she could not jump and he was very good at it.  
  
Marguerite was surprised when she agreed to play, but their gift had touched her so much that she was afraid she would hurt them if she refused and then she was even more surprised when she realized she was enjoying it, catching herself laughed and cheering for her player.  
  
"Well look at that!' said Robert gleefully  
  
Deanna picked something up from a nearby cart nodding to its seller.  
  
Then while Robert was still distracted she shoved the objects a juicy sticky piece of fruit right into his face. Smearing it with delight.  
  
He just stared at her as a piece dripped of his nose, a smirk on his face.  
  
She took her finger and took a bit off his cheek, "Mmm-good season for these" she said a smug look on her  
  
"Really" he said sarcastically not angry but feeling silly for being caught off guard so easily, especially after pouring water on his assailant while she was sleeping.  
  
"M-hmm" she nodded pursing her lips playfully  
  
He looked at her.  
  
Then she shrieked and took off running him right behind her.  
  
Marguerite laughed as she saw Deanna run off Roxton at her heels.  
  
"Those two" she said shaking her head and throwing the sticks for her turn. It made kind of miss her spats with the Lord, but then she remembered the time she ran away. How out of line he was, she had over reacted ' but how could he say such things, especially if-if he cares the way he says he does. ' She thought, ' that's why we could never be-be like that" she thought sadly.  
  
Later that day . . .  
  
They had thanked everyone in the village and the chief gave them a special blessing before they departed.  
  
Soon the house came into view.  
  
Marguerite was glad for it she was tired and longed for some familiarity.  
  
"I'm so sorry Marguerite," said Deanna seeing her friends expression  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not finding a way to get you home. I mean I'd set out now but I don't want to take you the wrong way I-"  
  
"It's ok Deanna, I understand, really I do"  
  
Deanna nodded knowing it was still a great disappointment.  
  
"Deanna?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You never did tell me why those men yesterday called you demon-"  
  
Robert snorted and rode a little further up.  
  
Deanna brushed him off.  
  
"Well you see-"  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ok I think the next chapter will have some getting together of our groups and our favorite couple. But I know you know what I'm going to say- Reviews are motivating the more the better.  
  
So Remember reviews are motivating . . . 


	8. Something Strange

Author's pre notes: I would like to formally apologize to Tiger221 You were right it was suppose to Robert not Roxton, but I'm to lazy tot figure out how to fix it. Grr I thought I was doing well to!! I just have Marguerite and Roxton on the brain!!"  
  
So sorry everyone!!  
  
So close so so so close . . ..  
  
"He's still not eating!" Veronica said agitated to Challenger and Ned as they hung toward the back.  
  
"Yes, and he's not waking me up for my turn to watch" said Ned  
  
They were two days into their journey to rescue Marguerite and Roxton was getting worse and worse.  
  
They watched the Lord as he stalked through the jungle. Then he stopped suddenly.  
  
He told everyone to hush.  
  
"What is it?" Challenger asked  
  
"Horses" said Veronica hearing it to.  
  
Suddenly a horse came galloping into the path and bucked up and stopped suddenly startled by something. It's rider fell from it falling to the side.  
  
"It's Daknet," said Veronica surprised  
  
They ran over to him, Malone settled the horse.  
  
"Daknet what is the matter?"  
  
"You-You can't do this"  
  
"What she she- isn't what you think, Haiton he-he is not telling the full truth,"  
  
"Wait slow down" said Ned  
  
But he couldn't finish, he fell unconscious.  
  
Then a group of warriors ran into the clearing. (Same group Deanna and Marguerite had fought days before)  
  
"Is he alright?" they asked  
  
"Yes He fell from his horse" Challenger  
  
"The horse bucked into a tree we thought him dead"  
  
"Why are you here?  
  
" We –we are patrolling" said a very young man stuttering  
  
"We will take care of him," they said still holding their spears.  
  
So the explorers were forced to continue on.  
  
"That was strange," said Roxton  
  
"Well you know those things happen," said Challenger  
  
"But it seemed like he was trying to tell us something" said Veronica  
  
"He was clearly delirious," said Ned  
  
"I don't know," said Roxton "Something is going on"  
  
"But I think Marguerite is first" said Challenger  
  
Roxton just look back at him startled that he could think she had ever left his thoughts.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok Now I have the next chapter done but am waiting--- this chapter is leading right up to it. So the next chapter!! The excitement begins. Dear god help me!!  
  
Reviews are motivating . . . . 


	9. The Night of the Day

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: There is so much in this one, so for those who notice I apologize for the I'm sure many mistakes. This is the chapter you've been waiting and begging and scratching and clawing for. Action-suspense and the groups get their fight on head to head.  
  
So let's get it OONN!!!  
  
It was very dark that night with no moon.  
  
Roxton and Challenger approached the house. The plan was relatively simple, he and Challenger would sneak in the front, while Veronica and Ned waited in the back incase anything went wrong.  
  
They began to close in when a crash was heard. Roxton and Challenger were both ridged, Challenger held his foot up he had stepped on a cord with cans and shells along with other objects that would make noise.  
  
"Sorry" he said his face tense.  
  
Roxton nodded and they stepped over the rest of the cords.  
  
But it was too late one of the members of the house was already awake.  
  
She sat up in bed listening intently loading her rifle.  
  
The young man of the house was already downstairs when the sound was heard. His handgun was against the far wall when he heard the handle on the door start to turn and the locks spring open.  
  
He took a knife from where he was in the kitchen. He carefully moved toward the gun, when the door burst open.  
  
He threw her knife and a shot rang out. He had slid to his knees and grabbed the handgun.  
  
"Robert!" the young woman upstairs had shouted and jumped out of bed, rifle in hand.  
  
She ran out of her room and onto the landing.  
  
Marguerite opened the door to her room.  
  
"What's going on?!" she said frantically.  
  
"I don't know, stay here!" she said handing Marguerite a revolver.  
  
Then a shot ricocheted up the steps hitting a shelf and tumbling the objects on the two women. The shelf itself had flung back and hit Marguerite full in the face.  
  
"Ah!" shouted Deanna standing up. She pulled Marguerite back into her room and gave her back the revolver she stirred slightly.  
  
"Stay here!" Deanna repeated.  
  
She heard Robert shout again and ran from the room.  
  
Robert hit Roxton in the jaw with the butt of his gun causing him to fall down.  
  
Challenger still hadn't recovered from his first fall of the evening.  
  
Veronica and Ned listened to the noise and slowly made their way through the back.  
  
Robert had wrestled his way on top of Roxton and was struggling to get his gun when Veronica came running in and kicked him off.  
  
She was about to kick him again when a shot went right past her head.  
  
  
  
She looked there was a figure on the stairs clearly female with long hair and long flowing clothes. She held a rifle but it was impossible to see her face in the darkness.  
  
"Get out of my house!" She demanded holding the rifle steady. She said it with such power and determination that if there hadn't been such a reason for them being their Veronica would have left then and there.  
  
They all stared a moment at the person on the stairs. The man on the ground began to get up taking the woman's attention away from them, and then Ned who had made his way up the back steps came over and kicked her from behind causing her to fall, but she reached back taking hold of his vest and bringing him off balance and down the stairs with her.  
  
"Malone!"  
  
"De-" Robert started but the name was lost; Roxton had gotten hold of his gun and was aiming it at the woman's unconscious figure.  
  
Robert grabbed the rug and knocked Roxton and Veronica down.  
  
Marguerite could hear more and more of the fighting as she came back into consciousness.  
  
She tried to drag herself up and fell back onto the bed. She had to help; she pulled herself up and again and got to her feet. She checked her gun and limped toward the stairs leading out of the room.  
  
Robert tried to sprint over to Deanna but Challenger was up and hit him in the knees with his rifle. Robert kicked back and knocked the red haired man down again.  
  
But then Roxton came up behind him with his gun; Robert was kneeling as Roxton pressed the gun to the back of his neck.  
  
Roxton had his finger on the trigger and was about to say something when,  
  
"I wouldn't touch him if I were you" Deanna hissed coming from behind a knife to Roxton's throat.  
  
Roxton straightened out, relaxing his arm and finger on the trigger.  
  
Then Deanna heard strange footsteps upstairs. Roxton heard them to.  
  
Deanna's calm demeanor fell. Roxton took this opportunity, he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm, she growled with frustration and pushed backward.  
  
Robert jumped up on his good leg and took a grab at Roxton from behind. But Veronica intercepted him. All four fell.  
  
Deanna instantly went for the fallen gun, Roxton elbowed her in the ribs and she fell back he grabbed the gun and held it to where a figure now stood on the stairs.  
  
He leaned against the doorframe of another room, pointing the gun up at the figure.  
  
Catching her bearings, Deanna pushed herself up on her hands and knees and shaking the pain from her head looked around.  
  
"Marguerite!" she remembered she shot her head up seeing Roxton aim his gun at Marguerite, she heard the gun cock, she saw her rifle over to the side, she grabbed it and checked it.  
  
Roxton set his trigger finger, and then glanced at the figure-'this is for all you've done to Marguerite!' He thought and pulled the trigger.  
  
Deanna did at the same time; it hit the gun, someone screamed out. A lot of people yelled a moment, and Deanna was in front of Roxton her rifle pressed to his heart.  
  
Her teeth were clenched and her eyes held a hellish fire, her long hair hung around her shoulders in waves, from air-drying most likely.  
  
"That was your last MIS-TAKE!" she hissed her voice full of venom, cocking the gun.  
  
Then a match crackled and burst into flame, Marguerite threw it into the gas lamps and the hall with the stairwell erupted with light.  
  
"Deanna No!" she screamed from her slumped place on the stairs leaning on the wall a hand pressed over her bleeding arm.  
  
Deanna's face changed expression and she clicked the safety back in place.  
  
She looked at a horror stricken Roxton in the eyes. And then turned away, and she stopped dead in her tracks as she and everyone else in the room heard a very familiar clicking sound.  
  
"OH wonderful" Deanna managed to say before the raptors leapt out from the back. There were four of them.  
  
Deanna shot the first one coming through the hall then her gun clicked empty.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Roxton came out of his daze and pulled out his other handgun, shooting another dead, he then ran over to keep one from a still unconscious Ned and a frantic Veronica.  
  
Robert stabbed one in the neck going for Challenger and another time in the back when it abruptly turned to him.  
  
Deanna heard footsteps upstairs.  
  
"No" she whispered, she looked up at Marguerite still slumped on the stairs bleeding, sweat streaming down her face-to tired and disoriented to react. She just watched as the beast walked toward her sneering.  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton yelled, his gun clicked empty "No!"  
  
Deanna ran up along the stairs and took a foot on a table and pulled herself over the banister.  
  
She stopped the raptors head as it came to strike at Marguerite; she had fearlessly grabbed it by the tender throat under its jaw. She pushed the head back and released it.  
  
It lunged at her.  
  
At least she had its attention.  
  
It stepped over Marguerite who followed it with her eyes.  
  
The explorers watched almost helplessly as everything happened so fast.  
  
The creature lunged at Deanna, she stuck her empty rifle in its mouth pulled back and braced its neck with her knee, then twisted breaking it's neck and letting it tumble down to stairs to lay next to Malone who then stirred awake and jumped startled at the creature next to him.  
  
"You couldn't have at least closed the back door." She sighed with a bit of amusement and enraged sarcasm in her voice. She released her breath and started to look around when Marguerite passed out and began to fall over.  
  
"Oh!" she said kneeling down to catch her. "She's been shot!" She said standing her up.  
  
Roxton's heart fell, he felt his knees buckle and he grabbed onto a doorframe to hold himself up.  
  
"Robert!"  
  
"Here" he said throwing the medical bag up to her.  
  
"You sure you're alright?" she said quickly  
  
" Yeah dandy" he said sarcastically.  
  
"That's my boy, I'll be right back," she said ignoring the explorers.  
  
"Where are you taking her!" said Roxton  
  
She looked at him a second to enraged to even speak; she looked at Robert, who had stopped him from going up the stairs.  
  
He nodded. "Come man, settle"  
  
"I take it those are your friends" Deanna said bluntly leading Marguerite into her bedroom.  
  
Robert helped everyone up and told Challenger and the others they could wait in the sunroom.  
  
Then he walked off to grab a cloth to tie over his shoulder.  
  
Deanna watched Marguerite as she slept,  
  
"Poor thing" she said smiling softly.  
  
She winced as she got up, her leg bleeding from where one of the bullets had grazed her thigh; she looked around to make sure she was alone aside from Marguerite.  
  
She tied a bandage around her leg.  
  
"I'll take care of that later."  
  
Challenger took great interest in the details of the house it was difficult to see in the dark he hoped he had the ability to explore the house in the daylight. He was almost completely convinced now that the young warrior had not been delirious and had been right and that everything Haiton had told them was false.  
  
He heard footsteps softly on the stairs.  
  
He watched as the lady of the house walked down the stairs.  
  
She was quite beautiful, she walked with great grace, her head held well, and she looked quite dignified giving the thought that she must have been in the company of money once. She had pulled her long hair into a ruffled bun at the high back of her head. She looked somewhat familiar to him. There is no way she is a Demon he thought.  
  
Her face was stern and serious, determined to complete her immediate duties.  
  
She quickly walked over to Robert who immerged from the kitchen.  
  
Her emotionless face broke a moment seeing the blood drip from the young man's wound.  
  
Although none of the explorers could see what they were saying, they could tell she was worried about the man, and that he was trying to be careless to assure he was fine.  
  
She quickly bandaged his arm.  
  
"Hey! Wait a second that stuff hurts!'  
  
"You disserve it you silly boy!"  
  
"Ow that hurts"  
  
She chuckled a bit, taking the bag to the kitchen.  
  
Then her slightly aggravated face re appeared and she opened the front door.  
  
Roxton and the others watched as she dragged one of the raptors over to the door, held it's neck and thrashed her upper body throwing it out the door having it tumble down the stairs to the jungle floor.  
  
Robert using his good arm and limping over helped her take all of the raptors out and to a shed in the back of the house.  
  
She went to walk into the kitchen when Robert stopped her.  
  
"Deanna" he said smiling softly at her moving his eyes toward the explorers.  
  
She made a pouting face that they couldn't see and took a deep breath.  
  
"I have to... " she started  
  
"I'll do it"  
  
"Thank you, make sure she doesn't have a fever"  
  
"Hey who's the doctor here" he put his hands on her shoulders. "And be nice" he smirked.  
  
Her dignified face on, she walked into the room with all the air of the queen of England herself, "Good evening- or morning should I say- I bid you all welcome." She chuckled trying to control her anger knowing she had not welcomed them to come to her home, especially the middle of the NIGHT!!  
  
Everyone began to start at once; Roxton's voice overpowered the others.  
  
"Is Marguerite ok!?"  
  
"Alright!" she said cutting them off taking a rather aggravated tone.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a breath. Robert looked on a bit proud from the balcony outside Deanna's room. A year or so ago one of them at least would be shoved up against a wall with a bullet hole through their hat and a revolver between their eyes.  
  
"Yes" she smiled genially nodding. "Miss Krux is fine, no more real damage that before."  
  
The explorers were about to start up again when Deanna started first and louder.  
  
"But nothing more tonight" she sighed exhausted. "It is two in the AM if I do remember how to read a clock correctly. And for the sake of your well being and my sanity I suggest turning in for the night."  
  
Everyone reluctantly nodded.  
  
Roxton was still on edge and wanted to see Marguerite.  
  
"Will we see Marguerite before we turn in?" Challenger asked respectfully.  
  
Roxton was grateful for this; he didn't think he could have been so calm.  
  
"I fear she is asleep but first thing tomorrow morning, you are all she could speak of for weeks. So I think she will be eager to see most of you," she added no one really noticing except Roxton.  
  
"So Mr. Malone" she said motioning toward Ned, "You and Lord John Roxton if you both permit…"  
  
"How do you know who we are? How can you be so sure and that you can trust us or we can trust you." Said Roxton Haiton's warnings arising in his mind.  
  
"Roxton!" Challenger scolded, "You must forgive him my lady he isn't himself hasn't slept or eaten in. . . . . "  
  
Deanna took a stiff powerful step toward Roxton bringing them inches apart.  
  
Her brow was fixed and her mouth set. She looked very intimidating a fire again lit in her eyes, one of pride.  
  
"On the matter of Trust, I feel perhaps I am the one with the greater risk considering you were the one who broke into MY house at the early hours of the morning and tried to kill everyone I care about, don't you agree Lord Roxton?" She hissed her voice dripping with venom, "And with no offence to anyone, he" she motioned her head ever so slightly at Malone, "Is the youngest looking man here, he also stands next to the lovely blonde in the charming jungle garb, so I take him to be the author Edward T Malone and her to be Veronica Layton. The distinguished gentlemen over there I took to be Professor George Challenger with the observation that he seems to have acquired a few years more than you and Mr. Malone, not to mention that during the lovely adventure we had earlier this fell from his belt and stuck me in the back." She said holding up a magnifying glass." And you my dear Lord John Roxton are the only one still holding a gun on me." She finished a smug smirk on her face.  
  
Roxton looked down startled he was still holding the gun and it was pressed right below the lady's right ribs.  
  
He quickly replaced the gun in its holster and stepped back and resumed his place against the wall.  
  
Deanna nodded and turned and gave the tool back to Challenger, who apologized and returned it to his belt.  
  
"Now with no other objections, Mr. Malone you and the Lord" she glared, will share the room on the first landing.  
  
"Thank you" said Ned.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Miss Layton the room to the right on the second landing will be where you will reside."  
  
Veronica nodded.  
  
"And Professor if you wouldn't mind it terribly there is a room across the hall for you, it has a lovely view in the morning hours."  
  
"Thank you my lady" he tilted his hat.  
  
"Well I will leave you all to withdraw. Oh wait. ." She said as she realized Robert had rejoined the group.  
  
"I'm couch bound" he smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you," she mouthed touching his face a minute.  
  
"I believe your room is quite ready Professor," she said not looking back.  
  
"Thank you, see you all in the morning" he said following the woman across the hall.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
"I'm all over it" he said "Follow me gentlemen, I know the way_ considering it's my room" he joked  
  
Ned chuckled. "Thank you for the contribution then."  
  
"It's nothing for those who stabbed me in the shoulder."  
  
"Sorry about that" said Veronica.  
  
"Bye-gones" he waved walking up the stairs.  
  
Deanna rolled her eyes and held her skirt of her gown as she showed Veronica up the stairs.  
  
"Here we are gentlemen my quite humble abode," said Robert smiling brightly.  
  
The room was quite beautiful, a large double bed in the corner and a sitting area with a lounging couch in it to the side. It was decorated much like the rest of the house, in drapes and paintings, along with native memorabilia.  
  
A medium sized pastel portrait of the woman who was taking Veronica up to the next landing hung on one of the sidewalls.  
  
Her face held a pleasant amused expression.  
  
Deanna walked into the room and gathered some of Marguerite's personal things,  
  
"Sorry it is such a mess."  
  
"Oh really that's not a problem" Veronica answered a bit confused.  
  
"Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No thank you"  
  
"See you in the morning, sleep well." She said closing the door.  
  
The guys room . . .  
  
"Well if you gentlemen need nothing further, I have a charming arm chair downstairs with my name on it." Said Robert  
  
"You seem happy about that" Ned chuckled  
  
"Anything Deanna gives me I am quite happy with."  
  
"Ah yes the charming woman with the cocked rifle" said Roxton looking around.  
  
"And itchy trigger finger, yes that would be her" Robert laughed and left the room.  
  
Roxton winced at the analogy, 'trigger finger' he thought looking at his hands, and he had shot Marguerite. He who had sworn to protect her always, was he right before when he thought he would have to protect her from himself?  
  
Moments later . . . . .  
  
The house is quite and dark aside from the small lights in each of the occupied rooms.  
  
Deanna gracefully made her way down the stairs, a large colorful blanket in her harms.  
  
"She knocked gently on the door to Challenger's room. She could see a light and knew he wasn't asleep. She smiled genuinely, illuminating her soft features, as Challenger opened the door. She liked this man it reminded her of her godfather. She had remembered Challenger from years ago, though she hadn't thought it proper to bring her name up at that point. Most likely she was thought well for dead.  
  
"I just came to see if everything was satisfactory and to see if there was anything you wanted"  
  
Challenger smiled at her, she was somehow familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"No madam, everything is wonderful but I would like to ask you some questions about this extraordinary house."  
  
"I hope it doesn't offend you professor but I would prefer to talk to everyone at once with Marguerite present."  
  
"Oh yes of course, do tell me though she is well?"  
  
She opened her mouth as if she was about to speak and closed it reconsidering, "Well I fear the Lord will be angry with me for you are the only one I have spoken to, but she will be fine, her old injuries are healing well and her new one . ." she said a bit of annoyance in her voice "Is cleaned and stitched so it should heal quickly."  
  
"I thank you for everything you have done for her."  
  
"OH no, she has I say done much for me."  
  
"Then I thank you for keeping us in your house."  
  
"It is an honor professor, Good night"  
  
"Good-night Miss"  
  
And she turned and walked across the hall to the sitting room where Robert reclined waiting.  
  
------------  
  
Challenger explored all corners of his room,  
  
"The craftsmanship is remarkable . . .," he observed.  
  
-------------  
  
"Roxton go to sleep" Ned said in a groggy tone.  
  
Roxton stood by the fire, he rolled his eyes a bit looking over to the couch. He had lost out on the bed his mind on other matters.  
  
-------------  
  
Veronica had cleaned herself off with the warm water Deanna had brought her and sat on the soft bed looking over the room,  
  
'I wonder how Marguerite is doing? And how she got here? And what was Haiton talking about?'  
  
-------------  
  
Roxton was thinking the same thing as he stared at the fire. He was so close yet so very far away what could he do, he had to do something or he was going to go insane!  
  
"That or that frightening woman is going to kill me," he mumbled regarding his encounter earlier with the lady of the house.  
  
"Yeah whatever . . " said Ned rolling over.  
  
---------------  
  
Challenger was in the process of investigating a rather interesting picture frame on the far wall of the room when he heard some commotion going on outside.  
  
He heard an irritated shriek and low grumble,  
  
He opened his door slightly to see, Robert standing behind Deanna having hold of her elbows and walking her or halfway carrying her down the hall to a room.  
  
When they disappeared from Challenger's view he heard the man the woman had called Robert say something angrily and something smack something else.  
  
He walked down the hall to make sure everything was all right.  
  
"You are so stubborn!" said Robert hotly as he lifted her by her forearms and sat her on the counter.  
  
"This is so stupid I'm fine!" she snapped  
  
"I don't think I call running around the house bleeding fine"  
  
"You wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't tried to make me sit," she said looking away.  
  
"Precisely" he stuttered, "This could have gone unnoticed, what if it was serious"  
  
"If I had a bullet through the chest I think someone would notice" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright" he said finishing pumping the water into the bowl "Let me see it"  
  
She just smirked at him.  
  
"We can do this the hard way"  
  
"You wouldn't dare" she continued to smirk.  
  
"I'll go wake Marguerite and have her do if you prefer"  
  
She huffed and lifted her skirt high over her wound and smiled broadly happy with the lovely shade of purple her had turned.  
  
"Everything alright?" Challenger asked stepping in.  
  
Robert stepped over to cover her.  
  
But Deanna didn't even move, as someone had recently noticed she wasn't shy.  
  
"No thank you professor, much ado about nothing" she smiled turning her head toward Robert.  
  
"Um-well yes Professor thank you sorry if we woke you"  
  
"Not at all "he looked at Deanna, who nodded, then he retired back to his room.  
  
--------------  
  
Roxton lie on the couch watching the smoldering ashes in the fireplace.  
  
'I have done so many things wrong in my life; why-why can't I just be right with her. I always say the wrong thing. No she takes it as the wrong thing. But this time I was truly out of line . . .. Then I shot her oh!!' Roxton scrutinized on theses issues as he heard soft footsteps pass their door on their way up the stairs.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Deanna yawned as she walked into her room. Her room most definitely was the largest of all. From the landing you walked down five stairs to reach the two carved wooden doors, then walking through there was a small foyer area with see through curtains hanging from the ceiling. From there three large rounded steps reaching the wall closing off the foyer, and then you were in the main room.  
  
Which was very large in itself, with an Arabian type balcony off the side opening up half of the room, she had a large king size bed courtesy of her shipwreck. She had tables and dressers lamps and curtains more things then she probably had in London, well I wouldn't go that far she thought. She had a wondrous bathroom off to the left complete with Marguerite's favorite thing a bath. The water pumped into it through a room that could easily be heated by wood or coal, then it drained out the side into the garden.  
  
She walked over to Marguerite sleeping peacefully. She gently checked her wounds she stirred awake.  
  
"Sorry, just had to check you out," said Deanna  
  
"What?" said Marguerite about to sit up "Oh AH!" she groaned, "oh god they are here"  
  
"Your friends?"  
  
"Yes" she hissed  
  
"I thought you missed then, wanted to see them well some, as soon as possible"  
  
"Yeah but I didn't expect them to come running in like a bunch of damn marauders."  
  
"You have a point there" Deanna chuckled. 'Why had they done that she thought?'  
  
"I heard you and Robert fighting" Marguerite said not opening her eyes but smiling broadly.  
  
"We weren't fighting"  
  
"A-huh" said Marguerite rolling over  
  
Deanna rolled her eyes and crawled in bed, "We weren't arguing"  
  
They settled down and pulled up the covers.  
  
"So was it about anything good" said Marguerite cleverly  
  
"Shut up" said Deanna blowing out the lamp.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well I really hope you aren't disappointed, there is more- but I need time. Dear god do I need time. But please tell me what you think I put a lot into this chapter, I really did. I hope you liked it. So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me everything, lots of likes and dislikes but remember be kind.  
  
Thank you for all your wonderful reviews so far, I don't think I tell you that enough!!  
  
Reviews are motivating . . . . . .providing I get some sleep . . . . . 


	10. The Dawn after the Storm

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: I must say I was disappointed in the number of reviews that I got for my last chapter. I had expected more and with more detail. I thank everyone who did send me some, they mean a lot. For the rest of you please review it matters what you think. Be specific, so go and review review REVIEW!!!  
  
On to the anecdote . . . .  
  
Roxton was surprised to see how high the sun was in the sky by the time he woke up.  
  
He gathered his things and went downstairs hoping he would see Marguerite.  
  
As he walked out of his room, he looked around and to his great surprise he thought for a moment he was back in London, the house was beautiful and decorated, the ceiling directly above the stairs was all decorated glass.  
  
Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Deanna walk by.  
  
He came down and followed her into the room, which he found to be the kitchen.  
  
Deanna awake and fully dressed, she wore a red shirt much like Marguerite's white one, a bit tighter in the torso. She had a long dark khaki colored skirt, she wore a belt a revolver on the right hip and a whip fastened on the right, she also had two handguns tucked in most likely an apparatus around her brazier. She had a knife on the belt in the back.  
  
Roxton noticed she wore high-heeled black swaid English boots, a tiny revolver tucked into, barely visible.  
  
Roxton however couldn't see the large knife and pistol in her guarder belt.  
  
"Well good morning Lord Roxton" sad Deanna cooking something on the stove.  
  
"You have had her the whole time," he said looking from her to her boots.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and looked at her boots, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Your boots, it they-the tracks from your boots were in the clearing."  
  
"Oh, the raptor, ape man, rex clearing."  
  
The color left from Roxton's face, he hadn't slept that well, then he had over slept.  
  
She walked over and eased him down into a chair.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"When you found her was she ok?!'  
  
"I should just wait and tell everyone at once, when Marguerite wakes up"  
  
"No! You have to tell me!" he said standing up almost threatening.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything" she hissed a stern power filled voice, causing him to lean back.  
  
"Sit!" she said in the same voice. He sat promptly.  
  
She exhaled, 'it was going to be a long day.'  
  
"She was breathing" Deanna said and turned back to the food.  
  
Roxton suddenly heard something by the window, he moved for his gun.  
  
Deanna held up her hand not even looking at him. She took the food off the stove and turned to a cupboard she took about a handful of little cookies.  
  
She lined them up on the opened windowsill, then she stepped back.  
  
Roxton watched confused and saw four little hands grab for the treats. One was still searching when Deanna walked over smiling and nudged it toward the hand.  
  
Then he heard little feet outside run along the length of the house.  
  
Deanna swiftly walked toward the door and opened it as a little boy about to knock. He watched on, his confused face.  
  
The little children ran in about six of them.  
  
They hugged Deanna around the knees, and hung on her long braid  
  
"Where is-is Margy?" asked one of the little boys.  
  
"Marguerite" she corrected lightly "is upstairs"  
  
"Can we go get her!" asked the little girl eagerly as they all pleaded with her.  
  
"Yes" she laughed, "But be gentle she was hurt again last night"  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"Of course you think she wouldn't be with ole' Deanna looking after her." She said picking up and putting down the little boy."  
  
"We brought her more shiny things," said the little girl as they ran back out side, and ran back in with two boxes and started to run up the stairs.  
  
"Oh-oh no, her room is already a mess with those. How about we wait till she comes down." Deanna suggested taking the two boxes from the children.  
  
"O-k" they pouted.  
  
"Good now get that sleepy girl out of bed."  
  
The children ran up the stairs.  
  
Roxton was now behind Deanna curiously looking up the stairs after the children.  
  
Deanna moved her eyes back to look at him and couldn't help a smile.  
  
"Come on" she said softly holding her skirt and walking up the stairs.  
  
Veronica was awake and put her knifes cleaned and ready back into her boots when she heard the knob on her door turn, the door opened and three little children ran it, but stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of her. Their eyes wide they ran out and slammed the door.  
  
"What in the world?" she said opening her door.  
  
The children ran from Veronica's room, Marguerite's old room, down the hall and stopped again at the sight of Malone, they turned to run down the stairs and saw Roxton, the little girl shrieked out and they ran back down the small stairs into Deanna's room and tried to slam the door.  
  
"Sorry" said Deanna chuckling "they are most afraid of strangers."  
  
The little children sighed relieved and walked through the curtains and into the large room, they saw their Margy asleep on the bed.  
  
They quietly walked over on separate sides of the bed. A few climbed on the bed, trying to hold in their giggles. They gently tickled Marguerite under her chin, which made her stir.  
  
The children laughed, she heard them half awake. They tickled her again, and this time Marguerite reached out and grabbed a little girl and gently threw her on the bed and tickled her, releasing a fit of giggles, then she grabbed the little boy trying to run off the bed and tickled him., the other children climbed up and started jumping on the bed, Marguerite laughed so hard she was almost crying, she never laughed like this, it was nice to just let go. It had been a long time since she had truly laughed but here with Deanna and Robert and meeting the people from the village and the children it just seemed different not so much of a burden. One of the boys jumped over right onto Marguerite's lap hugging her around the shoulders sending her back onto her pillow laughed extremely hard.  
  
The three explorers were watching in astonishment from where they stood outside the doors. Veronica had a kind of smile on her face pleasantly surprised. Ned was chuckling to himself and Roxton was to in shock to give a responds. Deanna stood at the top of the steps leaning on the railing chuckling. How could they know so little about who she really is? She thought to herself.  
  
"Roxton! Ned, Veronica!!" Challenger called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Reluctantly they went down the stairs to meet him.  
  
Deanna went past them coming up and went in with Marguerite.  
  
The children ran out.  
  
"I think we need to find somewhere to talk before we speak to everyone," said Challenger whispering as they stood in a circle.  
  
Deanna emerged from the room and leaned on her elbows on the railing looking out at the huddle in front of her. She shook her head.  
  
"If you would like to talk safely in private the garden is quite lovely right now" called Deanna smirking.  
  
"A-" said Challenger startled looking up. "Thank you very much miss"  
  
She nodded still smirking.  
  
They made their way toward the door and the children filed through them and ran out into the yard.  
  
The explorers made their way toward the back and looked at the garden that grew up around them. Flowers and trees with fruit, vegetable gardens, and water pools, grass and benches a swing here and there. It was a most beautiful spot.  
  
"I would have never imagined anything like this out here." Said Ned  
  
"How so?" asked Challenger looking around?  
  
"Well look, being all over this plateau have we ever seen a spot so much like London?"  
  
"Quite true it is very remarkable," said Challenger "We have so many questions for our hostess but-"  
  
"Our first priority is Marguerite" finished Roxton.  
  
"Yes as soon as we know she is fine we can then, relax and relax in the luxuries of this place"  
  
They looked at him.  
  
"Well for a little while at least."  
  
The rolled their eyes.  
  
Marguerite was dressed and down stairs, which took much effort because her leg was very stiff this morning and her arm was in a lot of pain. She had had to borrow some of Deanna's clothes since hers were torn and bloody. Deanna was working to save them but as of yet hadn't finished. So she had on a while blouse and a maroon skirt, with a raptor skin vest, Deanna had made a point of her wearing that today, she wasn't sure why, luckily though it was lighter than the one she wore before and it fit tight showing off her curves.  
  
She had her good boot on her leg while her other was still in the splint and wrappings.  
  
Her hair was half down and she was clean having just taken a bath, so she felt pretty good.  
  
But she was anxious to see her friends.  
  
She hobbled her way into the kitchen, Deanna was humming some old dance song, and it was a very pretty tune.  
  
"Need any help?" she panted looking around to see where he friends were, not that she thought they would waiting on her, but she thought they would at least want to see her.  
  
"No I think I got it" Deanna answered seeing the way she was looking around, "They're out in the garden having some secret meeting of the lost world society I think" she teased  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes.  
  
"Go into the library and read or something ok, this should be done soon." Said Deanna  
  
"Ok" said Marguerite not feeling like arguing.  
  
The library was indeed a library, books up to the ceiling although tattered and some missing ends they were still books.  
  
Marguerite took a copy of Pride and Prejudice and sat down in the large armchair.  
  
Robert walked into the kitchen "What's going on lovely? Or more importantly what's cooking" he said picking a piece of food from the pan.  
  
"Hey!' she said slapping his hand with the wooden spoon.  
  
"Where are our guests?" he asked walking behind her  
  
"Out in the garden "talking" she motioned with her hands her back to him.  
  
"Oh! And I'm quite upset with you! -Leaving me here with all of these people in the house, people we don't know!" she turned waving the spoon in his face.  
  
"Oh come on Deanna, they are Marguerite's friends"  
  
"How do we know that, she only saw them a second before she passed out, I'd think YOU would be a little bit more cautious especially the way they came in last night."  
  
"Deanna"  
  
" I want to get to know these friends of hers especially that Lord Roxton. And I don't want her going anywhere till her leg heals, I don't want her to break it again."  
  
"Well don't you sound like an old mother hen" said Robert teased reaching for another piece of food.  
  
"Stop that" she slapped at his hand then realized what he said "No I don't- I-I'm just worried that's all" she pouted turning back to the food.  
  
"OH and I think that's wo-nderful" he cooed hugging her from behind. "I have to go back to the village for a little while"  
  
"Robert!" she broke away from his arms.  
  
"I'll be back in a little bit,"  
  
"But you're leaving me alone again!"  
  
"Your not alone you have Marguerite-"  
  
"And her friends!"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just don't think you've not wanted me to leave so much ever before"  
  
She glared at him and went back to the food.  
  
He grabbed at it again, "Stop that" she whipped the towel she was holding at him, "and get out of here!!" she laughed as he went out the door.  
  
The explorers walking in the side door from the garden into the kitchen.  
  
"She's awake and waiting if I may say" said Deanna before they could even open their mouths.  
  
"Where?" said Roxton  
  
She turned and looked at him a minute before answering.  
  
"The library to the left of the stairs." She said taking the food off the burner.  
  
Roxton walked swiftly out to the hall, the others at his heals. Deanna walked around the other way.  
  
Roxton entered the library the others behind him.  
  
Marguerite looked up from her book her and Roxton eyes locked for a moment.  
  
Then Veronica pushed through.  
  
"Marguerite! You're ok!!" she said coming over and hugging her softly  
  
"Yes- not completely" she said lifting her bad foot, "But yes"  
  
"Oh my gosh, how did that happen"  
  
"It's a long story," she said looking at Deanna  
  
"Then I think it's time you get to it," said Deanna  
  
Marguerite nodded smiling slightly as Veronica held her hand.  
  
"It started when I left the tree house a self thing to do but lets face it, it's me we are talking about" she said smiling a bit and continued on. "Well then . . . . ." everyone sat and listened intently especially as she came to the part about the raptors and ape-men.  
  
"Well then the ape man raised his ax surely to kill me," she stopped and continued, "When the raptors jumped out at us, that's when I screamed"  
  
"Calling all of the bloody jungle's attention to you" Deanna teased  
  
"Oh hush it's not your turn yet, anyway so the ape-men dropped me, then the raptor grabbed me by my foot and I believe flung my into a tree" she said looking at her leg and touching it with her hand tenderly.  
  
"That's were you come in my friend," said Marguerite looking at Deanna.  
  
"Yes I do believe that was my cue, well I heard as I think the entire plateau did Marguerite scream so I came from my camp to see what it was, Then I saw the raptor thrust her into the tree, I had taken a tyrannosaurus rex's egg for Robert" she said looking at Marguerite who chuckled, " and knew that beast to be on my trail so I threw the egg out into the clearing"  
  
Challenger interrupted "You had a t-rex egg and you threw it away!"  
  
She looked at him surprised and amused, "Yes" she laughed looking at Marguerite who wanted to erupt into laughter.  
  
" Well the raptors took to it as I hoped they would. They ate it so the scent had burst all about them; the rex left me alone and charged after them with a vengeance leaving Marguerite and I alone in the clearing. So I took her back to my camp, she had a fever for a day or two then she rode the horse I borrowed from the village back to my house, where she passed out from loss of blood giving me time to set her leg and stitch her wound before she woke and she has been here since then." She said looking at her making sure she didn't forget anything.  
  
Marguerite nodded.  
  
Robert could be heard coming up the hall.  
  
Roxton now eased himself into a chair, he felt like he was going to pass out.  
  
Marguerite noticed to, he was ghastly white and looked distracted,  
  
"Roxton" she said before he fell foreword, Robert just walking in at this point, grabbed him before he hit the floor. "My lord" he said.  
  
"Roxton!" Marguerite shouted  
  
"It's ok," said Deanna helping Robert ease him over to the couch  
  
"Elevate his legs" Robert  
  
"I know," snapped Deanna  
  
"Hey just helping"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
About 30 minutes later . . .  
  
"Is he ok?" asked Marguerite earnestly when her friend walked in.  
  
"Course," said Deanna "Just over tired and under nourished" she said drying her hands.  
  
Marguerite looked at the ground, she had felt guilty before but now it was even worse, she even at one point had actually relished the fact that he would be worrying about her, how could she be so cruel.  
  
"Marguerite he will be fine"  
  
"I know he always is," she said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. That was one of the things that made her angry, it made her feel like he didn't care about her. When something would happen or they would fight and then later he was fine and she was a mental wreck.  
  
Deanna sighed and put a hand on her friend's arm.  
  
And they just sat a minute together understanding.  
  
Two women never read each other better.  
  
It was late and Marguerite took a bowl of food up to Roxton's room, he was still unconscious but sleeping peacefully. She opened the door the only light was from the coals from the fire. She limped over and stirred them and sat in the velvet chair next to his bed and stared at the floor.  
  
Deanna had watched her walk in.  
  
"Will she be ok?" asked Robert coming up behind her.  
  
"I think so," she said still looking at the door. "Thank you"  
  
"For what" he said surprised.  
  
"Everything you've done, for her and her friends" said.  
  
"Oh well it was nothing"  
  
"An for me"  
  
"That was an honor my dear"  
  
She smiled softly, always the kidder and more sometimes the pity. she thought  
  
Deanna walked into the sunroom to find Challenger looking around at the strange picture frames in the room.  
  
"Something catch your interest professor?" she smiled  
  
"Well actually yes, what are all these frames?"  
  
She laughed, "Those are some of my encounters in this lost world. Read some of the little plaques under the frames.  
  
Challenger looked and read under one of the frames with a musket and a musket ball.  
  
It read ' Set. 25 1920 Musket from battle with Bachero bandits, musket ball taken from Deanna's abdomen after being shot by chief. Status: victory.'  
  
"It's like a timeline," said the Professor intrigued and moving to the next one.  
  
"Indeed professor they are all over the house" she said smiling at the interest. "I have to add the ones from our little folly last night."  
  
"Yes, I would like to truly apologize about that, I fear we were misinformed."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"A tribal leader-"  
  
"Haiton" they both said at the same time. Deanna had a very annoyed look on her face.  
  
Challenger looked at her puzzled.  
  
Author's notes: First I apologize for the I'm sure many typos. I typed and deleted this chapter about three times. I couldn't read it over again. It's all because of my sibling enough said.  
  
Please review  
  
Reviews are motivating . . . . 


	11. A Memory wished to be Forgotten

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: I must say I was disappointed in the number of reviews that I got for my last chapter. I had expected more and with more detail. I thank everyone who did send me some, they mean a lot. For the rest of you please review it matters what you think. Be specific, so go and review review REVIEW!!!  
  
Marguerite sat next to Roxton's bed and ferociously rejected Deanna or anyone else trying to get her away.  
  
Roxton began to stir awake in the middle of the night, Marguerite held her breath, but he turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
A few tears slid down Marguerite's face in the dark. She watched him as he slept, so calm, his course features soft and even more gentle then she ever wished to imagine they could be. She watched as his eyes squinted hard and he stirred again clearly dreaming.  
  
"Marguerite" he whispered and his body relaxed falling into a deep sleep again.  
  
Her face pouted tears flowing from her eyes, she was so close to losing it but she was afraid she would wake him.  
  
"I am always here," she whispered through silent sobs. "As long as it doesn't hurt you I'll be her, I'll be right here"  
  
Dawn . . . .  
  
It was somewhat late in the morning when Roxton began to wake up. Marguerite who had at present been dosing shot awake.  
  
Roxton rubbed his head and turned over and jumped surprised to see Marguerite next to his bed, concern streaked across her exhausted face.  
  
"Marguerite?" He said looking around confused not knowing why she would be there, why he was where he was. Then as he looked at her he remember what had happened in the library.  
  
"Roxton are you alright?" she said her voice shaking.  
  
"Yes of course, hungry but I'm fine," he said reaching for her face. She moved away, sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Roxton," she said looking away.  
  
"For what?" he said confused looking concerned.  
  
(Deanna, Robert and Malone walk in with a bowl of food and seeing them quickly walk out shutting the door, knowing that was not the time for them to be there. They chuckled embarrassed to each other and walk away from the door-for now.)  
  
"For everything! For running away, for fighting, for not trying harder to contact you guys for-" she thought of how guilty she was. She wiped the tears away viciously that were gathering in her eyes.  
  
Roxton just watched in surprise and horror as all of the words came spilling out of her mouth.  
  
"Marguerite-Marguerite-shh" he said taking her hand that was waving through the air, animating her torment.  
  
She looked away from him, 'Again emotional, oh! Why am I doing this' she screamed in her head, as she gained control of her actions.  
  
"It's not your fault, none of this is your fault, -if anyone is at fault here it's me."  
  
"You!" she said shaking her head  
  
"I was completely out of line with what I said back at the tree house,"  
  
"Yes you were," she blurted out some of her anger returning  
  
"Yes I was," he just repeated trying not to get into another argument.  
  
The he looked at her his eyes so full of despair; "I'm so sorry Marguerite" he reached for her face again.  
  
"I know," she said softly looking to him with remorse in her eyes.  
  
He could tell she didn't want to talk about the argument so he didn't say anything more of it. But another thought started gnawing at him.  
  
Marguerite could see it on his face.  
  
"What is it John, do you feel alright?" she asked concerned  
  
"Yes-yes I'm fine it's just" he didn't want to say it, "I shot you" he said ashamed and put his head in his hands.  
  
She looked at him a content smile on her face, "John" she said softly  
  
"Oh Marguerite you have no idea how much I wish I-"  
  
"John" she said pulling back his hands, "It wasn't your fault, and I'm fine there is nothing to feel so terrible about." Roxton thought he had never heard her voice so soft and kind before. It was like the most beautiful sound he would ever hear. But he knew that the wound of that act would take more time to heal on him then for her physical wound.  
  
"Oh Marguerite," he said reaching over and hugging her burying his head in her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok John it's ok" she said gently running her fingers over the back of his head.  
  
And they sat like that for a few minutes.  
  
"Something good did come of this though," said Marguerite changing the tone.  
  
"What?" he said sitting back.  
  
" We made some new friends-who can come in now!" she said a little louder talking at the door.  
  
Roxton looked over surprised.  
  
The door creaked open revealing Deanna, Veronica, Malone, with Robert and Challenger leaning over behind them.  
  
They had innocent looks on their faces and Deanna just shrugged.  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes.  
  
They all came in. "How are you feeling old boy?" asked  
  
Challenger.  
  
"Alright, but hungry"  
  
"I'm on it," said Deanna leaving the room.  
  
Veronica looked at him, a told you so showing all over her features.  
  
Roxton just shrugged smiling innocently  
  
Deanna returned with some very delicious looking food.  
  
They set the food on a makeshift tray and told him to eat.  
  
He was quite happy to oblige.  
  
"Well-" started Challenger "I hate to spoil the mood, but as we- well Roxton suspected we have been royally had."  
  
"Well I wouldn't really compare him to royalty" said Deanna sarcastically  
  
"What do you mean Challenger?" asked Ned  
  
Robert looked at Deanna who had her lips pursed in an annoyed pucker.  
  
"Haiton." She started and as she suspected Robert grew serious and ridged again anger clear on his face.  
  
"What about him?" asked Veronica  
  
"How do I start this without prejudice, I can't" said Deanna "he is the biggest scoundrel, biggest rat, con-artist, selfish, horrid vindictive, -"  
  
"Deanna" said Marguerite  
  
"Quite-yes" she said regaining some of her composure, "well he runs a village of thieves and con-artists just like himself, they think that he is some type of god, no rather a messenger of their gods. So they follow him blindly. I feel very sorry for them."  
  
"And they are enemies of the village around here" asked Veronica  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't always that way." She said looking at Robert.  
  
"Two and half years ago-" she started and he abruptly stood and walked out. She watched after him.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, just some old memories uncovered again. Because you see-" she said turning back to them. "When he arrived on the plateau he wasn't alone. He was with his fiancé, but honestly I don't want for his sake to go into the details. But later on she got involved with someone else then Haiton's tribe began to move in on the Cyzan's land killing them mercilessly. I-" she took a breath she really didn't want to talk about this it was Robert's secret not hers.  
  
"Can I have a minute please" she said and left the room.  
  
They looked after her confused.  
  
"Marguerite?" Roxton asked  
  
"I really don't know," she said looking at them.  
  
"Robert?" said Deanna meekly coming out onto the deck where he was sitting.  
  
"Did you tell them?"  
  
"I tried,"  
  
"You tried?"  
  
"I can't tell them, you know that."  
  
He just stared out into the night sky.  
  
"They need to know," he said not moving  
  
"I think they do," she agreed  
  
"You don't think it's over as far as Haiton and them?"  
  
"I think he had his motives for deceiving them"  
  
He exhaled hard, so much to relive so much pain and chaos.  
  
"They are our friends," said Deanna trying to put his mind at ease  
  
"We don't even know them"  
  
"I know Marguerite, she trusts them, I trust them,"  
  
He stood and turned to look at her.  
  
Her heart melted and she walked over and hugged him. He put his face in her shoulder. They broke apart, he smiled gently and they walked back into the house.  
  
Deanna walked back into the room and to some's surprise Robert walked in behind her.  
  
"Where do I start?"  
  
"From the beginning I think" said Deanna gently who then sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"I arrived on the plateau almost now three years ago, with my fiancé Elizabeth Carwel. Deanna found us and rescued us a few times and we lived with her for a while in this house. I spent a lot of my time in the village, and had a hut built for my own use. I was partial to the villagers because they did a lot for me when I first showed up, anyway Elizabeth told me she like the village to, that she like to shop or whatever, so we would go down together and I would go one way she another and would meet back at the house. Everything was fine for a little while. Then Eliza became dejected and nasty to Deanna, she spent more and more time on her own at the village although I never saw her there, Then the attacks started. Haiton's warriors were invading, killing everyone. Eliza didn't seem to care, where Deanna and I were each a wreck working hard to stop the chaos and destruction." He took a deep breath and Deanna unconsciously gently put a hand on his back. "Eliza told Deanna and the chief of the tribe she had met someone in the jungle who could stop the attacks and took Deanna one day to meet him. It was an ambush, Deanna came running back to the village literally torn apart." He put his head in his hand a minute "She looked like she had been tortured. There was still a man on her tail, who she tripped in a last attempt to stop him from reaching her before she got to the village. Then she stumbled in and fell literally at the chief's feet as she entered his tent. Some of the natives had grabbed the man who was following her and tied him in a tent for interrogation. I didn't see Eliza though, I frantically asked Deanna where she was, she spit at me and told me that it had all been a set up. I could believe that, we interrogated the man who told us a different story, one that I choose to believe. That she had been captured and wouldn't be released till Deanna and the chief went alone with him to make a deal. The natives didn't like that but the chief went along with it. Deanna stifled her injures and packed to go. Everything appeared as the man said, and so when we got there Elizabeth appeared to be tied and waiting to be rescued, she called out my name. We were told to release the man, so I did. The moment I did the man grabbed Deanna and shoved her foreword onto the floor. A group of warriors grabbed her off the ground and quickly disarmed her. I looked back to see the chief in a similar position. I turned to Eliza who was clearly free and in control. 'What's going on I screamed' she just laughed at me and went over into the embrace of some burly native adorned with jewels, his name was Talcol he was their king. Next to the man stood a similar looking man, his brother Haiton.  
  
Robert's memory . . . . ..  
  
"It's quite simple," said the Talcol to the chief "In exchange for your land and your people, you get your life and we will stop attacking."  
  
The chief was furious, "You want to enslave all of my people, I will not hear of it"  
  
"Then you die," said Talcol "And we enslave them anyway and take your land and mine it for all it is worth"  
  
"Mine it?"  
  
"Yes," said Elizabeth "The land you are on is just saturated in minerasl and jewels, the greatest wealth right under your noses and you scuffed it away."  
  
"And what do you get out of this!" Deanna snapped  
  
"And you haven't figured it out, for shame my dear I thought you were smarter than that"  
  
"What are you talking about Elizabeth!" Robert yelled  
  
"What is the title Lady going to do me here, especially when I can be queen."  
  
"What! SO This is all about money?!"  
  
"It was always about money, you never figured it out you were to busy with you learning and your books, you didn't notice me taking your money, cheating on you with men richer than you, trying to find a better offer and I had one then you got us stuck in this god forsaken place! But all for the better, for now I am queen and you are expendable." She laughed maliciously.  
  
Robert stood there stunned, destroyed, how did he miss this, how could he love someone so shallow and horrible with no regard for another person's life.  
  
Deanna struggling against the warriors as they brought her over toward Haiton brought him from his daze.  
  
"What are doing with her?!" the Chief demanded  
  
"A little insurance, that you don't rebel on us," smirked Talcol.  
  
"Yes I thought Talcol's brother needed a bride, helping set this up and all, and he became quite taken with you my dear" she said coming over Deanna, "You lucky woman" Deanna spit in her face. "Vapid bitch!!"  
  
"You've been controlling this the whole time!" he screamed . . .. Robert said and came back to the present stopping his words remembering that part of the day.  
  
"Anyway" he continued to explain to his friends "We escaped but it resulted in war. This led to war throughout the two lands, later on Talcol and Elizabeth were killed, crushed by a landslide during a battle. Haiton became the leader and the villages became vicious enemies. They were losing the war so it ended with an agreement that Haiton and his warriors were to never come near Deanna or the Cyzan's land ever again, and we would stop the war. Now he has a destroyed village and nothing to rebuild it with."  
  
"That's not true his greed and pride keep him from rebuilding," said Deanna  
  
"So why would he deceive us?" asked Roxton  
  
"Because Dakou and his group, they saw me with Marguerite, they saw me kill that man who had her by the hair. And I honestly have no doubt you made friendly conversations and he figured he had something of value to earn. Beside if you came in blowing bells and whistles the way you did he most likely figured you'd cause and uprising, and as Challenger informed me, you were to take Robert and I back to him. The villagers would find out and send warriors after us and the war would begin again."  
  
She chuckled a second. "Challenger also told me, that he had you believe I was Demon," she laughed again.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just so funny"  
  
"Apparently someone took a nick name a little to far." Said Marguerite  
  
"What?"  
  
"At their first encounter one warrior called Deanna a demon, she sarcastically said 'something like that' and shot after him as he ran" she explained  
  
"So instead of Deanna they refer to me as Demon, kind gets ya right her" she said hand over her heart.  
  
"Then what do we do now?" asked Roxton  
  
"Just ignore him, hopefully he'll go away" said Marguerite  
  
"Fat chance but that's as good as plan as any. It's not like there is a reason that you have to go back to him." Said Deanna.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
Robert sat still thinking about that memory, those days, those people of her. It caused him so much pain to think of her. He hated her now and yet he loved her- and at the same time hated her because of his feeling for someone else and what could have happened and what did. He just could never feel better about those days about those memories he wondered it he ever would.  
  
Deanna was unconscious rhythmically rubbing his back, feeling his pain.  
  
Author's Notes: I apologize for any typos to tired to keeping looking for them. I hope everyone is beginning to understand the plot please tell me if you don't I'll try and clarify. But please review and be specific about what you find interesting or what you like!!!! PLEASE REVIEW  
  
REVIEWS ARE MOTIVATING . . . . . . . . . . 


	12. A Interesting Evening

Roxton regained his strength quickly and was up and about by the end of the day.  
  
Deanna invited them to stay as long as they like especially considering they didn't know how to get back to the tree house yet and she's be damned if she let Marguerite break her leg again.  
  
So they all agreed, and tried to relax in their new surroundings. But one thing was bothering Ned, something was just not right.  
  
Marguerite actually snickered, trying and failing to contain her amusement.  
  
"What is so funny I'm serious? Who is she!?" asked Malone  
  
"Our secrets out" Marguerite laughed  
  
"What?" said Roxton looking at her.  
  
Deanna smiled. "I am quite surprised you haven't figured it out, Especially you professor one whom I thought to be much more observant. And the fact that my name has as I've heard come up a few times lately."  
  
"I beg your pardon madam?"  
  
"Oh yes and I was a dear friend of-" she hesitated "Professor Arthur Summerlee"  
  
"A friend? Of Summerlee's?" said Veronica  
  
Deanna sat gracefully down in a chair her skirt falling about her legs the slit of the pleat landing away from her leg exposing the fasten and gun, and knife underneath it.  
  
"I am," she said in a most dignified manner with great pleasure in her voice, "Deanna J. Fox" (thunder outside)  
  
They all stood shocked with the exception of Marguerite and Robert, so she continued,"Daughter of the core son of the duke of Ellington, who's father was the son of Sir Demeter of Crete, calling attention to my mother the lady or Dublin, daughter of the Prince of York bringing you to me Madam Lady Deanna Fox!" she finished with triumph.  
  
It was silent a minute or two while Marguerite tried to hold in the laughter that wanted to spill past her teeth. Robert was the same and was losing his composure looking at everyone's faces. Marguerite broke first and burst into laughter, and Robert followed, Deanna chuckled slightly looking away.  
  
Everyone else still in shock didn't understand.  
  
Veronica overall was just confused.  
  
"Miss Fox?" said Challenger  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I should say so" Laughed Marguerite  
  
"You knew?" asked Roxton surprised  
  
"Of course" she said, "It doesn't really matter anyway"  
  
"But-" started Challenger  
  
"But- what? I'm the same person whose house you broke into at the early house of the morning, now I just have a meaning behind my name. It changes nothing. That's why I didn't say anything to begin with."  
  
"But your dead" said Ned  
  
Deanna looked at him (a typical you have to be joking, how long have you been here type of look)  
  
"Right" he said nodding looking away understanding  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Challenger  
  
"Well I take that as a request for my story?"  
  
"If you please"  
  
"And I do"  
  
"OH dear" said Robert smirking  
  
"Shut up" she scolded  
  
"Well Professor, As I am sure most know I was traveling from America, California more specifically and was going around south America back to England after- well that isn't important- I was just on my way back when out of no where came these winds, and the captain a most pompous man I am sorry now to say, told us-me specifically that because the sky was clear that nothing was going to happen. I mean I knew better than that, winds mean something is blowing in."  
  
Robert chuckled.  
  
"Anyway I went back to my room, and about I would say not even ten minutes later, felt the boat shake and my entire room turned sideways and throwing me into the side of the ship. It was most I am not ashamed to say frightening. It then turned the opposite way and the window flew open and I had to hold myself away from it as not to fall out. Then the ship shook again and began I think to roll -after a while something which I think was my dresser hit me and I can't remember what happened after that. When I woke up the room was turned on its side and I stumbled my way to my door. I couldn't find anyone throughout the ship. I climbed out to the surface from a window in the hall and saw the ship stuck into the side of massive beach water splashing up at the sides. I went back to my room and found my gun loaded it and searched the ship for anyone but I still found no one. I climbed out the window and scrambled up onto the beach and talk about not having your land legs. I couldn't walk. It took me some time to make it up the beach to the trees. While I was aimlessly walking through the forest I encountered as you might guess some lovely fellows of the reptilian persuasion specifically and commonly knows as raptors. Let me tell you that was fun," said with a great deal of sarcasm.  
  
"By now it was almost night" she said with even more "delight" at the memory. "So I was wandering around in the dark"  
  
"Smooth" said Marguerite snickering  
  
"You are I know no less innocent I am sure, anyway, so I had to find somewhere to go I wasn't to far into the jungle so I walked back to the boat which by then was impossible to get to without getting wet. I figured this would keep the dinosaurs or then what I called spawn from hell-"  
  
"I thought that was your name," said Robert  
  
She ribbed him not loosing a beat; he bent over a bit in pain but a smile on his face. Roxton moved to get up but he hushed him back down as Deanna continued.  
  
"So I waded out to the boat and climbed in. I stayed there the night. In the morning I ate from the food I found and went back out again, this continued for a few days as I began to explore more and more and get into more and more trouble. At one point I was being chased by these dreadful men colored from head to toe in war paint."  
  
"Cannibals"  
  
"Yes" Deanna sighed at the memory "They had been chasing me all day and it was getting dark again. I was quite far from where I should have liked to be and still had the cannibals chasing me. I eluded them by climbing into a tree and literally dangling above their heads. I then found a cave and spent the night. I awoke in the morning to people shouting and running. I took my gun and peered out the side of the cave entrance in case it was my admirers back again. Well it was but they weren't after me, they had caught a young terrified woman and a group of children-Children! I couldn't leave them to those wretched men. So I went after them, they had been camped awhile making eyes at the woman and I'm sure ridiculing her in their language, when they went after a little boy and picked him up taking him to the block. The woman was screaming, as was the child, the other children were crying and I didn't know what to do. I didn't have much ammo left. So I took as careful aim as I could and shot the man with the hatchet in the neck. They dropped the child-startled -so I came out from the shrubbery. I don't really remember what happened next, I don't know that I ever did remember or that I ever will but there was a little boy attacked to my leg and some cannibals sprawled across the ground, one who I assumed to be the chief. I untied the woman and sat her down because I believe was at the point of faint. Then I looked after the children. Moments later I heard running I only had two bullets left, So I stood in front of the group of people and waited but the people who came out of the jungle didn't look like the cannibals and the woman was very delighted at the sight of them. The children ran at them as for me I looked on in I suppose a very unintelligent manor. The man the young woman had run to was the leader he turned to me and in perfect English said 'Thank you madam you have saved my daughter and our children from sure destruction. We welcome you to our home to our plateau, welcome to the lost world.' And as silly as it sounds I think I passed out right when he finished."  
  
"I can believe that," said Robert  
  
She just looked at him a bit of color in her cheeks.  
  
"So what happened when you woke up?" asked Malone curious  
  
"I was in their village they felt indebted to me. I told them it was nothing, but I stayed with them, I had nowhere else to go. Then one day they were going to build me a hut and I didn't mean to sound ungrateful but I said what I really want is a house, they had a book with a picture of a gorgeous house, they knew what I was talking about! So they made plans and found a spot and told me they were going to build me a house. This wonderful house!" she said gratitude in her voice. "We made it and it's perfect. We used the ship for everything. It had everything and I just can't believe even now that we pulled it off."  
  
"So you've been living here ever since?" asked Challenger  
  
"Yes" she said in a polite cheerful manor.  
  
"And you Robert? Where are you from?" said Challenger then remember their conversation the other night. "Sorry, I mean you are from London? What did you do there?"  
  
He cheerfully explained his history.  
  
"So you are Sir Lord Robert Blake, the inventor?" asked Challenger intrigued at having another of his kind to talk and converse with.  
  
"Oh God!" said Deanna putting her head in her hand shaking her head.  
  
"Well actually" started Robert  
  
"Ah! Please don't –don't get him started" Deanna said teasing getting up and walking out of the room still shaking her head.  
  
"What" Robert said "WHA-AT!!" he walked after her?  
  
Marguerite just giggled the whole time. Roxton watched her surprised.  
  
"I take it they do that a lot?" asked Roxton  
  
"You have no idea," Marguerite laughed thinking of the other things that had happened while she was there.  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
"What Deanna?" she groaned knowing she wanted something.  
  
"Come help me"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes, come on!"  
  
"Well you want to come and help me up then" Marguerite countered  
  
"You can get up," said Deanna coming to the doorway.  
  
"Help me"  
  
"You can get up on your own"  
  
Irritated Marguerite grasped the arm of the chair and tried to pull herself up, she slipped and fell back into the chair. "Oh!"  
  
Roxton moved to help her.  
  
"No Roxton she has to do this herself."  
  
"I re-ally hate you, you know that don't you" said Marguerite succeeding in getting onto her feet.  
  
"Course, now come on" she said walking swiftly back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey you could at least slow down!" She complained limping after her.  
  
Robert chuckled.  
  
"What?" said Roxton looking at him  
  
"Nothing" he smiled "It's just nice to see her in good spirits"  
  
"Deanna or Marguerite?"  
  
"Both"  
  
"Why wouldn't they be?"  
  
"Well Marguerite's been ill and injured far from any home she had previously known, all of her friends."  
  
"While Deanna?"  
  
"Worried about her, strange yes, but Deanna and Marguerite I think have formed a friendship that I don't think any of us will ever be able to understand. I certainly don't."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Well Deanna is not very trusting or patient for that matter."  
  
"Marguerite to"  
  
He nodded recognizing Roxton's answer.  
  
A chime suddenly rang,  
  
"Come and get it boys!" Deanna called playfully, "And Madam" she said looking at Veronica.  
  
Robert walked into the kitchen, "Dinning room"  
  
"Right" he said spinning on his heal and out of the room.  
  
Marguerite giggled. "I'll go light the candles"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Marguerite limped her way into the dining room. The others followed her. It was dark and they couldn't see anything till Marguerite inside the room struck a match and began to light the oil in the makeshift chandelier. It lit the room with a warm glow and sparkled images of the walls having been made of broken glass.  
  
Deanna and Robert brought all of the food in.  
  
"Quite a spread tonight if I may say Deanna" said Robert  
  
"Well I thank but you know I had help" she smiled at Marguerite who simply moved her head.  
  
"Wow" said Ned who hadn't eaten a good meal in several days.  
  
"Thanks I think" Deanna laughed moving a dish of food.  
  
There were fruits of all sizes and colors, raptor and chicken, soup, salad, bread and cheeses.  
  
"Deanna aren't you forgetting something?" asked Marguerite  
  
Roxton looked at her, it was strange it was like she wasn't a guest like the rest of them, she was right at home. It hurt him in a way.  
  
"What-Oh yes!" she walked over to a cabinet and took out a bottle of brandy.  
  
"Courtesy of the shipwreck" she said removing the cap and filling Challenger's glass.  
  
Deanna sat at the head of the table Robert next to her, and Marguerite on the other side, Roxton immediately took his place next to her. Challenger sat at the other and of the table, Ned on his one side next to Robert and Veronica on the other.  
  
"Marguerite I never asked how are you feeling today?" inquired Robert intently.  
  
The question startled Roxton, as over protective as he was of her, especially now.  
  
"Very well thank you, my leg was a but stiff in the morning but it is better now."  
  
"That is good, glad to hear it"  
  
"Yes good show" Deanna joked  
  
"I should look at it though after dinner,"  
  
"If you must"  
  
"I do for-"  
  
"Why?!" Roxton interrupted  
  
"I beg your pardon?" asked Robert innocently  
  
"Why must you?"  
  
Deanna raised and eyebrow  
  
"As I was going to say I think you and your friends would like to get home, and I should see how the leg is coming along" said Robert a bit confused.  
  
"Are you a doctor or something?"  
  
"I was going to be in a way, it was part of my sciences"  
  
Roxton was about to make a retort about him not being educated in medicine when the words came together in his mind.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes I was going to be educated in medicine, I was in my third year"  
  
"Oh I apologize then" he grumbled taken of guard  
  
"No harm done I know if anything like this happened to De-"  
  
A thud was heard under the table and Robert tensed a minute and looked at Deanna who just put another peace of food in her mouth and innocently looked around.  
  
"Well yes, no 'real' harm done" he winced looking at Deanna again.  
  
Marguerite was totally mortified. 'How can he be so stupid, could he really be so protective and jealous, oh how I wish my leg was better so I could run' she thought.  
  
Deanna looked at her, and she looked back, both with a groan clearly held between their teeth.  
  
The rest of the dinner went without any problems and some retired to the large sitting room in the back of the house. The back of the room was a large window that Deanna told them had been taken from the windshield of the ship. Veronica and Ned offered to help clean up, but she told them they could sit. Veronica was persistent and Ned went to go and sit down with the other men.  
  
Robert had gone into the sitting room on Deanna's order to be a good host and guard the valuables.  
  
Marguerite sat at the kitchen table and dried the dishes they gave her; while she looked at the things the children had given her the day before.  
  
"So Veronica what is your home like, Marguerite has told me much but I have a feeling it will be different from the Lady of the house." Said Deanna her arms in the wash bin.  
  
"Well-" she looked at Marguerite. Who smiled thoughtfully and nodded her head. "It's nothing like this," she laughed looking around a bit overwhelmed.  
  
"Oh aren't you the modest one" Deanna smiled.  
  
"It's high in the trees by the Zanga village"  
  
"Yes I've been racking my brain to remember where that was."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes we were going to return miss Krux, eventually" she smirked.  
  
"Well, I think it is beautiful, my father and mother built it when they first arrived on the plateau. But that was a long time ago" she sighed looking at the plate she was washing.  
  
"Yes Marguerite told me you have been looking for them, if you like though I make no promises I warn you-" she looked at Veronica who nodded. "We could ask around here, considering you have never been here before doesn't mean they haven't."  
  
"Well- Thank you," said Veronica a bit surprised.  
  
"Something you like Miss Krux?"  
  
Marguerite looked up a smile on her face. "I suppose-I would bet almost anything Chazan found this one" she showed them a large purple crystal.  
  
"Yes he is very good at scavenging, especially in my cupboards," she added with irony in her voice.  
  
---------  
  
The men were lounging in the sitting room watching the fire Robert had just finished making.  
  
"Robbie!"  
  
"Robbie" Roxton murmured to Challenger and Ned jumping his eyebrows  
  
"Yeah" Robert replied looking up from the fire.  
  
"Catch" and she threw a box at him.  
  
"What-whoa" he said barely catching it, "Oh!" he said surprised and happy, "You love me"  
  
"Yeah" she said sarcastically turning around  
  
"You know it," he said under his breath as she walked out, he heard her laugh.  
  
"Well what is it?" asked Challenger inquisitively  
  
"My dear gentlemen I give you our hostess's rare and rarer" he smiled "Last of the Cuban cigars on all of the plateau."  
  
"Haha well then let's have at them old boy," said Roxton slapping him on the back.  
  
Blake opened the box and they each took one lighting it in turn.  
  
They sat a moment enjoying the luxuries of the house and it's occupants' hospitality when Roxton broke the silence.  
  
"So Blake what is your relationship with our dear hostess?"  
  
He startled at the question surprised but he had expected the question.  
  
"Well isn't that really a question for the lady" he said calmly  
  
"But in your opinion what are your thoughts on your relationship with Miss Fox"  
  
"I could ask you the same of Miss Krux"  
  
"Point dually noted" Roxton nodded puffing on his cigar.  
  
Challenger sat amused by the tone of the conversation.  
  
"Well, then I have a question Sir Blake if I may? What has it been like to live with Miss Deanna Fox?"  
  
"Well" Robert began thinking . . . . ..  
  
------  
  
"You did" Veronica laughed surprised and pleased  
  
"Yes I did- I mean it was very rude of him to-"  
  
"I know but he was the king!"  
  
"So, no one grabs-"  
  
"Ok you think that's bad Veronica you should hear about what she did to the cave men . . . . ."  
  
------------  
  
"She did you must be joking!"  
  
"No Deanna kicked him right in the –"  
  
"Oh!" the men laughed out, imagining the immense pain that would cause  
  
"You should've been there the time when Marguerite found a treasure chest"  
  
"Treasure I can see where this is going" laughed Robert biting his cigar between his teeth.  
  
"Yeah, yeah so she filled it with gun powder and . . . "  
  
They all laughed Challenger slapping his knee when they heard a shriek from the kitchen.  
  
They got up and ran in to find a soaking wet Marguerite in the middle of the room, a completely shocked look on her face.  
  
Deanna was hysterically laughing stomping her foot-leaning on the sink, while Veronica snickered in the corner.  
  
"Well what is this? kind of late for an afternoon bath isn't it Marguerite" Roxton said looking at her.  
  
She just whipped around her hair hitting him in the face soaking it.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" Marguerite fumed although her voice wasn't as angry as most would have suspected.  
  
Deanna stood up more catching her breath. She shook her head still laughing as Marguerite limped closer. Then she nodded her head, "Yeah of course"  
  
"Oh you" Marguerite lightly swung at her; she easily avoided it ducking away.  
  
"You know my aim isn't that bad for it to have been an accident" she laughed running out of the room, as Marguerite grabbed a canteen of water and limped after her.  
  
"Come along tiny Tim!" they heard Deanna tease.  
  
Then there was more shrieking and they were heard running out the back. Roxton ran out to see Marguerite almost sitting on Deanna's back who was sitting up trying to push her away as she poured water down her back. She was soaked.  
  
Robert came out with the others, and laughed with Roxton.  
  
"Oh what's so funny gentlemen?" Deanna said sweetly unknowingly taking the half full canteen from Marguerite.  
  
"Just thinking how attractive the drowned rat look is on you." Robert snickered  
  
"Really, I hear it's become quite popular now a days" she said as she poured the rest of the water over his head.  
  
He had his eyes closed and was nodding his head with an 'I knew this was coming' expression. Roxton backed away trying not to get wet, when Marguerite came over and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Marguerite!" he said for once stepping away. She laughed and flung her hair in his face again.  
  
Deanna had a smug smirk on her face. Robert opened his eyes and looked at her, he nodded "very good" he said in a calm voice wiping his face.  
  
"Oh you think so," she said imitating his tone.  
  
"Yes, but I fear I have the upper hand" he cried as he picked her up around her legs so she hung over his shoulder. She cried out in surprise.  
  
"Ah! Robert put me down Robert- Robert! " she cried out  
  
"Oh!" Marguerite gasped realizing what he was doing "Blake!" she scolded  
  
Robert ran into the garden, and literally threw Deanna into the pond. She screamed as she fell into the water. She had grabbed his shirt and he stumbled into the edge of the pond falling on his knees.  
  
Deanna sputtered a bit as she came back up to the top. She saw Robert standing on the edge of the pond as he went to run for it. She ran splashing up behind him and jumped on his back, causing him to fall foreword onto his face.  
  
He rolled her off of him and they both sat in the shallow water, Deanna pouring water from her hand into his face and he opened his mouth jokingly looking up as the water flowed over his head. She pushed him back down.  
  
"I cannot believe you just did that!" she shrieked standing up her clothes sticking to her thin curved figure.  
  
"Me" he said pulling her back down.  
  
The explorer's stood on the edge laughing.  
  
"Good show Blake!"  
  
"Deanna dear I believe you are all washed up!" Marguerite cried  
  
"Oh, oh really Miss Krux" said Deanna snidely as she stood pushing Robert back into the shallow water. She started to walk toward them.  
  
"OH no!" said Marguerite limping away.  
  
"What" said Deanna mockingly blocking her way.  
  
Marguerite shrieked, like a schoolgirl as Deanna followed after her.  
  
Roxton getting into the spirit, tried to grab Deanna from behind but she turned and stumbled into the water knocking Robert back again.  
  
Marguerite screamed again as Deanna got in front of her.  
  
She stepped back a bit to close to the pond. Deanna went around to her side and as she turned Marguerite lost her balance and fell grabbing Deanna who took hold of Veronica and they all fell into the water, Marguerite fell right onto of Roxton.  
  
Who grabbed her around the waist pulling her farther into the water. She splashed him in the face laughing.  
  
Ned had come over into the water up to his ankles to help Veronica up, which was a big mistake; she and Roxton grabbed both his arms with Marguerite and pulled him into the water.  
  
There was a lot of splashing, and laughing. Marguerite dunked Roxton right under the water.  
  
Robert had tried to make Deanna stumble into the deeper water but she jumped back and pulled him down with her. And they reappeared with her on his shoulders. He then pushed back knocking her off, but submerging himself in the water.  
  
They were laughing and playing making so much noise that Veronica commented that 'if they had neighbors they would be complaining,' then Ned picked her up and threw her deeper into the water.  
  
Challenger had gotten up on some higher ground above the water war below and he watched laughing.  
  
The group had quieted down and Roxton looked up at Challenger.  
  
"Enjoying the view George?"  
  
Marguerite noticed Deanna was gone, and looked around brow furrowed for her.  
  
"Immensely" Challenger commented chuckling  
  
Roxton poked Marguerite and motioned for her to look at Challenger.  
  
Marguerite smiled slyly.  
  
Deanna had silently gotten behind him. She pointed at him jumping her eyebrows. He was still oblivious.  
  
The soaked explorers nodded to her and laughed.  
  
Challenger looked at them confused and stood, then he saw they were looking past him.  
  
He turned around to a smirking Deanna, who them pushed him over the edge with her hip.  
  
He landed with a huge splash and everyone cheered his hat floating on the surface of the water.  
  
He jumped through the surface. Deanna leapt in from the rock and splashed him again. He wiped his bread looking very disgruntled, then looked at everyone and just laughed walking closer to the shore, "I'm getting to old for this"  
  
They all express amusement and began moving in toward the house.  
  
They sat in the large sitting room, a large fire burning in the hearth being the only light in the room, aside from the moon and the stars.  
  
They were changed and relatively dry sitting contently watching the fire.  
  
Marguerite sat lounging in a chair, a blanket over her legs. Roxton sat on the floor below her. She brushed his hair lightly with her fingers.  
  
Veronica was falling asleep on a small couch next to Ned and Challenger.  
  
Robert was sitting on a couch Deanna's head and back leaning against his chest her feet up on the couch, they shared a blanket.  
  
He gently played with her wet hair as it dried in waves of copper.  
  
Roxton reached up and took Marguerite's hand and stroked it gently with his thumb.  
  
This was truly a perfect moment.  
  
Everyone fell asleep content in front of the wondrous fire. 


	13. KnockKnock!

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: No that's not the end plenty more to come, but not too much. I love all of your reviews!! I can tell who the real fans are. This chapter isn't as good as some of the others so it's kind of filler. It's telling you there is more coming you just have to be patient. I need time and a little more inspiration, because I don't want to give you something you'll hate, it'll ruin the story.  
  
Well any thought s or comments send away!!  
  
Onto the fun . . .  
  
The morning sun crept over the plateau warming the faces of the explorer's as they slept.  
  
Slowly Roxton roused and felt something soft under his chin, he looked down into a collection of raven curls.  
  
Marguerite had moved off the chair during the night and cuddled up next to him on the floor sharing her blanket with him.  
  
Roxton decided he liked waking up like this. He looked at her thoughtfully. 'I wonder what made her move?' he thought as he touched her hair. He looked out across the room.  
  
Challenger was asleep snoring with his head back over the sofa, his mouth open.  
  
Veronica was asleep over the arm of the couch, while Ned had fallen over and was asleep on Veronica.  
  
Next he looked over to their new friends. Robert was somewhat in the same position as Challenger although he wasn't snoring and his mouth wasn't open half so wide.  
  
Deanna slept contently against his chest. His arm was secured around her waist as if he was afraid if he let go she would disappear.  
  
Roxton felt Marguerite move. He looked down grinning as she turned and looked up at him. She smiled sleepily, "Morning John"  
  
He smiled "Good morning to you to, have a good rest?"  
  
"Dreadful" she sarcastically commented smiling knowing where he was going.  
  
"Really, I had a lovely nap and woke up to something even lovelier"  
  
"Oh?" she said slyly  
  
"Yes, the beautiful sunrise" he said looking away  
  
"Oh John!" she scolded quietly hitting him.  
  
He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead  
  
"You know you're the most lovely thing I have ever seen, and will ever see," he whispered into her ear  
  
She looked up at him, sincerely.  
  
He looked back at her, their faces close.  
  
Marguerite tried to tuck all of her doubts in the back of her mind, but that wasn't fair, it wasn't fair to him. She couldn't be selfish for once in her life she couldn't be selfish. She couldn't just stay in his safe embrace, she couldn't-oh but how she wanted to, "I would give anything to have this forever" she thought, but had said it softly looking down.  
  
"Then why can't we?" he said to her.  
  
She looked up at him startled and slightly distressed. What could she say, how could she explain it without betraying everything, without making him ashamed of her, like all the rest.  
  
"BaNg!"  
  
1 She was saved, a huge thud was heard at the door and then another. They broke apart.  
  
Roxton felt a bit dejected but let it go, in time; it would all come together-in time.  
  
Deanna stirred, "Robert let me up there's someone at the door." She said sleepily.  
  
She groaned and got up annoyed.  
  
Robert rolled over and then sat up wiping his face. As the thuds continued the rest of the explorer's started to wake.  
  
"Good morning all" he said  
  
Deanna ruffled her long hair as she walked down the hall to the door her heels knocking softly on the floor.  
  
"I'm coming- wait a minute!"  
  
Outside . . .  
  
"Ok what are we suppose to do again?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you-"  
  
"Ok ok-never mind"  
  
"How do English people sound again?"  
  
"Would you boys shut up, we're here"  
  
Inside . .  
  
"I swear you people are getting more and more impatient-" Deanna said opening the door, and then she stopped dead.  
  
"Top of the morn'in to you gov-err-miss"  
  
Deanna stood very still and composed-though the urge to throw them off her stoop and burst out laughing was very strong.  
  
In front of her stood four people, three men and one woman.  
  
They were clearly trying to be the explorers. One man was big and burly carrying a rifle, but by the way he held it he most defiantly knew not how to use it. The woman was sloppily dressed in skins, he dirty blonde hair was tangled beyond repair and she fingered the knife she was holding like a deranged killed. The man next to her was short and timid looking and had a fake PRESS tag sticking out of the corner pocket of his jacket. The last man was defiantly not old enough to be the professor whom she assumed he was impersonating because he had a magnified glass in his hand and asked about the foilage, instead of foliage.  
  
"We are looking for our friend, Marguerite Krux"  
  
'At least they got the name right' she thought  
  
Robert had seen her straighten up when she opened the door and was watching from the other room. The other explorers came in closer to see what was going on.  
  
Marguerite's eyes widened when she heard her name.  
  
"There is no one by that name here, I am sorry- I hope you find her." She said starting to close the door.  
  
The imposters looked at each other then the woman kicked the door.  
  
Deanna held tight to it, the imposter looking like Challenger held a musket in her face.  
  
"We are her friends and we are here to take her." Then he kicked the rest of the door open, exposing the explorers.  
  
"Then one of you in lying to me and I think it's you" said Deanna smirking  
  
Knowing they were exposed, they looked around a minute.  
  
Then the man with the revolver bashed Deanna on the forehead with it throwing her back onto the stairs and they charged in.  
  
"Deanna!" Robert yelled  
  
Marguerite gasped.  
  
Five more warriors ran in the house.  
  
Roxton ran for his rifle. A warrior blocked his path.  
  
"Easy now" Roxton said holding up his hands.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hey there Blondie" said Veronica coming up behind the woman impersonating her.  
  
--------  
  
Robert was trying and failing to push his way of to the stairs.  
  
"Deanna? Deanna?!" said Marguerite frantically trying to rouse her friend. Blood was swiftly flowing from the wound by her temple she finally began to stir.  
  
The burly man trying to be Roxton rushed Marguerite from behind. She cried out.  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton yelled and ran over to her, having disposed of his friend.  
  
"Excuse me sir!" he yelled punching the man in the face. The man threw Marguerite to the ground, and smiled coming after Roxton.  
  
-------  
  
"Deanna!!" Robert yelled struggling against the two men holding him as he heard her scream out.  
  
He hit the one man in the jaw with his elbow and charged the other to the ground and looked up to see the man masquerading as Challenger pulling Deanna, struggling, off the floor by her hair grinning vilely. He gritted his teeth and jumped to his feet.  
  
---------  
  
The woman came at Veronica with her knife and just scratched her arm with the tip.  
  
"Good-but more like this" said Veronica throwing her knife, which hit her in the chest.  
  
-----------  
  
"Oh come on," said Ned looking at the little man who was supposed to be him. Then the little man smirked and flipped in the air kicking Malone in the chest knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Challenger had shot two of the warriors who had attacked him, and heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Have you had enough yet," came Roxton's wavering remark.  
  
He looked over to see him hit in the face again by the burly man. Marguerite came up behind him and hit him with a pot. He wavered slightly, but turned and grabbed Marguerite by the throat.  
  
Two warriors shoved Veronica into a closet closing it with two of their spears.  
  
Roxton jumped on the burly man's back and had a shocked expression on his face when the man slammed him back into the wall.  
  
"Roxton!!" Marguerite screamed as the man dragged her out the door and threw her down the stairs knocking her out.  
  
Robert was round kicked from behind and thrown into the other room.  
  
Challenger came up behind the warrior and hit him with his gun, but another warrior came up behind him and knocked him out.  
  
Then he shouted something in a foreign language.  
  
But Deanna came in with her rifle fire burning in her eyes.  
  
But the Challenger phony shot behind her and hit a shelf knocking it over on her, and then another warrior rushed her grabbing the rifle that went off again.  
  
They said something in another language and Robert heard them say 'demon' as he picked himself off the ground.  
  
Deanna growled as they grabbed her by her hair again as they threw her over toward the door.  
  
Robert ran over, he could hear more screaming outside- clearly Marguerite- he ran over to charge at the man with Deanna but they had been waiting and tripped him with a robe. Then they tied him up and gagged him, leaving a note on his shirt.  
  
He could hear the burly man shout, "throw'er down te stairs, work'd fer the ot'ter one"  
  
Then he heard a shriek and grimaced as he heard the sounds as she fell.  
  
He groaned and tugged at his bonds. On his way out the man that looked like Ned kicked him knocking him out.  
  
Outside the Challenger imposter picked Deanna off the ground and motioned for them to move out, the burly man with Marguerite thrown over his shoulder followed as they left the scene of the crime.  
  
20 minutes later . . .  
  
"This-is-get-ting-re-ally-old" Veronica panted slamming on the door against the spears, then they finally broke and with one more push she was out.  
  
She looked over the scene and ran to get water from the kitchen.  
  
She woke Roxton first, he sputtered as he was splashed with water.  
  
"Wha-what?" he started and jolted awake, "Where are they?!"  
  
"Gone" said Veronica waking Challenger,  
  
"Where is Marguerite!!!"  
  
"She's gone to, Deanna as well. Wait where is Robert?" she said looking around.  
  
Roxton stood and walked into the other rooms.  
  
Then he found him, tied in a chair pushed onto its back, gagged and unconscious.  
  
"Veronica!"  
  
"Veronica brought in a wet towel and went back to wake Ned.  
  
Roxton un-gagged Robert and flicked him in the face with the towel. He quickly, woke and would've jumped up had he not still been tied in the chair.  
  
"Easy old boy" said Roxton untying him frantically. Then he saw the note, he snatched it of Robert's shirt.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"I don't know they pinned it on me when they tied me up." He said getting up.  
  
"Where is Deanna?!" He said Panicked " and Marguerite?!"  
  
"They took them," Roxton said gravely reading over the letter.  
  
My Dear Dear Friends,  
  
I have taken the liberty of inviting Miss Krux back to my village. I fear it is a private invitation though. So if you make any type of appearance in my village you will be killed without thought or consideration.  
  
However if you would peacefully like to see your lady friend again I suggest you bring me all the items of wealth that you possess and the chief's declaration that he will not bring war upon my people for trespassing on his territory.  
  
So I suggest if you wish to see Miss Krux again that you meet these and any further demands without opposition and only with complete compliance.  
  
The rest of the note included directions and small demands.  
  
He handed it Robert and walked off into the hall "Challenger!"  
  
"Yes I'm here," said Challenger walking over holding his head.  
  
"They took Marguerite and Deanna"  
  
'Yes I know, Veronica told me"  
  
"There is a ransom note"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just about everything"  
  
"Wonderful"  
  
Robert ran out of the room grabbing his rifle.  
  
"What are you doing?!" said Veronica startled  
  
"I've got to go after them-we've only been out . . ." he looked at the clock, "About a half hour they can't have gotten far,"  
  
"Well we're coming with you, but-but what's got you so worked up, they won't hurt them until they get the ransom."  
  
"No they won't hurt Marguerite," Robert corrected handing her the note.  
  
"But Deanna- she's as good as dead if we don't find them fast." And he ran out the door.  
  
The others grabbed their stuff and ran after him. He had the same seriousness and vibe of rage that Marguerite had noticed days before.  
  
"Why would they kill her?" asked Ned  
  
"Haiton-Haiton he has such a hate against her for ruining everything, and such passion" he growled, "but she scorned him several times. I have no doubt if she denies him again, he'll kill her-he's tried before." He said letting his memories fade back to those horrid days years ago. 'I also wouldn't be to sure about how they will treat Marguerite," he said with more anger "The note never said you would get her unharmed.  
  
"Are you serious!" said Veronica startled  
  
"Yes"  
  
Roxton's mouth was set as steel and his brow fixed with anger.  
  
"If they lay a hand on her-"  
  
"Wait!" said Robert stopping abruptly  
  
'What?" said Challenger  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
They listened intently.  
  
They heard yelling in the distance.  
  
---------  
  
"You let her go!" Deanna screamed ripping at her bonds.  
  
The men were throwing Marguerite around between them. One of then tried to grab her skirt; she kicked him with her good foot. He grabbed a stick and hit her injured leg, hard.  
  
She screamed out.  
  
-----  
  
"That was Marguerite!" Roxton exclaimed started they broke into a run.  
  
-------  
  
Deanna furiously jerked at the robes holding her and they finally burst.  
  
She ran and jumped right onto the back of the man holding Marguerite.  
  
He threw her off and she hit the ground causing the dust to swirl around. She didn't move.  
  
"Deanna!" Marguerite cried terrified of being left alone with these people.  
  
The man came over to her and bent down over to turn her over.  
  
Deanna pushed off the ground spin toward him and grabbed hit gun from its holster.  
  
------  
  
"Bloody hell!!" the gun shots were heard  
  
"That's Deanna," Robert confirmed as they closed in.  
  
-----  
  
"Marguerite come on lets go!" Deanna shouted through the chaos and grabbed her and they broke out into a run through the jungle.  
  
Marguerite could hear the snapping sticks under the warriors' feet as they ran after them.  
  
Marguerite couldn't run do fast, her splint slowed her down a great deal and the hit she took to her foot hadn't helped.  
  
Deanna was almost carrying her as they ran blindly into the jungle.  
  
Deanna looked back, she heard Marguerite gasp and turned around sharply and stopped herself as the edge of a cliff came under her feet. She wavered, and felt the earth move under her foot she tried to shift her weight backward but was a minute to late.  
  
"Deanna!!" Marguerite screamed and threw her arm out snagging Deanna by arm by the elbow. "Come on!" Marguerite groaned  
  
"You have to go Marguerite!" Deanna shouted  
  
"What!"  
  
"Drop me down to the ledge" Deanna groaned her shoulder was in horrendous pain.  
  
"I won't leave you here they will kill you!!"  
  
"You stay and they will kill you!" Deanna growled back.  
  
"NO" said Marguerite reaching back and grabbing a small sapling and pulled. Deanna pushed with her feet as much as she could and soon, she was back on the top of the cliff.  
  
"OH" she sighed and hugged Marguerite as they laughed looking over the cliff.  
  
Then they saw a shadow and turned.  
  
They both gasped.  
  
Then a shot was heard and the warrior in front of them fell.  
  
Roxton was standing behind him rifle in hand. He ran over and helped them up.  
  
"Marguerite" he sighed touching her face and gently touched the gash on her cheek.  
  
Deanna held her arm and looked out over the jungle. He was the only warrior. But where were the others?  
  
"Deanna . . ." came Robert's gentle voice  
  
She turned to him. He face sunk, "oh Deanna" he cooed looking her over. He took out his handkerchief and gently pressed on the bleeding wound on her head.  
  
"See now this is why we don't open the door for strangers," he tried to joke light heartedly, but she was too angry to joke.  
  
She slapped his arm away and stalked off toward the house.  
  
Marguerite saw this and limped after her.  
  
"Deanna? Deanna I'm talking to you!" Marguerite said in her stern tone.  
  
"What?" said Deanna in a blunt tone  
  
"What is with you?"  
  
"Um hello we were just kidnapped and almost killed, I mean you could've.... We have to find a way to get you guys home." She said continuing to walk. The other explorers had come after them now walking back to the house.  
  
"What?" said Ned  
  
"It's to dangerous for you, we have to get you home before anything else happens"  
  
"Deanna's right, while you're here your open to attack from them."  
  
"W-wha-what about you?!" said Marguerite frustrated. Roxton just gently tightened the hold he had had on her shoulders hinting for her to calm down.  
  
"Ha! Here I'm always open to attack, not a huge difference for me," she said cynically.  
  
"Well we're not leaving you," said Challenger looking at everyone who nodded  
  
"Right we started this we should end it," said Veronica  
  
"Veronica-Challenger everyone I-we appreciate it but it's to dangerous"  
  
"It doesn't matter we're staying" said Roxton  
  
Deanna said nothing and started stalking off again.  
  
"Thank you" Marguerite whispered to Roxton as he helped her walk an arm snaked around her waist.  
  
He just smiled at her. 'They got to damn close he thought, to close . . .' and he kissed her on the head and continued walking.  
  
Author's Notes: yes boring but hey I'm working on it. I really just wanted you to know I was still here. Then next one will take a while though I know that. And I know you guys are so good, cause you have been so far and I thank you. I also sound like a pre k teacher sorry about that. But it's true you are the best!! So please review I love hearing specifically what you think. SO REIVew ReVIEW REvIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Remember Reviews are motivating . . . . . 


	14. Back at the house

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: OK this is another filler I promise the beginning of the end is coming soon. I just feel burned out actually and this is new for me so bear with it.  
  
OK um going with someone's I think it was Audrey's review sorry if I'm wrong bad memory. I never saw Outlaw, so I can't really comment on that sorry. Um ok anything else review it!!  
  
On to the filler!!!  
  
  
  
Deanna kicked the door to the house open angrily and stomped inside. Robert helped Roxton get Marguerite up the stairs. But Roxton just got frustrated with it and picked Marguerite up and marched the rest of the way.  
  
Blake followed them into the house and looked to see which way Deanna had gone. Then he heard the clank of glass.  
  
He grunted and swiftly walked into the dinning room, to see Deanna take a hard swig from the whiskey bottle.  
  
"Deanna," he said moving to take the bottle.  
  
"What?!" she glared at him  
  
-----  
  
Marguerite and Roxton heard the shouting and screaming coming from the dinning room. Marguerite looked puzzled and leaned in slightly from her chair to see.  
  
A bottle came flying out and smashed against the wall.  
  
-----  
  
"This wasn't your fault!!"  
  
"I didn't help the situation any!! I should've known this would happen!! That he would try something like this!!! Damn him!!!" she screamed taking another swig from a different bottle as she walked out.  
  
"Whoa" said Ned watching as she easily finished off the bottle.  
  
"Deanna" said Robert eyeing Malone as he came after her.  
  
"We'll work through this!!"  
  
"That was to close for comfort!!"  
  
"Robert's right we just have to stick together," said Challenger trying to reassure her  
  
"No" said Deanna sternly "We have to get you horses and find a way to get you home, before.."  
  
"Before what?" said Roxton  
  
"Well you see what he's trying to do, he's trying to rob you all blind and start the war again."  
  
"That doesn't give him any type of advantage, if I understand things correctly" said Challenger  
  
"I know!" Deanna fumed "I can't figure out his angle!"  
  
"Then we'll help you," said Marguerite coming over  
  
"No" said Deanna pushing her arm away holding her head; she hissed, her head was killing her.  
  
"Face it Deanna we aren't going to leave until this is finished," said Marguerite stubbornly  
  
"OH" Deanna whined holding her head letting her shoulders droop in defeat.  
  
They chuckled and Marguerite hugged her shoulders smirking at her.  
  
"Stop smiling like that," Deanna whined as they walked farther into the house.  
  
"Here have her sit here," said Robert as the Marguerite and Roxton brought Deanna into the kitchen. "I want to have a look at that gash," he said concerned  
  
"It's nothing," said Deanna "Only a scratch"  
  
"That's still bleeding," said Marguerite dabbing it with a towel  
  
"Hey!" Deanna snapped her head filling with pain  
  
Marguerite backed off and mouthed sorry as Robert came over with a warm bowl of water.  
  
Roxton and Marguerite existed together.  
  
Robert began to "work" on Deanna's wound. They both sat in silence.  
  
"You know you shouldn't have tried to intimidate them."  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"You were trying, and unarmed"  
  
"It's not if I had a choice at that moment"  
  
"I know- I know" he sighed grimacing at the gash on her head. Then he looked down and his eyes widened and his heart filled with guilt. He notices one whole side of her forearm was bruised black and blue and brush burned to boot. He looked her over again carefully she was covered in these bruises.  
  
------  
  
"What happened here!! Did those- those-" Lord Roxton couldn't even find the words "Did they do this to you!!" he fumed gently holding Marguerite's arm out.  
  
"Well you know Roxton they did threw me down the stairs" she replied almost casually. Roxton's angered reactions always had one of two effects on her, she became completely calm realistic and passive or she became defiant, enraged and critical. This was a passive moment.  
  
"They what!" said Roxton realizing that must have happened when they knocked him out.  
  
--------  
  
"Yes I know," said Robert pained, anger building up inside of him.  
  
"I heard it I couldn't do anything about it, I-I'm so sorry Deanna I should've-"  
  
"Nothing- it doesn't matter I'm safe Marguerite's safe everything's ok-"  
  
--------  
  
"-And it's all thanks to you," said Marguerite cooed attempting to comfort the infuriated hunter. She took his hand and pulled him down he kneeled in front of her sorrow in his eyes.  
  
She just smiled at him and touched his face gently. Then she shook her head chuckling slightly to herself.  
  
"What?!" said Roxton surprised "What?!"  
  
'Why is he just so cute' Marguerite thought.  
  
"What?!" Roxton demanded cocking his head confused.  
  
A few days later . . ..  
  
The house was cleaned up and Deanna had updated her timeline of picture fames around gashes and bullet holes in the house.  
  
Robert had said it was time they took Marguerite's cast off. So they all sat in the large sitting room as Deanna unwound the wrappings of Marguerite foot's prison.  
  
Marguerite couldn't help but smile slightly as everyone sat around her and she watched the splint being taken off.  
  
There was a sickening crack as the warped wood bent back and it split open.  
  
Robert whooped and the others cheered.  
  
"Almost there" said Marguerite  
  
"Yeah now you can help with more of the chores," said Deanna  
  
"Not that she did them to begin with!" teased Veronica  
  
"Oh!" said Marguerite smacking the woman's shoulder.  
  
"Now stop that or so help me I'll put this splint right back on" Deanna taunted. They all laughed.  
  
Gently she removed the last of the wrappings.  
  
Roxton watched with a heavy heart, he could see the marks from the raptor and could imagine though he wished he couldn't how mangled and bloody it must have been.  
  
Deanna carefully took out the last of the stitches and washed the healed wounds.  
  
"Hey that's cold!" cried Marguerite  
  
Deanna smirked  
  
Marguerite flicked her foot and splashed Deanna in the face.  
  
Deanna pursed her lips playfully and looked up.  
  
"Now Deanna," said Robert  
  
Deanna looked back down, "I'll get you," she murmured  
  
"I'll be waiting"  
  
Deanna looked up laughing, Marguerite laughed to.  
  
Roxton grinned this was such a different side of Marguerite, not that it was a bad side it was just different. As much as Roxton was bewildered by Marguerite's new friendship with Deanna he was pleased and began thinking it was for her benefit no matter how much that woman often utterly terrified him.  
  
Deanna finished and wrapped a thin white cloth around the foot and ankle for support.  
  
"There" she said standing up. "Here" she said throwing Roxton Marguerite's boot.  
  
He walked over and gently put it on Marguerite's foot.  
  
Marguerite mused how it was like the Cinderella story, the handsome man the- well it was kinda like the story, but she quickly disposed of the thoughts upon their romantic nature.  
  
He smiled and stood giving her his arm.  
  
"Ok," she sighed shaking her head she took his arm and pulled herself to her feet. She wavered a bit and almost fell, but Roxton quickly slipped an arm around her waist.  
  
She blushed and smiled and then seemed to get her balance.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That a girl!!"  
  
"WAHOO!!"  
  
"Good show, good show!!" Deanna teased again  
  
Roxton had picked Marguerite up and swung her around a bit.  
  
"Well, now we have something to celebrate," said Malone  
  
"Indeed" laughed Deanna  
  
Later that night . . .  
  
Marguerite walked out onto the deck to join Roxton who had been standing there a while.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Nothing really, just looking into the stars"  
  
"Your eyes"  
  
"What?" he asked looking at her surprised  
  
"Oh" she said slightly embarrassed "I had just remembered what you told me, a while ago."  
  
His look told her to continue  
  
"Well" she sighed, "that the shining eyes of the stars" she glanced up "peered into our souls"  
  
"I can think of one pair of shining eyes that peer into my soul"  
  
She looked up at him a small-humbled smile on her lips.  
  
-----  
  
"You know those two are so cute together," said Deanna serenely holding a bottle in her lap as she reclined.  
  
Challenger nodded sipping his brandy.  
  
Robert looked over at Deanna thoughtfully who turned away blushing slightly.  
  
Malone and Veronica were sitting over by themselves talking and laughing gently.  
  
Nothing could ruin such things. .  
  
'Well almost nothing,' thought Deanna seriously she just couldn't let her guard down till they were all safe. She wouldn't let her guard down till they were all safe. She promised herself this as she looked at Marguerite smiling happily on the deck with Roxton.  
  
Robert looked at her noticing the change in mood. 'What is going on in you head Ms Fox?'  
  
------  
  
"I was truly frightened Marguerite" stated Roxton plainly  
  
"What?" said Marguerite concerned  
  
"When you ran off, I-I thought I was never going to see you again" he turned to her pain in his eyes "a-and when I heard you scream, oh Marguerite!" he said pulling her close to him putting his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hair with her fingertips.  
  
"I'm so sorry John," she said  
  
He looked up at her, "you shouldn't be I didn't really give you a choice. I shouldn't have-pushed you."  
  
She said nothing she knew that and she had nothing to say about it.  
  
"I just don't understand why,"  
  
Marguerite closed her eyes and thought back to that day to that argument.  
  
(Ok I have requests for the argument but I think I'll leave it up to all of you. It has to do with Marguerite's past, her grief for Summerlee and her old shattered relationships. Most of what Roxton said had to do with the little he knows and what that as reputation can say about Marguerite. False accusations)  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. This startled Roxton and he stood up again but did not loosen his hold on Marguerite.  
  
"Marguerite I never meant to-" he said beginning to worry panicked with guilt  
  
"No-no John it's just" she gasped "Some-some of the things you said" she tried to stop the tears but she couldn't as she heard herself admitting to him what she had feared for so long, " were true" she sobbed.  
  
Roxton's eyes grew wide with alarm, 'now what have I done' he thought pained  
  
"No- No Marguerite, that's not true I was angry I didn't mean anything I said"  
  
"Of course you did otherwise they wouldn't have come to mind." She sobbed  
  
"Oh Marguerite" he said hugging her close. "I just don't want you hiding things from me."  
  
Marguerite stayed silent, 'I don't think of it as hiding' she thought, 'protecting you is how I see it'  
  
"-It makes me angry and my mouth went without my head, I didn't mean any of it, I would never Marguerite. I would never." He repeated holding her close brushing her hair with his fingers.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
They just stood together out on the deck gazing up at the stars.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Again I'm burned out I need inspiration I know what happens next I just have to figure out the details. Ok um until then please review be specific, some of you are doing that and I think it's great. Tell me what you liked. I love to hear it. It's inspiring and I need that right now to get your next chapter going.  
  
So Remember reviews are motivating . . . 


	15. Finding a way Home, we hope

Claimer: I own Deanna Fox, and Robert Blake not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: Sorry it took so long, but I was reading you reviews ever time you sent them, they boosted my spirits and got the some of the ashes cleared from my burnout. So I thank all of you!! With all my heart!!  
  
And Ascamelien- of course I forgive you- sorry if I startled you. It's totally ok. Just so long as you give me an incredible review, long and specific. Hehe… Evil I am. And thank you to all my favorites hopefully you know who you are.  
  
And I have to say Jaclyn you win my really specific review award. LOL it was a joy as was everyone else's I really appreciate it. I'll have more to say about that when I eventually get to the last chapter. But don't worry this is only the beginning of the end.  
  
So get go' in!!!  
  
  
  
Roxton rolled over in the warm bed and smirked looking at Malone falling off the couch on the other side of the room.  
  
He had gotten to the bed first last night. And with good reason- well he wanted it-but last night was hard and he had to sleep off all of the hard emotions and the weaknesses and guilts from the night before.  
  
Marguerite and him had agreed to drop the subject for a while at least and for once that seemed like a good solution.  
  
---  
  
Deanna rolled over and felt Marguerite still asleep next to her. She opened her eyes slightly and smirked slyly and with great stealth got out of bed.  
  
---  
  
Robert walked into the large sitting room to see Challenger sitting quietly looking quite bored.  
  
"Good morning Professor,"  
  
"Ah good morning!" Challenger replied cheerful that someone else was awake. Although he had thought he heard someone coming down the stairs earlier.  
  
The looked around quietly for a moment when Challenger spoke.  
  
"So" he said calmly trying to start conversation "Madam Fox said she had taken a Tyrannosaurus rex's egg for you?"  
  
"Ah yes well I didn't ask her to- for the record, but I suppose she couldn't resist,"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Adrenaline junky in my opinion." He laughed drinking his coffee.  
  
"Ah" Challenger chuckled and they stared again in silence "So- what were you going to do with that egg?"  
  
"Study it- in my little makeshift laboratory,"  
  
"Oh" said the professor, "So you have a lab?"  
  
"Yep," Robert sighed looking around.  
  
(Silence- both look around searching for something to say)  
  
"You wanna see it?"  
  
"Yes! Indeed!" said Challenger jumping to his feet and they rushed out of the room.  
  
As they walked by the stairs they passed Deanna.  
  
"Oh Deanna?" said Robert stopping, "Not to alarm you-not that it really would-," he commented, "It seems the albino snake I had in the lab has gone missing, you don't know anything about that do you?" he asked suspiciously  
  
"Me? No" she tried to say innocently but her crafty smirk was telling him something.  
  
"Deanna-" he started- then they heard screaming coming from the upstairs.  
  
Roxton. Ned and Veronica ripped open their doors.  
  
Deanna turned to the stairs smirking and Marguerite ran out and grabbed to the railing. "Deanna!!" she growled, out of breath  
  
Deanna just beamed with mischief "I told you," she said softly.  
  
Marguerite face just fell emotionless and she let her head hang over down. Then she started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Uh-ho I think she's finally lost it" said Ned  
  
Roxton glared slightly, "I'm confused, what happened?"  
  
"She put –a-a snake in my bed-because I splashed her yesterday," Marguerite panted  
  
"Wait- what? Ah! You didn't kill it did you!" said Robert startled  
  
Deanna just laughed at him, he ran upstairs and into the bedroom.  
  
Roxton pursed his lips into a sly smirk as he watched Marguerite.  
  
"What?" said Marguerite finally catching her breath noticing his expression.  
  
"Nice nightdress"  
  
Marguerite started and looked down, "Oh!" she said crossing her arms over her chest and briskly walking back to the room and closing the door. Then there was some grumbling and the door opened and she shoved Robert out and slammed the door again. Robert sighed smiling holding the white snake that wrapped itself around his arm.  
  
"Not a force to be reckoned with are you Deanna?" said Ned coming down the stairs.  
  
Robert laughed exasperated  
  
"I am a woman of my word" Deanna smirked and walking into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
  
"Nice," said Veronica joining Malone at the end of the stairs.  
  
"At least she is honest. Frightening but honest."  
  
"I suppose," said Veronica  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" Malone asked concerned.  
  
"No it's just being here-"  
  
"Aren't you glad that Marguerite was found by such I suppose caring people?"  
  
"OH-Of course I am I guess I'm just homesick, I mean this place is wonderful but it's not-"  
  
"The tree house" he finished  
  
"Yeah" she shrugged  
  
"I know what you mean, as much as this reminds me of my home in London, I miss the wonderful view from the tree house."  
  
Veronica smiled.  
  
They walked into the sunroom together.  
  
Deanna smiled from the kitchen.  
  
About an hour later. .  
  
"All of this looks wonderful," said Ned  
  
"Thank you I'd like to say I had help but I didn't!" she scolded out to the hallway.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" asked Veronica  
  
"Her highness is still getting ready and I don't know where Robert and George are?" Roxton said looking around.  
  
"Probably in the lab," said Deanna an annoyed tone in her voice.  
  
"You have a lab, oh boy-," said Ned rolling his eyes  
  
Veronica chuckled.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it," said Deanna "I'll get them" she said walking out of the room. They followed her.  
  
"Where is the lab anyway?" Roxton asked  
  
"I don't know I didn't see it." Said Ned, Veronica shook her head.  
  
Deanna walked out of the kitchen holding a few glasses to be brought into the dinning room as she passed she turned and stopped next to the stairs and pounded her foot on the floor.  
  
Roxton noticed there was a handle on what looked like a trapdoor in the floor.  
  
Then there was a loud boom like an explosion and they felt the floor shake slightly. Deanna rolled her eyes and opened the trapdoor a crack smoke seeping from it.  
  
"We-we w*cough* will be right up- *cough*" came Roberts shaky voice.  
  
"Uh-huh" she smirked dropping the door.  
  
The explorer's nodded, typical "Challenger". Explosions like that were characteristic at the tree house. So where he was concerned this was no real surprise.  
  
"Yo! Marguerite! What do you want me to do? Ring the breakfast bell!" Deanna yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" Marguerite snapped back coming out of the room and sauntering down the stairs.  
  
Deanna rolled her eyes and walked back into the dinning room with Ned and Veronica.  
  
Roxton smiled slightly as Marguerite gracefully but carefully walked down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning Marguerite"  
  
"Good morning Lord Roxton" said Marguerite in the same tone.  
  
They walked toward the dinning room.  
  
"I see you are better attired to start your day,"  
  
"I should say so"  
  
"Not that I didn't think it did became you," he commented slyly  
  
"Why Lord John Roxton what are you implying!" she said pretending to be startled.  
  
"Nothing just that I think you are most becoming in anything you wear"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"As transparent as it may be" he remarked with a smirk as he walked into the dinning room.  
  
She gasped surprised and closed her mouth it being slightly pursed in an embarrassed smile and entered the room.  
  
She gave Roxton a look he just jumped his eyebrows.  
  
Deanna and Veronica just glanced at them both and then at each other and smirked.  
  
Challenger and Robert entered the room their clothes still modeling soot from their previous bungle with science.  
  
Robert still had soot on his nose. While Challenger's beard looked a bit more russet rather than it's usual light red flare.  
  
Deanna smiled slightly and wet a cloth and gave it to Robert.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have soot on your nose,"  
  
"Where" he played  
  
She sighed not being in the mood and grabbed the towel  
  
"Right here" she laughed scrubbing it off in a harsh manner.  
  
"Do I dare ask what the two of you were doing down there?" chuckled Roxton  
  
"Do you really want to know?" said Robert  
  
Roxton looked like he was in deep thought, "No" he said chuckling.  
  
"Sulfur-that's all I have to say, fickle as that stuff is," Challenger grumbled  
  
"Of course George" laughed Marguerite  
  
"Ok enough science now we get down to the real study," said Robert  
  
"What?" said Ned and Challenger  
  
"The dissection or what Deanna has created" he said in a matter of fact tone  
  
"That was terrible Robert, if your going to put down my cooking at least do it well" Deanna snickered  
  
'Well I try" he shrugged  
  
"And fail" she retorted  
  
They sat down and had an enjoyable meal, speaking about whatever came to their minds.  
  
"So is there anything particular on the agenda today?"  
  
"Yes" Deanna said sternly "We can go to the village and see about the location of the Zanga village with Veronica's help I have no doubt we will find it in no time at all."  
  
"Deanna?" said Robert  
  
"What? And besides Marguerite and the others can shop or something, and I'm sure you have business there that needs attending, plus that I'm convinced everyone could use a change of scenery." She said gathering some plates and taking them to the kitchen. Robert did the same.  
  
"Change of scenery or change of trail?"  
  
"I don't know to what you refer," she said not looking up from what she was doing.  
  
"Fine" he said throwing the dishes in the sink.  
  
"What was that about?" said Marguerite coming in.  
  
"Nothing" Deanna replied annoyed.  
  
"So off to the village?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"No horses this time, huh"  
  
"Sorry Marguerite" Deanna smiled  
  
"Well alright, I'll go pack" she said  
  
A half an hour later everyone was finishing their packing and Roxton walked outside expecting to be the first ready to find Deanna down in yard leaning on a tree, arms and ankles crossed looking as though she was in deep, serious, thought.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Roxton quipped sneaking his way near her.  
  
"It would cost a lot more than that Lord Roxton," she remarks wryly but lightheartedly not looking at him. Then she straightened up and turned to look at him putting her hands on the back of her hips then she straightened back to look out into the scenery.  
  
"I wanted to thank you," said Roxton plainly  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"For helping Marguerite and taking us in-especially after-"  
  
"Yes well, I like Marguerite besides haven't you ever heard of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer" she said acumen (wisdom) and tenderness in her voice.  
  
"Are we enemies?"  
  
"No but I had to decide that for myself, how was I to know you were to be trusted."  
  
"You wouldn't I suppose"  
  
"Damn right, especially with you coming in guns blaring" she laughed and again leaned against the tree.  
  
Roxton chuckled to, "yes I suppose that was more than uncalled for"  
  
"But it is done and is not to be talked seriously of again"  
  
Roxton nodded in agreement  
  
"But we-I am grateful" he said seriously  
  
She looked at him and studied his face a minute, "Then you are welcome" she said her tone mysterious and distinguished. She sighed and looked out on the plateau in its grandeur of the morning. "You care for her deeply," she stated  
  
Roxton was startled a minute but nodded sincerely  
  
"You would do anything for her?" she said more of a question this time  
  
"And everything" he stated in a firm tone still looking of into the distance.  
  
"Good" said Deanna straightening and fixing her hat seeing the others come out from the house she walked over to them.  
  
Roxton didn't think about their strange conversation and he didn't' feel the need to; something just told him it was a good thing and good things aren't meant to be tampered with. So he just left and continued on seeking out the person his strange conversation had been about.  
  
"Marguerite,"  
  
"Yes, Lord Roxton" she said cheerfully letting him help her off the last step.  
  
The village . . ..  
  
They were nearing the village when the explorers were met by the sound of whispers and laughter. They could see the children running around about the trees.  
  
"Oh look how cute they are," whispered Veronica  
  
"Yeah" said Ned looking at her, romantic thoughts clearly running through his mind.  
  
"Friends of yours?" asked Roxton smirking  
  
"What?" said Marguerite confused. (She doesn't know that they saw her with the children)  
  
Then the second they entered the village the chief was upon them, scooping Marguerite and Deanna up in a large embrace.  
  
"My girls!" he cried with delight hugging them both lifting them off the ground.  
  
Roxton and the other explorers had jumped back slightly caught off guard and Roxton had raised his rifle but Robert just chuckled and lowered it.  
  
The others looked at him confused.  
  
The chief released the two women; Deanna laughed it off slightly used to it, while Marguerite almost fell over.  
  
"Well my friends" he laughed patting Robert on the back  
  
"What brings you here! Shopping Deanna? I must say there are- oh well now!" he said his tone if possible getting more cheerful "these must be Marguerite friends!! Come-come!!!" he said to the little panic stricken explorers. He looked at each of them Veronica shrank back a little bit, afraid he would hug her.  
  
"And Marguerite you leg has healed, so wonderful to see you so well and up and around."  
  
"Thank you" she smiled still recovering her breath.  
  
They all walked into the village and were met with many enthusiastic and pleasant people. The children darted about their legs.  
  
"There there!" one little boy shouted, "Is that the one?"  
  
"Yeah didn't I tell you he was huge!" remarked a boy pointing to Roxton. One he recognized from their first morning at the house.  
  
Marguerite laughed hearing the comment.  
  
A few off the younger ladies waved at Ned walking by causing him to blush. While some of the warriors took their time walking by Veronica.  
  
The children darted about talking to the specific children who had briefly met the 'strangers' before and chatting and spreading small rumors to who they all were.  
  
"I bet they're married," said one little girl walking by Veronica and Ned, which made both people turn a bright shade of red and walk a bit faster.  
  
The chief smiled at the hospitality and civility of his people and turned to Deanna.  
  
She had a small smile of bliss and satisfaction on her face as she watched the lovely scene before her. But she was serious and her eyes told all, she looked at him and moved her head slightly.  
  
His face grew somber. "Shall we walk together?"  
  
"I think so" and she took his arm and they walked.  
  
"I hope this isn't a walk we have taken before" he asked calmly  
  
"I fear it is the most worn road in the park" she replied sorrowfully as they walked onward.  
  
------------  
  
Arthur's Mid notes: The next chapter is so short so I figured I'd add it to this one. Enjoy!  
  
------------  
  
The explorers had been searching with dead end results for a few days for a path home.  
  
"I still think we should go south," complained Marguerite  
  
"Marguerite I am telling you south goes to the small mountains by the Cyzan village, there are no hills where the tree house is. We have never seen them" Challenger tried to explain again.  
  
Marguerite just rolled her eyes as they walked into the village again. "I bet we have and probably fell off them once or twice with our luck too!" she grumbled following behind them.  
  
----------  
  
A man off in the village sneered and a woman hissed with horrid delight snatching the piece of paper from the man's hands.  
  
"A promise" she smirked  
  
" An oath" he replied sneering still.  
  
She licked her teeth and ran off.  
  
----------  
  
Deanna handed Marguerite a drink and they started talking briefly.  
  
Then a little girl game running over, "Deanna! Deanna!!" she panted  
  
"What? What?!" Deanna smiled kneeling down.  
  
"There-there is a wom-woman a new merchant-and-and she knows where the Z-z- za"  
  
"Zanga!" Marguerite said earnestly  
  
The little girl nodded taking a breath, "Uh-huh she said she knows where their village is"  
  
"Take Me," said Deanna swiftly and she took off running after the girl.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" said Marguerite bolting up after them.  
  
The men watched as they ran across the village.  
  
"Now what are they up to?" said Roxton  
  
"I don' really think we want to know" said Robert  
  
"Follow them anyway," said Roxton  
  
"Of course" Robert shrugged, same old, same old.  
  
----  
  
Later that evening glasses clanked together and people laughed and cheered.  
  
"We're going home!" Veronica applauded with relief  
  
They were to set out in the morning; the woman had kindly drawn a map for them and they would be home in three days.  
  
That morning was sad, the children hated to see their new friends go- most likely forever, and Marguerite would be gone, who would play with them, and whom would they give the shiny things they found to.  
  
The chief had also grown fond of the explorers and hated to see them go especially Challenger who he would spend long hours conversing with about everything under the sun.  
  
But soon everyone had said their good byes and were off.  
  
Deanna and Robert had told their friends they would take them home safe and sound.  
  
"Besides" said Deanna "I want to see this house in the trees."  
  
They did not take horses for easier maneuvering and packed relatively light.  
  
The next night at the fire . . ..  
  
Deanna sat down next to Marguerite "A day and a night and you will be home my friend,"  
  
Marguerite smiled "Seems to good to be true"  
  
"It's what we've been working up to since we met"  
  
"Yeah" Marguerite sighed "Not much of a way to start a friendship working for its end"  
  
There was silence a minute, "I hope that's not what this is Marguerite- an end"  
  
Marguerite sighed how had she ever become so attached, she was getting weak. She never let people get so close so quickly, but Deanna she had just walked through the iron doors and barriers of her defenses like she knew the locks to them herself. No one had ever done that before not even Roxton, he was beating and pulling the walls down with his bear hands. "How did this ever happen?" she said thinking she was thinking again when she was really speaking.  
  
"Well you fell out off the side of a mountain and got a bit roughed up and oh! Screamed your arrival throughout the entire plateau I think that covers it." Deanna said wryly  
  
"I'm- glad it did" Marguerite said hesitantly looking at her sincerely  
  
Deanna smiled with amusement  
  
"Well! Not the raptor thing!!" she scolded pushing her slightly.  
  
"I know-I know" she chuckled "Me to" she nodded  
  
"We'll keep in touch you know- I mean give him the challenge I have no doubt Challenger would build us a telephone- and besides the second you taste the Zanga espresso you'll never shop anywhere else" Marguerite laughed  
  
And Deanna laughed to.  
  
The next morning they were up early and marching through the jungle teasing and joking as they always did.  
  
"Roxton! Now give that back!" Marguerite protested trying to grab the canteen from the hunters upheld arm.  
  
"Now if you were to be so careless enough to leave it behind I don't know if I should."  
  
"I-I didn't leave it behind" she whined, "I was coming back for it"  
  
"Uh-huh" Roxton smirked "Malone catch!" he laughed throwing the canteen  
  
"He-y!!" Marguerite protested  
  
Deanna laughed turning when she stopped. Something wasn't right. She looked around; something was strange and yet oddly familiar. The light was to gray, or the air to crisp something wasn't right, there were to many sounds or there were not enough sounds.  
  
She continued vigilantly from where the others stopped to have their spat. Something was in the middle of the clearing ahead. Her brow fixed she continued curiously.  
  
Robert had seen she had gone and watched her she was looking at something.  
  
Deanna stopped, her brow relaxed and her mouth opened with alarm.  
  
(The woman who had sold them the map was dead on the ground before her, she was tied around her neck and wrists, she had been beaten and a strange symbol somewhat resembling a stretched 'H' was carved next to her eye. Haiton's symbol- it was a trap)  
  
"Deanna?" Robert questioned cautiously taking a step foreword.  
  
"Run!! Run Run!!!" Deanna yelled turning to them, "Run!!!"  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So this is the beginning of the end, but whose?  
  
I hope to get the next chapter out soon but no promises just keep checking and keep reviewing.  
  
You all know how it goes!!  
  
Remember Reviews are motivating . . . . .. 


	16. The Trap and the Prison

Claimer: I own Deanna Fox, and Robert Blake not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: OK short Chapter WARNING!! I know you hate me, but I'm back in school, homework enough said. (By the way I hope everyone had nice holidays!!) Just be patient-like before and keep the explicit (I used a different word! Hehe) reviews coming!!  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!  
  
And everyone else who has been reading along, BUT YOU SHOULD BE REVIEWING!!!  
  
I have a new idea when I have time and I feel the need I will thank the people that have reviewed so far. . .if I stop doing this I apologize, but right now I have the time. SO here goes!!  
  
magick18 () Thank you so much, I'm glad you love it!! My story feels so loved! It thanks you and I thank you!!  
  
Ascamelien A joy as always to get a review from you, and you can consider yourself whole-heartedly forgiven, LOL!! I enjoyed your review so much, so please continue to review I truly value your opinion. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!  
  
TLWROX I'm glad you loved the part with Robert and challenger I was hoping someone would. Yes I am trying to be quicker, but just- just- DON'T RUSH ME!! Just kidding, seriously I'm working. And it's all for you!! LOL and it's suspense all about the stuff that makes you make that funny "I don't believe this, she can't do this to me!!!" voice at the computer. Thanks You much!!  
  
Brandy Leigh I * slides across room on computer chair cheering* seriously love your enthusiasm it's everything I was hoping for. SO please keep reviewing, I enjoy it so much. And yes I am the Evil. The Irish Evil, with those damn gorgeous blue eyes. LOL, Thank you SO MUCH!!! And please keep checking 'cause I'm not done yet!!  
  
Gabbo Thank you so much I'm delighted that you like the story so!! I'm glad you like Marguerite's friendship- I had the feeling some people didn't. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing and please keep it up!!  
  
1  
  
2 And thank you everyone who reads and everyone who reviews  
  
AND ESPECIALLY THOSE THAT DO BOTH!  
  
Now -The trap, will you fall in?? You better, so jump to it!!  
  
"Deanna?" Robert questioned cautiously taking a step foreword.  
  
"Run!! Run Run!!!" Deanna yelled turning to them, "Run!!!"  
  
(Roxton gets that cute startled/terrified face you all know what I'm talking about, right. Well everyone has a version of that on their faces.)  
  
The second the words left her mouth bullets and flaming arrows and men came flying into the clearing.  
  
Roxton tackled Marguerite to the ground.  
  
Challenger ducked behind a tree grabbing Malone while doing so.  
  
Veronica and Robert had already made their way into the brush.  
  
"Damn it! where's Deanna!!" He growled.  
  
"Come on!" said Roxton grabbing Marguerite and running through the shrapnel. But stopped dead when they were blocked by a group of warriors. One punched Roxton in the face knocking him down.  
  
Marguerite cried out. "John!"  
  
-----  
  
Challenger and Malone were forced from their hiding place by the heavy artillery fire they suddenly became under.  
  
Immediately more warriors were upon them.  
  
"Malone!" Veronica cried and ran out throwing her knife into one of the warrior's backs.  
  
"Veronica!" Robert yelled trying to stop her.  
  
-----  
  
Marguerite shot her gun catching one of the warriors in the shoulder.  
  
"Marguerite!!' Roxton yelled seeing a large man rushing at her with a sword.  
  
She turned around and braced herself.  
  
A shot rang out.  
  
Marguerite looked up to see a furious Deanna, warriors sprawled around her feet, holding her smoking rifle and one of her handguns.  
  
Marguerite sighed and then as a warrior and Roxton came out from behind her. The warrior wrestled Roxton to the ground in front of her. She jumped up and having dropped her gun she grabbed the man on top of Roxton and pulled him backwards with all her weight. He came back and so did she and they fell to the ground. He got to his knees and looked up to see Marguerite's foot fly into his face knocking him out.  
  
"Hau!" she breathed out exasperated.  
  
"Woman with spirit, I like that" said Roxton jumping his eyebrows.  
  
She just laughed lightly and pulled him up. Before suddenly being rushed from behind.  
  
"Ah!! Marguerite!!" he cried.  
  
----  
  
"Malone just hit him!!" Veronica snapped she was clasping her bag over one of the larger warriors faces holding onto his back as he spun around trying to throw her off.  
  
--  
  
Deanna hissed as she slammed her rifle into a warrior's head. A warrior ran up and thrashed her in the face with a leather strap.  
  
She screamed out half in pain half in surprise and fell to the ground. Robert came charging out of nowhere and slammed into the man throwing the warrior onto his back.  
  
Deanna sat up, and then someone threw a rope around her neck and pulled back.  
  
She growled and pushed trying to stand throwing her weight the other way clawing like a wild cat. She could hear Robert yelling next to her, battling himself, trying to get to her.  
  
------  
  
"Don't you touch her!" Roxton fumed throwing the man off who had been pinning Marguerite on the ground. He pulled her up off the ground and close to him -he held his rifle ready.  
  
"George!" he cried out looking over. Holding Marguerite around the waist her ran them both over and slammed the man kicking his comrade with his rifle in the temple.  
  
Marguerite was struck down with a leather belt.  
  
She grabbed the man's arms as he tried to pin her down.  
  
"Ah!" she cried out as he pushed one of her arms down. In a last effort she kicked up with all her might into his chest, knocking the wind out of him he fell back onto the ground.  
  
She scrambled off the ground and turned around to see some object swung into her face.  
  
------  
  
Marguerite began to stir awake. She could tell it was cold and damp but she was laying in someone's lap her head resting on their chest. She could also hear someone screaming wrathfully.  
  
She felt the vibrations for whoever was holding when they spoke. 'Roxton' she thought as she slowly can into consciousness.  
  
"Stop that! You'll disturb Marguerite!" Roxton whispered through gritted teeth holding Marguerite gingerly in his arms as he sat on the cold stone floor of the prison they had been put it.  
  
"She should be disturbed, I'm DISTURBED! This has all got to stop!" she screamed  
  
Roxton looked down at Marguerite. It was dark but he could see the dark purple and bloody gash next to Marguerite's temple. If I ever get a hold of that guy . . he swore. But his thoughts were interrupted as he felt Marguerite stir awake.  
  
"Hey! Hey She's coming around!" he informed everyone.  
  
Everyone came closer.  
  
"Hey there" she said weakly looking up at Roxton  
  
"Hey yourself" said Roxton softly grinning  
  
"Is she ok?" asked Deanna fearfully.  
  
Everyone looked at her surprise it was the first sense of tender vulnerability or fear that had ever seen of her.  
  
"Well she's awake that good," said Robert looking at the gash.  
  
"Does she have a concussion?" Challenger asked  
  
"A slight one I think" he replied looking away from Marguerite to the others.  
  
Marguerite tried to sit up.  
  
"Oh!" she cried out in pain  
  
"No-no" said Roxton trying to hold her down "just take it slow"  
  
She complied and relaxed in his embrace. In actuality she preferred it. It was an excuse to stay in his safe arms.  
  
Deanna literal growled and tore up the step slamming against the door again.  
  
It was a bit different than the prison the explorers had first been it. It wasn't completely dark and the door was slanted upward like a cellar door. It was still underground and the stairs from the door and the musty smell of earth proved that.  
  
"Deanna!" Challenger said trying to get her attention as she went into another fit.  
  
She screamed and cursed as she slammed and pounded on the door uttering vows of vengeance and threats for the moment she was let out. She stumbled on the steps a few times, and her hands were getting bloody and her shoulders bruised but she didn't care. She just didn't care! The pain seemed to justify the way she felt for bringing her new friends into all of this trouble, all of this mess. How she had let Marguerite get hurt like that!! 'OH what I will do to Haiton when I get a hold of him!!' she thought  
  
"You hear that HAITON!! WAIT till I get out of HERE!!" she screamed her voice dripping with venom.  
  
"Deanna-Deanna!" Robert tried to calm her. He came up on the stairs behind her, he could she her mangled hands and her injuries form the battle, which she had not let him look at. She had been screaming since she had woken up and she had been the first to do so.  
  
He could hear her voice giving out. So he took hold of her wrist but she thrashed her arm pushing him away.  
  
"Deanna stop it!" he screamed getting angry, seeing her in such pain. He grabbed her from behind and dragged her down the stairs. She thrashed like a wild cat.  
  
"Why the hell should I stop it!!" she screamed at him now. "There is nothing else to do!! This Son of a bitch has got us locked down here!! For god knows how long, Marguerite-" she looked over and her heart sank "Marguerite needs medical attention" he heard the waver in her voice "And who the hell knows what Haiton has planned the jackass!" She screamed going back for the door.  
  
Robert grabbed her and pulled her to her knees.  
  
She thrashed and screamed but he just held her tighter until she slowly started to calm down. And he just rocked her back and forth, until her body slowly began to relax and the tension in her body seemed too easy.  
  
---  
  
Marguerite's hold tensed on Roxton. He looked down at her and saw the sorrow in her eyes. He wasn't sure if it was for herself, them, Deanna, or the situation but he gently ran his hand over her hair and whispered to her.  
  
"This will be ok Marguerite, just wait. We'll get out of this. We'll all be ok, you'll be ok, and I promise you I won't let anything hurt you"  
  
She nodded holding to him pulling closer, she never wanted to leave the safety of his arms and she dreaded the moment when the trap door above them would swing open and the people and the horrors that would come when it did.  
  
---  
  
Everyone sat in silence.  
  
Robert still rocked gently holding Deanna as tight as before. She had a dreading, fretful expression on her face, a hand clutching Robert's shirt in a strenuous manor.  
  
Roxton brushed his hand over Marguerite's hair. She was slightly dozing in his embrace, in part from her head trauma, and because of the refuge that she found in his arms. It gave her peace that she had never before known, peace that she honestly didn't want to give up.  
  
Ned and Veronica sat on one side of Challenger, Malone taking her hand for encouragement. And they just waited, waited for what was next, waited for whatever or whoever was going to walk through that door.  
  
Authors' Notes: I hope you liked that as short as it was. I'm working on where to go from here. Hmmm. . . Let me think about it . . .Hehe . . .. You hate that don't you? Don't worry I won't abandon you. I'll keep posting as fast as I can. But you have to, "all together now"  
  
REVIEW!!! SPEC-wait-EXPLICIT REVIEWS!!  
  
SO remember reviews are motivating . . . and you want me to be motivated don't you? 


	17. And so it begins, again

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: * Large sigh of relief * Um wow this one is long but it's all for you. I know it took a really long time and I am very very sorry!! But you know- high school, burn out, well-yeah- enough excuses I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you like it.  
  
I just thought of something when I saw the most recent episode!! Um- doubles is that ironic or what, I wrote that chapter like weeks ago and then it was kinda part of a plot for the show, that is really strange and I swear I had no idea!!! It was so funny I was laughing for like hours, well not hours but you know what I mean.  
  
I hope you like this chapter it is really detailed and long so I'm sure there are many typo's I apologize for that ahead of time.  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!  
  
And everyone else who has been reading along, BUT YOU SHOULD BE REVIEWING!!!  
  
To you who reviewed~  
  
magick18 () ~ So very glad you are enjoying it, I love the support. So what do you love so far?  
  
Lixta (Lixta@hotmail.com)~ I'm sorry you didn't care for my last chapter so much I hope this is better. The fight was suppose to be chaotic though, yes even the way I wrote it, because they were caught totally by surprise and were completely out numbered many many times over. Thank you so much for reviewing though. Oh and Deanna sanity yeah I know that was the point her hate for this guy runs really close to home, maybe she knew him even before Robert and his fiancée showed up. Other details I'll explain at the end.  
  
Ascamelien ~ I so seriously am so happy that you like my relationship things. Very cool, I need to know that sort of stuff so I know what you guys like. Roxton's "cute startled/terrified face" OH YEAH BABY!!!!! LoL  
  
I love the stories you've been writing lately to really good, keep it up!!  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing I love you opinion it means a lot. Thanks!!  
  
Brandy Leigh~ Brandy Brandy Brandy my girl!! I am so so soo very glad you are so pleased!! Thank you so much for your review I really love your impute, you are very funny too my friend!! And it's totally ok, the whole thank you individual review thing. Very kool, the way you gave me credit I was like so happy and surprised and your thing for me totally made it all worth it. By the way keep those chapters coming; I'm think I'm begging to turn purple! LoL. . Hehe (If you don't understand that read your reviews then come back LOL)  
  
  
  
Pam (altochanteuse@juno.com) ~ I really like your review! Yeah I hope Haiton gets it to! Your insight is great. But sadly no, Deanna and Marguerite aren't related but I'm sure they wish they were, they just both led somewhat similar lives. Yes and Marguerite getting bashed yeah but she kinda does in the show to I just don't think it's so evident. But don't worry Roxton; Deanna and me won't let anything really bad happen to her. LOL Thank you so much for your review!!  
  
Jaclyn~ Silly girl what were you thinking missing that chapter LoL; you don't think I'd leave a gap like that did you!! I hope your not starving anymore because I want a nice review from you on this one. I look forward to it! Glad you love the relationships so much!! OH!! And keep up the great work on your story(s) I really love them!! Especially Severed; I just read the latest chapter and I'm seriously in love with it!! Thank you so so so much for your review it means so much to me!!  
  
Well that's all for now hope you enjoy and you know I want to hear all about it!!!  
  
Onto the fun. . …  
  
However it happened the explorers fell asleep.  
  
(Looking over the scene…..  
  
Challenger slept with his head on his chest snoring lightly. Malone had fallen over onto Veronica who rested her head on his. Roxton and Marguerite hadn't moved. She slept contently against his chest, him holding her protectively. Deanna and Robert were across the room lying in the corner.)  
  
The trap door above them snapped and creaked open. White rays of light shot into the chamber, most fell directly onto Deanna's face. Her eyes fluttered open, she picked her head up and looked around silently trying to figure out where she was. Then it all came rushing back to her, the ambush, and Marguerite's injury, waking up in this horrible place- the first time. She felt something strong holding her. She looked over; Robert was asleep against the wall his arm draped around her firmly. She looked at him thoughtfully and unwrapped his arm smiling slightly, and then she remembered why he was like that. She recalled her enraged fit from the night before? ' Wait was it night? How long have we been down here?' she thought. 'Just let Haiton wait till I get my hands on him' she thought vengefully. Then she remembered her fit again with shame. Normally she wouldn't regret such actions, 'but how disappointed Robert must be' she thought  
  
Hearing sounds from above her, She turned and looked at the man next to her with pained eyes. She tried to speak but it came out hoarsely at first. She coughed slightly and spoke softly with her normal voice.  
  
"Robert" she said stroking his longer hair away from his brow. She shook his shoulder slightly. "Robert"  
  
"Wha-what!" he said jerking up realizing she was no longer in his arms.  
  
She hushed him and pointed to the open trap door. Then she moved to Challenger, Veronica and Ned. Veronica looked around sleepily yawning as she nodded looking at the open door.  
  
Silently Deanna moved to Roxton and Marguerite  
  
'Damn' she thought looking at them sleeping so contently. Yet she gently shook Roxton by the shoulder. He jumped holding tighter to Marguerite who groaned exhausted and turned farther into his chest, then shot her head up and looked around. "What the-" she started  
  
"Shh" said Deanna again pointing to the open trap door.  
  
Suddenly a group of warriors marched down the stairs and filled the room.  
  
"Come on get up!" they ordered.  
  
One grabbed Malone by the collar and thrust him to his feet. He brushed him off irritably.  
  
Roxton helped Marguerite stand holding onto her.  
  
Then a man appeared through the trap door: A robed figure, as he descended the stairs they recognized him to be Haiton.  
  
"Ah my friends!" he smiled victoriously  
  
If it hadn't been for Roxton holding Marguerite steady he would have gone right at the man.  
  
"And Deanna my dear! Just as beautiful and from what I hear" he looked up the stairs hearing something, "Just as feisty as-" his words were cut off by Deanna's fist colliding with his face. He doubled back away from them holding his jaw.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you do this, snatching us up for no reason! We have done nothing to you! We want nothing to do with you! How dare you go against your word! And god help! -" She reprimanded him angrily. She was about to say something else when immediately a warrior struck her with a folded whip throwing her to the ground. He raised his arm releasing the long whip to strike her again, Robert stepped out in front of Deanna to block the hit; the warrior began to bring down his arm when Haiton yelled out in a stern voice.  
  
"Don't follow through with that stroke if you value your life warrior!" he straightened blood trickling from his nose and flowing freely from his mouth. He pulled out a cloth and dabbed at it. "The dearest lady has a right to be angry"  
  
"Damn right I do" she said standing up ignoring Roberts helping hand, brushing herself off. "What the hell is your plan now Haiton? What do you want!"  
  
He smiled passively at her. "Perhaps we should go and talk about it"  
  
"She isn't going anywhere!" said Robert pulling her behind him "Especially with you!"  
  
"Ah Sir Blake it is good to see you've found your tongue. But the lady has no choice."  
  
Two warriors grabbed Deanna by the arms trying to lift her from the ground, pulling her away as she struggled.  
  
"Deanna!" Marguerite cried Roxton pulled her back seeing another warrior advance on her.  
  
Robert and Ned tried to stop them but were beat back by the other warriors.  
  
Robert lunged out and caught Deanna's arm but again was pulled back as she was thrown up the stairs and pulled out of the prison.  
  
"Haiton you touch her and I swear!" Robert yelled as he was held back again.  
  
Haiton just smirked and turned to leave, but crooked back suddenly looking at Marguerite. She couldn't place the expression on his face but it made a sharp chill run down her spine.  
  
Roxton looked from one to the other and tightened his grip on her as Haiton left up the stairs and the warriors shuffled out closing the door behind them.  
  
Robert kicked at the ground frustrated.  
  
"Robert! Robert what are they going to do to her!" said Marguerite unsteadily walking away from Roxton toward Robert.  
  
"I don't really want to think about it, but we are going to get her" he said reaching behind his back and pulling out a long knife.  
  
"Where-when did you get that?" said Veronica  
  
"When that warrior pushed me back the second time. Three years living with Deanna I had to have learned something. Now we just have to figure out how to use it to get out of here." He said looking around.  
  
Everyone started looking around the prison for something they could do to get out. They couldn't go out the door it was barricaded shut and they could hear numerous guards outside it.  
  
The started searching the walls and floor; they found that under the dust and dirt the floor was wood and the walls cobble stone.  
  
Marguerite frantically looked about the stones. She collapsed to her knees in despair but felt cold air by the left side of her neck. She looked up and her hair was blowing forward. Her eyes widened and she reached out at the wall, she could feel air blowing from a crack in the dried mud and gravel holding the stones together.  
  
"Blake!"  
  
"What is it Marguerite?" said Roxton coming over concerned, Robert behind him.  
  
"Blake give me the knife," she demanded holding her hand out. "Give it to me!" He handed it to her; she stabbed it into the crack in the wall. Everyone watched her as she pried the stone out.  
  
"My word" said Challenger as he saw a faint light coming from the hole. Marguerite frantically dug at the rocks in the wall stabbing at them with the knife, Robert dropped to his knees next to her digging the stones out. The others joined in too; soon most of the wall had come down to reveal a large door.  
  
----  
  
Haiton angrily stomped out of the hut holding a cloth to the scratches on his face. "Damn that stubborn woman" he growled to himself his blood boiling with desire and fury.  
  
"Is there a problem my Lord?" one of his second in commands asked.  
  
"No" he snapped, "Are the final plans completed?"  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
"Good, send the message to the Cyzan Chief"  
  
"Yes sir, but what about the demon?"  
  
They both looked over to the hut and heard a man shout and two other warriors run in.  
  
"We'll deal with her once and for all"  
  
"But sir?"  
  
"I tire of this blasted game, besides I think her friend would make a much more suitable consort." He laughed wickedly  
  
-----------  
  
"Come on" Marguerite groaned her and Roxton pulling out the last stones from the doorway.  
  
"Well this is ironic," said Ned standing back and looking at the door, they all just looked back at him a second. "Well-" he said shrugging, they turned away thinking of the matter at hand.  
  
Robert tried to open the door "Locked"  
  
"Figures" said Marguerite rolling her eyes  
  
Roxton pulled on the doorknob and then slammed into it with his shoulder a few times.  
  
"Let's try it together," said Robert  
  
"Alright"  
  
They took a little bit of a running start and rammed right into and off of the door. They groaned from their painful positions on the floor.  
  
"I'm going to feel that tomorrow," grunted Roxton staggering to his feet.  
  
"Hell! I feel it now," Said Robert sitting up  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes and walked over to the door.  
  
"I don't really think you're going to get it open" Roxton ribbed  
  
She glared back at him and looked to the door.  
  
"Three hammer click," she mumbled to herself kneeling down. She took the slim barrette from her black curls and bent back the flat under part.  
  
Roxton (he has his "what the hell is she doing now" face on) looked over her shoulder. She hovered the end of the clip in front of the keyhole a second as if she was placing in just the right place then she slammed it right into the center of the key hole. "CliCk!" the first click sounded. She turned the barrette around twice counterclockwise, "cLicK!" Then she turned it clockwise halfway and pushed it farther inward. "CLIcK!"  
  
"And that is why it's called a three hammer click" She smiled standing up and opening the door with a rusty screech.  
  
Everyone stood a little shocked a minute, not Robert so much, him being ignorant to the fact she hadn't done that in front of them before.  
  
"Wow, Marguerite how- where did you learn how to do that?!' said Malone surprised and pleasantly intrigued.  
  
She nodded her head to the side casually "Around"  
  
Malone nodding understanding, he and the others nonchalantly walked through the door.  
  
"Around?" said Roxton stopping as he was passing through the door. She looked down at the ground expressionless. He watched her until. .  
  
"Roxton, Marguerite!" said Challenger  
  
Marguerite pushed through the door ahead of Roxton avoiding his eyes.  
  
They were in a large stone hallway with intersecting corridors going every direction.  
  
"What do we do now?" said Veronica looking around.  
  
"Split up I suppose, I'll go this way," said Marguerite going down a corridor. Roxton looked up and saw her walk around the corner and with long strikes went after her.  
  
---  
  
Deanna stood in shock of what she had just been told.  
  
"But-but you can't," she cried  
  
"Oh yes I can and I will"  
  
Deanna had to comprehend all of what she had been told 'Was it really possible? Would he actually try this again?! This is insane!!'  
  
----  
  
"Marguerite-Marguerite" said Roxton coming up swiftly behind her  
  
"SHH" she hissed acknowledging him turning around.  
  
He lowered his voice to a whisper "What is the matter with you?!"  
  
"Nothing" she whispered/hissed back  
  
"Well something"  
  
"I don't think right now is an appropriate time to talk about it." She said turning around looking off down the hall.  
  
"Well when, when do you think would be an appropriate time to talk about it?!"  
  
"Talk about what?!"  
  
"Whatever it is that's the matter with you!" he said exasperated  
  
She didn't say anything pursing her lips.  
  
"Marguerite" he said softer "Something is bothering you I can tell, talk to me please," he said coming closer to her putting his hands gently on her arms.  
  
She just looked away trying to control the burning feeling coming to her eyes.  
  
Then she saw something, "Deanna" she whispered  
  
"What?" said Roxton looking at her  
  
She darted away from him into a room adjoining the corridor,  
  
"Marguerite?" he walked into the room after her.  
  
----  
  
"Maybe we should go this way," said Ned  
  
"No wait there's a room up ahead here." Said Veronica walking up ahead and checking to see that there was no one in the room.  
  
"What is all of this?" said Challenger astonished at what her saw.  
  
"It looks like a war room, kinda" said Ned looking around.  
  
Veronica looked over a large map on the wall.  
  
Challenger looked through the papers on the desks and tables.  
  
"Shh" said Ned cautiously hearing footsteps coming up the hallway. They ran over and stood against the wall with the door. Malone grabbed a bowl of some sort and held it up ready to strike.  
  
A dark haired figure walked through the door Malone slammed the bowl down.  
  
"AHH! What in the hell!" Robert yelled holding his head.  
  
"God man, are you trying to kill me!"  
  
"Um" said Ned looking at the bowl and throwing it to the side, "Sorry"  
  
"Yah, I think so," said Robert still taken aback holding his head bending over trying to suppress the pain. "Gawd! Ah!"  
  
"Sorry" Ned Repeated  
  
Robert looked up into the room. "What is-" he said looking around  
  
"We think it's what Deanna thought Haiton had up his sleeve," said Challenger  
  
Robert walked over to the large map, " this is the Cyzan territory," he pointed, "What do you think he is planning?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think this should tell us everything," said Challenger unrolling a large scroll.  
  
-----  
  
Marguerite ran into the room and grabbed Deanna's clothes off the table.  
  
"These are Deanna's things," said Marguerite disturbed  
  
"And here are all of our weapons" said Roxton taking his handguns and rifle.  
  
"We better find the others," said Marguerite stuffing Deanna's clothes into a bag and replacing her own gun into its holster, she put on Deanna's handguns and whip. "Let's go," she said walking out the door.  
  
"As you wish," said Roxton a bit surprised at her present authority, following her out the door.  
  
----  
  
"I can't believe this," said Challenger looking over the plans "this is mad!"  
  
"It is pretty hard to believe," said Ned  
  
"Yeah but if Haiton didn't think he could do it, he wouldn't put himself at such risk." Said Robert  
  
"True enough-" said Challenger stopping short "Footsteps" he whispered  
  
They backed into the room Ned and Robert at the wall by the door. Ned grabbed his bowl again holding it ready.  
  
The two figures swiftly walked into the room, Malone swung the bowl but Robert snatched it from him at the last second before it collided with Marguerite skull. She and Roxton fell back taken by surprise. "What the hell Malone!" said Roxton holding Marguerite up from where she had stumbled back.  
  
Robert glared at Malone, "Your more dangerous with this thing than your bloody rifle!" he said shaking the basin in his face.  
  
"Which I have right here," said Roxton hesitantly give it to Malone  
  
"Ha-ha" he said taking it  
  
"Here Veronica" said Marguerite handing her- her knives  
  
"Thanks, whose stuff is all that?"  
  
"Deanna's" said Marguerite and Robert at the same time, each person's tone slightly different. Robert's was suddenly shocked and distressed, while Marguerite's was earnest and somewhat yet calm.  
  
"What's going on here? Did you find anything?" asked Roxton  
  
"Only what Haiton's up to," said Veronica with malice.  
  
"Which is?" said Marguerite impatiently  
  
"It's truly preposterous, really there is no scientific explanation for any of it-"  
  
"Challenger!" they all said at once  
  
"Just tell us," said Marguerite  
  
"Alright quite" he said clearing his throat "Well Haiton has sent a letter to the Cyzan chief stating that he has Deanna and the rest of us in his custody and that if he wishes to see Madam Fox alive he is to meet him at the?" he looked back down at the map  
  
"Sentocra" said Robert  
  
"Yes right on the eve of the full moon-" thanked Challenger  
  
"The mount where the blood runs like water over the earth" Marguerite groaned  
  
"What?" said Roxton looking at her  
  
"Sentocra- it-it means 'to quench the knife'. The Cyzan people told me it was or rather is were Haiton and his people sacrifice those who are against him and his beliefs, it is also the place of the bloodiest battle between the Cyzans and the Kati." She finished distraught why ever they were meeting there couldn't be good.  
  
"Yes, it says here that Haiton will capture the chief and whomever is with him will be killed. He will then make a sacrifice to the chief and then drain him of his life force- this is absurd! -" He burst out  
  
"Challenger!"  
  
"Alright alright-"  
  
"How does he plan on draining his life force?" asked Ned  
  
"Well during the sacrifice a curse is supposed to be brought on by a demon trapped in the mountain a demon the Kati regularly worship. The curse will give Haiton the power he needs to drain the chiefs and anyone else's essence."  
  
"What does that give him beside the ability to kill?" asked Roxton  
  
"Well he absorbs their life force and with it becomes stronger, it doesn't say how or what this power will bring but it doesn't look good. I found this book," he said moving and picking up a large book full of symbols.  
  
"Marguerite do you think you can-"  
  
She pushed her way in front of the book looking it over a second, her face got slightly paler.  
  
"What-what does it say?" said Roxton looking over her shoulder  
  
"The curse" Marguerite said gaining her composure "The curse is-it's called Nenacshurata"  
  
"Which means?" asked Ned  
  
"It doesn't have an 'exact' meaning, but it's a process by which the person to which the curse is brought upon will obtain enormous amounts of power it will come directly from a source of worship through the sacrifice."  
  
"Well we know that, what type of power?" asked Challenger impatiently  
  
"I'm getting to it!" Marguerite snapped and looked through the book again. "It doesn't say it just speaks about destruction and death"  
  
"Fantastic"  
  
"Then why is it a curse? It sounds more like a blessing or something from their gods," said Veronica  
  
"No, the person or Haiton will have a unrelenting thirst for blood and the life energy that initially gave him his power. With all the energy he takes in he grows stronger and his craving for power becomes worse until it consumes him."  
  
"That sounds familiar," teased veronica looking at Roxton  
  
"It was just a dinosaur!" he protested  
  
"Then he just brings on his own downfall," said Ned ignoring the other two  
  
"No- I've heard of this curse- it's never been witnessed- there is no proof that will be the end all."  
  
"There is also no proof that it works either," said Challenger  
  
Robert's face looked stern "Haiton's brother tried it once right before he was killed"  
  
"But I thought you said it had never been witnessed" said Veronica suspiciously  
  
"He didn't finish it, but it was bad really bad," he said thinking back to those days.  
  
Flashback. . .  
  
The body of Talcol's ex-wife hung limp against the stone wall her blood staining the ground and dispersing in the water of the creek turning it an eerie pale red.  
  
The sacrifice had to be someone whom was hated by the person initiating the ceremony. And Talcol deeply hated his ex wife she had cheated on him, fought him since they were first married, she also hadn't bore him any children, she was a failure as a partner and Talcol burned with hate and spite for her. But now she was dead, she couldn't hurt him again.  
  
Talcol's body just crackled with energy from just the beginning of the ceremony. Elizabeth was near by snickering and moaning with mad delight her hands hissing with power.  
  
Robert looked over and saw Haiton holding Deanna sneering as the power crazed Talcol crept upon the unconscious Chief of the Cyzan tribe.  
  
"Get away form him!! Elizabeth make this stop!!" he screamed  
  
Eliza just sneered mockingly at him.  
  
Deanna struggled furiously against her bonds and then against Haiton.  
  
Talcol turned on Robert the first burst of life force was suppose to be of an enemy it didn't say which one. He came closer.  
  
"What are you worried about boy? What do you care for them, or is it that you care for her, I've seen the look between you two it was only a matter of time. But alas you shall be gone and my brother shall have her- at least for a while." he whispered wickedly to him.  
  
"Stop it just stop it, you've ruined my life, Elizabeth how could you?!"  
  
"How could I help it" she laughed  
  
"You have no respect for human life," he said gritting his teeth  
  
"Oh I'm hurting" He replied reaching for his neck grinning horridly.  
  
"Stop struggling my dear" said Haiton " he will be dead soon and you shall soon be queen"  
  
"What about Elizabeth?" Deanna hissed back  
  
"She is serving her purpose for now" he grinned  
  
"Blake!!" Deanna cried  
  
Elizabeth turned on her wickedly a strange spark of jealously shooting through her. She walked over and slapped her.  
  
"Don't you even start"  
  
Deanna smiled looking back "your jealous" she taunted she knew just how to play this  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Oh yes you are, you knew from the very start that you were going to lose him. That you were losing him to me, the great Deanna Fox. You knew his adoration for you couldn't last through me"  
  
"Stop it just stop it!! It was all for money!!" she said pushing Haiton back and smacking Deanna in the face.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Talcol said stopping his approach on Robert.  
  
"You still know your not good enough- not better than me, that's why you sell me off to your lover's brother, so he can't get me, so he can't leave you high and dry just like Robert was going to. You see the way Talcol looks at me, I know you do," Deanna continued to taunt; shredding the ropes that bound her on the rough rocks she had fallen on.  
  
"Stop it!!" Elizabeth screamed a crazed look in her eyes she grabbed a large club from a warrior "Stop just stop!" she screamed raising it up to kill.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Talcol yelled in alarm blasting the club from her hands with a ball of energy.  
  
"Talcol what are you doing!" Elizabeth hissed  
  
"You'll ruin everything you fool!!" he growled  
  
"I'll ruin everything! - If it weren't for me you'd have nothing!" she screamed, out of control advancing on him.  
  
"Eliza your completely out of line" he scolded  
  
"No it's you who is out of line" she cried raising her hand then throwing it down, the earth started to rumble and crack open, shooting up about their feet.  
  
Deanna's hands were free she undid her feet and ran over to Robert untying him.  
  
"Are you alright?" he said looking up at her  
  
"Of course, but we have to finish this" she said looking at the two power crazed, power filled people fighting each other.  
  
"Right" he said getting up he grabbed the chief and pulled him off into the forest. He didn't realize Deanna wasn't behind him till her heard a horrid scream.  
  
"You! this is all your fault!" Talcol screamed after grabbing hold of her neck "You are a demon and I will become powerful from you!"  
  
"Talcol don't" Haiton pleaded irritably  
  
"No this is unfinished business that I don't intend to set aside any longer!" he gritted through his teeth draining away Deanna's essence, her life.  
  
Eliza rose from her state of unconsciousness and saw the scene in front of her. She smiled wickedly  
  
"See my dear nothing was ever in vain I prove myself to you" Talcol yelled over Deanna's screams.  
  
Eliza smirked with arrogance  
  
A shot rang out and a bullet hit Talcol in the head knocking him back, he released Deanna.  
  
The bullet didn't kill him it didn't even penetrate the skin. He got up furious  
  
"You!" Eliza screamed firing blasts from her fingertips at Robert  
  
"Eliza stop this! I can help you!"  
  
"You have nothing that I want anymore!" she hissed looking to where his gaze fell which was on the unconscious Deanna. She screamed with rage and fired at the figure. Robert saw her move and charged knocking her over causing her blasts to hit Talcol who fell back screaming out in pain.  
  
"No!!" she screamed  
  
Back to present…….  
  
"What happened then how did you defeat them?" asked Roxton  
  
"I really am not sure, somehow after Deanna regained consciousness we escaped and took the chief into hiding, they needed him to complete the ritual and have them attain their full power. We found another book but we couldn't read a lot of it. What we could understand said something about to much evil destroys evil, I suppose that's how we did it, Deanna and I had Eliza" he looked down "And Talcol fire at the same time, Deanna grabbed me knocking me to the ground they hit each other and I suppose assimilated each others energy."  
  
"Did it kill them?" asked Marguerite  
  
"No but it reversed the curse they were very very weak afterward,"  
  
"Damn" cursed Marguerite under her breath  
  
" Haiton and his warriors smuggled them out as the Cyzan warriors moved in." Robert finished  
  
"Well I don't know about any of that, this book doesn't make a lot of sense" Marguerite said flipping through the pages of the book.  
  
"Perhaps we should take it with us anyway" said Challenger  
  
Marguerite nodded and tucked it into the bag, then she stopped. "Oh my god"  
  
"What?" said Roxton instantly concerned  
  
"Deanna-a-a-um- Robert" she said frantically  
  
"Roxton told me that-that if Deanna denied Haiton one more time he would most likely do something awful to her right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then he must hate her greatly right?" she said dreading every word as they came off her tongue.  
  
"Oh my god they are going to use her for the-the SACRIFICE!! What day is it, when-when is the full moon?!" he asked recklessly  
  
"If we weren't in the prison more than a day there is one more night till the full moon" said Challenger  
  
A scream was heard throughout the corridor.  
  
"Deanna!" Marguerite screamed running out of the room. Robert was next then Roxton and the others followed.  
  
Marguerite growled in frustration trying to hear where the yelling was coming from.  
  
She saw a light, a rectangular window with bars was on the left side of the corridor she ran down and jumped up on boxes and barrels "Deanna!" she screamed  
  
Deanna was in the middle of a large room; the window was at ground level so they could see everything. She was being pulled over to a stage looking area, most likely some type of altar. She was screaming at Haiton but Marguerite couldn't understand; she was to worried looking to hard for a way to help her friend.  
  
-----  
  
"Don't you touch her Haiton, I swear, you harm her in anyway and you'll never see the end of me!!" Deanna hissed from her place being pulled to the large altar. She fought against the chains unable to suppress the urge to break his neck in two. She was wearing a long white tunic tight fitting as far as tunics go with a large purple sash around her waist, gold bracelets on her arms and wrists that clanked against the hard metal of her shackles. Her hair had been taken from its fallen braid and split into two sections each twisted and weaved with ceremonial charms then wrapped with light purple cloth.  
  
Hearing Marguerite screams she struggled even harder.  
  
Haiton didn't move his head but looked back with his eyes. He knew this would flush them out. The minute he had heard that they had escaped he told his second in commands to ready Deanna for execution and to make as much noise as possible, the last element he added himself, his plans for Marguerite. That infuriated his dear demona, if only she had chosen him but alas he had to move on, and with her dead dear sir Blake could never have her. He wouldn't kill him, not yet, he would just let him suffer for all he has done he will suffer. Haiton thought methodically.  
  
----  
  
"Ahh!" Robert yelled pulling at the bars.  
  
Marguerite ran about the corridor banging on the bars and looking for a way out, a way to help.  
  
Roxton thought he had never seen her so earnest and emotional, frantic even.  
  
The others had, if only Roxton knew how she worries when he is in trouble, the others thought.  
  
"No-No this can't happen I won't let it!" Robert yelled "Haiton! Haiton! I've warned you!" he threatened pulling himself up on the bars!!  
  
Marguerite ran around the hall she fell and saw light coming from behind a painting.  
  
"Are you alright?!" said Roxton helping her up. She jumped to her feet and viciously ripped the painting off the wall there was some type of shaft behind it; it was like a little door!!  
  
"Robert!! Challenger come on you guys!!" she cried and slammed the door with her gun prying it open.  
  
'You do have to most interesting ways of getting through doors Miss Krux"  
  
"All comes with being a lady," she said out of breath pulling herself through the shaft  
  
----  
  
"No!!" Deanna screamed seeing them disappear from view "It's a-" she was stopped as a leather strap was thrown over her head and into her mouth.  
  
She saw Marguerite emerge from the hole in the wall, the hole that a large group of warriors were waiting for them by. She tried to cry out again struggling with her captors as they chained her down.  
  
The warrior grabbed Marguerite and took her gun.  
  
Roxton jumped out rifle ready but the warrior who held Marguerite pressed his large knife to her throat.  
  
"Drop your rifle Lord Roxton or she dies" Haiton hissed  
  
He reluctantly did so as did Robert and Challenger but Veronica and Ned hadn't emerged from the whole.  
  
"Where are your other companions?" Haiton interrogated looking through the hole.  
  
"They-" Challenger started  
  
"We haven't seen them, don't you have them" Marguerite snapped praying Veronica and Ned had heard the commotion and had gotten far enough away.  
  
"No" said Haiton looking her over  
  
"We haven't scene them since we found the door, figured you must have gotten them by now. Now make him let go off me!" she spat  
  
He smirked looking at her and waved his hand signaling the warrior to release her.  
  
Deanna tried to warn them, she chewed at the leather strap in her mouth until it was tattered and had released a dry tart taste in her mouth. But it was no use.  
  
Robert looked at her broken hearted but didn't understand, not until the warriors grabbed them up again and he heard Roxton shout.  
  
"Where are you taking her!? Marguerite!!" he screamed fighting the large men who held him back  
  
"Rox-ton!! John . . ." she tried to call but was knocked out by the man holding her via a pressure point in her back.  
  
"Marguerite!!" Roxton yelled as he was pulled out of the room.  
  
Deanna watched pained she pulled on her chains her arms bloody and raw from doing so, she had a ring around her neck from the collar like restraint they put on her as a 'just in case' security. She viciously thrashed about, Haiton laughing all the time. Her eyes fixed on him and he stopped a moment looking at her almost startled.  
  
"MARG-GUER-RITE!!" Roxton screamed "MARG-GUER-RITE!!"  
  
Authors Notes: Well I hope you liked this and I know that I'm going to get lengthy, specific, inquisitive reviews on this right, right?!??!?!  
  
I am sorry again that it took so long!!  
  
Really I hope to get the next out soon but I haven't started yet and I have tests coming up so please be patient.  
  
Please!!!!  
  
But really review it helps a lot!! My reviews came a little later last time and it helped me just run with this chapter so seriously  
  
Remember Reviews are motivating . . . . . . . . . .. 


	18. Loose ends, Darnit!

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: EMERGENCY NOTE!!!!! Sir Lord Robert Augustus Blake, has no relation to that insane actor who shot his wife. I seriously didn't know that guy existed. I freaked out when I saw it on the news. Robert's name came from many different places. I just wanted to tell you so you did think something strange was going on!!! Oh my god I still can't believe it!! That is just too weird!!!  
  
~ Typo-WARNING ~  
  
Totally crazy, anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it especially because I think I've lost a few of my loyal readers, * sigh sniffle sniffle, as a tear flows over the set face. * But to the rest of my loyal readers I truly thank you I love your reviews! They mean so much to me!! I know this story is really long, I hope it's worth it; I'm working real hard so you like it. It's kinda boring right now but action and romance coming soon!! * I think, lol*  
  
So to my loyal Readers and Reviewers, look for your name if you reviewed my last chapter~  
  
Ascamelien~ Ok again it is soooooooooooo seriously ok that you did that name mix up thing again. Really, it's ok it's not like that's my legal name or something. LOL But I'm glad you care so much to correct it Thank you!! I really loved you last review so great, not to mention the last chapter to your story!! I am so into it!! I need more.  
  
I'm really glad you liked Malone's bowl skills I hoped someone would; just something I thought he might do. LOL and thank you I think your humor is great to, you have a good enough sense of it to know I'm funny, LOL.  
  
Sorry I made you sad but like you said it needed to be said to set the seriousness of the situation. And omg !! LOL OF course it was a good thing he met Deanna, you really think he would wanted to be married to that other bi-a-*H LOL.  
  
I love how you got specific here!! I love your opinion!! I love it!! I love you!!  
  
Yeah I thought perhaps the lock thing would make for a good little tid-bit. I mean she was a thief- well- kinda. It goes with her mysterious past and stuff.  
  
Oh Roxton just has so many looks and they are all so cute!!! Marguerite better not hear me saying that . . .again. LOL I am seriously trying to fit that look the one you mentioned the "God she's a pain in the @$$ but I love her to death anyway" face. But I just have to find the moment for it. And suggestions are welcome . . .doesn't mean I'll use them . . .. but their welcome. LOL  
  
Please keep reviewing, means a lot!! And Keep up with your story I can't wait to see what's next!!!  
  
###  
  
Jackie C. (JCWWF87@aol.com)~ Don't worry more chapters are defiantly coming!! And thank you so so so so so so so MUCH for your wonderful compliment *wipes tear from her eye * It touched me so much!!! I hope to see a story form you coming up soon.  
  
###  
  
Lixta (Lixta@hotmail.com)~ NO problem about the type-o's one thing you have to keep in mind reading my stories, type-o's are bound to happen. . Perhaps many times. . but yeah. . . anyway no problem. I'd look for them in this one to I think. Not that I want you looking for them.  
  
I'm really glad you liked the flashback; the provoking thing is so much like Deanna, LoL, clearly. I'm also impressed you noticed Robert's problems with Haiton and this whole situation, because you have to see Elizabeth was his first real 'love' or what he thought was love, till he met Deanna that is, I wonder if they've ever talked about that hmmmm. .. .  
  
I was surprised that the last line was your favorite I hadn't really thought of its impact till I read it again, so thank you. I really appreciate things like that.  
  
OH and I love the whole Malone and the bowl thing, I think it's so much like him. I'm glad you liked it too!! LoL  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot!!!  
  
Don't worry everything will eventually be explained . . . .. . . I hope? LOL  
  
You'll have to keep reading and REVIEWING to find out, hehehe . . .  
  
###  
  
Brandy Leigh~ First off I love your newest chapter!! Which hopefully you've figured out by checking YOUR reviews lol.  
  
Ok anyway, I won't die on you I promise because then I'll never know the end of your fic and I'd never finish this one. LOL  
  
OK now (I'm repeating this) And Brandy put down the rifle and step away from the fissure, with the luck of the lost world you'll get lost somewhere in time and space and I'll have to come and get you and we'll be living somewhere in a house that that natives who's kids we saved built us!! LoL, sound familiar? Hehehe . . ..  
  
So stay, so I don't have to come and get you and can finish the story LoL, you don't want things to stay the way they are now do you?! LOL  
  
###  
  
Magick18 ()~ Thanks for writing more this time!! LOL I thought that was all you would ever say!! I am so so so so so so glad you like it so much!!! Please keep reading and reviewing it keeps my spirits up, I'm afraid that the stories gotten boring, *sad * I hope I'm wrong. But as long as you like it that's all that matters!!! Thank you so much!!  
  
###  
  
Veggie5~ It's ok that you've been a silent reader, *looking stern * just don't let it happen again *face relaxes and laughs * just kidding although I would really like it if you continue review!! Thank you so much for your review, this chapter might be a little boring, sorry, but I hope you keep reading and 'not' waiting for what happens next! In the mean time thank you and keep up the great work on your amazing stories.  
  
All right I thinks that's all of them,  
  
Onto the words . . .  
  
  
  
"Marguerite!!" Roxton yelled as he was pulled out of the room.  
  
Deanna watched pained; she pulled on her chains, her arms were bloody and raw from doing so, she had a ring around her neck from the collar like restraint they put on her as a 'just in case' security. She viciously thrashed about, Haiton laughing all the time. Her eyes fixed on him and he stopped a moment looking at her almost startled.  
  
A flash went over his mind's eye from years before . . . .  
  
"Deanna wait!!!" Robert yelled  
  
She picked up the tool disregarding her friend's calls.  
  
She said something to him (Haiton) her words dripping with hate and venom as she lashed out at him.  
  
She yelled out and pulled the tool down. . . . .  
  
"No!" said Haiton coming out of his thoughts, his breath was quick and his heart was pounding in his chest. He looked around at the scene in front of him, his hand unconsciously reaching for the scar on his shoulder. "An ice pick" he whispered slightly still in a daze.  
  
Then Deanna tugged on her chains again in his direction, startled Haiton immediately called over the guards. They grabbed her and took her chains from the floor and held them as she fought like a wild cat. Then they gripped the chains tighter; she stopped barely able to move being forced to her knees, she had a growl on her face as Haiton approached her.  
  
"Don't worry dear, I haven't forgotten you" he said gaining his composure and slowly taking out a small dagger, cutting the piece of leather that had been gagging her mouth; as it released he moved to take it, she lunged foreword biting him hard on the hand causing him to bleed, although in doing do she scratched her shoulder with the knife.  
  
"And you will never forget me if you hurt any of them Haiton!" She spat  
  
"Take her out of here!!" he yelled holding his hand.  
  
She smirked narrowing her eyes on him as they lugged her out of the room.  
  
"Sometimes I think she really is a demon" Haiton hissed from the pain in his hand, he looked at it again and winced covering it again applying more pressure.  
  
----  
  
Veronica and Malone heard some yelling coming from up the corridor, in a large room. They looked in and saw Deanna thrown against a wall and hit with a club. She struck out again with one of her chains.  
  
"Deanna!" Ned ran in to help.  
  
Deanna looked over at him as he ran.  
  
"No not now!" she hissed to herself as a warrior tackled him. Veronica reluctantly ran in to help.  
  
Distracted two warriors grabbed Deanna; she pulled the chain attached to her right arm and tripped one of the men who slid into the other. She ran over and threw a chain around the neck of the warrior on top of Ned, she pulled back choking him.  
  
Veronica looked up after knifing her man. There was back up coming down the hallway.  
  
"We have company," she said  
  
"Get out of here!" Deanna hissed struggling with the warrior wrapped in the chain.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get to Marguerite! You can't do that if you two get caught!"  
  
"But-" stated Ned  
  
"But nothing, you two have to live to save me another day, now go!" she ordered throwing the winded man to the ground.  
  
Veronica and Ned ran, Ned looked back to see Deanna struck with a club again, her dropping to the ground. Veronica pulled him out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"But-" he said (his innocent 'this is not fair face')  
  
"You heard her we have to get out of here!! Or we all die!" she yelled at him and he turned back and ran down the corridor.  
  
----  
  
Marguerite awoke in the firm arms of the warriors, she struggled at first but at the sight of Haiton stopped and stood still and proud.  
  
"You may release her," said Haiton softly moving one of his hands from behind his back, motioning it downward gently. She noticed it had a strange type of wound on it, one that was still bleeding.  
  
"Hello Miss Krux, I don't believe we have been formally introduced, I am Haiton, leader of the Kati people" he smiled  
  
"I hate to disappoint you, sir" she said with mockery "but I already know all about you"  
  
"Oh you do, do you? And I suppose you got your information from our dear demona"  
  
"Some, yes was acquired from Madam Fox" she corrected him. "Others not and the rest from my own observation."  
  
"Well I apologize then my dear"  
  
She inwardly winced at the reference, she knew where this was going and she didn't like it at all.  
  
"Madam Fox and I have some differences from some difficult times in the past, I fear hurt feelings are unavoidable. But besides Madam Fox's resentment I don't see how you could show such disfavor toward me" he smiled touching her hair.  
  
She jerked away with disgust. "Where did you take my friends?  
  
"Professor Challenger and Lord Roxton?" he asked  
  
"And Blake and Deanna" she corrected  
  
"Well the professor and his colleague are fine, resting comfortably I'm sure."  
  
"And Deanna and Robert"  
  
"They are really none of your concern"  
  
"Of course they are of my concern! I demand to see them"  
  
"You demand nothing here!" said Haiton beginning to lose his temper stepping closer to her. "Don't you see Marguerite? Power can be yours"  
  
"What?!" she said startled "You're insane," she hissed  
  
"No I'm genius, I know you've seen the plans the power that we can hold is beyond that ever thought of by man before. I will rein supreme and with you" he moved to touch her face.  
  
She yanked away, "I want nothing to do with you!"  
  
"But Marguerite-"  
  
"MISS Krux, sir!"  
  
"Think about it you could have everything you've ever wanted, you could doing anything!!" he said cornering her.  
  
"Well you are most definitely not something I have ever wanted!" she said trying to run by him, he cornered her again  
  
"I see what this is about" he said getting angry thinking of Lord Roxton "I won't hurt your friends," he lied  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to kill Deanna for this idiotic scheme of yours, and then your going to kill the rest of us"  
  
"I've told you before Deanna has nothing to do with you!" he started to lose his temper again.  
  
"She is my friend!"  
  
"When you're Queen you can make new friends, not that you will need them"  
  
"Everyone needs friends" she mumbled to herself, thinking how a couple years ago she would never have thought such a thing. In her distracted in her thoughts Haiton touched her face. She involuntarily shuddered.  
  
'Her skin is so soft' Haiton thought lustfully but that slowly turned to anger when she shuddered.  
  
"So you did just lie!! I don't want to be your queen! I never want anything to do with you," she yelled loudly with venom.  
  
He struck her. "You can have everything! Think about that!" he motioned for the warriors to take her away before he did something her actually might regret. "I just hope your friends can live with your decision" he smirked  
  
The warriors pulled her off the ground; she struggled cursing at Haiton, "What!?!?!?---You leave my friends alone!! Don't you touch them!!!----Wait I'm not finished!! Where the hell are you taking me!!!" she said annoyed  
  
-----  
  
A crack of light flooded into the room and Deanna stirred slightly from her semi-unconscious state her body throbbing in pain and aching with weakness. She jerked awake at the sight of a familiar figure being thrown kicking and cursing into the room.  
  
"Marguerite!" she tried to cry but her throat was dry and her voice weak.  
  
"Deanna!" Marguerite screamed crawling over and hugging her friend anxiously. She hugged her back although her wrists and ankles as well as the collar around her neck were chained to the ground. They sat like that for a little while holding each other without thoughts. Marguerite pulled back and looked her friend over.  
  
"Oh Deanna what have they done to you?!"  
  
Deanna's body was a mask of abuse, most of it looked worse than it was because of blood and dirt smeared everywhere. She had cuts on the sides of her mouth from the leather strap, her arms were ripped and raw, bruises covered her fair skinned body, and the marks from the leather strap and whip were almost black on her jaw line.  
  
"I'm alright," she said gently touching the new purple mark on Marguerite's cheek.  
  
"Haiton" she sneered closing her hand into a fist  
  
Marguerite nodded  
  
"He wants me to become his queen" Marguerite said with sarcasm  
  
Deanna's head twitched slightly, "Dear god"  
  
"What?" said Marguerite concerned  
  
"You have to be careful Marguerite he'll do anything, absolutely anything, you have to get out of here"  
  
"but-"  
  
"You'll have a better chance of helping Roxton and everyone if you get out of here"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter,"  
  
"Of course it does! But-" she thought trying to change the subject "Malone and Veronica still haven't been caught, they'll figure something out." She said leaning against the wall."  
  
"I hope," said Deanna praying they had run fast enough. She decided not to tell Marguerite how they had ruined her escape earlier.  
  
There was silence a few minutes  
  
Deanna just stared into the darkness.  
  
"This isn't your fault you know," said Marguerite recognizing the stare  
  
"To a point it is"  
  
"Everything to a point is everyone's fault," said Marguerite sarcastically  
  
"He will get it for this, even if it isn't me, he'll get his" Deanna growled. "But promise me something Marguerite"  
  
"What?" said Marguerite worried  
  
"You'll do whatever you have to, to get you and everyone else out safe"  
  
"We'll all get out of this," said Marguerite not used to being so optimistic "Robert told us you've been through this before and you won"  
  
Deanna winced at Robert's name  
  
"He's fine"  
  
"I know," she said forgetting the promise much to Marguerite's relief. Deanna sat deep in thought, 'if only, if only things had been different, if I had been killed the first time, if I had killed him the first time, none of this would have happen, perhaps if I just let go, if I just go quietly, NO! I can't do that, he'll kill them, all of them, and god knows what he will do to Marguerite! I will see this through, I will see that everything is alright and that everyone is ok.'  
  
Marguerite scooted up next to her friend she let Deanna lean back against the wall and she put Deanna's head on her shoulder.  
  
They just sat, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
'I hope Roxton is ok' she prayed silently  
  
----  
  
Roxton and Robert along with Challenger were trapped in a very small cell, Roxton had settled down only a moment ago when he heard Haiton angrily pass by.  
  
He smirked to himself, ' She's not as unproblematic as you thought, eh? Friend'  
  
Robert was to distraught to be of much trouble at the moment, he kept trying to think of a way out of this, thinking back to those days that he had prayed so often to forget.  
  
Challenger asked Robert as many questions and offered as many solutions as he could think of only to be logically shot down each time.  
  
---  
  
"Shh Ned" said Veronica as a group of warriors passed down the corridor, It had been hours since they had run into Deanna and longer since the others had been captured.  
  
They kept following warriors through the endless corridors hoping there was another way out than through the shaft the others had tried to escape from.  
  
"This is pointless," said Malone  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" Veronica snapped  
  
He thought a minute "Actually-" he said smiling  
  
"What?" said Veronica frustrated  
  
"Three hammer click"  
  
"What?" she snapped completely confused then she understood "The door from the cell"  
  
"Right, with no one in there why would it be guarded," said Ned  
  
"What if they are waiting for us there or closed the door again?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," said Ned taking off down a corridor quietly, Veronica followed at his heels.  
  
-----  
  
Deanna opened her eyes when she heard the door to the cell unlock and creak open.  
  
Marguerite jerked awake  
  
"Shh" said Deanna not moving.  
  
Deanna and Marguerite's eyes widened slightly confused when a large group of warriors came in.  
  
Two grabbed Marguerite  
  
"Hey!" said Deanna struggling, her head suddenly filling with dizziness.  
  
The other warriors detached her chains from the floor and pulled her to her feet then forced both women out of the cell without a word.  
  
"Hey where are you taking us!" Marguerite demanded  
  
They said nothing.  
  
"Hey I'm speaking to you! -" She was cut off when Haiton entered the room. He motioned for them to bring Marguerite closer. A sudden clank of chains made Deanna's presence known when she tried to lung foreword when Haiton beckoned for Marguerite.  
  
Haiton smirked as she slumped slightly falling to her knees, 'most of the fight has gone out of her' he thought smugly  
  
"So" he said turning to Marguerite  
  
"Have you thought about my proposition?"  
  
Marguerite looked around earnestly looking for a way out, her eyes fell on Deanna who looked at her with the same expression she had when she asked her to promise that she would get everyone else out.  
  
Marguerite looked back to Haiton.  
  
"Times beginning to wear thin-" Haiton said looking at the warriors who tightened their hold on Deanna causing her to cry out slightly in pain.  
  
Marguerite looked a bit frantic a second and then stiffened her demeanor.  
  
'Yes"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes I have thought about your offer and have chosen to-to accept"  
  
"You do, do you?" said Haiton looking at Deanna sensing a trick, "Why?"  
  
"Why not, you said it yourself I can have everything that I have ever wanted."  
  
"And your friends?"  
  
"Money and power are my friends" she said smirking hoping she sounded as convincing as she hoped she did.  
  
"Good" said Haiton smirking "However I can't just take your word for it now"  
  
'Of course not' Marguerite mentally groaned  
  
"Take her," he said and the warriors seized Marguerite again. "We are going to take a little trip, then we'll see how loyal you are." He turned "Kill the men"  
  
"What?! No!" Marguerite cried struggling "You said- You wouldn't-"  
  
"Like you said I'm a liar," he laughed heinously  
  
"No! NO please!!" Marguerite screamed as she was dragged out of the room.  
  
"Haiton" Deanna fumed escaping the arms of her captors a moment, she stepped toward him. He jumped back; she reached out for him but was pulled back by her chains her neck being held back by the collar as she was forced to her knees.  
  
Haiton came and bent over her right in her face.  
  
"When will you learn?" he taunted quietly and pulled her head up by her hair and kissed her.  
  
She thrashed her head and bit his upper lip, "When will you!" she spat.  
  
"Take her!!" he yelled dabbing at his swelling lip. "Damn that woman!!" he growled and followed them off.  
  
In the shadows. .  
  
"Oh my god Ned! What are we going to do?!"  
  
"I think we have to find Challenger, Roxton and Robert"  
  
"Right, but where this place it huge they could be anywhere and we don't have that much time!" she said frantically.  
  
Then one of the warriors ordered to kill their friends walked through the room two others behind him.  
  
"How could you forget that?" one asked  
  
"Well excuse me," the other protested holding the ax  
  
"Well, it's not like we don't this everyday" the third said sarcastically  
  
They all laughed and passed through the room.  
  
"Follow them," said Ned sneaking through the room.  
  
-----  
  
Roxton heard someone enter the room in front of them.  
  
The latch on the door started to open when it suddenly stopped.  
  
"What was that?" said Robert hearing some voices outside the door.  
  
Roxton put his ear to the door; something suddenly slammed into it, throwing him, startled, back.  
  
Then there was total silence.  
  
The latch on the door started to move again, they moved back bracing themselves.  
  
It creaked open revealing two figures in the shadows.  
  
And an ax was stuck in the door casting a shadow on Roxton's face.  
  
"Malone?" he said Hardly able to believe his eyes. "Malone!" he cheered jumping up.  
  
Malone chuckled slightly spinning the bowl he held around his finger.  
  
"I was right, you are more dangerous with that thing!!" Robert laughed  
  
"Veronica!" said Challenger "We're so glad both of you are alright"  
  
"Have you seen Marguerite!" said Roxton  
  
"And Deanna" added Robert earnestly  
  
Veronica and Malone looked at each other.  
  
"What?" said Robert watching them both and looking at Roxton  
  
"Yes what is it? Malone tell me," he said standing toe-to-toe looking down at the young reporter.  
  
"Um" said Ned leaning back a bit  
  
"We aren't really sure what's going on," said Veronica taking the attention away from Malone who mouthed a thank you with a sigh when the tall hunter stepped away.  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure?" asked Challenger  
  
"Well, all we know for sure- is that these men, were sent to kill you" she motioned to the warriors about their feet.  
  
"And um-" Ned said looking around "I-I think Marguerite-bargained with her life again so he wouldn't kill you, but he lied and now he has her" he spat out the last part in one breath and braced himself for the hunter's reaction.  
  
"She what!" he said staring at him (his look when he told Marguerite she was infuriating in 'the secret' yeah that one. . so cute)  
  
"What about Deanna?" asked Robert worried  
  
"They took her and Marguerite I think they are going to Sentocra."  
  
"Was she ok?"  
  
"She looked like she was in pretty bad shape"  
  
"Damn it!!" said Robert punching his hand.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Ned  
  
"Well if they left already, we have to go after them," said Roxton in an obvious tone.  
  
"Yes but we have to warn the chief if we want to try and postpone the ceremony to get there in time.  
  
"Veronica and I should go," said Ned  
  
"What?" said Challenger  
  
"Well Robert has to take you to the senta- thingy or whatever and Roxton-" he looked at the hunter's stern face "well- um yeah and Veronica can run the fastest, plus I can keep up pretty well incase we have to split up."  
  
"Right I'll see if I can find out how to reverse this blasted curse god forbid they succeed," said Challenger  
  
"Wait" said Roxton "You can't stay here by yourself"  
  
"I won't be here long besides I'm sure most of Haiton's minions have moved with him to capture the chief."  
  
"Alright well we better find out weapons and get moving," said Roxton looking out the door and motioning them to follow him out.  
  
"Hold on Deanna please, please hold on" Robert silently implored  
  
"Wait till I get a hold of you Miss Krux- we are going to have a serious talk about wagering your life, when this is all over" Roxton muttered to himself running down the corridor after Blake.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: All right a little- well? - Boring but I'm around that I think! Right? I hope *looks off behind her worried, biting lower lip* I'm hoping for more action soon, maybe not the next chapter but the one after that defiantly and I know it's really-really long. I didn't mean for it to be this way it kinds took on a life of it's own. But I hope you are enjoying it!! Sometimes I can't tell so please, TELL ME!!  
  
Please ask any questions, and I'll answer them as long as it doesn't give away any plots or anything.  
  
OK. Rant: I just saw the last episode 'the elixir' Was that mud scene really necessary I mean I know it was funny, I mean really I was hysterical, but the mud was like "orange??" And like YUCK!! It looked weird!! * Sorry to sound girlie but I mean normal mud would have been better I think, I would have probably enjoyed that had it been me, maybe?!? Then someone taking their clothes, 'at least they took that pink shirt of Roxton's sorry to those who like it I just think it looks strange on him. Maybe I'm wrong? Humph, oh well. Then the grass outfit things; that must have been a serious fight, LoL.  
  
"Stop looking!!"  
  
LOL there is a look for you Ascamelien, when Roxton put his hat over himself when Fin walked in. Omg!! Priceless.  
  
Then OMG!!! The scenes for next week or whatever the next episode, I'm stuck between thoughts, this could be a amazing episode or it could seriously blow, because I mean Marguerite is the great mysterious double agent, not Roxton!? *sigh* doesn't matter what I think. And it will probably be the- wait ok one of the best episodes I've ever seen.  
  
And one question for everyone, is it just me or does Roxton seem less passionate about Marguerite since the secrets. AND I DON'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!! I mean like the cute little looks and comment making it seemed like he adored her. The emotion of love doesn't seem to be there in these recent episodes.  
  
Anyway-If your still reading which I hope you are, please review and tell me what you think . . .about everything. Please, thank you and Stay Frosty!  
  
"WHICH I CAN'T HELP BECAUSE IT WENT FORM 80 To 30 DEGREES!!!IN ONE BLODDY DAY!!!! I BLAME THE WEATHER MAN!! GET HIM!!!!! AHHH!!!!"  
  
*Charges out of room with a weapon, screams are heard 'girlie ones' pokes head back into the room* Oh and thank you! Later!! *Runs back into room more 'girlie' screams heard "I promise sun really-reA-LLY!!!!" Evil laughter heard. Walks back into the room calm and perfect brushes hair out of face and looks at you*  
  
What?! Stop looking at me like that and Review!! 


	19. On the Road Again

Claimer: I own Deanna, Ms Fox, and Robert not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: Who loved all your wonderful reviews!! I did!!! I DID!!!! Omg they seriously make my millennium!!!! * That's kinda sad* Wait no it's not!! Cause I love them so much!!!  
  
So if you are one of those marvelous, fantastic, wondrous, awe- inspiring people who reviewed look for your name. .  
  
Brandy~ Afford better, what are you talking about I am poor!!! LOL, Honey you're a bit wound up, just a—lot actually. But your right me too!! It's those darn previews!!! I'm telling you they're driving me crazy!! LoL but thanks for reviewing, I thought you left me, *sniffle* I was so sad!! And yes my author's notes were spastic and I am psycho not psychopathic they kill people; sorry I say that to everyone Hehe. . *Smiles almost innocently*  
  
I think a group story would be seriously kool!! But you're right about the reviewing thing that might be a problem. And yes you must update MM soon!! I'm hurting over here!! Relieve my pain!!  
  
Heat!!! Where in the bloody hell are you!! It's cold where I am or it was, it was snowing like two days ago!! Today it's not so bad though, it's like warm but still cool, I guess. Anyway yeah. Thanks so much!!! For your review and I hate to break it to you but I don't think Deanna's has something to hide, at least not that I know about, "Deanna!!"  
  
"I didn't do it!" voice comes from back room.  
  
LOL anyway, yeah so please keep up with your story and I'll keep up with mine.  
  
And I'll take that thank you, grabs rifle places it back safely on the wall, * Now stay, unhappy fans would be very very bad, you hear me bad!! LoL. * Smiled evilly *, although I know it is so tempting, they have to deal with this on their own. LOL  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing!!! I really glad I didn't lose you as a loyal fan!! Please keep up the great work on your story to!! THANKS SOOO MUCH!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Ascamelien~ *Eyes widen as she gawks at the screen, drops glass she's been holding, splashes into the water that's up to her knees * Um wow! I mean WOW!!!! I got all excited and spastic when I just saw that you reviewed and then I saw how long and wonderful it was!! I mean omg!!! *Stomps her feet splashing water everywhere in excitement *  
  
I loved it I mean I LOOOOOVVVVVEEEDDDDD IT!!!!! Gosh I love you!! Again, LoL.  
  
OK now back to focus, I think? What was my focus, what am I doing again, *looks at the stream of water flowing from her hair, thanks to her splashing fit a moment ago, then looks at the water around her knees *OH yeah Hehe.  
  
Yeah anyway, thank you so so so so so so so so much!!!!  
  
Sorry I flooded you room now, bad me, bad, no not bad, Evil LOL. The heat from your house should heat the water to a nice temperature though and in a few days it should filter out and get to where mine is now, provided you don't replenish it. *Looks down at the water around her knees. * LoL, Hehe . . . but till then at least it helps you control yourself, LOL just kidding. Your perfect, LOL.  
  
And yes I hate Haiton to, did you notice that, LOL Hate and Haiton, sound it out, Hait-on LoL Hehe. . I didn't realize that till after I did it, ironic, yes. And I totally agree how dare he do those things; wait till Roxton and Robert find out, my my, maybe then I'll have to up the rating, LOL jK.  
  
Wow I was surprised you liked the fight seen with the chains so much, I was really happy about that, I had to go back and read it again, wow I love it when you surprise me like that. SO Thanks.  
  
Yes and GO MALONE!! COME ON NEDDY-BOY!!! I think he has some real potential going with that bowl thing, LoL. I will laugh so hard if that happens in an episode; tell me if you see it. LOL, I am FOSL!!! Right now my water is just a little shallow compared to yours right now!! I'm sure that won't last. LOL. I'm so waiting on your NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Anyway back to-yeah- that does seriously suc-stink, LoL that you have to wait two weeks. I get it every Sunday and Wednesday at 10:00 pm, the Wednesday and the Sunday after it show the same episode but then the next Sunday after Wednesday depending on when it's watched it's different so technically I only wait a week, or sometimes two if I skip to watch them in a row!! God that is so not kool, I feel like I should write a letter somewhere to fix that for you, darn it all!!! But I will go after that weatherman for you! SNOW so close to May!!! It's an outrage, I don't even have snow and I always have snow here!!!! There better be sun where you are soon, or else I'll start to think your weatherman has a death wish.  
  
But seriously you will love the faces in 'The Elixir' so funny, you have to tell me what you think, and about the mud to, it just, weird really it's not like mud at all!! But you'll survive you have to!!! Otherwise I'll never find out who the bloody heck Brett Jenkins Did I screw that up well you know what I mean, is then I'll have to come after you with my rifle. LOL jk. But I'll keep you alive with faces in my chapter, I hope. LOL  
  
And since my story is a masterpiece yours must be pure genius, because next to your great story I feel so inferior.  
  
Thank you so so so much for your wonderful review and don't worry you don't have to thank me for mine, although I greatly appreciate it, *jumps up and down, splashing everywhere again* You really earn them with you marvelous writing!! SO please keep it up and please keep reviewing!! I love it so much!!!  
  
Until then, my dear friend, please enjoy!! But I promise more action coming soon.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jackie (JCWWF87@aol.com)~ Wow I'm glad your so enthusiastic about it!! I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long, please read and continue reviewing!! Thank you so much!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Lixta (Lixta@hotmail.com)~ Well I am truly glad it was acceptable, I know I can't wait till Roxton and Marguerite find each other, I just hope Roxton is in time!! WE know they would do anything for each other. Oh I know about the next episode I'll see it tomorrow after school, I can't wait omg!!! But I'm scared at the same time!! And thanks so much about the author's notes thing, I don't think this one is half so entertaining as the last one, lol.Sorry.  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing!!! Please keep it up!! I love to hear your opinion!! Thanks so much!!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Lance ()~ Hmmm.. My ranting did that; I should rant more often, LoL. I'm glad you care about my sanity but I fear it's far to late for that, LoL just kidding, but I'm sure I'm balancing blindly on the edge and maybe your right maybe that's why you like my chapters hmm. . Oh well. And no, no lobotomy, unless I do it myself, LoL kidding seriously!! Never!! LoL!!  
  
I'm really glad you like my story so much so please keep reviewing!!! I love it really, your opinion matters!! OS keep reading and reviewing and I'll try to keep adding more chapters for you!! LOL THANKS SO MUCH!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Magick18 ()~ 5 times a day?! Really, kool makes me feel special, and AND I LOVE IT!!! YOU HAVE A GREAT OPINION!!! LOL Sorry if you were insulted before, I really didn't mean to, just wanted to know what you were thinking. I'm so excited now!!! WOOHOO!!!! Thank you so so so MUCH!! Please keep reading and reviewing and please don't fall off your chair, that edge of the seat stuff can be a balancing act, LOL. Thanks so much for telling me it's not boring, I was getting worried.  
  
Thank YOU thanks YOU!!! I hope you like this one!!  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Veggie5~ I really glad you didn't find it boring, I was really worrying for a while, thanks for reassuring me, it means a lot. And thanks, I do my best trying to make it sound like the characters, apparently it's paying off. Mr., Evil dude, I like that! LOL Weather is totally insane, but I thinks a little better for me I don't have snow anymore, I have sun like the screaming weather man 'promised" me last time, LoL. Maybe you should try that on your weatherman, LoL. Just a thought. Yeha and how are they going to get out of this, LOL.  
  
Keep reading and reviewing to find out!!! And thank you so MUCH for your wonderful reviews!! I really love them!!! I hope you like this little tid- bit!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
I hope you all enjoy this, a filler perhaps, but it's necessary, please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
~TYPO-WARNING!!!~  
  
Now onto the facts. .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marguerite stared irritably at her tied hands then at the horse and rider they were attached to. They had been walking for hours, sometimes nearly being dragged along as the horses sped up. She looked to her right, Deanna walked along beside her attached to the next horseman; her eyes set forward, head held high and proud, she walked stiff and straight her steps slow and paced. It really was the strangest sight. Deanna walking so tall and noble; it was a complete contrast to the way the rest of her looked. Her hands were shackled and tied in front of her blood staining the ropes and her arms, dripping hopelessly over her hands to the dry ground. Blood also stained her neck where the collar was although it wasn't attached to anything at the moment. From there it had dripped down and soaked into the white garment that she had been forced to wear. The garment was long and flowing just as it had been when Marguerite had first seen Deanna in it, but it was very different now. The ends of it were ripped and tattered, smeared with dirt and blood. The long purple sash hung about her waist it too ripped and discolored. Shorter loose ends of Deanna's long hair hung about her face the rest still trapped in the light purple cloth, the sacred ornaments sticking out at the ends. Her skin was gashed and bruised the dark colors of the wounds standing out against her fair ivory skin. Deanna turned and looked at her, Marguerite held in a sigh of sympathy, although Deanna still stood and acted with her usual spirit, Marguerite could see she was wearing down, she could see it in her face, in her eyes although there she also saw a ever burning fire in those eyes; Something that she at the moment didn't understand.  
  
Deanna watched Marguerite as she studied her face. She to looked her friend over. Her clothes were soiled and her hair snarled, the wounds from the first attack had not been given proper attention to heal and had been reopened. The blood from her head wound had dried near her temple and was an awful shade of wine. She could also see the black mark on Marguerite's left cheek from where she had said Haiton struck her. Oh how she wished this had never happened, 'OH how will this end!!' she cried in her head 'he will get his! I won't let him hurt her! I can't- I won't!! When everything is all right and everyone's ok- everyone!' she thought in pain. What had become of Roxton and the others, what had happened to Robert, 'oh Blake!' she cried in her head.  
  
Deanna's head turned away from Marguerite suddenly.  
  
"Deanna" Marguerite whispered concerned  
  
Deanna turned back a small smile on her face "It's ok" she told her, "it'll be ok"  
  
Marguerite stared at her, she was being so strong, strong for her, and she could feel it. 'Oh Roxton please let Veronica have found you in time, please!'  
  
The horse pulled forward and Marguerite stumbled, and pulled back on the ropes angered.  
  
-------  
  
"Alright, now Challenger if there is trouble I want you to get out of there as fast as possible" said Roxton checking his rifle.  
  
The professor nodded holding his rifle.  
  
"You two know where you're going right?" Robert asked Veronica and Ned.  
  
"Yeah, and plus I took the map from that great room."  
  
"Good, try and follow the river, it should be faster and that might bring you across the chief and his party." He said pointing on the map. "Now where is the book?" he asked them seeing if they remembered where he had told them the first book he and Deanna had found years ago was.  
  
"It's under the bed in your hut, it's the one opening to the mouth of the market place."  
  
"Right's and it's yellow, you should know it when you see it."  
  
"Right" Veronica nodded  
  
"Ok but we better go, we're losing time only a few hours till sundown" said Malone rejoining the group from the window.  
  
"Right, you ready?" Roxton asked Robert who was almost out the door already  
  
"Yah!" he said impatiently  
  
"Ok be careful" Roxton said turning back pointing his finger in a stern manner.  
  
"Get them back," said Veronica  
  
Both men nodded and left silently.  
  
"Ok let's go" said Veronica turning to Ned  
  
"Yeah, Professor?" he said nodding to the older man  
  
"God speed"  
  
"Right" said Ned and they took off down the corridor.  
  
"And god help us" Challenger sighed and moved down the opposite side of the corridor back into the citadel.  
  
----  
  
Robert and Roxton crept quietly out into the side courtyard. It was darker due to the mass amount of trees and foliage in that area and they hid in the shadows of the stronghold.  
  
"Should we take the horses?" Robert asked motioning to the animals tied to the posts in front of them.  
  
"No I don't think so," said Roxton after a minute "it would be faster but we would only be able to go on the road, they would hear us coming."  
  
"Right, and if we go on foot we can go over that hill," Robert pointed remembering from so long ago. "It will save a couple hours, I think"  
  
"You think-"  
  
"Well I don't know how much time exactly!"  
  
"But it does get there" said Roxton slowly  
  
"Yes" Robert nodded  
  
"You're sure"  
  
Robert just glared at him  
  
"Alright-Alright lets go," said Roxton crouching low and looking around. He started running still crouched, across the courtyard; Robert followed shortly. They blended into the brush and ran up the hill looking back a minute then disappearing into the dense jungle.  
  
----  
  
'Why did I say I could keep up!?!' Ned scolded himself in his head as he ran after Veronica, yet he lagged behind by a few yards "O-K- think *breath * think of Mar-Mar-guer-rite!" he panted groaning and pushing himself farther forward.  
  
-----  
  
Daknet and his warriors entered the half empty village. (The same warriors who Deanna and Marguerite met weeks ago, and the same warriors who had interrupted the explorer's as they traveled to Deanna's house to 'rescue' Marguerite)  
  
Daknet looked around suspiciously.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked one of his friends  
  
"I don't know" said Daknet "But I don't like it, come on" he said heading for the citadel.  
  
They looked at each other and shrugged following after him.  
  
-----  
  
"Don't touch her!" Deanna growled slamming her body into the warrior knocking him over into the dirt.  
  
Haiton turned his horse around. "Not again" he groaned as he saw Deanna trip the warrior with her own ropes.  
  
"At this rate well never get there in time" he said wiping his face with his hand "Stop this!' he cried the warriors stopped.  
  
Marguerite reached up and grabbed Deanna's elbow to stand.  
  
"Enough, leave them alone gentlemen, you will be relieved of them shortly." He order "Now lets-"  
  
"Don't you think!" Deanna snarled as the horse she was attached to, jetted forward almost knocking her over.  
  
"You should rest your warriors!! There wouldn't be so much trouble if they got their heart rates back to normal for a minute!!" Deanna hissed pulling back on her ropes.  
  
"My warriors have been waiting for this day, they will walk as long as it takes" Haiton said  
  
The warriors groaned slightly. Haiton looked around him and then heard his stomach grumble, he longed for the day he wouldn't have to eat, but it was coming soon and for it they could rest a minute.  
  
"Alright" he sighed in defeat "We'll rest" his warriors cheered slightly and plopped down where they stood.  
  
Marguerite sighed her eyes drooping as she looked over at Deanna, exhausted. Deanna smiled slightly  
  
"Hey a little service over here!" she yelled pulling on her ropes.  
  
----  
  
"So where are we now?" asked Roxton looking around.  
  
"We're parallel to the road, technically, but it cuts across, I'm just not sure-," he said looking around  
  
"About what?" said Roxton a little alarmed  
  
"If they went this way, let's go down to the road real quick"  
  
"Alright" he said jumping off the slope to the ground and walking down the hill to the road.  
  
Roxton looked over the road. "They defiantly went this way," said Roxton putting his hand in a hoof print. "It looks like someone fell here," he said pointing  
  
"Or was pushed" Robert said with malice. He looked at the middle of the road. "Someone's bleeding"  
  
"'What?!" said Roxton getting up and walking his way.  
  
They were drops of blood on the road, not enough to be concerned, but it was the idea of it.  
  
"God we got to get this guy" said Roxton  
  
"So that's north, we are defiantly going the right way"  
  
"And the faster the better" said Roxton running back up the hill, he stopped halfway up and looked at his new friend.  
  
Robert looked at the blood on the road one more time and then ran up the hill after Roxton.  
  
----  
  
"There has to be something here," said Challenger leafing through the books, he was particular thankful most of the books were in English, but he knew the important things were in those "blasted symbols!" he said again throwing another book down.  
  
Challenger didn't even realize someone was coming up the hall till they were in the room staring at him.  
  
"Challenger?"  
  
The Professor's head shot right up alarmed.  
  
"Daknet!"  
  
---  
  
"Come on Malone!" Veronica beckoned stopping a second to catch her breath.  
  
"Yeah-yeah" Malone panted stopping next to her, his hands holding himself up as he rested them on his knees.  
  
Veronica looked around a second.  
  
"Ready?" she said  
  
He just looked at her as she took of again.  
  
He groaned and began to run.  
  
"Ned!"  
  
-----  
  
"Come on, come on" Marguerite groaned trying to tear her coat on the rock she had been placed on.  
  
"Ready my ladies?" said Haiton riding over to them.  
  
"Only if you give me your weapons and that horse!" Marguerite retorted.  
  
"At least you haven't lost your spirit," he laughed as he rode away.  
  
"God is he in for it when I get these off" said Marguerite holding up her tied hands.  
  
Deanna sighed lifting her head slightly.  
  
"Deanna?" said Marguerite turning to her concerned, she moved her tied hands to Deanna's head. "You're burning up!"  
  
"No-No" Deanna moaned slightly "It's just the sun"  
  
The warriors came up behind them and tied their bonds back to the horses and they started off again.  
  
Marguerite kept looking back at Deanna to see if she was all right. She still walked tall and proud, the only difference was that she didn't look as resolved as before and it, to some extent, frightened Marguerite.  
  
----  
  
"What are you doing here Professor?" said Daknet a bit frantic, looking out into the corridor; he motioned for his warriors to take watch at the door.  
  
Challenger studied him a minute, "You were trying to warn us that day weren't you?"  
  
Daknet looked at him a minute a bit bothered with getting a question for a question.  
  
"You knew Deanna wasn't a danger to us or to Marguerite, you knew what Haiton was trying to do from the start."  
  
"Yes!" Daknet sighed looking down "I would have warned you better and told you everything, except my horse actually did rear out of control, and me with my injury, I couldn't keep my wits about me. I'm sorry"  
  
"Not to mention the fact we were being followed" one of the other warriors chimed in.  
  
"Followed?" Challenger asked  
  
"Yes, Haiton has never exactly liked me, and was especially vile toward me after my encounter with Deanna."  
  
"He kinda hates him," Another warrior stated  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I believe the demo- I believe Deanna I think she's right, Haiton is power crazed and so are our people, something has to be changed. I told him that,"  
  
"He didn't take to it so well' said one of the two warriors by the door.  
  
"You all feel this way?" Challenger asked  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Then do you know what Haiton is up to now?"  
  
"No we have been gone since he first sent you off, which brings me back to my original question, why are you here?!"  
  
----  
  
"How long do you think we have till the sun goes down and the moon is up?" Roxton asked looking at the sky  
  
"Not long enough"  
  
"Do you really think he's-"  
  
"Yes" said Robert sternly  
  
Roxton stayed quiet, he new this was defiantly a touchy topic with this man, plus he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know the answers to the questions he had swimming around in his mind. So he just gripped his rifle tighter and quickened the pace, which Robert instantly took to without a word.  
  
----  
  
"No! He-he couldn't he can't!!" Said Daknet a bit panicked he and his warriors staring at Challenger open mouthed after he had finished explaining the whole story.  
  
"How can he do this?" one of the warriors cried  
  
"His brother tried this, his brother got himself killed!! And in the process-he-he" Daknet looked away and punched the wall. "He can't start this again, I won't let him put her through that, not again!"  
  
The warriors looked at him sympathetically. Challenger just stood confused.  
  
Daknet grabbed one of the books off the table "There has to be something, I remember there was something. She told me there was-"  
  
----  
  
Veronica and Malone ran full speed into the Cyzan village. Most of it was deserted and it looked desolate in the dimming sunlight.  
  
The chief's sister recognized them when saw them come in from her hut window. He heart jumped when she saw the blonde woman run into Blake's tent and come out with a yellow book. She ran out of the hut.  
  
"No! NO! Please tell me not again!" She cried "Please!!"  
  
"I'm sorry," said Veronica "I guess I'd keep everyone inside" she said looking at Ned who nodded still catching his breath.  
  
"You don't understand, this won't do it," she said pointing at the book  
  
"What?" said Ned coming closer  
  
"You need the other one," she sobbed into her hand dropping to her knees, Ned caught her halfway down and then looked back up at Veronica. Who just shook her head, having no idea what the woman was talking about.  
  
"You need the other one!" the woman sobbed  
  
----  
  
"What do you mean the other one?" asked Challenger "What other one?" he asked Daknet as they leafed through the books.  
  
"This is only half I think, I can't read a lot of it, but I think I remember," He looked up frustrated trying to think "that there is another one, a yellow on I think" he said closing the pale green book.  
  
"Yellow? Robert sent Veronica and Malone to get a yellow book"  
  
"He did? I mean he has it?!"  
  
"Yes they are bringing it to Sentocra" said Challenger  
  
"Yeah but it won't work if nobody can read it"  
  
"Marguerite can read it, she can read anything," said Challenger  
  
"And if she can't" said one of the warriors a bit worried  
  
"Then we're all dead"  
  
"Comforting"  
  
"Then that's it" said Daknet "We have to stop that ceremony now, we can't do anything to stop Haiton when he gets full power, not until we get both books, but we can stop him from getting that power in the mean time. For Deanna's sake, for ours and for hers I hope we're in time" he said looking down. Then he moved to make his way out tucking the book into his satchel. Challenger looked at him a minute and grabbed his arm stopping him.  
  
"Who is her?" Challenger asked with pained eyes.  
  
Daknet stood tall "Her name was Wenara, she was the first sacrifice- she was my mother -and my father killed her"  
  
Challenger looked at him "I am so sorry"  
  
"So am I"  
  
"But excuse me for saying, I came to understand that Talcol's wife, your mother, Wenara, bore no children." Said Challenger the logic of his scientist side taking over.  
  
"Not to the Talcol but the father of her baby, my father, helped killed her"  
  
"Wait so your telling me-" said Challenger shocked looking down, everything was falling into place, "But-"  
  
"Yes," said Daknet turning to him "Haiton is my father"  
  
---------  
  
Author's Notes: Che-ching! Take that one to the bank! There's a dou-sy for you. I hope you liked that, not a lot of action but I told you that before, action coming next as the moon rises. I hope to get that out soon, but please be patient and pass the time by reviewing this, LOL  
  
LOL I'm surprised I got this out. But I'm so excited and scared about the episode tonight that I can't stand it!!! I have to do something; I can't stop thinking about it!!  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
So please everyone review please please!!  
  
Seriously, I can name the people I've lost, I'm not hearing from them, if you are one of those people, please review and tell me you still like me!! And my story!! LOL  
  
And even if your not one of those mean people!! Please review anyway!!! I really love to hear from you!! Yes!! You!!!  
  
Yo!! To all my loyal readers, reviewers and friends, you should know who you are and if you don't you can ask? I guess? LOL  
  
  
  
So on a semi- serious note  
  
Remember Reviews are motivating . . .  
  
Did you notice I forgot to put that last time!! Shame on ME!!!  
  
I have to say it again now!!  
  
Reviews are motivating . . .. That's right you know what to do . . .. 


	20. How history can horridly repreat itself

Claimer: I own Deanna J. Fox, and Sir Robert A. Blake not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: Wow, sorry that took so long, I'm going to try for at least every Thursday now. (Gosh and I probably going to regret saying that.) Jeez. Well thank you so much everyone who reviewed you know it mean so much to me!!!  
  
So if you reviewed look for your name . . .  
  
Jaclyn~ Um wow?! Ok yeah! I think three specific reviews makes up for leaving me *sniffle, sniffle* I was so sad. Sorry if I made you feel bad, I was just confused, thought I made you angry or something. But it's all right, right? S'alright- s'alright. Yeah! Hug - *hug*- good. Makes me feel better. And I'm so glad you reviewed I was really waiting for your impute, seriously it means a lot to me.  
  
I'm so glad you liked the chapter, but you forgot one! Again?! How did you do that? LoL it's ok you read and repented. MAKES ME A HAPPY GIRL!! lol  
  
Yeah Ned and his slaphappy fighting bowl were a very popular item, lol. And I'm glad you mention those other things!! I was so happy you liked them!! I hope this chapter is ok to!!  
  
And of course!! I'm like totally crazy about Your 'SEVERED' story I so serious love it!! I was so happy when I saw you posted; please keep it up and soon!!! Please!!! Well onto the stuff and remember please review!!! Don't scare me like that again!!  
  
~#~  
  
magick18~ Bad magick18! Bad magick18! No just kidding it's ok I understand sometimes things are rushed; and finals, Blak!!! Just don't let it happen, again, lol jk. I'm really glad you like it please keep telling me what you think. It means a lot, thank you so much!!! And remember hang on falling from those seats can really hurt.  
  
~#~  
  
Brandy Leigh~ AH!!! Your back!! I was afraid something I don't know was wrong or you were mad at something or me but, I'm glad because everything is ok with Brandy!! LOL  
  
Sorry the site did that to you that would really make me made, I'd probably pull a Deanna and shoot it or something.  
  
And I totally agree Roxton and Robert have gotta beat the living crap outta Haiton and get their women BACK! LOL HELL YEAH!!!  
  
Yes Tapestry omg!!!!! That's all I can say and then Legacy!!!! I was like dying did you see that yet!!!! Omg it great!! But the previews for the next one look so much better omg!!!  
  
Yes and it's good to make Evil happy so stay!! LOL and beat up Julian, darn her for tricking Challenger, poor man. * Grabs rifle, then sets it down harshly* AH!! I have to listen to my own bloody advice, darn it!!! GRR. . .  
  
You said you abable like an idiot, remember you said it I didn't Lol. You knowing I'm kidding, you're great. Thanks so much for reviewing!!  
  
~#~  
  
Ascamelien~ HEY!! Yo!! How's my gurl!!! LOL Ice is so not kool!!!! Weatherman!! Let's go, well after I'm done talking at least. Then he's ours, WAHAHAHAH!!!! But in the mean time aspirin is your friend.  
  
I'm glad you like this chapter, I was afraid you wouldn't; just as I am about this one, * looks around nervously* um yeah. And I love how specific you god, my god!! I love you!!! LOL Robert and Roxton bonding . .hmm sounds good let's see what you think with this chapter. Heheh . . And I'm sure Marguerite and Deanna will be happy to hear all of those lovely things you said about them, lol  
  
I guess you liked my cliffhanger, lol how long did it take you to blink after that one? LOL jk  
  
How did you like 'Elixir'? Good yes? And 'Tapestry'? And what about 'Legacy' and the previews for the next one!! Omg!! I'm going to cry I can't wait!! Ahh you'll scream when you see them!!! I did!!! Marguerite and Roxton!!!! OH yeah!!!!  
  
History? ME? You're kidding right? I can barely remember what I had for breakfast. * Looks up thinking* nope not a clue . . lol  
  
But enough of that, thanks so so so much for reviewing I look foreword to your reviews and your stories to! You're a great writer, Takes one to know one!!! Lol YEAH!!!  
  
Now about that weatherman yours and mine, I say we go now. Ready, grab your rifle and bowl, lol, And lets go- come on, ready? one, two, three . . . .  
  
~#~  
  
Lixta (Lixta@hotmail.com) ~* Orchestra conductor turns around waving that little stick still.* Guess who, oh yeah baby!! Here is goes!!! Thanks for reviewing  
  
~#~  
  
Ryalin (Ryalin1@aol.com)~ OMG thanks so much for finally reviewing!!! Although I haven't checked I think you may have reviewed once before. OH well you are now!! And that makes me happy!! And thanks for the points!!! I need 'em. LOL I'm really glad you like Deanna I do to. Please keep reading and reviewing your opinion seriously matters to me!!!  
  
~#~  
  
Veggie5~ Um wow, what have you been eating? I want some, lol!! I hope you sleep better; insomnia is not your friend, as great as his midnight snacks may be. LOL. I'm glad you like Ned's lesson in exercise. LOL I hope you like this chapter, a little bit of filler but yeah, I'm SORRY um ok. Just please review!!! And tell me that's everything is ok?  
  
~#~  
  
chapeau~ Yeah I am totally posting how many pages this is when I'm done, but I'm afraid to look till then. But I will post it lol. I'm sorry about he stress, those stress balls can be fun thought * throws one that looks like a monkey around the room, it bounces off the wall out the door and out of sight * um yeah lol anyway thanks so much for reviewing!! I hope to hear form you in the future!!  
  
~#~  
  
Gabbo~ MY GABBO's back!!, lol. I'm glad! I thought you left me there. Yeah tell me about it but like I told some of my other fanfic friends, stay, our explorers and their new friends have to deal with this on their own. LOL. Yeah and Malone and the bowl oh yeah!! Best thing for him since, well I guess the pencil but that's not the point. ( no pun intended) LOL thanks for coming back and reviewing me it means a lot to me!  
  
~#~  
  
I think that's it . . sorry if I left someone out please tell me.  
  
Well onto the words; hope they are good ones . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was setting and the horses of Haiton's convoy approached their destination. Marguerite and Deanna stared coldly at the setting sun.  
  
***  
  
Hearts were racing through the night, blood was burning with emotion, and time was running out, yet the moon was rising.  
  
***  
  
"Make the final preparations" Haiton called out from his horse.  
  
Marguerite looked at Deanna who looked back at her; the first spark of fear flashing through her eyes. She didn't know how she was going to get them out of this one.  
  
'Help!!" she screamed in her head to no one in particular.  
  
But as quickly as that spark of fear had spread through her face it disappeared and left a very determined woman behind, that fire again lit in her eyes.  
  
----  
  
Hooves beat fiercely on the jungle floor as Challenger followed Daknet and his warriors through the dusk to stop Haiton and save their friends.  
  
----  
  
Ned and Veronica ran as fast as they could, they had to find Challenger and figure out what and where the other book was; then they had to get to Marguerite so she could figure out how they used them. Oh but the moon was rising so fast would they be in time.  
  
---  
  
Slowly as the sun started to set, Blake and Roxton started to panic. It was getting darker and moon would be up soon, they had to hurry.  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
"Deanna!"  
  
Were doomed, as was all of mankind if Haiton was to succeed.  
  
---  
  
Haiton looked at a group of warriors who nodded in return and moved toward Marguerite and Deanna.  
  
Deanna stared moving her eyes for one warrior to the other. She stood still and solemn Marguerite shrinking back behind her. Then Marguerite realized what was going on.  
  
"No!!" she cried grabbing Deanna at the same time as the warrior.  
  
Deanna instinctively wanted to fight but couldn't, she wouldn't struggle for Marguerite's sake, it would be better to go proud and staring straight into their enemies faces.  
  
'Forgive me Robert' she thought in her head  
  
Marguerite tried as hard as she could to tighten her grip on Deanna but her wrists were tied too tight and she felt helpless. A man came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her away off the ground. She kicked and cursed, as Deanna was pulled from her grasp she felt her fingernails graze the skin and tightened her hands into fists when she no longer felt her friend in her grasp. Marguerite, frustrated, stomped both of her feet down on the warrior's, who holding her, feet. He yelled out and she twisted her body skillfully and decking him in the face with her two clenched fists in a blaze of anger and frustration. The man fell to the ground and she stood looking down at him disgusted.  
  
She looked back up at Deanna who smirked her approval and nodded nobly.  
  
Marguerite smiled but her victory was short lived as another warrior threw her back and Deanna was tugged away by another, Seeing the Marguerite thrown Deanna struggled a bit as they dragged her away from her friend. She kicked man in the stomach sending him backward into another, but as she spun around toward Marugerite she was caught by three sets of powerful arms. She growled in pain asthey twisted her arms back and pulled her to her feet and threw her to the other side of the clearing.  
  
"Deanna!" Marguerite yelled "Don't you lay a hand on her!!"  
  
"Tie them!" Haiton yelled  
  
------  
  
Challenger rode up next to Daknet as they searched the roads for the right path. Daknet looked around frantically turning his horse around at absurd angles trying to remember the fastest way.  
  
"What will happen?" asked Challenger  
  
"If what?"  
  
"We don't get there in time"  
  
"Personally I don't really want to think about it, but the fact is that dirty son of a bitch will kill Deanna in a most horrendous way" he said closing his eyes repressing the memory of his mother. "Then he will gain ultimate power after he has started absorbing the life energy of the people around him. "  
  
"His followers?"  
  
"No not his followers, most likely the chief and his warriors, but I have no doubt if he needs to, his men will be next."  
  
"Where does his 'power' come from?"  
  
Daknet sighed and turned to Challenger "My people" he said with sarcasm "believe there is a demon in that specific area, actually two demons, a male and a female. There is a legend that says a warrior prince found that his woman was being unfaithful and when she denied to being so he killed her in a blind rage offering her up to his 'god of the underworld' as a symbol of devotion and he beseeched to this 'deity' after he slay her for a way to kill the man she had been unfaithful with, the king. The moment the woman's blood stained the ground and tainted the water of the stream, it is told that the earth shook and clouds covered the sky, lightening being the only glow to light the heavens. No one knows how but he became possessed by a power a power never before know to this world. So he traveled back to his people and killed the king and everyone who got in his way with a cold vengeance. But there was one catch it turns out that the woman was innocent as was the man and the rest of the people the prince killed and so he was cursed for a tainted sacrifice. He had to live with the ever-burning thirst to kill and the only way he could feed that thirst was to drain the life energy from any person that he saw fit. His thirst eventually drove him into insanity, that and probably the torment of killing his female and he sought to conquer the world, which he most likely would have done, but a band of priests who had survived his wrath came together and banished him into this mountain. The stories also say that he still had that ever- burning thirst that drove him into madness, madness that when he can no longer take his suffering, fire sometimes flows from the mountain like blood."  
  
"Lava" whispered Challenger  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing continue" he said nodding and moving his horse closer to Daknet's  
  
"Blood like that of his woman, she is said to haunt him during his imprisonment which also causes him to be conquered by his thirst for blood and madness."  
  
"Causing the volcano-err-mountain to erupt, hmmm, the demon can't be freed can he?" said Challenger to himself.  
  
"No but if someone takes the curse from him by re-enacting the murder of his woman, then he may rest and the power and hellish thirst be transferred to the person performing the ritual. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yes I believe so, but what is the power that can be possessed?" Challenger asked beginning to catch on.  
  
" I can't even explain the 'power' I don't want to try and hopefully you'll never have to witness it." Daknet said fixing his eyes on a path and kicking his horse into a gallop Challenger although still perplexed followed.  
  
----  
  
"Leave me alone!! You creep!!" Marguerite screamed kicking Haiton in the stomach sending him back.  
  
"You horrid wench!" he yelled angrily grabbing her hair and pulling her back.  
  
"You let her go Haiton!! You come and face me you coward!!" Deanna hissed struggling away from the warriors that encircled her. She burst through but was caught by the shoulder and thrown to her knees. She felt dizzy and weak but she staggered to her feet to only be struck down again by Haiton.  
  
"Don't you EVER call me a coward!" he growled angrily  
  
"You are a coward!" she spat in his face  
  
He grabbed her by the throat then suddenly released her and slapped her knocking her to the ground again.  
  
"Enough of this!" he yelled looking up at the dark sky and the slowly rising moon "Take her to the wall" he said sternly "I will finish this,"  
  
"No!!" Marguerite screamed a warrior coming close to her as she moved toward Deanna, he tried to grab her but she ducked down, another warrior tried to rush her from behind but she moved and the man thrust into the other warrior who fell back into Haiton. Marguerite took this opportunity and ran for the jungle 'If only I can get help' she thought as she ran her body screaming for her to stop but she couldn't. She made it into the brush but her hands were still tied making it harder for her to move, she ran farther in but a warrior jumped out at her from nowhere tackling her to the ground. She tried to scramble away but he seized her legs then him and another man dragged her back into the clearing by her hair.  
  
"Tie her" Haiton yelled angrily getting up from the ground.  
  
They thrust her against the trunk of the tree. They lifted her off the ground and tied her on an incline so she couldn't move. They bound both of her arms to separate branches and her torso and legs to the trunk of the tree. She struggled but could barely breathe let alone escape. She grunted in frustration and pain pulling at her bonds.  
  
Her head jerked up when she heard Deanna cry out, "No stop leave her alone!" Marguerite screamed she watched helplessly as a large group of warrior threw Deanna right into the mountain wall, then they picked her up off the ground and untied her bonds and spread her out against the wall and pressing her back into it's jagged sides again.  
  
"AAHH!!" she yelled her teeth clenched to muffle the sound from Marguerite's ears, sweat streaming down her face.  
  
"Can't you see she's suffering!" Marguerite yelled not sure why she thought that would help.  
  
"Her suffering will be over soon" Haiton snickered standing on the ground in front of her, his back to the tree she was tied to. Deanna cried out again as the warrior tightened the bonds and her arms contracted once under the pressure.  
  
Marguerite bit back the stinging tears coming to her eyes.  
  
'Oh John!' she thought  
  
----  
  
'We're coming Marguerite don't worry' Roxton thought more to assure himself than anything else.  
  
"Blake?"  
  
"What?" he said turning to him as they continued to travel on quickly.  
  
Roxton thought about what he was going to say, he wanted to ask what Blake's relationship with Deanna was but he wasn't sure it was appropriate, how would he feel if a new friend or an old friend for that matter posed that question to him.  
  
Robert looked at him waiting for the question he had an idea was coming. "Do I love her?" he suggested moving on moving a branch out of his way.  
  
Roxton looked up surprised, "Yes, -do you?"  
  
"I've spent three years living with Deanna I know her habits her favorite books, songs, types of food, places and some of her biggest fears, some of her biggest piques, I know she's obstinate and self-righteous, I also know that she drives me to the brink of insanity with her antics but that I adore everything about her. I would do anything for her."  
  
"But do you love her?"  
  
"If that isn't love I don't really think I know what is" Robert smiled, knowing he had admitted his affections but only technically, he still wasn't sure if he could ever tell Deanna 'that' seriously to her face, but he also wasn't sure he would ever have to. They seemed to understand the way each other felt pretty well.  
  
"Do you know everything about her, I mean does she keep secrets from you?" Roxton asked; if Marguerite and Deanna were as alike as they seemed perhaps he could learn a thing or two.  
  
Robert looked at him strangely for a minute thinking about the question "I have no doubt, I don't know much about her past. You probably know more than I do." He laughed slightly  
  
"And that doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Sometimes, only when I think it makes her unhappy, but I'm not going to force anything from her, there are reasons she keeps those things secret, if those reasons change maybe she'll tell me and maybe she won't. But at this moment in time I'm pretty content."  
  
"Yeah" said Roxton thinking about it  
  
"Honestly our relationship isn't really simple I don't understand it and I don't think either does she, but I know that I care about her more than anyone I've ever cared about in my life."  
  
"More" Roxton hesitated "More that Elizabeth?"  
  
"So much" said Robert a bit distressed, he knew that before Elizabeth betrayed him, he knew something about Deanna just intrigued him in a way Elizabeth never had. It made him as silly as it sounded think of his mother, her soft voice her wonderful sense of humor the laugh that came with it. Everything was just so fascinating and wonderful, he often wondered if she would ever stop surprising him.  
  
"And Marguerite?" Robert said turning the tables on his new friend.  
  
Roxton sighed "I don't know what to think"  
  
Robert acted surprised but understood "So you don't care about her?"  
  
"What! No! I care about her more than anything, I'll kill for her!" he said earnestly  
  
"Then what's to think about?" asked Robert purely.  
  
"Well you said your relationship wasn't simple, ours most defiantly isn't either." He sighed again wiping his brow "I don't know anything about her really, she won't let me in. Every time I think I'm close she pushes me away."  
  
Robert could tell how distressed he was about this "Physically?" he asked lightening the mood  
  
"What? No" Roxton chuckled  
  
"Ah, I see, well if it's any consolation Deanna doesn't open up to well either, plus she pushed me off a roof once-twice-" he chuckled  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Ye-ah!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I have no idea," Robert said vivaciously  
  
Roxton actually laughed a bit "I guess we're both stuck in the same boat with out a paddle"  
  
"Yes but that's what God gave us hands for" Robert smiled wisely putting his hand out in front of him moving his fingers.  
  
(Roxton's little side smile,)  
  
-----  
  
Deanna moved her head from where it hung, she was incredibly hot and sweating he vision was slightly blurry as she came into consciousness, her whole body screamed she wished perhaps that she had stayed unconscious. She coughed and hacked panting she looked up. Marguerite was tied to a tree across the way and had seemed to have passed out as her head hung down onto her breast and her hair flowed over her face. It was completely dark out now, Deanna could see the moon high in the sky it's flickers of moonshine ticking like a clock down to their doom. It was strange for Deanna the moon had always been a comfort for her, to hide her, to guide her, to just be their to stare up into on a lonely night, but this wasn't her moon this was Haiton's moon, and she cursed it with her every breath.  
  
The only light in the clearing came from a huge fire in the center and the torches that were little all around the area. But it was enough; shadows danced like spirits laughing at her pain and guilt as they jumped and stirred on the ground and over her facade the orange light of the fire illuminating her eyes and contours of her face. Her back was stinging and felt raw from being pressed up against the rough wall. A sound came to her ears and she looked over and the chief of the Cyzan people as well as some of his best warriors. Even with Deanna's hearing she couldn't understand what they were saying but the chief was defiantly angry, he kept pointing at her outraged. Deanna tried to yell out but she couldn't something seemed to stop her, she was so dizzy, but it didn't matter she watched as the chief was shoved to the ground, they were already trapped.  
  
Deanna felt a large knot in her throat; it was bringing tears to her stinging eyes. She had failed, failed everyone!! 'I'm sorry Marguerite, I'm so sorry!!! Roxton, Malone, Veronica, Challenger, oh! Robert please forgive me!!' she thought disheartened bowing her head.  
  
-----  
  
Haiton took the long slender blade from the fire and held it out in front of his followers.  
  
"You'll never get away with this!!" the chief yelled  
  
"Yes I will but YOU'LL never get away FROM this!!! ALIVE!!!" Haiton laughed methodically as a warrior knocked the chief out and continued to chant, Haiton brought the blade down and cut a slit on the palm of each of his hands.  
  
----  
  
Roxton and Robert continued their grueling pace through the forest.  
  
"So what was the last thing that you said to her?" asked Robert  
  
"Not something that I want to make the last thing" Roxton remarked harshly.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," said Robert looking down remembering the hard night before Deanna had been taken form him. "There's the clearing," he said pointing. It was far down set into the mountain. His face changed expression as he stared in horror.  
  
"Deanna!!" he screamed and darted down the slope into the dense jungle. Firing his rifle into the air.  
  
Roxton looked "oh no!-no-no!" he yelled but what he saw wasn't the only thing that worried him he didn't see Marguerite, where was she?!  
  
----  
  
Veronica and Ned continued to run  
  
"Hurry Ned it's right up here!!!" said Veronica as they ran down an incline.  
  
Veronica gasped as the clearing came into view, "No!" she yelled jumping over a fallen tree and running faster.  
  
"Veronica!" Ned yelled going after her.  
  
----  
  
Daknet could hear the chanting voices of Haiton and his followers they were close so close. He kicked his horse onward but it lost it's footing and fell. Daknet jumped off and rolled on the ground.  
  
"Daknet!" said Challenger  
  
"There's no time!" Daknet yelled and ran toward the clearing darting through trees and brush.  
  
Challenger and the other warriors couldn't follow Daknet's path on the horse so they kicked their horses into a gallop and followed the road inward.  
  
---  
  
Deanna had pushed herself to a standing position, using all of her resolve to maintain control as Haiton stepped toward her. She held her head high looking as bold and forceful as ever.  
  
Haiton stepped forward with the long dagger his blood dripping over the grip from his palms. She him in the eyes as he stopped only a few inches from her.  
  
"You could have had everything," said Haiton  
  
She just stared at him her mouth curving upward at the ends a bit like she knew something he didn't. This angered him. He grabbed her by her hair and pushed her body against the mountain.  
  
Marguerite slowly started to stir awake, her whole body aching from lack of oxygen. "No- no" she moaned weakly trying to move.  
  
Deanna looked at her a minute and smiled a comforting smile, which just enraged Haiton even more.  
  
"You should be more concerned with your own life, love" he fumed slamming her against the wall again. He wanted her to beg, to plead, and to tell him she was wrong and that he is all she could have ever wanted, but she stayed silent.  
  
She just looked back at him that same knowing expression on her face.  
  
"Why don't you say something!" he yelled  
  
"I don't have to" she said recovering her voice,  
  
He looked at her startled.  
  
"Because I know that every day you'll see my face, hear my voice, and wonder why you weren't good enough, you won't even be safe in you dreams. I'll be everywhere, I am everywhere" she finished the husky, wise, mysterious tone taking over her voice.  
  
His eyes bulged from his head and he tightened his grip on her hair, gritting his teeth in a snarl, jealously and rage taking over his mind.  
  
He grunted and threw her back against the wall releasing her hair and stepping back, (ignoring the shots he heard in the distance) taking both hands on the blade and raising it above her. . .  
  
~&~  
  
Author's Notes: AAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!! I just saw Legacy, did ROXTON ACTUALLY SAT THOSE THREE WORDS!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As totally wonderful as this and as AMAZING as the next episode looks, I am so scared I mean everything is coming together, that can't happen cause that means they go back!!!  
  
I was scared when I saw the preview for Legacy cause I saw the Oraborus thing around his neck, I was like omg!!! They can go back now no!!!! Bu thank goodness Veronica destroyed it. AHH someone consol me and tell me I'm totally wrong!!!  
  
*Breath * pant *breath* . ..Alright I'm ok had to get that out of my system . . .sorry if I scared you  
  
Well please review; I know this chapter was lame, especially for the time I took writing it but yeah. Well Yeah, good stuff coming up, promise and then the fun starts, WAHAHAH!!!  
  
Yeah I'm Evil get over it, lol jk!! You know I love you all!!  
  
Um if you have any questions please ask, I think I might have left some open ends but I'm not sure, so if your confused put your question in a review, with something you like to, lol!  
  
Later,  
  
  
  
So . . you know it  
  
Reviews are motivating . . . . . 


	21. Has he won?

Claimer: I own Deanna J. Fox, and Sir Robert A. Blake not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: AH!! I am so sorry this took so long and I'm afraid it's lame please please please review and put my mind at ease!!!! Help me get around this roadblock.  
  
I saw 'Trapped' AH!!!! I loved it OMG!!! That was great!! I am not saying anything for those who didn't see it!! But if you like Roxton and Marguerite you'll LOVE it!!!! AND if you like Challenger it's so funny!! Omg it was so great!!! You'll love it!!!!  
  
~ Typo warning written with Insomnia~ You know we got a bite to eat and yeha wrote this so be kind  
  
~!~  
  
OK and now the part I know you all love I know I do, if you reviewed look for your name . . .  
  
~#~  
  
Jaclyn- I love how you add in those lines that you liked I think I'm going to have everyone put in their favorite lines at the end of this thing. But I love the way you do it really great, thank you so much!!!  
  
Sorry about the squeamish stuff, I hope it doesn't happen again, I just had to describe some ritual stuff, adds effect you understand.  
  
Oh and I would never be angry with you, and you're a sweetie to. Don't worry life can only get better, for you. As for me I'm stuck ,lol jk.  
  
Liking Severed? Are you kidding I LOVE SEVERED!!! You have got to get the next chapter out soon it's going to kill me I swear!!! Please!!! Hurry!!!!  
  
OH and thank you, funny good right?? Lol.  
  
Well I hope you're not disappointed, this one is kinda lame but I've been hitting the writers block pretty hard and I got the black eye to prove it. Thank you so much!!!! Luv ya  
  
~#~  
  
Gabbo~ Well I agree Robert and Roxton are great together and I thank you for thinking so. I'll keep that in mind. And don't worry Haiton is soon to get some of his. Thanks so much for reviewing your two cents is always welcome!!!  
  
~#~  
  
Ryalin (Ryalin1@aol.com) ~ Thanks so much for reviewing and yes I am a bit sadistic in the ending and leaving it that way, and I totally agree TPTB most defiantly shouldn't take after me to leave us for FOUR WHOLE MONTHS!!! AHH!!! Well I'll spend my time taping the episodes oh well but AHH!!! Ok anyway I hope you like this, it's not as good as some of the others but I think it will do for now!!  
  
~#~  
  
Brandy Leigh~ Dancing is good for the soul * is dipped by drop dead gorgeous guy with rose in his teeth * and the heart, lol  
  
*Gets up fro dip and walks back to computer waving her hand for the guy to leave * It's nice to have power like that, 'in my dreams lol'  
  
Great job on your most recent chapter I so love it, FIRE lol I'm a pyromaniac, kidding.  
  
And yes I will leave Julian to our lovely lady friends, btw I love how Ned handled 'Gladys' very nicely done!!!  
  
I'm so glad you loved Legacy me to!!! And what about trapped id you see it?!!! You have to tell me omg!! 'cause I promised not to tell you anything so you have to tell me when you see it!!!  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter a little boring but . .grr burn out is back!!!  
  
Don't worry I babble to it's fun and contagious after bed time!! Lol Thanks so much for reviewing!!  
  
~#~  
  
Ascamelien~ Honey what am I going to do with you?! LoL Don't worry it's ok, it's ok, and really hell you went to France!! I mean gosh I'll be lucky if I get out of the state any time soon. LOL. I can explain everything it you want and I was thinking maybe there is a way you can download it form the Internet. But you could always just wait till they show repeats because they always do. But you have to see 'Trapped" oh my gosh you'll just die and then you have to tell me everything!!!  
  
Oh and one other thing, I am not that stupid I knew what RL meant I was just totally- I have no Idea actually, I went back and read it again and was like why did I ask that?! So sorry about that; an insomnia gone bad moment, sorry.  
  
Thanks so much I loved your review you're so great!! So good to little evil me!!! I really think Robert and Roxton have a great connection going on, I'm glad you do to!!!  
  
OH and it's probably better you don't know what I did to the weatherman but if it happens again just give me a call.  
  
* The evil signal lights up the night, the Evil caped crusader runs to swing off into the darkness when * when she wakes up and goes wait? What?! that could never happen . . I would never wear a cape! LOL  
  
Yes and Haiton Jeez that dude needs to be put in his place!!  
  
Oh ! *blushes turning away * thank you so much!! About what you said about my the imagery I'm all teary eyed Thank you so much!! And yes you may always use and excerpt, lol it's your review.  
  
Your story is coming along like so amazingly I'm like almost ashamed of mine now especially after this chapter.  
  
SORRY SORRY SORRY, wait no I'm not I'm Evil EVIL EVIL!! Lol no kidding sorry if it caused you much distress but I hope in a good way. lol  
  
And I am really sorry it took so long, I'm hitting serious writers block, grr darn wall * powers up the jack hammer * I'll deal with this yet!! I swear it!!  
  
*Slides computer chair across the room" Oh yeah baby!! I am so so so psyched for your next chapter I can't wait and boring? Don't even think it , you're never boring and I don't think you could ever be!!! Keep up the great work. Thanks so much!! Hope to hear from you soon!!  
  
~#~  
  
elizabeth connelly (gdmstamatt@aol.com) ~ Thanks so much!! I'm trying really hard to finish but I want to clear everything up and finish on a good note, I hope I'm doing well *looks around nervously* Thakns again and please keep reading and reviewing I really appreciate it!!  
  
~#~  
  
magick18 ~ AHHHHHH!!!!!! SO sorry!!! But I did, but I'm fixing it. LOL And sorry about almost falling maybe you should install a hand rail or bungee net. Lol I hope this chapter is satisfactory, sorry it took so long!!! Thanks so much!!! For reviewing please keep it up I love your input!!!  
  
~#~  
  
TLWROX~ And you return!!!! Wow!! It's been so long, I thought you had left me!! I was sad. But now oh so glad * I did not just say that * never the less I'm glad to hear form you and even happier that you are enjoying the story.  
  
LOL I hope to keep things going, lol. And Robert and Deanna are a lot like Marguerite and Roxton but at the same time very different I hope to explain more later, lol but over all they could learn a lot form each other.  
  
Well I hope this doesn't bore you, I'm trying but you know it happens some times. Thanks so much for so much for coming back!! Great to hear form you!! Hope to again!!!  
  
~#~  
  
I believe that is all and with that onto the mayhem (sorry Brandy used your word, lol)  
  
  
  
~!~  
  
  
  
His eyes bulged from his head and he tightened his grip on her hair, gritting his teeth into a snarl, jealously and rage taking over his mind.  
  
He grunted and threw her back against the wall releasing her hair and stepping back, (ignoring the shots he heard in the distance) taking both hands on the blade and raising it above her, her body instantly tensed but she didn't look away, "Now you will remember me!" he hissed plunging the blade down . .  
  
"NO!!" Marguerite shrieked and looked away shutting her eyes, her mind filling with clouds and dizziness almost knocking her out again.  
  
----  
  
Deanna saw the blade flash in the firelight and then suddenly she saw another flash, she blinked, then she gasped in horror as Daknet fell back,  
  
-----  
  
Veronica and Ned ran into the edge of the clearing to see a man, Daknet, from Haiton's village come flying out of nowhere and thrust himself in front of Deanna, they watched stunned as the long blade stabbed into the man's chest and he swayed backward.  
  
-----  
  
Deanna moved her body catching him awkwardly with her thigh; she kneeled down supporting him with her leg.  
  
"Daknet no, what were you thinking?!?" she said pulling at her bonds and looking down at him as the blood erupted forth from his chest.  
  
"You were right," he gasped  
  
"What?" she said staring down at him helplessly her eyes wide in shock and terror  
  
"Over my fear, I had to over come my fear"  
  
"Dying?" Deanna said petrified and baffled  
  
"My father, and his wrath" he smiled up at her, she was all right and alive free from his father's knife and his mother's fate.  
  
Deanna looked up at Haiton her eyes wide, Haiton looked as if he was in some sort of pain, but he stared back at her, "Fool" he hissed regarding the man in Deanna's lap, his son, his failure of a son, if only he had obeyed and understood, but no he had to be noble and righteous, a vein started pulsing in his neck and his face grimaced with pain.  
  
'He has ruined everything the ritual is a failure, ah the pain!!' Haiton screamed in his head a strange sensation coming over his mind.  
  
----  
  
Challenger and the other warriors rode into the clearing.  
  
"Oh on!" said Challenger looking over the scene.  
  
Daknet's warriors, his friends, jumped from their horses and looked on powerless to help their friend. They knew it had to be.  
  
A collection of Haiton's followers encircled them holding spears on them.  
  
-----  
  
"Challenger!" said Ned as he and Veronica ran back into the jungle to go around.  
  
----  
  
Deanna looked back down at Daknet speechless her eyes starting to water.  
  
"I'm so sorry" she whimpered  
  
"Don't be, don't ever be." He said seriously "I had to atone, I have dishonored the memory of my mother for allowing my fear to cloud my judgment for so long"  
  
"You have your honor, your mother would be very proud of you. I'm proud of you," Deanna said her voice calm and kindhearted.  
  
"You have no idea how much that means to me," he choked reaching up and touching her face. She would be the one to defeat his horrid father and his followers once and for all, he could feel it. For her he knew he would give his life, which he knew he had done and was glad for it as long as she was safe.  
  
-----  
  
The sky clouded over covering the before so significant moon, and lightening began to strike in the distance, the jungle becoming deathly silent.  
  
Haiton clutched at his stomach, gritting his teeth, he felt weak and shattered, they had done it wrong, that stupid child,' a fool from the time he was born to that wretched woman, he has ruined everything, now what is going to happen to me, why wouldn't that woman just die, this is all her fault!! I would be all powerful it she was just dead!!' Haiton shrieked in his head.  
  
------  
  
"NO!!" Robert screamed jumping down over another slope, "No!! We're to late!!" He cried, distress and rage apparent in his voice as he stared up at the sky memories flashing before his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean we're to late!" yelled Roxton over the thunder although he was very sure of the tragic answer he would receive and his heart went out to his friend. 'If only," he thought 'If there is any way-'  
  
-----  
  
Deanna choked on a dry sob, "Thank you"  
  
Daknet smiled and nodded "You stop him once and for all, for if not my sacrifice be in vain" he choked, coughing, he was so cold, he held to Deanna tight in need of her presence. "Thank you" he whispered softly before she felt his body go limp and his grip on her loosen.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek and she nodded resting her forehead on his. "You will be remembered well," she whispered.  
  
It wasn't till now that Deanna realized Haiton hadn't made a sound. She jerked her head up looking around, her eyes fierce and cold. He was nowhere; his followers were still there, looking around avoiding her vicious gaze. She gently let Daknet's body sink to the ground. Then she stood and pulled at her bonds again, she heard the stream rushing by next to her, something suddenly caught her eyes, Daknet's blood had flowed down to the stream and was turning the water red. The hairs and the back of her neck went up as a memory went past her minds eye, she felt a rush of adrenalin; she looked around frantically, pulling on her bonds, to her surprise one of them broke, freeing her pained arm, she pulled at the other her body again screaming in agony and her head filling with dizziness from the sudden frenzied movements; then she noticed the warriors were looking behind her.  
  
"You horrid wench!!" Haiton screamed lunging at her from behind.  
  
She cried out from surprise and pain as she was thrown to the ground her arm that was still bound almost ripping from its socket, and her injuries burning with new shoots of pain.  
  
"You ruined everything!!" Haiton fumed grabbing her by her hair and throwing her into the wall.  
  
"AH!" she cried out in pain, she tried to wriggle away but her left arm was bound to the wall still. In desperation she lashed out with her unbound hand and the broken chain. It hit him square in the chest, which in his weakened state knocked the wind out of him and he fell back. He waved his warriors back as he stood.  
  
"That is the last time you will ever hurt me!!" he growled grabbing her by the throat and pushing her down to her knees.  
  
"Beg for your life now!" he growled  
  
She glared up at him and smiled slightly, started to laugh her breath lessening as Haiton tightened his hands on her slender throat.  
  
This infuriated him, his eyes bulging while glazing over with a crazed rage.  
  
"Never again!!" he cried a new strength slowly coming to him. Deanna dug her fingernails into his arms, then she thought of something else, she grabbed hold of the broken chain still attached to her wrist and pulled it between his legs catching behind his left knee throwing him backward, she broke away and shuffled back, quickly she got to her feet another rush of adrenaline flowing through her.  
  
"Deanna!!" was all he could say, he was so furious, all of his problems seemed to be coming from the same source and for the problems to be fixed 'she had to die!!' He thought standing up stomping over to her, but she didn't even let him react she punched him right in the face. He fell back but not for long he turned kicking her in the stomach throwing her back, her arm still trapped against the stone wall worked against her flinging her body into the jagged rock. She slid to the ground trying to suppress her pain and still stay conscious.  
  
----  
  
Roxton and Robert came running full speed into the clearing gun's blaring.  
  
"Roxton!" shouted Challenger as a group of warriors jumped up and ran toward them.  
  
Veronica and Ned tried to reach Challenger but were blocked by another group of warriors who had been guarding the perimeter.  
  
Robert looked around for Deanna; running down he had gotten confused and didn't know where she was or if she was. His heart was racing," please god somehow, please no," he pleaded as he shot some warrior dead. Then he heard a blood-chilling scream that made his heart stop.  
  
He swirled around; He saw Deanna slammed against the stone wall, and then Haiton picked her up of the ground by her neck forcing her to her knees strangling her, then he reached back behind him and picked up a bloody knife, the knife that unknown to Robert had brought Daknet's own demise, Haiton raised it above her his other hand still around her throat.  
  
"Haiton!!" Robert yelled enraged running over and slamming his rifle into Haiton's face causing him to stumble back onto the dry earth. Deanna fell to the ground with the exception of her left arm that was still bound; it was elevated against the wall of the mountain, the pressure almost cutting off the circulation to her hand.  
  
"Deanna!! Oh Deanna!" Robert cried relieved and distressed rushing over and putting an arm under her head and supporting her as he drew her close to him.  
  
Robert slammed the chains a few times with his rifle and they broke; freeing Deanna at last from the terrible mountain wall.  
  
She moaned tilting her head toward him "You're alive" she said relief and weakness quite evident in her voice. "He didn't kill you"  
  
"You either" Robert smiled looking her over, 'but he might as well have' he thought furiously, his relieved grin turning to a scowl of hate. She looked like she had taken a beating numerous times, and her arms, and neck were raw from the ropes and chains used to hold her. He could see the sick bruises forming from where Haiton's hand had been. His muscles just tensed with anger and disgust. He could feel her pain and torment; he could feel her agony just emanating from her body.  
  
"Not yet" Haiton hissed from behind them straightening up at the sight of his attacker.  
  
Robert tightened his hold on Deanna protectively and spun around.  
  
"And you never will you son of a bitch!!!"  
  
"Oh so bitter Robert" Haiton scolded sweetly his hands summoning his warriors closer.  
  
"I'll get you for this Haiton, I swear it!" Robert hissed through gritted teeth, anyone who knew him back in London would have never thought he could be so fierce and full of hate.  
  
--------  
  
"Where is Marguerite?!' Roxton yelled to Challenger after kicking a warrior away.  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen her!!" he yelled back and then ran in a circle to get behind a charging warrior, then kicking him in the back sending him flying face first into the dirt.  
  
"Eat that scoundrel!" Challenger huffed before turning right into another group of warriors  
  
"Oh hello" he said tipping his head nervously and then taking off in the other direction.  
  
-----  
  
Roxton grabbed the man he had just punched and lifted off the ground.  
  
"Now can you tell me where I can find her?" Roxton said smoothly.  
  
The man stayed silent.  
  
"I don't think you understand!" fumed Roxton angrily throwing the man harshly to the ground and then stomping over and picking him up swinging him into a large group of rocks that stood ten or so feet tall.  
  
"Where is she!?!" Roxton said tightening his grip on the man's collar pulling him farther off the ground. There was a look in his eyes that terrified the warrior and the man moved his hand to point, he could not speak Roxton's grip was to tight.  
  
Roxton turned slightly and his heart stopped, "Marguerite!!"  
  
He dropped the man and took off running.  
  
---  
  
Marguerite could hear her voice being called but couldn't open her eyes, her whole body ached and she could hardly breathe. She heard a large commotion right in front of her and then a terror stricken voice.  
  
"Marguerite-Marguerite oh god- please!"  
  
Using all of her strength she opened her eyes slightly and saw Roxton's worried face in front of her, was he real? Haiton had ordered him to be killed.  
  
He touched her face as he took his knife from its sheath, "It's alright Marguerite -I'm here- just hold on!"  
  
'Oh he is real!!' Marguerite thought tears of joy almost coming to her eyes.  
  
Roxton anxiously cut at the numerous robes that had been mercilessly tied around Marguerite's body; finally she almost fell from the tree into his arms.  
  
"OH Marguerite!" he worried and then was relieved when she gasped out for breath. He laid her down at the foot of the tree hovering over her protectively, he touched her face, she was so pale but this just brought her injuries to even more immediate notice.  
  
"OH Marguerite, I'm so sorry!!" he said pulling her to him.  
  
"It's alright John, you've saved me, it's alright," she said gaining more of her strength back with every breath. She felt his body tense with what she knew was anger.  
  
"I'll get him, I swear it!" Roxton growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"It's ok," she said holding him now, running her fingers over his hair that came out under his hat. Then she thought of something 'him? Haiton, oh god Deanna!!' then something else caught her attention.  
  
"AHH!" she cried, Roxton pulled back startled but she just grabbed him and pulled him back on top of he, flat on the ground, a knife came flying just above his head and stuck in the tree behind them. They looked from where it came from.  
  
"Sorry!" came Veronica's voice.  
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes. Roxton turned back to her. She felt her face flush, they hadn't moved and he was still directly on top of her, she hoped he didn't notice the slight awkwardness of the whole thing.  
  
"Th-thank-you" he kind of stuttered moving off of her looking away feeling his face go red.  
  
She just looked away a second a little embarrassed smile on her face.  
  
Suddenly Malone came flying out of nowhere and landed at Marguerite's feet  
  
"Ned!" she shrieked  
  
"Marguerite!" he said surprised and please  
  
"Are you alright?!" they said at the same time  
  
-----  
  
"It-it didn't work" Deanna hissed at Haiton from Robert's protective arms. "You killed him!!!! For nothing!!! He was your son!!!"  
  
"It was suppose to be you!!! He was a fool to sacrifice himself to save you!!!" Haiton screamed glaring at her, he waved his warriors in as he saw the burning gaze Robert had set on him.  
  
"Get her!"  
  
Robert's eyes narrowed 'so it didn't work, huh?' he viciously thought to himself.  
  
He quickly grabbed the gun from his belt twirling it to his hand and shot for Haiton's heart, a warrior jumped into the way and fell dead on the ground.  
  
Deanna cried out in surprised.  
  
Haiton looked at Blake startled, then the pain started to return to his stomach. Deanna hesitantly stood on her own; Robert stepped in front of her.  
  
"Robert?" she said cautiously, she didn't like the change in his demeanor.  
  
Robert took a scornful step toward Haiton as he started to retreat away.  
  
"Oh is something the matter Haiton? Afraid of a little bullet, your brother wasn't half so scared of such a little thing," he mocked coming closer.  
  
Haiton looked around panicked, he was trapped powerless, he watched Robert coming closer step by step, he saw the way his neck was slightly bent, his walk, his voice, the stiffness in his muscles, Haiton could defiantly tell he crossed a major line with this usually docile man, but what was he going to do to keep himself from getting killed, then in desperation he kicked the ground flinging the pieces of dust and stones toward Blake's eyes.  
  
"Ah!" Robert cried out brushing the dirt away.  
  
Haiton kicked him in the stomach the gun falling away. Then he started kicking him on the ground. "Look who has the upper hand now!" he yelled  
  
Robert reached out and grabbed his leg pulling him down to the ground and then tackling him.  
  
-----  
  
Lightening started to flash closer and closer to the clearing, Deanna had a really bad feeling about it, it just wasn't normal even for the plateau, maybe it did work maybe he hated his son so much that . . Oh god' she thought coming to a realization.  
  
"Robert!!" Deanna yelled her head filling with dizziness again she pushed it back.  
  
Blake lunged himself at Haiton rage taking over his mind. He couldn't push all the hate away old and new. He couldn't stop it from taking over his senses; he just wanted to kill this man for everything he had ever done!!! It took over his whole being, he needed this man dead, he would never hurt Deanna again!  
  
----  
  
"Challenger!!" Veronica yelled running over to him.  
  
"Did you get the book?"  
  
"Yes but its not enough there are two of them!"  
  
"I know, I have the other one"  
  
"You do!! How do we use them?!"  
  
"I don't know we have to escape and regroup"  
  
"What are we going to do?!" she said before screaming and ducking from a staff coming at her head. She spun and took out the man's knees knocking him down. She turned around to see another man reach for her; she grabbed her knife from her boot to stab him when Challenger grabbed her arm.  
  
"George!"  
  
"NO, it's alright they're on our side" he said assuring  
  
"What?!" said Veronica completely baffled "When did this happen?!"  
  
"I'll explain later, come on" he said pulling her and following the warrior into the forest.  
  
"What do we do?" Challenger asked the man  
  
"We must get out of here,"  
  
"Ya think!" said Veronica irritably  
  
"Veronica" Challenger scolded shaking his head furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"We have to get the chief and the others and run" said the warrior as he looked up at the sky "As fast as we can"  
  
----  
  
Deanna felt something move behind her, "Chief!" she yelled turning around. She furiously tore at his bonds.  
  
"Deanna" he sighed, "you're alright"  
  
"If you want to say that," she said hugging him  
  
"We have to get out of here," he said looking at the sky  
  
"But how?!" she cried, then Robert came soaring over landing in front of them. He reached back and grabbed his rifle stumbling to his feet and standing in front of Deanna and the Chief.  
  
Deanna heard a horrid scream and turned to see Haiton clutching his stomach. She cautiously stood behind Robert her eyes wide. Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to shake and being so unsteady Deanna fell over. Robert reached down and picked her up holding a secure arm around her waist. She looked at him as he stared daggers at Haiton's suffering form.  
  
Robert didn't know what was causing Haiton's pain but he wished he had done it.  
  
Deanna felt slightly uncomfortable in his arms, he felt like a stranger so bitter and cold. She shifted slightly then the ground beneath them quaked again and shot up sending the three of them flying.  
  
Robert had held onto her and turned himself around pulling her in front, so he landed on his back with her on his chest.  
  
------  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton cried and pulled Marguerite up against a tall rock as a bolt of lightening struck next to them.  
  
"What the hell?!" she said  
  
"I don't know," said Roxton bracing himself and Marguerite as the earth shook again "But I don't like it-"  
  
"Deanna!" said Marguerite as Deanna, Robert and the Chief landed on the ground a few meters from them.  
  
-----  
  
"Deanna? Deanna?" a soft voice and a little shake called her from her darkness  
  
"Oh" she groaned picking up her head from, wait where am I? She thought and then looked up and saw Roberts face.  
  
"Hey" he said gently touching her face softly "Come on" he said helping her sit up easing her off of him.  
  
"Robert!!" said Marguerite running up behind him  
  
"Marguerite you're ok!" he said then looked and nodded to Roxton.  
  
"Deanna?" said Marguerite kneeling down next to her  
  
"Yeah-Yeah I'm ok, but we have to get out of here," she said weakly staggering to her feet.  
  
"Marguerite-Roxton!!" came Challengers voice and he Ned and Veronica came running over.  
  
"We have both books," said Ned unaware that they wouldn't have any idea what he was talking about  
  
"Both books?" asked Robert putting an arm around Deanna steadying her.  
  
"What do we even need the books for? Haiton didn't finish the ritual-" said Marguerite looking at Deanna again relieved.  
  
"No," said Deanna "I think he did" her voice was grave and she looked at the Chief. His brow was fixed, looking around harshly, and then he looked back up at the sky.  
  
Marguerite, Veronica, Challenger Ned and Deanna looked over dismayed at Daknet's lifeless body lying under a type of weeping willow tree. To a point it was quite peaceful as peaceful at least as any of them could hope to see for a while.  
  
Roxton and Robert looked at each other knowing they had defiantly missed something.  
  
"Deanna?" asked Robert unsure seeing her mournful face.  
  
She shook her head and then rested it on his shoulder avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Wait? Where is Haiton?" said Ned startled looking around.  
  
Deanna instantly stood jerking out of Robert's hold. She stood up alert looking around. Then she heard a sound. She turned around the others following her gaze.  
  
Haiton was hunched over kneeling on the ground holding himself, gritting his teeth stifling agonizing screams.  
  
The ground started to shake again and the lightening started striking closer and more frequently.  
  
"Oh god" said Deanna austerely not moving a muscle.  
  
Robert, the Chief and Daknet's warriors all stood in the same knowing manner.  
  
"Deanna?" said Challenger  
  
"Run" she said expressionlessly  
  
"What?" said Marguerite  
  
"No run, we have to get out of her as quickly as we can!" said Robert spinning around picking everything up.  
  
Deanna hadn't moved, she couldn't take her eyes off of Haiton, he had won, it was working, no! this can't happen, this can't happen!! Her whole body tensed and trembled with rage. She looked around at Haiton's followers who were bowed on the ground praising and praying for their lives as the earth shot up and lightening struck the ground around them.  
  
Daknet's warriors took the Chief into the forest, Veronica and Ned followed.  
  
"We're next Marguerite" said Roxton  
  
"Wait, Deanna!" she called  
  
Deanna was still and rigid with fury,  
  
"Deanna?" said Robert looking at her, she was about to do something he could sense it. So he reached out and grabbed her around the waist just when she was going to charge off in Haiton's direction. She struggled a minute, then her body somewhat relaxed as her head became clouded with dizziness.  
  
"It's ok" came Robert's soothing voice "We'll get him"  
  
"Let's go Blake!!" called Roxton and he and Marguerite ran into the dark jungle. The earth was shaking so badly they thought the whole mountain would explode or erupt as Challenger had so kindly informed them that it was an active volcano.  
  
Suddenly a lightening bolt lit up the entire sky for almost two minutes. Deanna spun around stopping staring out to where the lightening had struck in the center of the clearing, she couldn't see it but she knew what was going on. She could hear screaming, Haiton screaming, "And so it begins- again" she said sorrowfully her mind going back . . . . . . .  
  
----  
  
Deanna stood horrified as the lightening struck Talcol and Elizabeth their screams so horrid that it silenced everything else around them. She leaned away attempting to shield her eyes from the heat and the awful sight, they were surely dead now. Haiton holding her laughing all the while.  
  
'What is he getting out this?' she thought bitterly  
  
The wind blew harshly around the two people entrapped in the lightening, and the ground shook under their feet.  
  
Deanna tried to struggle away but was held, she looked away hopelessly her eyes meeting Blake's.  
  
He held shame in his eyes, disappointment and sorrow, she felt for him, however it happened they had a connection, something that just brought them close in the short amount of time that they knew each other, which was something that terrified Deanna, but all the same, she knew what he was feeling, the betrayal and heartache something she had grown accustomed to but never used to.  
  
She stared back at him hoping that she could assure him in some way, she knew it wasn't his fault. Suddenly the ground shook horridly again and they all fell over Haiton land directly on top of her back. She growled pushing him off, when she noticed everything had gone quiet. She looked up and Elizabeth and Talcol were standing right in front of her smirking, energy crackling all around them.  
  
Haiton came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Deanna looked a little startled but she subdued all of her fear putting on a confidant demeanor.  
  
Elizabeth slapped her the energy from her hand singeing her hair.  
  
Deanna growled and shot back up pushing Elizabeth over.  
  
Haiton grabbed Deanna pulling her back again, getting Elizabeth's temper up would surely mean that Deanna would be dead and that wouldn't do any good for him.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Deanna furiously standing "So confident my dear, well perhaps concerning yourself, but what about your friends" she hissed walking over to where the Cyzan warriors were held.  
  
-----  
  
Deanna jerked herself back to the present, memories of days of chaos, blood and pain flooding her mind, then Daknet flashed through her mind they way he died in her arms giving his life for her own. She shook her head trying to force everything away.  
  
-----  
  
"Deanna?" said Robert looking around in the dark, they couldn't light torches or they might attract some unwanted attention so it was difficult to see.  
  
"Marguerite is Deanna up with you?" Robert asked  
  
"What? No" said Marguerite worried looking around.  
  
"Over there" said Veronica pointing.  
  
Robert looked he could see Deanna's silhouette against the light from the clearing. She stood very still and then brought her hands to her face shaking her head.  
  
"You keep going we'll be right there –hurry," he said urging them on.  
  
They nodded in the dark and continued  
  
"Deanna?" said Robert in a soothing voice coming close to her.  
  
She immediately straightened up.  
  
"Deanna we have to catch up to the others come on" he said reaching for her on the hill.  
  
She abruptly turned to him the light illuminating the contours of her face. Robert was shocked a second, she looked so serious and yet innocent at the same time. She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind, closing her eyes, she wanted so badly to open up right that minute, about what happened with Daknet and the memories it brought rushing back, but she was afraid if she did she wouldn't be able to stop herself from going into a fit and that wouldn't help them at all.  
  
She opened her eyes her face changing to a very weary expression and reached for his hand. He helped her up the slope and they followed after the others.  
  
---------  
  
Author's notes: AHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!! So so so so sorry this one is so boring and really confusing I think. * Sigh, sigh* I am so sorry about that. Jeez! I've hit a really hard wall called writer block or what I call affectionately burn out. GRRR pounds on wall with fist.  
  
But I am not giving up, I shall continue!!! AS god as my witness!!! I shall never go boring again!!!! Lol I hope . . .  
  
Well thank you so much for sticking with me so far, we still have a little way to go and I hope you still enjoy every word of it. . I hope  
  
Well I hope to get going on the next chapter soon please bear with me. . I love you!! Hehe  
  
RL is really hectic!!! Like completely, I would explain but you all have your own lives and you understand.  
  
Well please review!! I really need the feedback!!! Be specific and anything extra is welcome!!! PLEASE!!  
  
So please . .  
  
Remember reviews are motivating . . . . . 


	22. Into the Night

Claimer: I own Deanna J. Fox, and Sir Robert A. Blake not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: AH!! I missed the last episode!! AHHH!! The one after Trapped!!! AH!!!! RL is clearly crazy or I would never have done such a heinous thing!!! OH!!! *Hits herself with something heavy* oW!!!! AH!!! How could I have done that!! DRAT!!!! *sigh* oh well I'll have to wait for the repeats. But could someone please summarize the previews for this week. Pretty please!!! *bats eyelashes*  
  
Ok well back to why you actually came in here. Next chapter is up, it's a little bit of a filler but I figured you guys deserved something, for being so very wonderful to me with your reviews. FOR those of you who didn't review you get a freebee apparently, but don't feel good about it, feel guilty, guilty guilty guilty!!! LOL jk. But if you haven't reviewed please do and for those who did you know what to do, look for you name . . . .  
  
Wdge ~ Hello there!! Thank you so much for coming and reading my story!!! And thank you even more for reviewing it, it means a lot to me!!! Sorry about the commitment thing. I'm the same way, ironic I would write one like that but unavoidable and good I hope. I'm glad your excited please keep reading cause I'll keep writing and we'll get to the end eventually, LOL. Thanks so much again!!!  
  
~#~  
  
Veggie5 ~ Sorry about the A/n thing but your right you didn't review I was so sad. But I can understand the getting kicked off the computer thing. Happens to me all the time. Not to say that I'm guiltless of doing the kicking sometimes *looks away almost innocently*  
  
I'm glad you liked the Roxton/Blake stuff lol, I thought it would be a nice touch. And I REALLY LOVE that you loved chapter 20 I read it over and over and over again!!! LOL  
  
Sorry about Legacy but I'm in the same boat now with the epi I missed 8hits herself with something heavy again* OW!! Anyway I'm so glad you got to see Trapped doesn't it just make you giddy!!! LOL  
  
Did I scare you with that Daknet thing, yeah I kinda caught some people off guard with that. YES!! Lol jk. So don't worry your not slow. And don't worry I hate to admit it but I think the end is kinda confusing to, me sorrys!!!  
  
Oh and thanks I'm working through my writer's block. The magic thing was nice to, although I did have hundreds of furry creatures popping out of my computer screen for a while, was that suppose to happen? LOL It did help me though, with my writer's block and I made a nice profit off the little furry things. *Che-ching!! Fans herself with a fist full of cash!!* LOL No I'm perfectly sane, well moderately sane, LOL anyway thanks for your support it means a lot.  
  
Thanks a ton!! Hope you like this chapter little bit of a filler but I think it will do!  
  
~#~  
  
Ascamelien ~ First off, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WOW!! THAT WAS ONE LONG FAN-BLOODY-TASTIC REVIEW!!!!! my new word fan- bloody-tastic, hehe . . LOL  
  
Anyway wow I was like all excited when I saw your review seriously!! I loved it!! You are so great!! So good to lil' ol' Evil me!!!!  
  
Sorry if I scared you with Daknet, but it had to be *sad face* I totally agree more noble than words.  
  
Yes down with Haiton and ALL WEATHERMEN!!!! Well at least ours, I've got bad weather again!!! GRRRR, I hope yours has gotten better, or I'm coming back up there and me and him are having another little 'Talk' Hehehe * Sharpens blade on grinding stone sparks flying, looks up noticing the look you're giving me, lol, kicks objects to the side* yes now where was I? Ah yes.  
  
Challenger and Ned, gotta love 'em, so cute!!  
  
I'm glad you liked the couple's reunion, there is more with that coming up in the next chapter. This one is a bit of a filler, perfectly good, but not much "action' per say. Sorry if I disappoint you. *Whimper, sad face, whimper*  
  
And Hey maybe I should make the chain things D's trademark, lol. She's got skills, lol. (Ah I hate to have to bring it up but, my friend brought me to the new Star Wars movie and there was a chain fight part, I was laughing so hard, my friend was like 'what is the matter with you?! It was so funny. And YODA!! OMG!! Ok I'm going to get back to topic now . . *blushes* )  
  
LOL, anyway yeah, You have to keep reading to see what goes on with Mr Grouchy Pants, Lol I like that, Mr. Grouchy Pants haha . .I'm sure a Deanna and the explorer's would appreciate that name for Haiton, I can just see Marguerite shouting it at him, ok, I'm done well not really but yeah.  
  
Oh yeah and * closes lap top strapped to legs and reaches over grabbing Ascamelien's hand and swings her up to safety, * Sorry about that, cliffys are a pain. But you know I wouldn't leave a good friend like you hanging, not endanger of falling like that, not ever!! Well at least not for very long, LOL.  
  
By the way I'm still hanging here!!!! *You look down and sees me hanging upside-down, laptop still strapped to my legs, as I hang from your story in suspense* All the blood it rushing to my head!!! Ah help me!! Please hurry your story is so great I can't wait!!!! Really I think I'm going to black out!! Ah!! Help!! ASCAMELIEN!!!!!  
  
Oh and did you see 'Trapped' did you tell me!! AH!! *almost loses balance * ah I did mention the whole I'm hanging here!! Please keep up the amazing work and get going on your next chapter!!! Please!!! For the sake of me health!!! *Looks down at the bazillion mile drop and gets a bit dizzy *  
  
And THANKS SO MUCH!!!! YOUR ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST!!! LOL TRUTH!!!! Until next time my friend.  
  
~#~  
  
Lixta (Lixta@hotmail.com) ~ Thanks so much for reviewing I was worried you left me!! I was so sad!!  
  
Anyway I love your thoughts on this chapter, Very insightful. I like your perception of new dimension in Deanna and Robert's relationship. They both are capable of things the other can't imagine whether they know it themselves or not. Very good. And of course Challenger and Ned, so cute!! LOL. Thanks for reviewing, I hope to not disappoint you with this next bit, a type of filler, I think, but I suppose it will do just fine, for now. Thanks so much for Reviewing Again!!  
  
~#~  
  
That's all for now, like that's not enough for author's Pre notes !! LoL  
  
Onto the words . . .  
  
  
  
Blake pulled Deanna close to him putting his arm around her shoulders, holding her hand helping to guide her foreword.  
  
'Oh the way she must be suffering!' he agonized in his head.  
  
Then they heard a gasp, a thud and anxious voices in front of them.  
  
----  
  
A streak of curse words came forth from Marguerite's mouth as she sat herself up.  
  
"Marguerite!" said Malone vainly looking for her in the dark.  
  
"Marguerite are you alright?!" said Roxton leaning down to where she had tripped and fallen.  
  
"Oh hell!! If I wasn't busted up enough already! I think I've twisted my bloody ankle!!" she growled rubbing it gingerly with her fingertips.  
  
He frowned in the dark remembering and feeling guilty about how already injured she was.  
  
"Let me see it-- so to speak," said Challenger hobbling over in the dark.  
  
"Challenger?" came Robert's questioning voice  
  
"Over here!" said Malone  
  
"Marguerite what happened?" said Deanna kneeling or rather falling to her knees next to her friend.  
  
"I tripped over some-some- I don't even know what the hell it was!"  
  
"Well calm down, can you walk on it?" asked Deanna exhausted  
  
"I-" she started but Challenger interrupted  
  
"I don't think she should try yet, I can't get a good look at it in the dark."  
  
"There is a-a grouping of caves over that way, they go pretty deep, we could start a fire in one and no one would know" said Robert pointing and then realizing no one could really see him and shrugged replacing it at his side.  
  
"Sounds like a good as place as any" said Roxton scooping Marguerite up into his arms.  
  
"Wow!" she said a bit startled by this action.  
  
"Don't worry Marguerite I won't drop you" he tried to jest.  
  
She just sighed and laid her head against his shoulder trying to relax.  
  
"Come on Deanna," said Robert sweetly moving to help her up.  
  
"I'm alright Robert," she replied in a soft sympathetic tone.  
  
She grabbed hold of the tree that she could feel next to her, and pulled herself to her feet. Robert looked at her worried as she wavered. She didn't seem to notice or didn't care. She was very disoriented and dazed so he slipped his arm around her waist and led her in the right direction. She stayed silent all the time staring down at the ground.  
  
"Robert- where is this bloody thing?" came Roxton's impatient whisper.  
  
"Wait a sec-ond! I can't even see you, let alone know where you should go!" he whispered back into the dark as he moved toward their voices.  
  
"Alright, let me see" he said calmly looking around squinting into the dark.  
  
Deanna leaned against him her eyes closed staying perfectly still. She just wanted to lay down and die!!! She hurt so much and she was so tired!! But they have to get out of this, 'When everything is all right and everyone is ok, then! Then I can lay down and die' she thought cynically, having no intention of actually dying.  
  
"Robert," she sighed motionless, not even opening her eyes.  
  
He turned his head down to her.  
  
"What do you see?" she said in the same exhausted tone staying still.  
  
"Wh-what," he said looking from her to the forest "Well there are hills to our left I can see them with the reflection from the lightening-"  
  
She flinched at the word; he looked at her a second and then continued.  
  
"Then there is a group of trees-" he squinted "right in front of us. The biggest tree is shaped kind of like a giant v? Yeah a v."  
  
"And the valley where the river is to the right" Veronica added having earlier come from the direction.  
  
"A- V?" Deanna groaned opening her eyes, looking up a second groggily. "We go straight ahead but watch your step there's a steep slope on the other side," she sighed closing her eyes again.  
  
"Oh the v! I remember! How smart you are!" he smiled down at her.  
  
Usually a comment like that from him would have put her on cloud nine, but she was just to tired, to angry, to injured, to frustrated and to emotionally disturbed to register the compliment correctly or think of how remark on it.  
  
She just groaned and wondered on in front of them toward the trees. The others followed. Robert frowned slightly concerned; he looked around and then followed the group.  
  
-----  
  
Deanna hadn't been kidding that the slope was steep Roxton holding Marguerite with the rest of the explorers with the exception of Deanna and Veronica, had stumbled over the edge and slid or rolled down the long slope to the bottom. Hitting probably every object or unleveled piece of the land on the way down.  
  
Deanna looked expressionlessly at Veronica who shrugged and they walked down the slope after their friends.  
  
-----  
  
"How graceful Lord Roxton!" Marguerite snapped whacking him with his own hat.  
  
"Hey-hey easy!" he said putting his arms up to protest his face.  
  
"Easy like what!?! How easy it was to walk off the slope that you were told was steep!" she said whacking him again, then seemed to calm down.  
  
"Well it's not like I did it on purpose, besides Malone, Challenger and Blake went first" he said motioning to his friends who'd been dusting themselves off, they lifted their heads suddenly noticing that Roxton had shifted the unwanted attention on them.  
  
"That's right!" she said whacking them repeatedly with the hat.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Roxton!!-Traitor!!"  
  
"Marguerite!!"  
  
"I'll tell Deanna! I swear! Ow!"  
  
"Marguerite lay off!!"  
  
"Hey watch it you'll wreck the hat!" said Roxton again bringing the focus back onto himself.  
  
"I'll wreck you John!" she scolded swinging her arm from the other three men back to him.  
  
"Hey!- Marguerite- Now stop that!!-I-"  
  
"Having fun are we?" came Deanna's amused voice as she and Veronica came from the brush. Robert looked up a bit relieved at her smile.  
  
Marguerite just huffed and Roxton sighed in relief only to be whacked again second later when Deanna turned her back.  
  
"Alright children" said Veronica helping Malone up  
  
"So where are these caves?" asked Challenger getting up dusting his hat off looking around.  
  
"There" said Deanna pointing.  
  
They were on another slope above the caves, but they weren't hard to see and they were huge. It was a huge mountain with many fissure entrances and exists they assumed. It was clear why this would be a good place to hide while they regrouped.  
  
"Oh great" Marguerite groaned "Another slope"  
  
Roxton moved to pick her up.  
  
"Oh no! Not with your sure footing" she protested sarcastically pushing his arm away. " I'd rather have Ma-" she looked around realizing all the men had fallen with dear Roxton "have -Deanna carry me," she said knowing full well that she wasn't serious.  
  
"Marguerite" Roxton said with the 'you're being ridiculous' voice and face (OH SO CUTE!! LOL)  
  
"In your dreams sugar" said Deanna smirked walking past them starting to descend down the slope.  
  
"Come on Marguerite" said Roxton picking her up  
  
"Oh don't you touch me! -Put me down this minute Lord Roxton!!" she demanded kicking her legs. Then she settled down with a soft snort crossing her arms tightly as they walked down toward the caves.  
  
Deanna walked down the hill silently squeezing her eyes shut trying to focus on what she needed to do and block out the darkness that wanted to overwhelm her. In her attempt to control herself and suppress her pain she almost ran into a small tree. She jerked her head up completely rousing herself to alert consciousness.  
  
Robert furrowed his brow at the little scene, he jogged down next to her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah of course"  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again knowing she was not letting on how badly she was hurt.  
  
"Yep I'm just peachy," she said plainly and then almost tripped over a stone sticking out of the slope. This time the others noticed.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Veronica  
  
"Yeah fine, just a little dark for my liking" she smiled rubbing her sandaled foot and continuing on.  
  
'Dark?' thought Robert 'when has the dark ever bothered her?' Which was true more often than not he found Deanna doing something in the dark, not because she was up to something, she was just perfectly comfortable doing things that way, she always said she could see perfectly fine that she was just to lazy to turn on a light if she didn't need it.  
  
"You're catching on to the guys knack for walking Deanna," Marguerite quipped  
  
"Hardly, besides who's the one with the twisted ankle" she laughed looking back smugly  
  
Marguerite just pursed her lips knowing she had a point.  
  
"I hadn't thought of that," teased Roxton looking down at Marguerite who just glared knowingly up at him.  
  
"Well then I'd say we're even now" she was quiet a minute "Although I wasn't the one to take someone else down with me"  
  
Roxton just rolled his eyes.  
  
------  
  
"Over hear" Deanna called leaning against a cave entrance, or rather grasping onto it for dear life. She was panting and really needed to sit down. She wiped the sweat from her brow as the others approached.  
  
"This one?" asked Veronica  
  
"I don't really think it matters," said Robert looking into the dark cave  
  
"Well provided there is nothing living in it," said Marguerite her arms around Roxton's neck as he carried her over.  
  
"Well we should find out I think," said Malone  
  
"Well since you're offering-," said Veronica slyly  
  
"Wait? What? Oh-um" he said looking around  
  
"Don't worry Malone I'll go" said Roxton  
  
"Nah," said Robert "You stay and hold-Marguerite" he couldn't help a grin as he turned away  
  
Marguerites looked up at the hunter's grin and then back to Robert.  
  
"Did I miss something?!" she said irritated looking at them suspiciously. "Well?!"  
  
"Well we better get going eh Malone?" said Robert quickly grabbing a torch and running into the cave, Malone at his heels holding in his laughter.  
  
Deanna shook her head breathing heavily and then laid it back against where she was now sitting at the entrance of the cave.  
  
So they waited, the plan was the guys would get far enough in so that they couldn't see the entrance and light the torch so it's glow wouldn't shine out the mouth of the cave. If everything was ok they would leave the torch inside to light the way and come back for the others.  
  
"What's taking them so long," asked Veronica impatiently feeling bad about volunteering Malone to go inside first.  
  
"Don't worry Veronica I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation-" said Marguerite now sitting somewhat on Roxton's lap as they waited for the others to come out. When she had protested he said it was so he could pick her up easier later.  
  
'Yeah right' Marguerite thought wryly but all the same she stopped fussing and sat contently in his arms, that is until-  
  
Deanna's head shot up from where she had been resting it against the fissure's entrance. But it wasn't her unpleasant thoughts that had caused her sudden jolt back to reality.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she asked  
  
"Hear what?" said Challenger  
  
"Shh I hear it to," said Roxton looking around with his eyes, Marguerite watched him silently her eyes wide with apprehension.  
  
Veronica stood listening.  
  
"It sounds like rumbling?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Roxton nodded.  
  
Then a horrid screeching sound came to Deanna's ears she jerked back in alarm.  
  
"What?!" said Marguerite before she heard it to, "What the hell is that?!"  
  
"A bat?!" offered Challenger as the sound slowly began to get louder.  
  
"I've never heard a bat make a sound like that?!" said Roxton turning around getting a bit startled holding on a bit tighter to Marguerite as they suddenly heard shouting coming from inside the cave.  
  
-----  
  
"I told you those weren't stalactites!!" said Malone running along full speed toward the mouth of the cave looking back.  
  
"Awful lot to go through to prove a point, don't ya think!!" Robert yelled back sprinting down the tunnel, throwing the torch back at their assailants.  
  
------  
  
All of a sudden Robert and Malone came running out of the cave, the screeching sound louder than ever.  
  
"Run, run, run!" said Robert quickly stepping back and grabbing a confused Deanna by the arm then continuing to run pulling her along with him, but it didn't take her long to figure out what was going on and run on faster ahead of him, a burst of adrenaline making all indications of fatigue and pain disappear.  
  
Right behind them hundreds of creatures came scrabbling and flying out of the cave, all of them different shapes and sizes but all seeming to come from the bat family. They had large wings and some large haunches for walking, one incredibly large creature bashed into Veronica with it's haunches knocking her face down into the dirt. She tried to stay as still and flat as she could covering her head with her arms.  
  
The creatures were screeching and screaming as they flapped about bumping into the explorers getting tangled in their hair and clothes, scratching and biting at what ever they thought was threatening them, then flying off to escape retaliation.  
  
The larger ones (about 4-7ft) who seemed to be more aggressive than scared came down and struck out at the explorers. They had long talons on their feet and wings and sharp translucent teeth that glistened with saliva that only brought more notice to their fearsome neon green eyes.  
  
------  
  
"Roxton!" Marguerite shouted as one came up behind them.  
  
"Wha- AH!!" he said spinning around and ducking down as the creature soared right over their heads. He turned back pulling out his gun as it started to circle back.  
  
-----  
  
"Veronica!!" yelled Malone realizing she was gone and saw her on the ground by the cave. One of the large bats came diving down toward her preparing to strike.  
  
-----  
  
Veronica heard the wings and the screeching coming closer she was hoping she was imagining it, that it was just flying over her like the hundreds of others were still doing. But she turned over to see this huge black blur with horrifying eyes coming at her, she cried out and then it fell down to the ground next to her. She stared at in horror.  
  
"Veronica!!" Malone called reloading his rifle from the last shot.  
  
"Ned!!" she shouted turning her head upward looking for him, she was afraid to move there were so many bats in the space around them now that the black sky looked like water moving with the little dark haired creatures that now flew through it's vast skies and terrorized the explorers.  
  
"Hold on Veronica!" he yelled hesitating then running into the cluster of oncoming bats. Halfway there one of the creatures latched onto his face knocking him over.  
  
"Malone!"  
  
"I'm alright hold on," he said angrily ripping the creature off his face. He scrambled over to her on his stomach, he grabbed her, holding her a second shielding her from the creatures as he tried to think.  
  
"Ned-" came Veronica's shaken voice  
  
"What?!" he said turning to her.  
  
"Tell me that –thing! Did not just move," she said regarding the huge creature lying next to them. Her eyes wide in alarm.  
  
He looked at it a minute when suddenly it did move, it tried to sit itself up and struggled to get up onto it's large haunches. It opened its horrid eyes and stared at them, suddenly it struck out with its taloned wing. Ned pulled Veronica just out of harms way.  
  
"I say we run for it" he said jumping to his feet helping Veronica do the same and took off ducking and dodging the mass of vicious creatures toward the jungle.  
  
-----  
  
"Roxton!!" Marguerite shrieked grabbing for her gun holding onto his neck with her other arm. She shot the large bat creature dead.  
  
"Thanks" Roxton panted looking down at her. Then two of the monsters came soaring down over them. Roxton held to Marguerite stepping back cocking his pistol.  
  
The creatures dodged in around them coming closer and closer flapping their wings and snapping at them with their razor-sharp teeth.  
  
"Kill it!" Marguerite shrieked clinging to Roxton.  
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do!" He snapped reloading his rifle.  
  
"Ah!" he yelled as one swung down right into their faces and moved to attack when it shrieked out and dropped to the ground, it quickly got up to it's haunches spinning around annoyed.  
  
"Deanna!" cried Marguerite.  
  
Deanna threw another large rock at the creature that then lashed out at her irritated.  
  
"I am SO not in the mood for you right now!!" she yelled at the creature. "Run!" she said looking at Roxton throwing another rock at the creature keeping it's attention on her and running the other direction as the creature pushed off the ground taking flight again soaring after her. It came up behind her and pushed her down then began to circle back diving down for her.  
  
----  
  
"Roxton," said Marguerite looking at him seriously.  
  
He nodded quickly and set her down cocking his rifle.  
  
----  
  
Deanna gasped raising her arm in a protective manner over her head as the creature touched down onto the ground looming over her delicate body a large haunch on either side of her, it's wings stretched out wide, threatening to encircle her as it roared throwing it's head back. It jerked back down looking straight into her eyes, she froze a second, and then it moved to strike but stopped short falling over on top of her.  
  
"Ah!" she cried startled if not disgusted.  
  
"Deanna!" cried Robert coming out of nowhere he had clearly been looking for her.  
  
"Get it off me!! It's heavy!!" she yelled annoyed.  
  
He sighed relieved 'normal sassy self' he thought. He reached down and grabbed the creature by one of its wings and twisted it rolling the creature off. "Well there's a date gone bad," he remarked sarcastically.  
  
Deanna kind of gasped a bit out of breath from being crushed by the large animal and glared at him slightly about his remark.  
  
"Are you alright?!" asked Robert concerned  
  
"Yeah" she said a bit unsteady  
  
"Is she ok Robert?" yelled Roxton reloading his rifle from killing the bat creature.  
  
"Yes and thank you Roxton!" said Robert relieved  
  
"Hey she threw the rock at it"  
  
Deanna rolled her eyes as Robert pulled her to her feet "Yeah and how would you have liked it, if I hadn't," she quipped back  
  
"Point taken" Roxton chuckled helping Marguerite up her arm slung over his shoulders, she stood on her good foot not wanting to put any real pressure on the other one till someone looked at it.  
  
"You threw a rock at it?" said Robert concerned looking back over at the size of the creature  
  
She looked at him her brow furrowed with a 'yeah and?' expression.  
  
-------  
  
Challenger swatted at the hundreds of annoying creatures clinging onto his pack and body. He was trying to get into the jungle but ran into something hard and fell back knocking the creatures off, they flew away frightened.  
  
"There" said Challenger getting up and turning around to see what he had slammed into.  
  
"Oh my" he said staring up into the startling eyes of a huge bat-creature. It opened its mouth saliva dripping from its transparent fangs.  
  
-----  
  
Malone pulled Veronica behind a large rock formation by the cave entrance, dodging and swatting at the annoying creatures clawing at them.  
  
"What do we do now?!" said Veronica curling up against Ned shaking.  
  
"Hey" he said softly looking down at her "Don't worry,"  
  
Veronica smiled slightly and nuzzled into his shoulder.  
  
He grinned to himself and then heard a sound.  
  
"What is he doing now-" said Ned annoyed looking around the rock at the large bat creature he had shot moments before.  
  
It was flailing about trying to fly or find a better way to move but kept slumping back to the ground with an unceremonious thud every time it tried. Suddenly it threw its head back and started to make the most horrid yelping sound.  
  
"AH!! What is it doing?!" said Veronica pressing her hands over her ears to block out the sound.  
  
"Actually I think- you mean- who is it calling!!" said Ned holding his ears.  
  
Veronica looked at him her eyes wide a 'your joking, please tell me you're joking!' look on her face  
  
But it didn't matter the shrieking sound died down and they heard a strange cluster of sounds coming from inside of the cave.  
  
Most of the bats around them as well as the ones still flying out of the cave circled around and flew back inside while the others landed in trees, on rocks or the ground.  
  
Veronica and Malone's eyes widened as they listened to the noises inside of the cave. There were extremely low almost surreal growls, then a scratching sound like something was brushing up against the sides of the cave, the last noise was a thumping sound that came in a rhythm and that slowly got louder and clearer.  
  
"Those are footsteps," said Veronica hushed  
  
"From what?"  
  
"I don't really think I want to find out, it sounds like it's huge!!"  
  
"Yeah" he nodded taking a deep breath hugging her tight a second.  
  
He leaned foreword watching a huge head came out from the cave. From the size of the head it was hard to image that the whole creature could fit in that 'little' cave.  
  
"Oh my god" gasped Veronica watching as the creature pulled a wing out of the cave and rotated it's body to give room to bring the other out.  
  
"That things almost as big as the tree house!!"  
  
"If not bigger" said Veronica not taking her eyes off it  
  
"It most be the mother or something," said Ned reaching for his pouch and digging through it.  
  
Veronica nodded still looking at the creature in awe, then she glanced at Malone.  
  
" What are you doing?!"  
  
"We can't let that thing get out of the cave," he said throwing something, having it clearly not be what he was looking for.  
  
"You're kidding right? That thing is huge; it- it can't even get itself out of the cave. What can we do? What can we possible use to-even hurt it?!"  
  
"Dynamite?" said Ned taking it out of the bag surprised  
  
"Yeah Dynamite might do it," said Veronica sarcastically looking at the creature  
  
"No, really dynamite" he said turning to her holding it.  
  
"Why do you have that?"  
  
"I don't know it was here with Deanna's stuff"  
  
"Why does Deanna have—Actually I don't want to know" she said looking back "it's almost out of the cave," she said warily "Is it enough?!"  
  
"And I'm suppose to know-" he said sarcastically  
  
"Ned!"  
  
"Sorry-yeah I think-it should at least cause the cave to collapse on it."  
  
"How are we going to get it over there"  
  
"Run"  
  
"Nice"  
  
"Tell me about it but we don't have a choice" he rationalized  
  
"I know who knows what that thing will do when it gets out, it will lead Haiton right to us- Wait what about the noise- from the explosion?!"  
  
"I know, I think we're pretty far from the clearing now though plus it's still thundering, then there are all the slopes it should muffle the sound"  
  
"I really hope your right,"  
  
"Me to" said Ned taking a deep breath and running out into in front of the cave. Veronica covering him holding her knives ready.  
  
"Hey-over here!!  
  
-----  
  
"I heard something," said Roxton raising his rifle.  
  
"Wait, it's Challenger," said Robert easing the rifle down  
  
Challenger was running at them full speed, but he didn't stop he ran right past them.  
  
"Shoot it!!! shoot it!!!" he screamed  
  
"What?" said Marguerite who then looked back "AH!"  
  
"Oh my g- Ah!" said Robert cocking his rifle ducking as the huge creature after Challenger soared over them.  
  
"Challenger come back this way?!" Roxton called  
  
---------  
  
"Right-away!" he panted spinning on heal and ducking under the haunches of the creature flying after him.  
  
"Haha got ya!" he snickered and then picked up his pace again as it started to circle back growling irritably.  
  
---------  
  
"Ready Robert!" called Roxton taking aim  
  
"As always," he said mirroring Roxton's stance  
  
Challenger came running back "Just kill it already!!" he said grabbing his hat keeping it from flying off his head.  
  
The creature dove down for him, Roxton and Blake shot, Challenger tripped falling on stomach, the creature falling to the ground behind him and sliding into his feet.  
  
"Challenger!" cried Deanna running over the others behind her.  
  
Roxton eased Marguerite over to lean on Deanna.  
  
"You alright old boy" said Roxton picking Challenger up by the collar  
  
"Relatively" he panted swaying a bit dizzy.  
  
"Good, but no more excuses about slowing down because of your age, George" Marguerite quipped  
  
Roxton chuckled "Right I'd say you might be able to outrun Veronica at the speed you were going"  
  
"Yeah, put a man eating bat behind somebody and they can do anything," Robert laughed  
  
Deanna was looking at something in the distance "Speaking of which, what the hell is that-" she said her voice holding a annoyed and tired tone.  
  
They all turned and looked, a giant bat creature more fearsome looking than the one Robert and Roxton had just shot was squirming its way out of the cave entrance  
  
"My word-" said Challenger "That's fascinating"  
  
They looked at him with 'your kidding right?' faces  
  
"Yeah like the one Roxton just shot down," Marguerite said sarcastically nudging the dead creature with her good foot  
  
"Oh! Yes –well –er- quite" said Challenger looking down at the creature who seconds ago wanted him for it's dinner.  
  
"I don't know but that's huge!" said Robert taking a step ahead of Deanna and Marguerite.  
  
"Where's Ned and Veronica?!" said Marguerite looking around suddenly worried  
  
"Over there!" said Roxton  
  
Veronica and Ned were running toward them the large creature finishing its exit from the cave stretching out its large razor taloned wings, their span almost covering the mountain of caves behind it.  
  
"Ah!" they said warily as it roared.  
  
"Run hurry into the jungle!! Hurry!!" they called to their friends.  
  
"What? why?!"  
  
"Dynamite!" panted Veronica reaching them and running past.  
  
Roxton swept Marguerite up and ran, Challenger on his heels.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, if Haiton wasn't enough trouble!!" Deanna cursed throwing her hands down at her sides in a aggravated and fed up manner, turning and running for the jungle Robert and Malone behind her.  
  
---  
  
Robert and Malone jumped as the cave exploded behind them.  
  
The hundreds of creatures scattered taking flight scrambling the get away. They flew over the explorer's head scratching and getting tangled in some of their gear but then thrashing about and getting away. There was a horrid roar that almost over powered all of the creatures shrieking as they flew into the dark sky.  
  
In a few moments it was silent the last few bats flying over their heads and into the jungle.  
  
Malone and Robert looked up as the dust settled.  
  
Roxton clutching Marguerite to his chest looked out from behind the large tree they were sitting against.  
  
Challenger poked his head out from a log her had dove into when he heard the explosion. Veronica sat up on the opposite side of the same log, soaking wet from having jumped into a small rain run off at the bottom of a hill.  
  
"Wait where is Deanna?!" said Robert looking around instantly panicked.  
  
"Relax" came Deanna's voice  
  
Robert looked around.  
  
Deanna swung herself down from a tree.  
  
"Ah! there you are, are you alright?!" he said coming over to her  
  
"Yeah, how is everyone else?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Just fantastic"  
  
"We're Alright"  
  
"I'll live"  
  
"Good, now lets find a cave that's not inhabited by a horde of man eating bats!!!" she said putting heavy frustration on the last part smacking Robert and storming off in the other direction.  
  
"Wait?! How is this my fault!" he said walking after her.  
  
The others followed.  
  
They passed the collapsed cave and could see the dead creature under all of the rubble.  
  
"Such a waste," Challenger muttered  
  
"Think of it this way Challenger, to aid it's survival it would have had to eat something which most likely would have been you, would that not have been a waste?" said Deanna with almost no expression, the adrenaline she had been running on was wearing very thin and she wasn't sure how long she could go before blacking out.  
  
Challenger stood a bit surprised, and actually had nothing scientific to say, he smiled.  
  
"Yes I do believe losing one of the scientific geniuses of our age would be a waste indeed," he chuckled as they walked up part of the 'mountain of caves' to get to a different fissure.  
  
"Who did he learn his humility from, you?" Deanna joked pointing to Marguerite  
  
"I think not," she laughed "He's more like Lord Roxton in my opinion"  
  
"Excuse me?" said Roxton looking at her, she just laughed  
  
"This looks alright I think," said Malone a few feet ahead at another cave entrance.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going in with you this time, bub" said Veronica taking the unlit torch from Robert, who shrugged at Malone grinning innocently.  
  
Malone rolled his eyes (his 'oh boy' face) and followed Veronica into the cave.  
  
About 30 minutes later . .  
  
"They should be back soon," said Marguerite looking into the cave a bit worried  
  
"Hey, as long as they don't come back screaming and being followed by hundreds of vicious little- whatever they were- I'm not complaining" remarked Deanna not moving from where she was leaning up against the cave in a standing position.  
  
"Point taken," said Marguerite leaning back against Roxton. He grinned down at her, she blushed slightly looking away.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down Deanna," said Robert looking at her intently from where he was sitting on a fallen tree.  
  
"No I'm fine" she lied, in reality she was afraid if she sat down she wouldn't be able to get back up, she was thankful that he couldn't really see her in the dark, she could only imagine what she looked like, if it was anything like the way she was feeling it was pretty bad.  
  
Robert was about say something else when Veronica and Malone came to the mouth of the fissure.  
  
"All clear" Veronica sighed shivering slightly.  
  
"Let's go," said Deanna letting Roxton carrying Marguerite follow first.  
  
----  
  
It was a long way down and Deanna could feel that she was losing her reserve, she stumbled once or twice and this time she couldn't blame it on the dark because after passing the mouth of the cave they had lit another torch.  
  
The last time she tripped she almost fell into the wall, she held herself there leaning into it, trying to ease her rapid breath, and letting the cold cave walls cool her burning body, sweat rolling down her brow. She closed her eyes tightly trying to will all the darkness and pain away.  
  
"Deanna?" said Challenger who had been walking behind her with Robert. He passed in front of her and stopped turning to face her. "Deanna are you alright?"  
  
"I'm all-right" she panted her face grimacing in pain.  
  
Robert jogged up to them, "Deanna what's the matter? What's going on? Challenger?!"  
  
"I-I-I'm fine" Deanna panted pushing herself up, she began to turn but her knees gave out.  
  
"Oh no your not," Robert said concerned and partially angry with himself, catching her and picking her up.  
  
She just groaned holding onto the back shoulder of his vest gripping it tightly.  
  
"What's going on?!" Ned called from ahead putting an arm around seeing her trembling, Robert swept by her carrying Deanna.  
  
"Deanna!" said Marguerite instantly concerned "Robert?! Is she alright?! Robert?!"  
  
"I'm fine!" came Deanna's stubborn answer.  
  
Robert glared down at her, "just a little dizzy " she said weakly placing her free hand on to top of her head, then resting it on his shoulder.  
  
His anger at her obstinacy faded and he looked down at her pain in his eyes. He picked up his pace and headed for the light of the torch Malone and Veronica had placed deep in the cave before.  
  
-------  
  
Marguerite looked up at Roxton worried.  
  
"Don't worry Marguerite," he said softly into her ear "I'm right her"  
  
She nodded gently laying her head on his shoulder. She looked ahead and saw Veronica shivering for her earlier mishap with jumping into a pool of rainwater, her were teeth chattering, and she wrapped her arms around her bare midriff in attempt to keep herself warm. She couldn't wait till they could build a fire.  
  
Marguerite looked back down at her knees a second. She motioned for Roxton to stop.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked concerned about why she would have him halt.  
  
"Stand me up real quick," she said softly  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
She just glared at him; He stood her on her good foot holding her steady around her waist.  
  
He was startled at first when she started to unbutton the heavy raptor vest Deanna had given her to wear and more so when she pulled the rest of it open with a sharp tug.  
  
"Are you hurt?!" He said alarmed looking her over seeing no other reason for her doing that.  
  
"No- no!" she snapped slapping at his hand that was probing her stomach for a wound. She pulled off the vest.  
  
"Then?-" he started but was cut off.  
  
"Veronica!" Marguerite called.  
  
The freezing blonde turned around.  
  
"Here!" Marguerite threw the vest to her friend.  
  
"Marguerite?" asked Veronica puzzled  
  
"Put it on your going to shiver that little stomach of yours into nothing,"  
  
Veronica looked at it a second, "Thank you Marguerite"  
  
"Don't worry about, besides I wouldn't be able to stand it if you actually got thinner than me," she remarked smirking her customary nature coming back.  
  
Veronica smirked back, 'Same old Marguerite' she thought putting the vest on, and she noticed how heavy it was.  
  
---  
  
"Now you may carry me Lord Roxton," Marguerite announced break off his stunned gaze.  
  
"What- oh yes" He smiled lifting her back up and following the others as they moved closer to the large part of the cave where Malone and Veronica had left the other torch.  
  
"That was really kind of you Marguerite," he remarked casually but sincerely.  
  
She smiled softly "Thank you John," she whispered tenderly back. There was a moment of silence. "Besides anything to make sure she doesn't get sick and leave me to do all of her chores!"  
  
"Oh Marguerite!" he playfully scolded knowing she was kidding.  
  
She laughed and he dipped her back as they moved through the end of the tunnel into the large pit of the cave where the others were.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Author's Notes : GRR I still can't believe I missed that episode. Ggggrrr . . . .  
  
Anyway how was that Ladies and gentlemen of the readers, was that all right? Sorry about all of the typos and it was kinda long for a filler, opps. *Innocent face * But I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
There will be more plot-oriented things in the next chapter I. . . . hope . .lol. . .  
  
Anyway, Please tell me what you thought. You know what to do, and if you don't,  
  
Push the little button down there, yes the 'click here to submit review button' don't be afraid you can do it!! Even if you haven't before please do.  
  
And to all my loyal readers I luv ya and I look foreword to hearing you input!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Because Remember Reviews are MOTIVATING! . . . .. . . And you want me to be motivated don't you . . . . . 


	23. Binding and Ripping Apart

Claimer: I own Deanna J. Fox, and Sir Robert A. Blake not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: PLEASE!! *Groveling * someone tell me what happened in the Season finale, grr I missed it!! AH!!  
  
Ok anyway for those who hate filler chapters this is one, that's why it's short some loose ends had to be tied up before the fun could begin, but the last one for now, action starts next time  
  
Now thanks to all who reviewed!!!! please look for your name . . .  
  
Brandy Leigh~ BATS?!?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME?!?!? REALLY?!?!? WOW!!!  
  
Seriously I had no idea I just became a fan of TLW last summer, really but I've seen most of season two and three then clearly all of four EXCEPT THE FINALE!!! AHH!!!! Ok sorry had to rant. But yeah I had no idea about the bats form the movie, that's pretty ironic . .but remember like a week after I wrote the chapter with the doubles, there they were on the new ep, those demons kinda doing the demonic double thing!! CRAZY I TELL YOU!! THEY'RE IN MY MIND!! Ok sorry it's late and I just had some very sugar donuts, no one ask why I'm eating donuts at this hour, they were just there, I COULDN"T HELP IT I SWEAR!!!AH!! I'm WEAK!!' well when it comes to food but , ,um yeah' anyway . .  
  
YEHA GURL where is Mayhem Mountain, taking a little vacation are we, lol I'm just kidding you. Don't worry I wouldn't ever pressure you, I know what it's like to have a hectic Rl right on your tail not funny . . especially if you're a slow runner like me . . *Runs by with RL inches from catching it* But that's wear our imagination and clever wit come in * jumps down from a large tree as RL runs past*  
  
LOL you'll over come it, it'll get better I promise, just remember we'll be hear waiting for you when you get back!!  
  
Thanks for your support with my writer block!!  
  
LOL yeah lovey doviness does seem to get itself into my stories, I think I prefer it that way. The hopeless romantic that I am *bats eyelashes dreamy look passing over face*  
  
Yeah but unfortunately hopeless on so many levels, lol  
  
Well keep up the great work on your fic and I will on my, that is as long as you keep reviewing,lol  
  
Thanks so much!! For both reviews lol!!!  
  
~#~  
  
Grizzled Rose (whitewolf666@hotmail.com)~ Hello there! Welcome to the gang!! I am so glad you like or rather love as you said *blushes * my story I am so happy!!! *Kicks feet madly screaming excitedly!* Sorry if I'm scaring you, just my Evil self, which you apparently know if you read all my crazy A/N s lol.  
  
Anyway thank you so so so much for reviewing it means SOOOO much to me!! And I will try not to keep you waiting to long, and remember you promised you're staying with me to the end. I hope to hear from you and how you like the story as it continues, soon!! Thank You again, so much!!  
  
~#~  
  
Lixta (Lixta@hotmail.com)~ *Hands on hips looking somewhat amused* Are you having any fun with this at all?! I apologize about the filler, and that this one is to, sorry to break that to you. But I promise I have some action coming, but I fear the books might not be as exciting as you think, but it's up to you to decide, we'll see. Yes and I do agree Veronica was a bit out of character and I wouldn't say she was cowering, he kinda grabbed her so she was holding on to him trying to stay out of the way of the crazy blood sucking bat things. Yeah that wouldn't be fun. Anyway I'm glad you like Marguerite and her fun with Roxton's hat, then Challenger good old Challenger gotta love him. And I had to give Deanna adrenaline burst or she would have dropped along time before she did. Agreed? Why was the vest convenient? It was her clothing, they didn't strip them or anything, what arey ou thinking? LOL just kidding I totally understand, and I agree.  
  
But I am sorry to say this is another filler and you will still have to wait for the action cause that comes up next. I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for reviewing!!! Really! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!!  
  
~#~  
  
Wdge~ I'm so glad I don't have to worry, and I'm glad your hooked, being stuck with you ain't so bad, I love hearing from you. Yes I love that line to!! SO CUTE!! AH!!  
  
~#~  
  
Ascamelien~ Or Sabrina rather, lol, my real name if you choose to accept it, lol, is Eileen, not that that's any less Irish or Evil *snickers* than the pen name but I think it suits me. But you my dear friend can call me whatever you want, but never late for dinner, omg I didn't just say that! To much sugar for such a late hour! Oui!!  
  
Nice back flip!! I'm not hardly so graceful, lol. So I need your help! Come on! Save me!! Blood remember!! Rushing! TO my!! HEAD!!!  
  
Anyway, yes 'Trapped' Omg I was- ah!! I was screaming, my family was going spastic telling me to be quiet. Does it air at such a late hour for you to? LOL, Oh hey! I car about you! Hehe . .LoL  
  
Back to topic, Thanks so much for your compliments they just get my right there *places hand over heart batting tears of joy away with eyelashes*  
  
SO glad you liked the bats, they just kinda came to me, I don't know why probably because I figured something had to cause a problem in their escape. OH well I'm Evil, actually I'm Eileen, but same difference, LOL . .HEHEHEHE . . .  
  
AND LOL, I LOVE Challenger he is so fun!! So many possibilities!! WHAHAHA. Anyway a-hem, yeah I'm so so so so sooooo happy you like the stuff going on with the couples and everything, *shrieks happily spinning around in computer chair* Romance!!! Aaaooooooohhhhhhh *sighs * and I thank you again for your compliments!!  
  
AH!!! And I was just aH! So happy when I read this part!! AH!!! I am really really happy that you like Deanna!! And the Finn comment lol, I loved it, I'm not to happy with her place in the show, lol, sorry to the Finn lovers. But one of the reasons I' m so happy and don't be upset with me, I wasn't going to say anything, not until this story was done at least, but I can't help it!!! Do you think I should use Deanna again? I mean I really want too and my muse keeps poking me with the idea, it is beginning to hurt! LOL I just don't know how people would like it? And I totally trust your opinion! Please a clue would be great!! But it does all depend on how this story ends I suppose . . .but yeah . .please .. I am in need of your wisdom oh great one!!  
  
Oh and Challenger has a woman, not that we see his loyalty to much in the show mind you!! Jeez if he was my husband . .way to young for that, but lol anyway I would kill him. But I think he's getting better don't you?  
  
Yeah ok now where was I . . OH yeah yes the boys faces AUUHHHH!!! They are so so so!! CUTE!!!!  
  
I'm glad you like Roxton and Marguerite's fun with his hat, and Marguerite being her typical 'self' with Veronica, lol. I was very proud, thank you!!!  
  
Yes and thank you for the wine * wipes droplets of it off face * and yes I am still down here, lol. Thank you for your praise, I can't wait till you get your chapter out!! Really I think my vision is getting blurry . . .  
  
Yes and this was a FAN-BLOODY-TASTIC review!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! MY DEAR FRIEND!!! I look foreword to hearing from you! Thanks so so so much!! And I'm glad MR Weatherman is behaving, I have great weather this weekend to, I got to go to my concert, yay!! LOL  
  
AAHHHH!!! This is going to be long and confusing but well worth it, You my dear friends Sabrina- Ascamelien Are the Best of the Best or Bestest BEST you can find!!! And I thank you!!!!! Until next time!!!  
  
~#~  
  
Veggie5~ Haha . . Having some trouble?- just can't wait to plus the submit button, right? LOL I know I haven't seen that episode either!! PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!! AH!!!  
  
OK sorry, *cough-cough * a-hem all right now, oh and tell me about the job hunt, mean people!!! grr I really need a job!! AH!! I hope you have better luck, cause I have a feeling I'm be mooching off my parents all summer . . .  
  
Oh and I totally agree being sane is vastly overrated, LOL  
  
I'm So Totally did I just say so totally?, anyway ) I am so incredibly happy that the shippereness mad your day lol, that makes my day, it really does.  
  
And yes Roxton and Marguerite bickering. . Especially when a object is involved is always hilarious. . lol and It's good to have a sense of humor as wry or random as it my be lol, I'm exactly the same way . .I love it!!! You should to!! Your stories usually send me into fits of laughter; it's really a great thing.  
  
By the way I love your new story, like so much!! Please continue, and I'll be waiting for when you decide to finish your other one. Thanks so much for reviews as always I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks again!!!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I believe that is everyone and I thank you ALL!!!  
  
TYPO WARNGING: sorry I wrote this kinda quick, burst of inspiration, had to get it out and up for you, sorry for the mistakes  
  
Anyways onto the words, hope you like it . . .  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Robert ran into the open cavern, it was certainly big enough for all of them and it was deep enough so no one would know they were there. He could hear water dripping somewhere but was too preoccupied to search for where it was. He needed somewhere to set Deanna; he looked around the cave and then saw what her was looking for.  
  
The cavern walls had formed almost perfectly smooth aside from some stray flanks sticking out here and there. But there was a break up in one of the walls, it almost looked like someone had tried to cut a huge rectangle out of the wall. But it was clear that no one had been there and with the way that it was somewhat 'grown' into the cave walls it hadn't been done by hand. That really didn't matter at the moment though.  
  
Robert hurried over to the gap in the wall; it went back about three feet so there was plenty of room. He set her in it as gently as he could, she was barely conscious.  
  
"Deanna?! Deanna?! Come on dear look at me," he said cupping her face in his hand, shaking her slightly trying to rouse her.  
  
"Huh? Robert? Oh-" she groaned turning away.  
  
"No no dear come on-"  
  
"AH" she hissed in pain as she abruptly sat herself up, knowing she couldn't let the darkness take her over, but it was so tempting.  
  
"That a girl," he said brushing the stray hairs away from her face.  
  
-----  
  
"Here," said Roxton Sitting Marguerite onto one of the flanks sticking out from the cave wall, letting her feet hang freely above the ground.  
  
Light erupted from behind him as Malone lit a large fire from the dry leaves that had been lining the ground of the cave, having been blown in by the wind and trapped down there to dry up and crack serving no purpose until now.  
  
He had turned to it watching Ned prod it along. He turned back and gasped,  
  
"Oh!" he stated in shock "Oh my god, Marguerite!" he said softly, kneeing in front of her.  
  
Marguerite smiled gently, she knew exactly what had startled him; this was the first time he had seen her in the light since they had been separated.  
  
Roxton stared at her his mouth open in pity and horror 'how could anyone-' he thought reaching out and touching her face tenderly.  
  
Marguerite still held the mark of her original injury from their capture. It was tight and dry stinging from not being given proper ability to heal, the dried blood only accenting the large purple and green bruise around the wound.  
  
But that wasn't the only sight that mortified Lord John Roxton, under Marguerite's right eye, just below her cheekbone, there was a terrible black bruise that looked all to like a hand, and her jaw was bloody and battered from being struck with the wicked leather strap.  
  
Her wrists were mangled from her struggling when she was mercilessly being pulled behind the horse on the way to Sentocra, enduring all other sorts of abuse on the way. Which showed from the fresh bruises on her arms and legs.  
  
Roxton released his breath pained as he lowered her sleeve holding her hand looking at the ground.  
  
"Roxton-" she said softly, she knew he would blame himself, and that was defiantly not what she wanted.  
  
He held up a hand to stop her. He stood still holding her hand and sat on the flank almost taking her on his lap holding her tightly burying his face in her shoulder. She looked around her brow furrowed surprised and perplexed, this wasn't like him; she moved her arm around his placing her palm on his back. Holding him as he sat silent holding her.  
  
He didn't know what to say or what to do, 'that –that- oh!! He could have killed her, he would have!' he thought  
  
"Oh Marguerite," he said pained into her shoulder  
  
"John" she said softly tightening her hold on him so he would know she was there.  
  
-----  
  
Robert had something like the same reaction to seeing Deanna in the light, but he held his calm demeanor afraid of what his other reaction might ensue or bring up in himself. There would be time for that later.  
  
'No wonder she can barely stay conscious!!' he screamed in his head.  
  
Deanna was considerably worse off than Marguerite in terms of physical injury. With reason, she had been beaten several times in the past three days and being exposed to the extreme sunlight on an empty stomach had taken a large toll on her fair skinned body. Having had been thrown several times into the mountain wall she had suffered a few blows to the head and was bleeding from her temples and the few scratches on her scalp at the back of her head. Her arms were terribly raw and bleeding, as were her feet having been sandaled with only a thin animal hide. She had scratches, scrapes and bruises all over her body, old and new.  
  
Robert was alarmed at first at how much blood there was on her hands and on the end of the now off white gown, but he couldn't find the source of it and figured that it wasn't hers. But he was still worried she was incredibly pale even for her, her cheeks were red from the exertion her body had been put through as of late and was partially sun burned.  
  
Robert was at the point of flying off the handle, but he couldn't do that, not now at least, he stifled his emotions and went into his only partially developed doctor mode.  
  
"Go check on Marguerite," Deanna said hoarsely  
  
"Deanna?"  
  
"Go make sure she's alright, in case we have to run out of here,"  
  
"I don't think either of you are going to be running anywhere for-"  
  
"Robert!" she scolded  
  
"I'll be right back," he said unable to help smiling at her selflessness as infuriating as it was to him.  
  
She nodded her brow furrowed, eyes closed, she pressed on her temples trying to repel the pain in her head.  
  
----  
  
"How is Marguerite Challenger?" Robert asked seriously, coming over to them.  
  
Roxton still sat next to Marguerite his face set like stone and his arm firmly hooked around her waist. Challenger kneeled on the ground holding Marguerite's foot.  
  
"I haven't checked yet," he said "I'm not really sure if I should remove her boot, for stability sake, in case it is broken"  
  
"It doesn't hurt enough to be broken, really, I think I could probably walk on it," she said plainly  
  
"Well take the boot off, I'll be back in a minute," he said looking over his shoulder at Deanna  
  
-----  
  
"How are you feeling? Any warmer yet?" asked Ned sitting down Next to Veronica, who sat with her knees pulled to her chest next to the fire.  
  
"Yes, a bit" she shuttered "The vest helped a lot actually"  
  
"Don't tell Marguerite she might take it back" Ned joked  
  
She chuckled  
  
"Veronica?" came Robert's call as he walked passed them toward the packs.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do we have anything that I can put water in?" he said looking about the bags.  
  
"I think there is a empty canteen in my bag, why? Did you find some water?" she answered  
  
"Yeah." He said looking up from the pack he was digging through, "It's over toward the wall by the entrance, looks like it probably drips in from the river bed,"  
  
"So it's freshwater?" Malone asked  
  
"Yes" he said tossing the canteen out of the bag and catching it, walking over toward the newfound water source.  
  
-----  
  
"It's a minor sprain Robert," said Challenger as the young scholar walked past him.  
  
"That's great," hh said encouragingly walking back looking at it. "You should probably just bind it up and put the boot back on,"  
  
"Right" said Challenger digging through his pockets looking for something to bind it with.  
  
"Looks like you won't have to carry me anymore Lord Roxton," Marguerite teased looking up at the rugged hunter  
  
"Oh on the contrary for a sprain to heal properly it should not be to strenuously utilized,"  
  
"Ooohh" said Marguerite playfully looking back down at Challenger smirking.  
  
-----  
  
Deanna had leaned back against the cold stone wall and closed her eyes attempting to rest Robert sat next to her again watching her a bit concerned, then he saw the broken manacles still locked around her delicate wrists. He slowly reached for her arm as to not startle her, she barely seemed to notice and just watched his hands looking up at him now and again then leaning her head back and closing her eyes once more.  
  
He looked around for something he could wrap her arms in and wash the wounds out with but found nothing. He noticed that the tunic she was given to where was three layers thick and was long and flowing it seemed as good as anything. He grasped the top layer of the skirt and tore it.  
  
Deanna suddenly convulsed once pulling her limps tight to her body and let out a high pitched gasp, a memory from years ago of another skirt being torn passing over her weakened mind. Her eyes were wide and her teeth clenched her fingernails digging into her own shoulder, her breathing rapid and unsteady.  
  
"Robert what is it?!" came Marguerite's instantly alarmed voice having heard the gasp.  
  
He turned to her and the others shaking his head fretful, he turned back to Deanna  
  
"Deanna? Darling, what is it?!" Robert asked distressed  
  
Deanna knew immediately that she had done something totally uncalled for and began to relax; she looked at Robert unable to hide the fear in her eyes.  
  
He looked at her concerned and anxious waiting for some type of explanation, she just nodded and looked away, then she saw the blood on her hands and she stared at it almost in a trance.  
  
He looked at her at a loss of thought and continued what he had been doing watching her intently. He turned his head slightly and nodded to the others that it was all right. Then he took one of her arms in his hand, still watching her face from under his brow, he hesitantly took his knife from it's sheath. Her eyes instantly went to the blade her head though remained unmoving.  
  
"It's all right Deanna, I just have to take these off,"  
  
She blinked a few times and then moved her head to look in his face.  
  
"I know," she said solemnly  
  
"What is it?" he said benevolently (big word YEAH! Lol I'm improving my vocabulary! Please continue . .lol)  
  
She looked down at her hands again her bottom lip trembled. Robert look of shock and alarm took over his handsome features- after knowing Deanna for three years that either meant one of two things she was frightened or she was going to break down. Neither of the two happened very often if ever.  
  
"What is it dear heart?" he said looking at her lovingly  
  
She inwardly smiled at the reference; this was one affectionate name that she had never objected to. She had almost fainted when he first said it, she was completely speechless and he completely oblivious, how could he know that was her Uncle Arthur's (Summerlee) name for her and for whatever reason it sounded right coming from Robert.  
  
A tear ran town each of her rosy cheeks; she took a deep breath through her nose and released it, regaining some of her composure.  
  
"He gave his life for me," she said looking him in the face  
  
Robert remembered some talk of this sort from earlier at the clearing with Haiton.  
  
'Who Deanna?"  
  
"Daknet"  
  
"The leader of the group who attacked us a week ago?"  
  
She nodded solemnly "And Haiton's son,"  
  
Robert's eyes widened.  
  
"M-hmm he was Wenara's son, the woman Talcol and---' she trailed off "Yes, the woman Talcol killed"  
  
Robert looked past her processing everything, and then he heard her whimper.  
  
"Robert, he gave his life for me! He died in my arms!" she sobbed suddenly clasping a hand over her face.  
  
"Oh," he sighed his heart aching for her; he folded her into his arms rocking her back and forth.  
  
-----  
  
Marguerite watched the scene unfurl in front of her, she stared solemnly at the touching yet sorrowful scene.  
  
"Challenger," she said suddenly  
  
'Yes Marguerite?" he said coming over expecting that for the wrappings on her foot to be too tight.  
  
"You said you had books that needed to be translated,"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Give them to me, this needs to stop- now!"  
  
Her tone was so resolved that Roxton looked at her apprehensive worried about what could be going on in her mind.  
  
A hour or so later . . . .  
  
"Any luck?" asked Robert handing Marguerite a canteen  
  
"No!" she said bitterly  
  
"Well with a different language you know-" he said kneeling down to look at her wrists that Challenger had wrapped with some of the cloth form Deanna's tunic.  
  
"That's not even it! I understand all of it- it just doesn't make any sense!!" she said angrily flipping through the pages of the yellow book.  
  
"Don't worry we'll figure something out," he said trying to be encouraging but he didn't even know how they had stopped the curse last time, let alone how they were going to do it this time especially if the books were worthless. Then he heard a jingling sound and something bounce on the stone floor next to him.  
  
"A charm?" said Marguerite plainly as he picked a little gold bauble off the ground, then looking back to her aggravating task.  
  
Robert looked up, and sighed standing.  
  
----  
  
"Do you think it was all right to let the chief go off with those strange warriors?" asked Veronica sitting with Challenger, Malone and Roxton close to the fire.  
  
"Oh yes I do believe it was the best thing we could do, he will be safe with them, of this I am sure." Answered Challenger confidently  
  
"But how can you be so sure they were working for Haiton weren't they?" asked Roxton who had been looking over at Marguerite viciously looking through the books, one of Malone's spare pencils in her mouth and extra parchment that they had picked up in the citadel spread out around her. He turned back to them.  
  
"I don't really know if I would say that, they were working I would say more for themselves, staying with Haiton and their village gave them I suppose a false sense of security. They know what he is doing is wrong otherwise they would never be helping us. And after seeing what happened to their friend I don't see how they could follow Haiton an longer," Challenger finished breaking a stick and throwing it into the fire.  
  
-----  
  
"Deanna? Deanna!" came Robert's playfully amused voice as he walked over to her. "Oh stop that," he said gently taking her tense hand. She had been viciously tearing the sacred charms and wraps from her hair. She had apparently tried to do it nicely but after it started to tangle on her and the charms wouldn't come out she just got angry with it and the pain it was causing her as she tried to gingerly take it out. So she had just started ripping at it in frustration.  
  
'She will be so angry with herself when this is over,' he thought remembering how she usually took meticulous care of her long hair. Something he had often found himself enjoying watching her do.  
  
She had a pout on her face crossing her arms as he sat down in the gap of the cave with her; he gently began smoothing out her soft hair unwinding it here and there slipping the trinkets and wraps out of it.  
  
Deanna gently moved to lean on him, he moved his arm around her continuing to smooth out her hair. With the rhythmic movement of his hand and the steady beat of his heart Deanna quickly gave in to exhaustion.  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully as he felt her relax and her breathing even out. He gently took one of her slender hands in his and brushed over her fingers with his thumb slightly rubbing against the long strips of fabric bound up around her arms up to her elbow, he turned her hand slightly inspecting the wrappings making sure she wasn't still bleeding then at those around her torn feet.  
  
He finished with her hair and tucked it behind her ear the long tresses draping over her back.  
  
Even in her weak state she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he frowned a bit watching he, his thoughts turning to those of different people, different emotions, different problems, how did they overcome them then, how will we now?  
  
Hours after escaping into the forest . . .  
  
Roxton sat holding his rifle he looked over the dismal settling, it was so much different from what he had observed before only a few weeks before.  
  
Veronica was asleep with her head resting on Malone's leg, him having fallen asleep sitting up against the cool stone wall.  
  
Challenger sat in a similar position as Malone his hat falling over his eyes and his hands grasping his rifle, every once and a while he would flinch and grumble something about sulfur only to yawn and fall back into a deeper sleep.  
  
Then there was Robert holding Deanna as she slept against his chest, he stared expressionless clearly deep in thought, Deanna was clearly sleeping dreamlessly looking almost as if she were dead being so pale and still; if it weren't for the rhythmic rise and fall of her bosom he would have been worried that she was.  
  
And lastly but never least there was . .  
  
( A growl and a curse came forth from behind him as a book came flying through air bouncing on the floor it's pages flying out in different directions)  
  
"Marguerite?!" he whispered harshly turning to her irritated face. She had been working on translating and unlocking the hidden solution of the two mysterious books from the time they had gotten in the cave and hadn't stopped since.  
  
"Don't say a word John, not a word!" she said angrily getting up using the wall for support and limping over to where the book had landed.  
  
"Marguerite why don't you stop for a while, get some rest" he said sympathetically  
  
"No! I can't! The answer we need is in these-these!! Arrgg these bloody book!" she spat picking up the pages, "And I will not stop until we know how to stop Haiton!"  
  
"We don't even know if it really worked I mean, he didn't kill Deanna he killed Daknet,"  
  
"Doesn't matter they're sure," she said motioning her head toward Deanna and Robert "That's more that's enough for me, I don't need a demonstration" she said scrambling back over to her place by the wall.  
  
"Marguerite, Marguerite relax, we're going to be alright with or without the book I'm-," he rambled on trying to sound encouraging but she wasn't listening something else had caught her eye.  
  
Some if the pages from the two books had gotten mixed up after she had picked up the pages from that had come loose form the book she had thrown. Something was different it started to make sense, well more sense, 'Wait that's it!!' she thought "It's every other sentence, it goes with the second book. Sentence one of the yellow book continues with sentence one of the green book, then the second sentence of the yellow book goes with the second sentence of the green book . . It's all read across!!' She immediately started tearing the pages out of the green book.  
  
This took Roxton totally off guard, "Marguerite!! Wait stop!! What are you doing!?!" he said trying to grab the pages from her grasp, he knew she was aggravated with the books but this was ridiculous.  
  
"No Roxton! You don't understand, look!" she said replacing the pages she tore from the green book and slipping them into every other page of the yellow book the yellow book, checking the symbols on the bottom of the page each time to make sure they were in order. Then she slammed the book down throwing it open.  
  
"It makes sense now!" she said and then lowered her voice seeing Robert look over at her suddenly. "It reads across, see for this page across the binding to the next and then changes to the next line,"  
  
"uh-huh," he said nodding, not having any idea of the language to tell her she was right or wrong. "So you can read it now?"  
  
"Of course I can read it now, I could read it before it just didn't make any sense because someone separated the pages of the books!!!" she exclaimed so very proud of herself.  
  
Roxton grinned at the way she just beamed, and then he heard something, a shuffling sound? His head jerked up listening, taking his rifle from where it lay next to him on the ground.  
  
---  
  
Deanna's brow twitched wrinkling her nose, then she sat up abruptly completely awake.  
  
"Dea-" Robert began startled  
  
"ShH!" she said cutting him off, she was fully alert now and feeling better than she believed she had in ages, like life had been breathed into her again. But that wasn't why she woke up, something wasn't right. She looked over at Roxton he was listening for something.  
  
Then she heard it too, a scuffling sound, Robert listened and looked at her they exchanged a knowing glance. He silently jumped down from the gap in the cave wall and crept over to wake the others.  
  
Marguerite sat leafing through the books unmindful of what was going on around her until she saw the white of Deanna's garment come into view, she looked up surprised.  
  
Deanna looked in the direction of the tunnels leading into the cave, she cocked her rifle her face stern.  
  
Marguerite looked around puzzled everyone was looking at the entrances and exists of the cavern. She slowly tucked all the papers into the one book and closed it moving her hand to the pistol on her belt.  
  
Everyone was as still as stone listening to the shuffling and clanking noises coming from the tunnels around them. They looked around cautiously with their eyes, weapons ready . . .  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: WAHAHAH . . Sorry all a little bit of a cliffhanger there but clearly next chapter is going to be a big one. Are you totally cyked spelled wrong oh well. I am, I can't wait, well I have to cause I'm the one writing it, But I hope to get it out to you as soon as possible. All right I promise as soon as I can. At least you don't have to worry about any more filler chapters huh/ Now you KNOW I'm working on a thriller! Lol  
  
Well you know the routine please review I love you impute plus . .  
  
  
  
Reviews are motivating. . .and I KNOW this time you want me to be motivated, right? 


	24. Walls

Claimer: I own Deanna J. Fox, and Sir Robert A. Blake not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.  
  
Author's Pre Notes: EXAMS ARE FINISHED!!!!!! SUMMER!!!!! SOMETHING THAT I NOW CAN ENJOY!!!!!  
  
OK now I have to seriously get myself out of second gear with the story don't I, so so so sorry about that. But ah! I mean tests and state tests and all the --- stuff. And I had a little writers block so sorry if this is boring but I'm working on it, I'm trying to get the ending down, then it will be so easy to type up, I just have to get the perfect ending, you know the one you want to read, lol.  
  
Not to mention what happened to the poor Website, I think we overloaded it with greatness my fellow authors-LOL  
  
And you all have been so wonderful and kind with your reviews please keep them coming!!  
  
All right now to all you beautiful people who did review . . . .  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
magick18~ Are you kidding of course I missed you!!!!! LOL Miss me? Sorry it was such a long wait I really really am!!  
  
Glad you moved to the floor the balancing can be dangerous stuff, but put some pillows behind you incase you fall back. LOL  
  
I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY glad I mean really really glad that you like everything going on. It makes me so happy!!!! I hope you like this chapter I promise to continue on as soon as I can. Thanks so much!!  
  
~#~#~  
  
Brandy Leigh~ I know I know I know, next chapter coming I promise schools out so I have the time, but do I have the energy? Lol I will I promise!! For you !! I'll do it!!  
  
Yeah that is so freaky about the movie, lol, and that's why I don't watch movies like that, they are never close to the show, lol. SO I understand. And yes I am Evil, lol, Thanks so much!!!  
  
I hope you like this chapter it's kinda well-er- not one of my best but yeah, please tell me, THANKS so much!!!  
  
P.s. And I believe you are do for a chapter my friend . .lol  
  
~#~#~  
  
Ryalin (Ryalin1@aol.com)~ Really it's totally ok about not reviewing every chapter, and I am really omg you have no idea I am so sorry for keeping you waiting so long and then well giving you this-er-thing. I promise to be working diligently on the next chapter and I'll make it good. I'll really try I promise!!  
  
I'm so glad you like the story so far, and last chapter I was so excited that you enjoyed it. I can relate with the hair thing, I just thought that would be so cute!! Lol. Yes I am Evil- I-I yes sorry I am. LOL Well thanks so much!! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!! Thanks so much!!  
  
~#~#~  
  
Veggie5 ~ You senseless babbling? Never . .. .lol And yeah um put the cleaver away, sell it or something . . .yeah . .. lol- I think  
  
YOUR STORY DOES NOT SUCK!! Cause then I wouldn't be reading it now would I *sticks tongue out * so there! Lol  
  
OK and lol, I know the French is everywhere, and I actually knew what you said, lol, I was so excited, to clarify I am only in French I, well now French II but yeah, I'm not very linguistically inclined like Marguerite and many others, but I'm getting there!! Lol Happy dance!! . . . ok never mind . . . .  
  
Yeah I can relate at screaming at the tv and the family thinking your crazy, maybe not in that order but . . .lol jk  
  
BUT PLEASE WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED IN THE SEASON FINALE!!!! AH!!! I'm GOING TO DIE!!!!!!  
  
I missed it and I'm mad, and I don't know what happened!!! I feel so clueless!!! AH *Lucy cry * WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ok *Breath*, sorry about that . . . yeah loopy I am, Evil I am me I am . . .sam I am? Lol wow that was very random sorry.  
  
OK anyway, no problem I love your stores and what I say is always the truth!! I love 'em!!! I do I do I dOO oOO!!! So keep up the great work! And yes I know get myself in gear . .so sorry it took so long, exams bad, bad bad bad . .. . regents . .bad . .bad . .bad . . .Rl going to kill me!! Lol  
  
Demanding is ok as long as the cleaver is gone, lol  
  
Well hope you had a good sleep and that this chapter doesn't disappoint you, it's one of those, so you know I'm still breathing chapters, yeah those . . .Well I love hearing form you thanks so much!!!! What you say means so much to me!!!  
  
~#~#~  
  
  
  
Pam (altochanteuse@junoc.om) ~WOAH haven't heard form you in a long time!!! How are ya!!?!?!? LoL So great to hear form you!! I am so glad you like the story so far!! Really it means a lot that you reviewed. Sorry it took so long and I hope this doesn't disappoint you. Thanks so so much!!  
  
Oh and my muse she knows, lol, now if she would only leave me alone and let me finish this story!!! *Jumps over back of the chair tackling muse to the ground, struggle is heard. Evil jumps up brushing stray hairs away from face and calmly walks back to the computer and sits down * Now thank you so much for reviewing hope you continue to enjoy the story!!  
  
~#~#~  
  
Lixta (Lixta@hotmail.com)~ Sorry for taking so long and sorry if you thought I was being snappish, really I really appreciate your opinions and love'em to death, lol.  
  
I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, I hope this one is acceptable, it's not one of my better chapters. . .me sorry . . .*sniffle*  
  
I do better next time . . .I hope . . .  
  
Yeah those cliffhangers are a pain in the you know where, sorry about that, just kinda happens, lol.  
  
Have you guessed what the shuffling is, I bet you know . .  
  
Well please tell me what you think, and sorry again, Thanks so much for reviewing!!! And sticking with me for so long!! THANKS!!!  
  
~#~#~  
  
Wdge~ Sorry about that dear . . . . I know cliffhanger bad, me bad, no me Evil! Lol And I am so so so so sorry it took so long, I hope to be faster now that exams are over and summer is hear . . .  
  
And please explain what you said before, I found that view very very interesting.  
  
How do you think Robert should be standing up to Deanna?  
  
And how so is he tame?  
  
Pleas point it out, I'm very curious now, I would really love to hear your opinion on this. Thanks so much!!!  
  
~#~#~  
  
Ascamelien~ Hey chicky!! Sabrina- hun- relax!! I'm here it's O -K!!  
  
Well it's true you are the best of the very best! lol I'm glad I made you happy. So did ya miss me/ I missed talking to you . .and I think you have a story due don't yah! Lol  
  
I should really say anything . . . . . . . I feel so bad about not updating lately I'm so sorry!! I just had exams and RL let me tell you! Geez it's all going to kill me!!  
  
Challenger *chuckles shaking her head* gotta love'em  
  
And Omg!! You made my like . . .. . EVERYTHING!!! When you told me you want to have another Deanna story!! I am so so so happy thank you!!!! Lol shh some people like Finn, lol . .But I'm with you on this one, lol.  
  
LOL I don't think you look like Wayne Gretsky either, much prettier, lol. But you are the great one of my story!!  
  
And AH!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Your compliments are so much more than generous!!! Really!!!  
  
And I know poor Margy but Roxton's there for her, awwwww, sorry that I grossed you out, yeah and fainting wouldn't have helped them but out here it's ok, lol jk. I wouldn't want you to faint wither.  
  
Couple cuteness it what I live for!! LoL  
  
Thanks again, I feel so special *blushes*  
  
And omg I know the hair ah!! I would hate myself to actually I do now,  
  
I had long chestnut reddish hair, and it was like past my shoulder and I got it cut!! AH!! It feels so short!! But it's only like at? On my shoulder, not so bad but *Whimper* I miss my hair!! Lol but it needed to be cut it was kinda damaged, oh well *sigh* it'll grow I just hope . . .. quickly!!  
  
Lol sorry about that my friend, had to tell someone.  
  
Evil? Eileen? Evil Eileen, hmm has a nice ring to it . .lol Yeah I know I am so sorry, I really am, well I'm sorry for keep you waiting so long. Sabrina!! FORGIVE ME!! *Throws herself next to her on the cliff*  
  
Yeah I know sorry, lol . .I hope this chapter is ok, I wrote it kinda quickly so everyone would know I was still breathing, lol. You'll tell me honestly how it turned out right? Please!! I trust you and you're judgment.  
  
Yes and I can't wait to read the next chapter to your story!!! *Sits on the cliff humming to herself swinging feet slightly, looking around, waiting patiently*  
  
And thank you so much for your kind words they mean a lot to me and my story, *pats the story on the head*  
  
Sorry again that my chapter took so long . .  
  
And you ARE the VERY BEST!!  
  
Well then good morning, well it's afternoon now,  
  
So good afternoon to you, lol I've been sitting here way to long, lol I have to go take my story for a walk or something . . . *sung* I've got cabin fever- I've got cabin fever . . .lol  
  
And I totally understand trust me when my stomach says feed me, I go . . lol . .. I'm not very nice to be around when I'm hungry, rarrrrrhh, lol.  
  
So thanks so so so so so so much again!!! Luv ya!! You Are the BEST!!  
  
Hope to hear from you soon and please bring you're story, lol. Thanks!!!  
  
~#~#~  
  
Gabbo~ Hey there, oh don't worry about it! I understand, what's important is that you're reviewing now. It means a lot. And I missed ya!! So I'm so happy you're back!!  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger I hope this helps, but I must say it's not my best work so I apologize.  
  
*Hands her bigger fan* It will all be ok, maybe we'll get you a seat belt for your computer chair, lol jk. And what could go wrong now? I think that's what Marguerite is thinking . . . .Well I hope you like this, watch your head. Thanks so much for your review!! I love to hear your opinions!!! Thanks  
  
~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
TYPO WARNIGNG: I've been gone for weeks I wrote this fast, ok course there are going to be typos!! Lol but my apologies all the same . .  
  
Oh and this chapter is just a little chaotic so it might be hard to follow, my apologizes, if they are not needed well . .. that's good to . . lol  
  
1 OK now onto the fun—err- yeah . . .lol  
  
Everyone was as still as stone listening to the shuffling and clanking noises echoing from the tunnels around them. They looked around cautiously with their eyes, weapons ready.  
  
Marguerite eyes were wide, her right hand apprehensively resting on her gun, she moved up against Roxton reaching back for him. He saw this and took her hand a minute squeezing it to reassure her that he was there.  
  
The strange sounds suddenly stopped.  
  
Everyone straightened up for a minute. But Deanna's brow was still firmly set; she looked at Roxton who motioned for everyone to stay on guard.  
  
They all looked on as Deanna silently walked over to the other side of the cavern listening.  
  
But it was Roxton who heard something, behind him? He turned around and looked at the cave wall, he swaggered over to it with a puzzled face releasing Marguerite's hand. (AW! another Roxton face!!)  
  
She turned and watched him as he pressed his ear against the wall. Marguerite didn't want to say anything afraid of disturbing his concentration on whatever it was that he was doing, but she was getting impatient and scared.  
  
"Roxton-!" she hissed a bit unsteady.  
  
He held up his hand a minute gesturing for her to be just a bit more patient. Everyone's eyes were intently on him now.  
  
He motioned for Veronica to listen. She approached the wall and listened, she stood up puzzled. Robert came over and listened.  
  
"It almost sounds like footsteps-," whispered Veronica, but they are kind of meshed together in the echo and far apart. Then it's the strangest thing, it's like they are coming right at us, through the wall. Is there a passageway behind there?"  
  
"There could be," Robert shrugged "Deanna dear, come listen to this." He called quietly  
  
Her brow still fixed in a frown she came over to the wall, she looked at Robert perplexed who shook his head and stepped away, he walked across the cavern to where the others were conversing in hushed voices, aware that something just wasn't right.  
  
Marguerite walked over with Deanna, her curiosity getting the best of her. They both pressed their ears against the cold wall. Marguerite jumped at the sound. It was great boom, then silence and then another great boom. Marguerite had her hand pressed against the wall and suddenly felt the smallest vibration through the wall at the next boom. She pulled away from the wall started.  
  
Deanna looked at her a second having also felt the vibration. They stared at each other a second, until they felt another quake, then their eyes grew wide.  
  
"Uhhhh-ahhhhh!"  
  
The others jerked up spinning around hearing Marguerite and Deanna shout quickly running away from the wall.  
  
"What the-" Roxton started then he felt the ground tremor under his feet.  
  
"Veronica!" Ned called sternly running after Robert and Challenger who had taken off for the gape in the cavern wall.  
  
"Run! The wall is going to come down!!" Marguerite cried grabbing Roxton's arm thrusting him foreword. He broke out into a run reaching back hooking her around the waist, carrying her with him then throwing them both to the ground the cave wall exploding behind them.  
  
The dust and debris filled the cavern blinding everyone for a moment. Then everything was quiet with just the echoes of the last of the rock falling to the ground around them, the dust began to settle.  
  
Roxton coughed looking down at Marguerite who he had shielded with his body. She nodded assuring him that she was fine although a bit flustered. Then she heard an echoing sound and jerked her head up to now the great hole in the cavern wall.  
  
The dust in the air was still very thick so it was almost impossible to clearly see who or what was coming.  
  
"Now those are defiantly footsteps," Veronica coughed kneeling next to Marguerite and Roxton, who each straightened up.  
  
Suddenly a figure swooped out of the fog brushing it easily out of the way revealing his face. "Honey I'm home!" he called mockingly  
  
Robert and Challenger stuck their heads out form the hole they had dove into.  
  
Marguerite gasped "Haiton!"  
  
And indeed it was, but he was different, he seemed bigger, younger, he even almost seemed handsome, his eyes had turned a ghastly pale green, his robes were stark white and his whole essence seemed to emit power.  
  
"That means he did it!! Daknet's death finished the curse!!" Robert yelled jumping from the caver cut out Challenger stepping down behind him.  
  
"Is it possible?!" Veronica cried seeing how he had apparently obliterated the cave wall and the many tunnel walls behind it creating his own path.  
  
"There's only one way to find out!" came Deanna's voice as she swung out of the fog her rifle inches from Haiton's chest. "Hey Hun" she said venomously, without hesitation she pulled the trigger, re-cocked it and fired again.  
  
Haiton flew back to the ground cracking it.  
  
Deanna stood over him emptying the shells from her gun onto the ground, her eyes never leaving him.  
  
"Oh," everyone gasped as Haiton sat up and stood with ease completely unharmed.  
  
Deanna scowled aiming to shoot him again.  
  
He smirked and waved his hand quickly at her, the rifle flew out of her grip, he waved his hand again and she flew back across the cavern into the gape in the stone wall.  
  
"Deanna!" Robert cried running over jumping up into the hole.  
  
Haiton cackled with delight, "You see you can't hurt me,"  
  
"Want a bet!" Marguerite sneered leafing quickly through the now complete book. Haiton's face fell at the sight of it.  
  
"Seventa-fermockra-tenat-rau-sha!" Marguerite said quickly her voice dripping with venom.  
  
A green lightning came up from the ground beneath Haiton's feet sending Haiton flying across the room mirroring what he had done to Deanna.  
  
Robert viciously kicked him out of the gape in the wall and without a thought jumped on him wrestling with him on the ground.  
  
"Robert no!" Deanna screamed  
  
-------------  
  
"What did you just do?" asked Roxton watching Robert struggle with Haiton  
  
"Um . ." said Marguerite looking through the book  
  
"You don't know?!"  
  
"NO-um yes well, wait!- here" she pointed in the book he just looked and then looked at her with a 'yeah and I'm suppose to know what that means' face "I reversed what he just did, so what he did to someone or something gets done to him. .I think," she said looking back at the book.  
  
"We've got company," said Roxton cocking his rifle looking down the 'new' hallway  
  
"Oh fantastic!" Marguerite spat closing the book as the horde of soldiers approached  
  
"There is way to many of them- we'll never make it out of here!" cried Malone rationally  
  
Robert screamed out in pain and an eerie pale blue lightening shooting out from his direction.  
  
-----  
  
Everyone spun around,  
  
Haiton held Robert by his right wrist and neck, he gritted his teeth fiercely a greedy fire in his ghastly green eyes.  
  
"Oh no! He's draining his life force!" Challenger remembered quickly and mad a run for them.  
  
But Deanna was quicker and closer she leaped out of the cavern wall like a jungle cat, tackling Haiton to the ground, throwing him off Robert.  
  
She scratched at his face and arms as he held to her.  
  
"The stronger you are the stronger I'll be," he said in a sick sing-song voice, she threw her arm and smacked him in the jaw, throwing him back a bit. She tried to scramble away but he pinned her to the ground grasping her wrists. She screamed out as her body filled with pain, the life being ripped from her body.  
  
-------  
  
Blake could feel his head spinning as he scrambled up from the cold cave floor.  
  
"Blake!" He heard Roxton shout, "We've got to find a way out of here, by more time, there are warriors coming from all sides!" Roxton finished pushing off three warriors from his back shooting two of them dead.  
  
Robert looked around and there were, armed men were climbing in from every entrance or hold in the cavern.  
  
He looked and saw two warriors holding Marguerite she was screaming about something trying to pull away, then he heard the other scream.  
  
"Deanna he" gasped making a dash for where he had left her unprotected.  
  
-----  
  
Marguerite bit one of the warriors arms and he abruptly pulled away, she cursed at them in there own language and threw her elbows back into the other two warrior's stomachs, knocking them in pain to the ground. She jumped out of their arms reach and aimed her gun at Haiton's head, she shot. She had to get him off Deanna; he was draining her energy they were surrounded in red lightening.  
  
Marguerite's breath was rapid, she gritted her teeth and readied her shot, she swallowed and pulled the trigger fighting the urge to look away.  
  
It had perfect aim and hit Haiton in the temple, which in any other circumstance would have killed him, but it didn't. But it did knock him off her and into the cave wall. Robert just getting to the scene pulled Deanna out of the way.  
  
He pulled her against him and nodded to Marguerite looking back to the woman in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was harsh, she panted her brow glistening with sweat.  
  
Haiton moved again, Marguerite realized she had left the book with Roxton and shrugging in exasperation started shooting him again. He growled in annoyance, she stepped back as she shot inching back closer to the others.  
  
Robert picked Deanna up and jumped into the gape in cave wall, laying her down,  
  
"It's alright-it" she swallowed "Alright as soon as-as I stop shaking, It'll be fine, remember, fine just fine-"  
  
Robert held her tight gritting his teeth in rage, He did remember how could he ever forget, but he couldn't reminisce now, Haiton was standing again, he had to stay on his guard.  
  
-------  
  
Come on John!" Marguerite yelled as she turned and ran away form Haiton who started hurling balls of energy at them.  
  
Roxton looking back starting sprinting after her.  
  
-------  
  
Veronica saw Roxton and Marguerite running from Haiton so she threw her knife, it hit one of the balls of energy just as Haiton threw it and it exploded in his face sending him back onto the ground, stunned.  
  
"Nice shot!" said Malone grinning  
  
"Why thank you," she smiled back  
  
------  
  
"Marguerite-Roxton look!" said Challenger pointing upward.  
  
"What is it George? More warriors?!" said Roxton rifle ready looking around.  
  
"No there!" said Marguerite "There is a hole in the ceiling from when Haiton blasted the wall apart!"  
  
"How do we stop them from following?" asked Veronica her and Ned running up from the side, Ned coving her, looking back for more warriors.  
  
"I don't think it matters as long as-" Marguerite started but was interrupted by Ned  
  
"With this" he said handing something back  
  
"That'll do it," Marguerite and everyone shook their heads quickly  
  
"Alright lets go, get Robert and Deanna, lets try not to draw a lot of attention," said Roxton cautiously as they broke apart.  
  
"Where are you getting all of that stuff!?" Veronica asked Running up alongside Ned pointing to the dynamite  
  
He just smiled slightly cocking his head, in a cute 'I don't know' way.  
  
----  
  
"Robert! Robert!" called Marguerite before she ran and jumped up onto the gape. "Robert we-oh god Deanna-"  
  
"I'm ok-" she said groggily attempting to sit up  
  
Robert just folded her onto his chest, "What sis you find?"  
  
"There is a way out, to right where the water is-was-err- where is Haiton?" Just then blast came and hit just to the side of the gape.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
"More than words ever could- lets go," she said jumping out of the gape joining Roxton who had been covering them with his rifle.  
  
Robert jumped down holding Deanna not wanting to risk her walking before she had to.  
  
---  
  
Haiton suddenly realized what they were doing, "You fools they're trying to escape! Get them!" he fired a lightening bolt their way.  
  
----  
  
"AH!" the explorer's yelled jumping to the sides  
  
"That's it!" said Marguerite "Time for a little distraction-" she fingered through the pages of the book. "Quom ic-guirat- "  
  
Haiton flew back against the wall green energy coming up from the earth, "Gooule men-trac-sha!" Another blast of green energy and Haiton was stuck pressed into the wall, yelling and cursing.  
  
"Haha" Marguerite snickered snapping the book closed turning.  
  
"Marguerite!" Veronica yelled as she saw a warrior raise a musket at the raven hair woman.  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion-  
  
Marguerite turned at being called-  
  
Roxton yelled out-  
  
Veronica lunged pushing Marguerite out of the way, she felt the shot hit and fell to the ground with the impact, her whole body shooting with pain.  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Veronica!" Marguerite cried completely terror stricken, scrambling to her friend "Veronica!- Oh why would you do such a thing!"  
  
Veronica groaned as Marguerite turned her over, Malone ran and slid to his knees next to her.  
  
"Veronica –oh god Veronica"  
  
Marguerite blinked, there was no blood, why was there no blood? She diligently searched for a wound, smoothing over the tight vest she had given the huntress to wear. She then ripped it open, there was no wound but Veronica would have a hell of a bruise, Marguerite could already see her sun bronzed abdomen changing many dark colors, some blood vessels having burst, it was no wonder Veronica was in such pain. Marguerite looked puzzled now, as did Malone, and Challenger who looked back and forth from covering them to how Veronica was.  
  
"What is it? How bad is it?!' said Veronica terrified trying to sit up and see, her stomach filling with shots of pain.  
  
"Shh" Ned soothed running his hand over her hair.  
  
Marguerite closed the vest again running her fingers over where the shot would have hit to cause the bruising. She felt something cold and soft, she lifted up her fingers, they were covered in black powder, she continued to prod along in the same spot and felt something warm. 'The musket ball' she thought and dug her fingers around it pulling it out releasing more of the black powder from the vest onto her hand.  
  
She looked at it, the musket ball, sloppily made, had been smashed somewhat in coming in contact with the vest, or the powder in the vest rather.  
  
She turned and moved her hand toward Challenger who took it looking at the powder,  
  
"Lead," he and another person said at the same time, he turned surprised, and it was Deanna. Robert still held her up but she stood on her feet.  
  
Challenger cocked his head about to ask a question,  
  
"Later" said Deanna as Roxton came running from the middle of the cavern where he had been holding off the warriors.  
  
"We have to go-now!" he said jumping up through the hole.  
  
"Hand Veronica up to me!"  
  
Ned and Marguerite tried as gently as they could to pick Veronica up, Ned held her legs as Roxton pulled her through the hole.  
  
"Deanna next," said Malone reaching back and with Robert helping her through the hole.  
  
"Marguerite!" Ned called  
  
"Wait!-" she cried running over and grabbing the book and the pages that had fallen from it when veronica had so selflessly pushed her out of the way of that bullet.  
  
Challenger scrambled up through the hole.  
  
Marguerite heard someone curse and a crumble, she turned, Haiton was free from the wall.  
  
"Damn," she cursed, but luckily he hadn't gotten his senses back about him yet. He stumbled about like he didn't have his land legs.  
  
"Come on Marguerite!" Robert yelled jumping through the hole.  
  
-------  
  
"Where is Marguerite? And Malone?" asked Roxton quickly  
  
Robert shrugged, "she had to grab something I don't know"  
  
"Get everyone away from the hole-" Roxton ordered and ran over to it,  
  
"Malone!" he growled  
  
----  
  
"Come on Marguerite!" Ned pleaded, "Roxton's pretty mad,"  
  
"I bet he is- " she mumbled under her breath walking back toward Malone, fingering through the book and watching Haiton at the same time.  
  
Malone stated to climb through the hole seeing her making her way back.  
  
"Marguerite come on!" he yelled Roxton yelling at him,  
  
Haiton suddenly realized what was going on and straightened up instantly seeing Marguerite and then the open book,  
  
"Oh no, you won't get the chance agai-" he started charging toward her but she had already found what she was looking for.  
  
She smirked "Quom ic-guirat-Gooule men-trac-sha" and Haiton flew back into the wall again blasting energy as he went.  
  
Marguerite turned and sprinted for the hole, ned pulled her up and lit the dynamite throwing it into the cave, he scrambled up and jumped out of it pulling Marguerite out behind him as it exploded sending the both of them flying.  
  
-----  
  
Marguerite felt someone pull her up by her upper arms, it was Roxton he turned her shaking her once, "Don't up scare me like that-" he trailed off hugging her.  
  
Marguerite was completely surprised looking around an eyebrow cocked puzzled, and still a bit disoriented.  
  
"Is everyone alright?' asked Challenger  
  
"As alright as expected," groaned Veronica sitting up.  
  
"Veronica!" said Marguerite rushing over to the other woman.  
  
"Oh my god, Veronica are you alright? Oh- why would you do that?" she asked her voice becoming weak tears coming to her eyes at the thoughts of what could have happened, no one had ever done anything like that for her.  
  
Veronica was somewhat surprised by the other woman, but inside not really, she knew how she felt about Marguerite and how Marguerite really felt about her.  
  
Veronica hugged her, "You're my sister, what would I do without my sister,"  
  
Marguerite wiped her face with her free hand with a sniffle and smiled laughing a bit, "Yeah, but what would I do without you,"  
  
"Oh Marguerite" Veronica cooed hugging her tighter  
  
-----  
  
Challenger smiled proudly looking on at the two women, who would have ever thought,' who would have ever thought' he laughed in his head 'but now isn't the time, we have to live through this first,'  
  
----  
  
"Where is the book!" Deanna stressed digging through the rubble having seen it wasn't with Marguerite, "Marguerite did you have it when you came up!" she said getting a bit frantic.  
  
"Yes," she said leaning back form Veronica getting back to business.  
  
"I've got it," called Malone  
  
Deanna sighed her back to the collapsed cave.  
  
All of a sudden the earth began to quake and the ruble of the mountainside shook, and it exploded upward shoots of energy springing up from all through it. Bats and their horrid prehistoric cousins came bounding out of the mountain having been released by the explosion.  
  
"Take cover in the trees!" Roxton yelled ushering everyone in.  
  
The ground continued to quake and explode around them; the earth exploded right beneath Malone's feet cause him to soar over in one direction the book in another.  
  
"The book!" Deanna shrieked running for it.  
  
"NO!" said Robert picking her up around the waist, pulling her out of the way before a huge bolder landed where she had been standing, boxing the book into a crevice between the ruble.  
  
"Robert no! Put me down! I have to get it!" she screamed kicking as he pulled her out of the way into the jungle, dodging bats and rock shrapnel.  
  
----  
  
"Where is the book?!" cried Marguerite when Robert dropped Deanna a bit harshly on the ground next to her.  
  
Deanna glared at him a second then turned to Marguerite.  
  
"It's still out there, stuck under these huge rocks, we have to get it!"  
  
"And soon," said Marguerite looking out into the clearing where Haiton and his men, that were still alive, climbed up out of what used to be the cavern.  
  
"Marguerite!" whispered Roxton  
  
She and Deanna looked at him, he pointed back into the jungle. There was something snapping sticks and twigs, no a lot of them, but enough that you knew something was there.  
  
"Oh great," Marguerite whined exasperated  
  
Dawn had come and it was much easier to see through the dense jungle, but they saw nothing. That was until Deanna made a silent mad dash for the noise.  
  
"Deanna!" they all called started, Robert moved to go after her, but Roxton stopped him holding him firmly back.  
  
Deanna rounded a large group of brush and waited for something, then she abruptly jumped through it disappearing from their view.  
  
"What is she doing?!" whispered Veronica a hand on her abdomen, the pain in it feeling as if it was boring through to her soul.  
  
Robert tensed to sprint after her but Roxton held fast to him.  
  
"She knows something we don't, she didn't tell us to come, so we wait," he said firmly, "We wait," he repeated with a tired sigh  
  
Robert relaxed somewhat and sat back.  
  
A minute or so later, which seemed a eternity for the explorers. Deanna re- emerged from the brush a bag in hand. She cautiously but with new strength made her way silently back to the explorers.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking what is going on?!" Robert snapped the second she got back.  
  
She just smirked at him moving her eyes toward the jungle, "The jungle has ears and eyes and artillery,"  
  
Robert sat puzzled a second till he heard a familiar sound, like and owl but more bellowed, then it hit him.  
  
"the Chief and the warriors they got here!"  
  
"Just in time," Deanna smile handing Roxton the bag, which was full of ammunition  
  
"Well if this isn't a miracle-" Roxton almost laughed  
  
Everyone looked around them at the jungle that they knew was full of friends, their hope refueled and burning strong, they were going to get through this, they were going to stop him.  
  
"Deanna rest a minute," said Robert sympathetically  
  
She disregarded the kind word and just smiled at him, continuing to reload their weapons.  
  
'When I will see this through, I will see that everything is alright and that everyone is ok, then, then I can rest' she thought.  
  
Her head jerked up as she heard some of Haiton's warriors talking. 'what were they saying, find no-er-found, it- no-that, damn languages! Ok think- found that-that-' she thought listening  
  
"Ah!" said she out loud  
  
"What!" said Malone  
  
"They found the book!" she said quickly, cocking her rifle, she took a foot up on the rocks they where hiding behind and jumped down into the clearing firing her rifle at the warriors trying to work the book out of the crevice.  
  
"Deanna!!" they all called  
  
"Here we go again!" Robert cried mirroring Deanna's move into the clearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Author's Post notes: I know I know I know! You hate me, it's ok I guess I deserve it, But I promise I am working hard on a great chapter next really, I just didn't want you to think I gave up on this, which I haven't and will never, I mean I have to finish this before I can start to let lose the other ideas that my muse is beating me with, and I will finish it and finish it well I pray. So please your time and patience mean the world to me please!!  
  
And please review and I know this wasn't one of my better chapters but please, tell my what you thought and how you like the story so far please and I will try really hard to get the next chapter finished.  
  
On a different note how many of you knew what the shuffling sound was? Huh come on how many? What did you think it was?  
  
  
  
Remember reviews are motivating. . . . . . . . . . . and I can use all the help I can get . . . lol 


	25. War and Sacrifice

Claimer: I own Deanna J. Fox, and Sir Robert A. Blake not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.

Author's Pre Notes: Hmmm . .. darn I sure have been gone for a long time, I am so very sorry about that, RL has been trying to kill me, and then there's my muse, almost makes me afraid to close my eyes, almost. She' s beating a bunch of stories on me at once, so mean. But I am sticking to this one, finish this and Then only THEN!! DO you me hear me dear! You wonderful Muse of mine!! THEN I WILL DO EVERYTHING ELSE!!

But Heck SAY IT LOUD SAY IT PROUD!!!! I'm BAAAAAACCKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lol

Anyway I am so glad to be back and I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter, a bit of a long on but hey, hopefully the winner I've been promising you.

Now to all those wonderful people who reviewed last my chapter . . . . . . In other words to my wonderful, amazing, talented, sophisticated, friends Ascamelien, Veggie5, and Evil Polish Elf 

 And to the rest of you *sticks out her tongue * 

Lol jk, I know you have your reasons I still love you anyway; just them more right now, lol

Hope to hear from you though . . . .I miss you, yes YOU!!! 

~*~*~

Veggie5~ Wow hmm I really haven't posted in a while huh? Well I hope this story makes you happy, like yours makes me!!! 

My gosh!!! GRRRR . . . I'm still so mad it didn't take my reviews last time!!! AHHH!!!!

Bad site!! Bad bad bad!!! *pant, pant, pant*

Anyway roller coaster of suffering . .you know it!!! Lol

I hope this chapter has enough for you . . . .

So I've finally given you what you wanted my next chapter, so go on read it and enjoy!!! Lol

And thanks so much for all you've done to help  me!

~#~#~#~

Ascamelien~ SABRINA!!! I'm back!! I'm back!! Did you miss me!?!?!?!?!

I totally loved the latest chapter to your story!! I can't wait for more!!!

Roxton blew a kiss, lol I can't get the image out of my mind, and personally I don't want to! lol  

I am so glad that you got to read this chapter!! I know the site was a real pain for a while, made me just so-mad!!

Then oh! Let me say or rather whine, YOU went where!!!! AH!!!!

I have to tell you I have such a want to go to Britain, like you have no idea!!! Everything about Europe and such just! OH I love it!! I- You-You are so lucky!!!!!! And then if I remember correctly you went to France in the middle of the year didn't you? Well you certainly are a busy girl!! And your so da—lucky!!! AHH!!!! Lol So jealous ***stamps foot while pouting ***

But I am very happy for you, what a wonderful experience that must be *sigh dreamily * I'll get there someday, then I'm get myself a handsome, charming, rich Englishman!!, lol, ignore me, hehe . .

Any-way, lol

Ohhh honey!! Your hair sounds gorgeus!!!! Mine, reddish is the key word, actually I think it's just the way I explained Deanna's but hers it probably prettier, anyway I'm sure your hair is very beautiful.

And hey as far a s being the best I am honored to be considered your equal, hehe *whispers into the room * but we all know who is really the best best best . . ..  *Nudges toward the computer at Sabrina*

And oh off topic real quick Orlando bloom!! AHH!! HE is so gorgeous you are so very right!!! But I know he's yours *hangs head sadly*

But hey! * **perks up** * I still got Erik Van Detten, * looks over at him sitting behind her, dreamily* Oh how I love him!!! LOL And his hair!!! AHH!!

* looks behind herself again to see that he is gone*

*Oh . .well that didn't last long, *sigh*

AH Haiton!! Whatever are we going to do, first- we are going to stay in the chair *looks over at Sabrina *

Lol and read my next chapter lol Sorry to keep you waiting so long hun, life's just been a little hectic lately and then my writes block which I thank you for helping me get rid of.

 * Reaches down and pulls Sabrina up form the cliff, and carefully takes glass away, and hands her the hammer again * Come on let's see if we can turn it to dust!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

I'm o-K .. lol

And I just can't say enough about what your reviews and friendship mean to me!!! I really can't even start, thank you so much!!! Really you have no idea, I hope we can still keep in touch when I finish this story.

Oh and it's stupid I should have changed it, the shuffling sound was just Haiton and his guards making their way through the mountain of tunnels, it just echoed throughout and got mashed together making it should like scuffling. 

And I totally loved your book- err- review!! Really It helped so much thanks!!!

I really hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Thanks so much for everything,

Until next we speak!

~#~#~

Evil Polish Elf~ Geez girl took you long enough!! Lol no I am really happy that you finally read my story!! And think how much better they will be with you as my beta reader!! LOL

And I am so so so so so so HAPPY!! THAT YOU LIKED THEM!! REALLY you have like no idea how much that means to me! !I hope you like this chapter just as much!!! And that you will excuse the errors in it, I wrote it quickly.

And as this still isn't the end I hope you will continue to enjoy it! Thanks so much Elfy!!!

~*~*~

Well I think that is the just of it so I will let you get to read, and then reviewing lol . . . .

TYPO WARNING: Written quickly and changed around a lot, so be kind

Onto the pandemonium . . . . . 

~!~!!~!~

At Deanna's start the Cyzan warriors began to move in

------

"Are they insane!!" Marguerite hissed snapping her gun closed, having finished loading it, watching Robert sprint after Deanna.

"I guess at the point we're at now you have to be," said Roxton looking at her, she nodded and they ran into the clearing, the Cyzan warriors behind them.

------

"Hiding something Deanna?" came Haiton's cocky yet aggravated voice as he looked over the small group of warriors she had just killed, clearly protecting something

"Only my outrage!" she hissed stepping toward him swinging her rifle out in front of her 

"Now you know that isn't going to do anything, no matter how many times you try that" he said sweetly looking past her and Robert stepping next to her

"Yeah," she said in the same sweet tone "but I get the satisfaction of acting like I've killed you, again, and again, and again!!"

Haiton stepped back disturbed by the tone in her voice. 

Robert snickered a bit.

Haiton stood up straight, " I tire of this," he snapped his fingers "Kill 'em"

Nothing happened

Deanna smirked putting her rifle down placing a hand on her cocked hip.

"Guards!" yelled Haiton turning around, his eyes grew wide, he looked around the whole clearing, the jungle, the mountains, everything was covered with Cyzan warriors.

His warriors stood terror stricken in a giant huddle in the center of the clearing.

"Fine," he said under his breath "if those guards are afraid of getting killed- I guess I'll have to find men who don't have that problem!" he began to shout raising his hands and flinging them down to the rubble, red, pale blue and green energy emitting from his hands. The spurts shot out over the rumble as if looking for something and then diving into deep crevices and cracks in the rock.

Roxton and the others held their weapons ready uncertain of what was going on.

Then everything was still, Haiton stood back a smug smirk on his face.

Deanna looked at him a puzzled, disgusted look on her face.

Marguerite tore away from the scene and made her way to where the book had fallen.

She rammed her rifle in-between the rocks and attempted to pry them apart, she pressed on it with her stomach for more leverage, it broke apart slightly; still holding the rifle in place Marguerite reached for the book, she pushed herself farther into the crevice her face glistening with sweat her hair sticking to her temples.

"Come on-," she grunted her fingers touched the book; she sighed slightly and grabbed it trying to pull it loose.

-----

Something started to move in the ruble, everyone's eyes grew wide.

Marguerite almost had the book when suddenly a hand sprang out of the debris and grabbed hers. She screamed and let go of the book jumping back falling to the ground, the rock slammed on the book and hand. She scrambled back shaking from the sudden fright.

"Marguerite!" Roxton cried running back rifle still ready.

"There-there-th-there was a –a hand!" she trembled pointing to where the rock had fallen

"A hand?" he asked not understanding

Suddenly the rubble began to shoot up and people began to climb out. But they weren't normal people, they're skin had turned whatever eerie color the shoot of energy that hit them had been, and most of them where bloody, missing limbs from the cave in, some of their necks were broken so their heads fell lose on their shoulders making the sight of them absolutely nauseating. 

-------

"Oh god!" gasped Challenger "There is no way that –that"

"Those can't be what I think they are-" said Malone his voice shaking slightly

"What are those Malone!" Veronica cried covering her mouth in disgust looking at him and Challenger for an explanation

"I-I think they're-they're zombies Veronica- from- from the warriors killed by the cave in!"

Haiton started to laugh methodically as the zombies limped closer.

The Cyzan warriors were horror stricken some of them falling to the earth, others running over to bushes overcome with nausea and fear. The others were to paralyzed to react the evil that man had to posses to raise the dead!

For to the Cyzan the dead were sacred.

------

"Rox-ton-" started Marguerite frightened as the 'zombies' began to shot up from the rubble in front of them.

She clung to his arm and he quickly lifted her to her feet, holding her to him protectively, holding his rifle out. They slowly started to back away when, Marguerite looked at the revolting sight again,

"Roxton! It has the book!" she screamed

Everyone looked over including Haiton, his eyes widened

"Get me the book!" he cried to all of his warriors the living and the dead.

Having been given new faith in their leader, Haiton's warriors began to fight again.

-------

The Cyzan Chief stared disturbed at the scene, "we cannot let this continue-" he said to the men around him then he called out to the others

"Fear not, the cause we fight for demands courage!! This evil must be purged from the earth!! For the sake of our family our friends and our world, onward!! And may the gods protect us!!" he yelled with pride jabbing his long broad sword into the air

A great horde of battle cries came out from the Cyzan warriors as they charged down the mountains and out of the jungle, weapons and will ready to win

--------

The zombie with the book moved toward Haiton, Deanna stepped in front of it calmly her demeanor confident

"You're kidding right?" she smiled cocking her head to the side, the zombie, a green one, looked on at her slightly dazed but seeming to be coherent although lacking a will of it's own to respond to her.

"Let me help you out" Deanna kicked the end of her rifle up holding to the barrel like a fulcrum, it swung up hitting the book, shooting it out of the creature's arms into the air, where Deanna reached up and snagged it.

"NO! You imbeciles bring me the book!!! Don't let them get it!!" Haiton fumed throwing his arms in the air enraged, he powered up energy crackling all around his body and thrust a blast in Deanna's direction

"Deanna!" Roxton yelled

She whirled around seeing it eyes wide startled, she ducked down expertly, her legs tensed and spread apart holding her body just inches off the ground, the blast flew just over her and hit the unaware green zombie behind who exploded into hundreds of pieces, a green mist floating up and disappearing into the winds from what was left of the remains

"Drat!" Haiton growled annoyed

----

"Ew!" Marguerite kind of whimpered feeling utterly disgusted kicking bits of 'zombie' off of her boots.

-------

Deanna jerked her head up eyes narrowed, then another zombie and two living warriors jumped onto her back, her knee twisted under the weight and slammed into the ground

"Ah!" she yelled out in pain clutching the book as she thrashed about trying to get her attackers off of her.

She could hear Haiton screaming orders, then she heard someone else,

"Robert-" she whispered instantly worried snapping her eyes open pushing back on the warrior trying get a good hold on the book.

---------

"Roxton!" Marguerite shouted as another zombie grabbed him from behind, the only real problem with these creatures wasn't how many of them there were it was-

"Why won't you just die!!" Marguerite screamed jumping on the creatures back and knocking him off of Roxton, it thrashed up moving it's spine in a surreal way throwing her off, she shot at it, but it just wouldn't stop, it continued to approach her.

"This is ridiculous!" she screamed

"The bullets are useless! Save your ammunition!!" Roxton yelled kicking another monster away as he tried to reach her.

"Ya think!" she yelled angrily taking out the zombie's knees

---------

"Deanna!" Challenger yelled alarmed seeing her being mauled by the growing group of warriors and zombies. He ran over and jumped in attempting to free her, she had gone on the defensive and was in the middle of the group eyes firmly shut, clutching the book tight to her body, thrashing about trying to free herself having lost her gun when they had first jumped her. The group quickly threw Challenger out again, recognizing that he was trying to help her; they increased the fight pawing and scratching to get a hold on the book.

---------------

Robert shot his rifle again the bullet landing between Haiton's eyes knocking him on his back. Robert used the opportunity to slam the butt of his rifle into Haiton's head

Haiton growled in anger sending a burst of energy up sending Robert flying into a tree.

"I truly tire of this Sir Blake," Haiton panted irritated, this was using up his energy, he had already been running on low after knocking down the cave walls and raising his warriors from the dead, and it was becoming to much he needed to feed on someone's life force and soon.

"Really Haiton I was thinking this was just starting to get fun!" Robert quipped lunging up catching Haiton's arms, each man pushed trying to force the other to the ground.

-----------

Challenger got an idea as he picked himself up off the ground one of Haiton's blasts of energy had lit a dead sapling on fire, without hesitation he pulled the dead tree from the ground, it coming out of the shallow dry earth easily, He spun on his knees back up to his feet,

 'A good move for an old man', he recalled Marguerite commenting to him once

He lunged at the horde of warriors beating and ripping at Deanna, their dry tweed type clothing soon took to the fire and erupted into a great blazed each man fighting to get free from the group as the flames traveled from one man to the next, it was even worst for the zombies who's bodies just seemed to burn, all of the men detached themselves and moved running off in all directions.

Challenger chuckled to himself watching them flee pride and mischief just beaming on his face, he fixed his hat on his head and them remember Deanna

He dropped to his knees next to Deanna who had taken a pretty bad beating and was a bit disoriented but held fast to the book, Challenger pulled her up by her shoulders and directed her toward the edge of the jungle out of harms way.

-----------

"Malone one coming your way!" Veronica yelled looking over at the young reporter as she ran, two zombie creatures right behind her. She ran for the jungle a large tree specifically, when she reached it she didn't even hesitate but ran straight up it flipping over the creatures running under her and slamming into the large trunk of the tree, much like a bug on a windshield

'Well that's pretty gross," she commented before running after Ned as he bolted across the clearing into the jungle a large group of live warriors with spears behind him.

----------

"What are you trying to prove Blake!" Haiton spat in Robert's face

"Excuse me!" Robert panted pushing him back

"What do you get out of this, you've already lost Eliza-"

"Don't you mention her!" Robert shouted the shame of it all coming back to him

"What? Too painful or too true! You'll lose Deanna the same way! I've seen that look in her eye-"

"That would be contempt Haiton and it's there just for you!" he yelled pushing him onto his back

"She's a vicious wench only good for one thing- always has been-" Haiton spat trying to get inside the young man's head

"Stop it ! Just stop it!" Robert yelled rage again building up inside of him

"You know it and you want part of it don't you! Don't you!" Haiton yelled getting to his feet

"Don't you ever! EVER! Speak about her that way!!!" Robert growled angrily swinging Haiton by the collar into a tree

----------

"Marguerite look!" Roxton called motioning in the direction of where Challenger was leading Deanna into the jungle for some cover.

Marguerite looked around quickly and took of full speed for the jungle; she had to get that book.

"Marg-Marguerite!" said Roxton needing to take a double take as he saw her rush by, he ran after her trying to be careful and cover them at the same time

-----------

"Deanna?!" Marguerite called as she jumped down in the little pit, up against a fallen tree that Challenger and Deanna had taken cover in.

"Here" she rasped sweat stinging the cuts all over her body as she handed or threw Marguerite the book "Have fun"

"A blast" Marguerite replied sarcastically not looking up from where she was flipping through the book

Roxton then joined them

"How bad is it?" Deanna asked professionally sitting up much to Challenger's disapproval 

"Well the Cyzan warriors are good I just don't know how long we can keep this up"

"Yay" she replied sarcastically

"What I don't understand is, if Haiton has all of this power, I mean he raised his warriors form the dead- why hasn't he just wiped us out?" Challenger asked

"He's out of power remember- that's part of the curse-" started Deanna

"Yes- he will thirst for power and always be in need of it never being satisfied" finished Marguerite still frantically looking through the book

"Right," said Deanna

"Are only chance of stopping him is while he is weak, but we have to distract him until Marguerite can figure out how to cancel the curse, oh and honey don't worry if it mean you have to kill him,"

"I hear that," Marguerite snickered

"Challenger you stay with Marguerite I'm going with Deanna to distract Haiton-"

"But John-" he started

"You stay with her George, I'm trusting you-" Roxton said putting a hand on the older man's shoulder

"And I'm trusting your revolver," Deanna teased grinning with a quick wink and the snapping close of her rifle she was off

Challenger slapped a hand on Roxton's nodding.

"Be careful John," said Marguerite looking up with pleading eyes

He smiled reassuringly to her and took off after Deanna.

------------

"Ned!!" Veronica yelled seeing a man approaching Ned who was lying flat on his back having been knocked down.

Ned looked up seeing the man as he grabbed his collar; he reached back trying to find anything to help himself, he felt something hard and grabbed it bringing it foreword over the large warriors head knocking him out they both fell to the ground.

Malone pushed him off and shook his head trying to get his senses back about him, then he looked and saw what had saved him and took a bit of a double take shaking his head again.

"Where did you get that?!" asked Veronica walking over shocked and amused

"I have no idea," he said stunned turning the bowl over in his hands.

(THE BOWL IS BACK!!!)

Veronica chuckled shaking her head and then ducked suddenly as a spear came at her from behind.

-------------

"Wait" said Marguerite

"What is it?" said Challenger "Does is break the curse?"

"No but I can get rid of our dear departed friends" she smirked, she leaned down and took a handful of dirt in her hand, she looked at it and flicked a bug out of it

"Ah no! I think that was a-" Challenger said looking off in the direction of where she had flicked it 

"Challenger!"

"OH right"

With that Marguerite looked back at the book and begant o recite the incantation "Sept tra neston, Arch- chene tral da, alcom tempt satenara, hasten trae-untou-" as she said this she let the dirt slowly fall from her hands it began to swirl about around her in a light purple aura "Elconnow-I fonrta- involura- Sept tra neston, Arch semprayl nucom!!!" the soil them dispersed and darted off in all directions

From where they were hidden Marguerite and Challenger could see that most of the zombies were suddenly being swallowed up by the earth. They were struggling and lunging out at anything nearest to them, sometimes another live warrior, as they were mercilessly pulled into the soil.

"You did it Marguerite!!" Challenger cheered

"Yeah" she sighed plopping back down where she sat

"Marguerite?" Challenger said leaning over concerned

"I'm alright," she said wearily holding her head with her fingertips "It just takes some out of me, and I still got to get to the big one, that is if I can find it-" she finished with a growl paging through the book

--------------

"Deanna!" said Roxton calling her attention to the scuffle in the corner between Robert and Haiton

"Oh Damn-it!" Deanna groaned as the two struggling men disappeared into the brush then there was a yell and the light blue aura was seen again through the cracks in the brush

"If he powers up again, we are in a lot of bloody trouble!" Deanna exclaimed to Roxton as they ran into the brush breaking the two men apart

Roxton pulled Haiton off and threw him into a tree where he hit his head and now lay still

Deanna kneeled down behind Robert's head taking it in her lap, Roxton coming to her side kept an eye out as she tried to bring Blake back to consciousness.

"Robert-Robert!!-Oh Blake you idiot!! Do you have to play macho man all the time! Robert!" she said worriedly shaking him gently, if Haiton had taken to much Blake would die, but then Robert began to stir back into consciousness.

"Deanna? Huh? Oh-" he moaned as he began to regain consciousness 

"Oh come on sweetie we really have to go-" she said her voice getting more nervous as she saw Haiton move 

"Come on Blake, come on ol' boy" encouraged Roxton sensing and respecting Deanna's uneasiness

Just then Deanna's jerked her head up and Roxton did the same hearing a twig snap

Haiton stood before them an evil grin on his face his body again cracking with energy

"OH-" Deanna started

--------------------------

"Marguerite-" Challenger said again

"I'm doing this as fast as I can Challenger!" she snapped

"I know- I was just going to-"

"I found it!!" she cried

Then suddenly out of the jungle on the opposite side of the clearing there was a giant explosion and Roxton, Deanna and Robert were hurtled out of the brush in different directions. Robert was hurtled back out into the jungle somewhere where he landed on Veronica, Malone and their assailants whom they had led there, Roxton was thrown to the opposite corner of the clearing the only thing stopping his flight being a large Holm oak that he slammed into and then fell unceremoniously to the ground under, and Deanna was sent soaring upward and into a type of rock pit that was unfinished and unworn so the edges were sharp and jagged. The explosion shook the whole of the area, quaking Marguerite and Challenger from their hiding place back into the clearing, other battles also interrupted as everyone was thrown to the ground.

Marguerite's heart plummeted stopping dead as she pushed herself up from the ground and instantly spotted Roxton, then she saw the warriors beginning to stand, one in particular catching her eye, him seeming to be completely unfazed and already aiming his spear at-

"John!" She screamed terror stricken realizing what was happening.

All other thoughts left her mind as she pushed off the ground with all of her strength and sprinted faster than anyone had ever seen her move toward Roxton.

She had to get to him in time, the warrior was too far off to redirect, she had to stop this she just had to, tears of dread starting forming in her eyes as she ran. 

Challenger tried to call after her not sure why she had taken off, but only in vain as she ran even faster; her hair and skirt flying out behind her the front of the skirt pressing against her body, with the force of her speed, aside from the pleat that had fallen back exposing her leg as she ran.

Challenger groaned shaking his head trying to send the cloudy pain from it, then his eyes rested on the book, he grabbed it and looked back up toward Marguerite, 

'Marguerite wouldn't have left this without good reason-' he thought gravely looking around with his eyes

----------------

Roxton was semi conscious trying to get himself off the ground, feeling shooting pains running throughout his body, realizing he had broken a few ribs

----------------

Veronica groaned as she tried to untangle herself from the mess of arms and legs she was entwined in. She saw Ned's head moving from the other side of the 'dog pile', and Robert rolling off of the top holding his head.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah-" said Ned crawling out form under the bodied

"OW!- Yes" Robert hissed

"Well we were thinking of just making them run into a few trees but that worked out very nicely, thank you Robert," Veronica smiled ironically

"What?-Yeah no problem,-except now I've got zombie all over my trousers" he groaned still trying to get his senses about him, then he remembered

"We gotta get back-" he said urgently a sudden grave tone entering his voice, he tried to stand and run off but he was consumed by dizziness and fell to his knees. Ned and Veronica came up behind him and helping him up but one of his arms over each of their shoulders, Veronica looked at Ned and they all started as fast as they could, Robert gaining strength back at every step, back toward the clearing a feeling of dread creeping over all of them

----------------

Deanna's arm came up out of the whole grasping at the earth as she angrily began to pull herself out of the pit, her prior injures irritated by the jagged rocks and her whole body stinging in pain, new cuts bleeding, the blood running down her arms, legs and face as she pulled herself up digging her nails into the dirt for hold, then she turned her head looking down upon the clearing, then she saw Marguerite and stopped, stopped everything she couldn't move she was completely stiff, grasping onto the edge of the pit watching in horror as . .

----------

The warrior released his spear. .

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. .

Marguerite ran for all she was work and watched the man as he threw the spear, this was it, a single determined tear ran down her cheek as she thrust herself in front of the spear, it pierced through her abdomen, the force of it sending her off her feet the ground its flint tip stabbing into the earth. She grasped the end half of the wooden spear that was sticking out of the front of her, pain burning and screaming to the ends of her nerves. The way the spear had stuck in the ground had her in a terrible position curling her spine back so she couldn't lie on the ground without ripping her wound open more. So she held to the spear her face grimaced in pain, the tears that come with such pain and the relief of having saved the one you care for coming to her eyes and slowly flowing down her face. But she didn't sob, she was relieved if she hadn't been in such pain she truly felt she would finally feel the sense of peace she had always longed for, the peace of knowing you are part of a caring, loving family and that you belong.

-----------------

"NOOOOoooooo!!!" Deanna screamed terror stricken, clutching to the edge of the pit, the scream echoing throughout, tears coming to her eyes and running down her face into the dirt as she pulled herself out of the hole, she crawled to the edge of the cliff she had been propelled to and screamed for Robert, not knowing what else to do.  . 

---------------

Roxton saw the scene from the corner of his eye and still wasn't sure what was going on when he heard Deanna scream which jerked him back to senses and he turned watching in horror as Marguerite went down.

"Marguerite! NO!!" he yelled sliding to his knees next to her, he carefully wrapped his arms around her, moving behind her so she could lean on him. He didn't know what to do, for the second time in his whole life, when it really mattered he was at a complete loss of thought.

"Challenger!!!!"

---------------

Challenger stood almost paralyzed as everything happened so quickly, he grasped at a pain in his chest, as he had to watch the spear hit Marguerite and send her to the ground.

He looked away panting,

"No," he winced closing his eyes shut firmly, shaking his head in disbelief 'Not again, not another one, no!' he thought harshly "Oh Arthur-" he gasped

And as if his old comrade was speaking to him he knew and could hear exactly what he would say to him,

"Go George you can't let this happen, I like her haha. Help her George, she's one of my favorites and I won't stand for this. She needs you and you can help her, you can so no doubts please think of Marguerite. Be your old stubborn self and don't give up till you succeed!! NO Go!! Quickly!"

Finding some type of confidence in his take on his old friend and in his love for Marguerite, Challenger took off running, unconsciously holding the book in one hand and his hat to his head with the other, he was already half way there by the time Roxton began calling for him. 

---------------

Roxton looked up pleading as Challenger slid to his knees next to him and Marguerite, she turned to him and smiled slightly seeming to be perfectly relaxed and confident.

Challenger smiled back at her although he feared that his smile was not so confident or convincing.

"I'm here Marguerite, I'm here," he said soothingly not sure what else he could say to help her but assure her that he was there.

---------------

 "ROBERT!!" came echoing through the jungle, fear evident in the familiar voice

"That's Deanna!" said Blake speeding up his pace ignoring the blood running down the side of his face from his temple.

"She sounds hysterical," said Malone startled by the tone in the strong willed woman's scream

"That can't be good," Remarked Veronica

Robert could only nod in grave response.

Then their suspicions were gruesomely confirmed.

Veronica gasped seeing the scene, Roxton was holding Marguerite who had a spear through her stomach blood seeming to be everywhere.

She and Ned ran over to them.

"OH! -Oh my god! Roxton what happened!!" Veronica exclaimed falling to her knees before her friend, herself on the verge of tears

Roxton could only look at them he couldn't even respond; the words just wouldn't come out.

"Oh god- Challenger?" said Malone seeing all the blood dripping from Marguerite's would and down the spear making a ghastly black red puddle on the ground.

Marguerite just lay perfectly calm in Roxton's arms looking at everyone, a bit of a dazed expression on her face.

------------

The warrior who had speared Marguerite stood still amongst the other warriors as the battles began to pick up and continue, everyone that could, getting to their feet and fighting.

He stood in a daze of victory and strange fear. There was something, something clouding over him that gave him a grave feeling of anxiety. But what was it? He should be happy; he had succeeded in injuring one of the enemies greats, as Haiton's followers referred to the explorer's, why wasn't he proud?

And as if being answered by the gods he heard his answer from above him. 

He turned around to see Deanna 'the demon' standing high on a ledge above the clearing her long tunic and sash blowing about her in the wind with her wild fiery hair, her injuries and cuts adding to her over all intimidating presence that she held at the moment, a hellish fire burning in her eyes as she stood proud and tall barking orders from the ledge.

Some was speaking in the Cyzan tongue but the last part came out loud and clear

"HE DIES!!" she ordered pointing down to him

A large number of Cyzan warriors came from their battles and began to stalk the man who had speared Marguerite

The man looked up at the woman, suddenly his whole view of her was completely different now and fear filled, he looked into her eyes the hell fire burning in them boring at his very soul.

He broke of his pleading gaze and looked around at the approaching Cyzan warriors jerking around seeing that they were coming from all sides, and cowardly sped off into the jungle the warriors on his heels, Deanna watching from above.

A horror agony filled scream rang out through the air

Deanna's lips curled into a smirk

------------ 

Robert looked about for Deanna, 'Where had her scream come from, was SHE alright?' he thought as he looked around feeling almost completely numb and confused, the chaos getting to his wits, suddenly he heard a man scream out from the jungle he was about to run to the source of it and investigate but then he saw her- standing proud and intimidating on a high ledge trying to see Marguerite better.

"Deanna!" he called

"Robert!" she said jerking her head down in his direction "Robert help her! Please!" Deanna said her voice shaking

For the first time he looked over in Marguerite's direction, his eyes widened, in horror and shock that he hadn't noticed it before, he waved at her without taking her eyes off Marguerite telling her it was fine and ran over to the others.

"What have we got?" he asked in full physician mode pushing through the group

-----------

Deanna sighed and then suddenly an arm came out from behind her grabbing her just below her shoulders holding her arms to her body, then another arm came out from behind and stabbed a knife into her side.

She screamed out in pain and surprise 

Robert turned back alarmed, Deanna saw this as she pushed the man away, she knew he had to have his whole mind on Marguerite,

"Help her Robert!" she ordered almost angrily

Hearing the tone in her voice feeling assured of Deanna's health, Robert turned back to Marguerite, she was counting on him everyone was counting on him, he couldn't fail, he couldn't let her die and he wouldn't, she meant to much to them all of them.

He looked at Roxton's terror stricken face his eyebrows arched in a pained frown, then he looked into Marguerite's peaceful gray eyes, she smiled at him weakly

He smiled back- then a warrior burst through and broke up part of the group knocking into Roxton moving him a bit, and peace left Marguerite's face and real pain replaced it, she grimaced in anguish squeezing her eyes shut, she cried out unable to suppress it.

Roxton yelled out at the man furiously, about to go after him but thinking much better of it and holding Marguerite tight, trying to calm her, just wishing he could take all her pain away, to never let her hurt again, this was all his fault, bitter tears came into his eyes as he was forced to watch her anguish.

Malone angrily jumped out at the man pushing him back, then the man came back at him and they began to wrestle about,

"Hey-hey! Veronica help him, we got to keep the fighting away from here!" said Robert sternly

Veronica saw the bowl Malone had been carrying and threw it to him.

He caught it easily from where he had been thrown to the ground, and rocking back and jumping up, got to his feet just as the other man did and slammed the bowl into his head, then spun around and did the same to the other side of the man's face, for the finish he tossed the bowl between his hand in front of the dazed warrior's face and then slammed it down on his head knocking him out.

Veronica couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips,

"I'm not going to say anything," said Robert referring back to what he had originally said about Malone and his 'bowl fighting' technique "Now keep everyone away from here" he continued on,

Veronica and Ned nodded standing up and setting a perimeter around their injured friend.

----------------

Roxton was calming Marguerite down, stroking her face and talking to her soothingly until the shoots of pain seemed to pass and she could lie still in his arms

 "Shh Marguerite it's alright, everything will be fine I-I-" he looked away a minute he couldn't say it, he could promise her that everything would be fine, he had promised her once he would protect her, that nothing would happen to her, and now-

He choked on a dry sob, rage stirring up in his soul

Challenger put a reassuring hand on his shoulder

--------------

The moment Deanna saw Robert turn back the man lunged at her again but he lost his footing and fell back into the pit taking her with him.

--------------

"I need something to pack the wound-," said Robert

"But what about the spear?" said Challenger

"We have to leave it in-"

"Leave it in?!" said Challenger and Roxton at the came time

"Well part of it, I don't want to take it risk I do more harm than good by taking it out, but I wanted to pack it before we broke off the ends."

Roxton involuntarily winced; Marguerite reached a hand up, it was slightly covered in her own blood making it look very small and delicate. Roxton took it and looked down at her,

She squeezed his hand with most of the strength she had left almost trying to will it to him, he had to be strong for her, if he only knew how happy she was at the moment knowing that he was all right because of her.

Roxton looked down at her his heart aching like he didn't know it ever could, she broke his gaze and looked at Robert then back at Roxton and nodded slightly.

He took a deep breath and picked his head up to look at Robert, who had stopped to watch the scene.

He looked at Roxton a bit frantic adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"What do you need us to do?" said Roxton

Marguerite smiled slightly, things were getting a bit cloudy, she rested her head against Roxton's arm and fell unconscious.

---------------------

Deanna ripped away from the man's arms and threw herself back first against the jagged wall of the pit.

She panted as the man began to stir; she brought her hand up from her wound.

It was covered in blood, she looked down at the lesion and the bloody hilt sticking out from it, she gritted her teeth wrapping her hand around it and wrenched it out of the wound. She growled as the blade left her body now warm and gory as she brought it up to look at it.

'A small blade' she thought her breath heaving 'That's good' 

Then the man jumped back up to his feet his senses coming to him.

"You!" she growled angrily staring daggers at the man who had come to her house days before posing as Challenger.

"Yes and thanks to you I was the only one of my group to want to come back and fight you like a REAL warrior"

"Are you kidding yourself" she laughed stifling her injury, that at the moment was only burning slightly, and standing up straight holding the knife defensively. "Your 'warriors' left- because they knew you and your leader are wrong!! They had no faith left in Haiton's malicious cause!"

"You speak lies! And treason!!"

"Treason! Who's side do you think I'm on!'

"You rejected the greatest honor! You are a trader!"

"What the hell are you talking about! Are you telling me he has all of you holding a grudge because I wouldn't be his bloody consort!!"

Then the man clearly driven by madness ran at her, she tried  to move out of his path but the pit being so small blocked her and he rammed her up against the wall.

She groaned and swung the knife upward into his chest but it hit him on the side and did little damage. He veered back; she hit him with the hilt of the knife and swung her arm back blocking his arm, which was going for her throat. He took out her legs and jumped onto her pinning her down.

She cried out at the pressure that was putting on her wounds, then she angrily kicked upward sending him back into the jagged wall, she using the opposite wall for support quickly got to her feet. The man pushed himself off the ground Deanna quickly spun back and with perfect form slit his throat with one smooth motion.

She stood there panting as he fell to the ground behind her.

--------------------

"Chief!" Ned yelled as he saw the large man fighting a man a ways off

The chief recognizing him, threw his knee into his assailant's stomach and ran over to Malone.

"What is it?"

"Marguerite's been gravely wounded we need to keep the fighting away from her"

"By the gods-" he gasped then shouted off in another language and large group of warriors came running out nowhere

"They will help" 

"Thank you"

The Chief looked at Marguerite again, and couldn't even respond he just looked sorrowfully at Malone, then he turned suddenly wielding his powerful sword and striking an enemy warrior, who had been charging them from behind, dead.

"Ready yourself," he said noticing that they were about to be attacked by a large group of warriors 

------------

Deanna ripped off part of the man's shirt and twisting it packed her wound with it, then she tightly tied her long sash over it to put pressure on the wound and for lack of notice, it was as small wound, it didn't need unnecessary immediate attention, not with Marguerite wounded the way she was.

She looked down and noticed a long nasty looking bowie knife tucking into the dead warriors belt, she took it looking it over, she smirked

"Here's a tip attack with the big knife," she laughed sticking it in her sash and standing. She looked around the hole 'Same as last time' she thought taking a small running start and lunging upward, grasping the edge of the pit, she growled in pain gritting her teeth as her body hit the jagged wall, but she pulled herself up out of the hole. 

She looked around her chest heaving still crouched, one knee on the ground, her pulse was racing, she could feeling it throbbing in her neck. She moved her eyes over the battle, something was something, her eyes narrowed, Haiton was gone.

Author's Notes: Sorry everybody I thought I had better end this chapter now, it was getting a bit long, lol. I know I left you with a lot but I hope you're enjoying it, please review and tell me how you think things are going.

I hope the next chapter won't take very long, I bet you do to, but I have a busy week ahead so I don't know, but I'm doing my best you can be sure of that. 

Oh and AH!! I had this chapter done like days ago!!! but the document manager thing wouldn't let me upload it ah!! SO frustrating!!!

Oh and if anyone has any questions please ask I wrote this kinda quick so there maybe a few gapes please tell me and I'll see that I correct them. Thanks

And Remember Reviews are Motivating . . . . . . . . and you want me to be motivated . . .don't you?


	26. An End to the Pain?

Claimer: I own Deanna J. Fox, and Sir Robert A. Blake not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.

Author's Pre Notes: ATTENTION ATTENTION!!!! ATTENTION!!!! All those who get the A&E channel in their homes!!! Sir Arthur Cannon Doyle's The Lost world with be shown or rather begin, October 6, at 8/7 central 

AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Omg you have no idea I was screaming out of my mind. My family seriously thought I was like battling evil ninjas or something, lol, only if they were blocking the tv, duh! Hehe . . . So anyway I hope that helped at least some of you with your viewing problems.

Anyway on to something that actual has to do with the story.

This I think is one of the most confusing chapters I have ever written, but I wrote it over like three times and it can't be helped so please bear with me, and just know it works out in the end.

And I warn you it is very long so there are typos and stuff so be kind please.

Well onto all the beautiful people who reviewed my last chapter . . . .. .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michelle (embeth19@aol.com)~ WOW, hey thanks so much for the update, veggie told me some a while ago but I totally appreciate it, but ah!! I still haven't seen it I have like a week? No I think a little more before they show it again!! Ah!! And I'm back in school!! AHH the pain!! Lol jk. Anyway I am so happy that you like my story and it means so much that you reviewed I hope to hear from you again!!! Really!!!Thanks again so much!! And hey Rockin! I like being Rockin lol!!! Thanks so much, Hehehe . . .

~!~!~ 

Robin2409~ Well thank you so very much for reviewing and reading my story, I know it is very long, lol. But thank you so much for your input, it means a lot to me. Really, THANK THANK, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

~!~!~

Veggie5~ Hey there, Loved your last chapter. Anyway THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!! For telling me about the format problem last time, omg, I was freaking out!! AHH!! Lol But you came to my rescue hip hip hurray!! hip hip hurray!! hip hip hurray!!

 Well back to your review, thank you so much for your wonderful compliments. And I am sorry about the metal movie picturing, I do that too, but perhaps I should add those little fuzzy censor spots for the gross parts, lol.

And did Marguerite have to get speared, did she? Hmm well I am evil so . .yes . .lol jk, your right I have my reasons you'll see. Lol

And thank you so much for your support it means a lot to me. Glad I could make your lunch break more enjoyable, well with the food you know, lol.

Ahh and in like a week I have to fight the lunch line again, I get to pull the Veronica action and barge into the lunchroom demanding to be fed. OH well it isn't all bad, the food is good, but I won't have as much time as I used to so please bear with me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews!!

~!~!~

PamiKae (vlooneygal@yahoo.com) ~ Hello there, I give you a lot of credit and thank you so much for reading my story now, I know it is very long, but I am so very happy that you enjoy it. And thank you so very much for your wonderful compliments they mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others. Thanks again!! SO much!!!

~!~!~

FranThurson (thirsy_thurston@yahooo.com) ~ Thank you so much for your support! I'm so glad you like the story, and the way I use the characters thank you so much for your compliments they mean a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter just as much!! Thanks again!!!

~!~!~

Evil polish elf~ Ah it's you again!!! What the heck!! Lol jk, Well here's your chapter and I want mine so get cracking!!! Lol Hope you like this and I hope school is going great. Well I got to go catch some S. Moneys so, hope you like this chapter. Thanks again, later.

~!~!~

Ascamelien~ AHHHH!!!! Sabrina!!! I loved your review omg I was laughing so hard!! You are great!!! Really you are!!! As is your story might I add.

OH and omg *tears begin to form in Eileen's eyes * You are so wonderful truly the best of the best of the bestest best!!, oh thank you thank thank so much for coming to my aid when the heinous Mike fellow reviewed my story, only the first chapter to! Anyway it really meant so much, I was really crushed when I read what 'he' had to say, so thank you like you have no idea for that and everything you've done for me, you're a wonderful person and an amazing friend. Thank you!! Oh and I gave him his own respectful author's note if your interested. Lol. Nothing nasty but I think it will do.

On another note, I'm having some trouble with my e-mail and I go back to school in like a week so I have to wait to e-mail you, hopefully not to long though. I really want to keep in touch with you. But if you want to try it, my e-mail is tk4077@hotmail.com and you may e-mail me whenever you choose. I'd love to hear from you.

Back to your Review,

*Evils stand watching Sabrina gasping for Air her eyes widening in alarm, one eyebrow cocking up as she finally does breathe again and flips off in Xena mode. * 

um . .. ah-huh, I ain't saying nothin, lol jk

*Evil turns around and sees Sabrina spinning around happily strapped to her chair, Evil's face turns even more confused as suddenly Sabrina's chair tips back and falls onto the floor her clutching at her heart.*

AH OMG!! SABRINA!!! *Evils shrieks out running over ripping the restraints off the chairs * Sabrina!! Hello!!! AHH!!! Somebody!! help!! Anybody!! Oh-um, come on I'll let her live- I-I'll buy you a Orlando bloom poster!! I'll paint YOU a bloody Orlando bloom poster!!! Come ON!!! Paddles!!

*Evil snatched paddles out of the computer screen, and rubs them together the words of the her next chapter written on the paddles *

 Come on Sabrina!! CLEAR!!!

#Shock#

Sabrina!! Come on don't you do this to me please!!! * Evil screams Tears coming to her eyes*

I mean you didn't even finish your story yet!!!

#Shock#

Tell me you're there come on please!!!

Hehe . . ..

 ~!~!~

Mike~ Well I am truly sorry that you disapprove of my story, especially because you are the only one to deem it so awful and I think perhaps you should read past the first chapter before you come to any sudden conclusions. But I do suppose if the content of the story is above your understanding this may be difficult to do and I sympathize. So thank you for your input but no thank you.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I believe that is all, and I thank everyone else who hasn't reviewed, although I'd love to hear from you.

Well onto the chaos . . . . . and I do mean chaos . . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haiton was gone . . .

Deanna's eyes widened in amazed horror as she realized that Haiton had fled. She pulled herself to the edge of the ledge and stared down over the ongoing battle. There was destruction as far as the eye could see, there were people everywhere, some dead others injured all of them familiar to Deanna, her friends her family, she even held pity in her heart for the enemy, Haiton's men whom he had deceived for so long. Then her eyes set on her new friends all gathered together, fighting together for one, as it should be.

Her body became rigid with rage, and all of her senses became acute as she began to stand her eyes locked on her wounded friend, she who had sacrificed herself for someone she loved.

--------------

"Marguerite! Come on Marguerite-" Roxton said soothingly caressing her sweat soaked face as she came in and out of consciousness

"Ok" said Robert a bit nervously taking a deep breath "You're going to have to be strong Marguerite, ok this is going to hurt-" he said firmly then he looked at Roxton "You're going to have to be strong" he repeated, still looking with his eyes at Roxton, who nodded getting the hint "You might have to hold her" he whispered, Roxton nodded again biting his lower lip

"Ok Challenger," Robert said holding folds of cloth in his hands, which hovered hesitantly over Marguerite

Challenger nodded holding the same type of folds in his hands; he swallowed hard wetting his upper lip with his tongue.

They looked at each other hesitantly a moment. Then at once the lunged their hands at Marguerite's wound pushing the folds of cloth into the lesion around the spear. Marguerite shrieked out her body tensing, unconsciously trying to twist away from the pain, Roxton held tight to her gritting his teeth, trying to keep his emotions in check as she cried out. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, he held her as firmly as he could tears of his own sorrow blurring his vision as he was forced to watch her pain, he buried his face in her shoulder and then it was over. Robert and Challenger withdrew their hands smeared with blood. They watched with pleading eyes as Marguerite slowly relaxed and quieted falling limp again in Roxton's arms.

Roxton finally let his breath go and looked up at his two friends, old and new, with earnest eyes, was this going to help? It hurt her so much? These questions and many more could be seen in the hunter's gaze.

Challenger released a deep breath looking at the worried man in front of him who had become more of a son to him over the past three years. He nodded and then turned to their new friend, who was trying to catch his nerves.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned by the strange shards terror and panic in his eyes

"What?! OH yeah-yeah, I was just trying to think of how we are going to break off the spear without hurting her so much" he said anxiously, absentmindedly running a hand through his ruffled hair.

They were all silent a moment, when Marguerite's hand shot out and clasped onto Robert's knee. Startled they all jumped and then looked at her, she was fully conscious now and her face was stern as she tried to suppress her pain she looked into his eyes.

"Just do what you have to, I t-trust you," she gasped, her chest heaving as she slowly began to lose her strength again,

Blake looked into her eyes and it was like he was seeing her for the first time

He nodded grinning confidently and took her hand squeezing it to assure her, she smiled slightly and then fell back into unconsciousness her strength gone.

Roxton looked on, from Marguerite to Robert then back again and strangely he found himself slightly jealous, it's not like he thought she had any real affection for Blake it was just that they seemed to have just formed some type of bond, some strange understanding of one another, a understanding that he had been longing and working for- for years and yet he always seemed to fall just short of only getting a taste here and there, but now what did any of it matter now, what would he do if- if- no he couldn't think of that, he had be positive for Marguerite's sake if not for his own. But how would he ever make this up to her, it was all his fault if only . . .

Suddenly he was brought back to reality, by Challenger who put a hand on his shoulder seeing the glazed look that had come over the younger man's face.

"Come on John," he whispered sympathetically "she's not scared you shouldn't be either, for her sake,"

-----------

Deanna looked around intensely scanning every detail searching for something that would hint to where Haiton had fled.

"That bloody Coward!" she sneered, then she saw it, a long shadow fleeing off behind the mountain of caves, the same mountain that Deanna had been thrust into when Haiton had blasted her, Robert and Roxton out of the jungle.

Her eyes widened slightly and then her lips curled into a wicked grin she was in full warrior mode now, her whole body felt numb aside from the burning desire to catch Haiton and end this once and for all. It was a dull yet invigorating sensation one that Deanna knew all too well.

She shook the memories from her mind as she began to climb off of the ledge she had been sent up to, she moved sideways over the slope clutching to the jagged edges of the rock as she moved along, then she saw him. He was huddled against the mountain, his legs bent up against his body his arms spread apart holding to the slope as he gasped for breath.

---------

"Veronica behind you!" Malone shouted

Veronica having gratefully been warned moved to take out her attacker before her could strike her, but he unpredictably slammed his staff into her abdomen as he ran at her, she flew back and slammed onto the ground grasping her stomach in pain.

"Veronica!!" Ned yelled running over to her, the man with the staff blocked his way. 

"I think you should move," said Ned confidently fingering his weapon with his right hand.

The man snorted taking a step toward Malone,

"Ok," Malone said looking away and shrugging causing the man to let his guard down, but then Ned threw the bowl right into his forehead and lunged on him knocking him on his back and then knocking him out with his own staff. Veronica groaned as she stirred behind him.

"Veronica!!" he called jumping away form the man and running over to her side "Are-Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine-ah!- it's just where I got hit b-before-" she groaned in pain "Now whenever I move it flares up-ah! Then that-that ahh! Hit me and-"

"I know- I know-it'll be ok," he said helping her to her feet holding her up

" Oh Ned we need to take Haiton out now!! There's been enough bloodshed," Veronica said looking around at the raging battle holding tight to him

"I know- but" Ned said suddenly noticing something, looking around "Wait where is Haiton?!"

--------------

Blake pulled Challenger away from the couple a moment to assess the situation.

"We need to break off that spear," Robert said

"Yes," Challenger agreed

"The only problem is she is so very weak, I can't believe she has lost that much blood already, I-"

"I think perhaps it isn't Marguerite's injury that has caused her loss of spirit lets say?"

"Are you mad? What are you saying?" said Robert taken aback

"Well if I am correct, and granted this is just a theory but I think perhaps-" but he was interrupted by Roxton

"Challenger!"

Robert and Challenger turned to him

"Is something the matter?!" asked Robert alarmed rushing over

"No- well yes it just-I don't want you hiding things from me, I- we deserve to know"

Challenger looked down at Marguerite who seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the meantime.

"Well we must be quiet I don't want to alert her, it really isn't for her ears,"

"Fine" said Roxton "Now what the hell is going on?"

"I was just explaining my theory to Blake,"

'Theory about what?"

"Well we really haven't gotten to that yet," Robert tried to jest then noticing the awkward silence looked away.

"Well what I was about to explain was my theory about why Marguerite and some of the other soldiers are so weak."

"Alright" said Roxton nodding for him to continue

"Well Haiton thrives at the moment on the life energy of others by let's say draining them,"

"Yes but he never came in contact with Marguerite," said Robert respectively

"Right BUT- she was casting spells from that book, the last time she cast she rid us of those dreadful un-dead." Challenger argued bringing her eyes brows down almost commanding understanding.

"Marguerite did that?" said Roxton stunned looking down at her still form

"Yes but afterward she was very weak and it took her a moment to regain herself."

"But you think she was still weak," said Robert

"Precisely,"

"So what does that tell us?!" said Roxton unsure of what this had to do with anything

"We-ll, it tells us why she is so weak and that we must take great care to help her, and that perhaps her injury isn't as bad as it seems."

"George she had a bloody spear stabbed through her!" said Roxton getting a bit upset

Marguerite groaned and began to stir 

"Steady man!" said Robert putting a hand on his shoulder "We know- we know-"

Roxton's heart ached and he leaned his head down a bit closer to Marguerite.

---------------------

Deanna jumped to a nearby ledge, she steadied herself watching Haiton, spare rocks were upset when she landed and fell down the mountain knocking others off with them. Deanna laid down on the ledge so as not to be seen if he looked up to see the source of the upset. She listened intently unable to see anymore. His gasping stopped a minute, then she heard him get up again turning around his feet shuffling about in dirt, then he started panting nervously.

'He's afraid,' Deanna thought a sinful grin coming to her lips, then she heard him run off. Slowly she looked out over the ledge seeing the dust settle from the direction he had fled farther behind the mountain. She quickly began to scale the mountain again, then she heard a blood chilling that made her heart stop, she ran to the edge of the cliff she was on.

"OH Marguerite" she groaned sorrowfully, then with a growl she looked back toward where Haiton had run off, a fire of hate burning in her eyes.

'He will never hurt anyone again,' Deanna swore to herself seeing Marguerite's fall again and again in her mind, as she grasped the mountain edges with her bleeding hands. She pushed herself onward her side had begun to burn but she had to go on, he wouldn't get away, not this time.

--------------

Marguerite screamed out her body convulsing as Robert and Challenger broke off the top half of the spear.

Roxton involuntarily groaned, Marguerite weakly and blindly groped for his hand, he gently took it. 

He looked down at her amazed, how brave she was. Even now she was worried about him, it was almost infuriating, how could she have jumped out in front of that spear!

He looked down at her, she was so pale but her eyes were still burning with that same spark and fire that he always adored. Feared at some times but always adored. 

She smiled at him weakly when she realized he was looking at her, he had that look, oh how she hated that look, it was the same look that he got when he thought of William, guilt. How could he feel guilty? Oh if he only knew that she was happy to do it, that she would do it a hundred times over if it meant he would live and be safe, safe like how he made her feel when she on those rare occasions was in his arms. She gently squeezed his hand not having the strength to speak.

----------------

Veronica jerked her head around to the look at Malone

"What?!" she said taken aback "He just-just abandoned his men?!? That coward!!" she cried stomping her foot then recoiling in pain

"We have to -Wait look," said Malone motioning his head toward the mountain

"What?" said Veronica looking around

"There toward the middle"

"It's Haiton! He's trying to get away we have to tell the others" said Veronica and they made their way for the group huddled around Marguerite.

--------------------

Haiton had begun climbing up the mountain, Deanna noticed that he seemed to be making for a particular cave halfway up the slope, she would head him off there she planned and began scaling upward and to the side out of Haiton's view.

-----------------

Suddenly Veronica and Ned slid down into the circle, eyeing Marguerite and observing her condition.

"Hey there" Veronica smiled softly leaning over so Marguerite could see her, a lump forming in her throat.

'Hey' Marguerite mouthed back smiling gently, she could see how upset Veronica was even though she was trying to hide it, she never was especially good at hiding her emotions at least not from her. It was heartbreaking and yet touching. Marguerite could tell how much everyone was hurting and in that how much they cared about her. But she would do what she did again for any one of them, if not for all of them. They were her-her family.

Tears started to form in Marguerite's eyes and for once she couldn't hold them back, one spilled out of her eyes and down the side of her face.

Veronica's lip trembled seeing this and Marguerite felt Roxton have to look away, but he tightened his arms around her.

"Veronica-" said Ned, reluctantly calling her away from their fallen companion.

She bent down and gave Marguerite a sisterly kiss on the forehead and wiping her eyes walked over to where Malone had called Challenger and Robert away so as not to disturb Marguerite or Roxton for that matter with their critical news.

------------------

"Chief!!" Called Malone and the Cyzan warrior came running over to the group

"What is the matter?" he asked "is Marguerite alright?"

"For now," said Challenger somberly

"But that not what we need to talk about," said Malone

They all exchanged looks,

"Haiton is gone," said Veronica angrily

"What!?!" stormed the chief

"He can't- he!!" Challenger sputtered looking around hoping to find them wrong

"That coward!!" Robert hissed angrily

"We saw him making his way up the slope," Malone explained

"I can't believe this!" said Robert starting to stand when Veronica grabbed him and held him down

""Keep your voice down we don't want to upset Marguerite-" she hissed fiercely

The chief sat solemn with a frown on his face, "You weren't the only ones to see him-" he said suddenly

Everyone stared at him unsure then he looked up and met Robert's gaze. His eyes widened

"Where's Deanna?!" Blake said terror stricken getting up and looking around.

"Robert calm down shh-" Veronica hissed looking over in Marguerite's direction with her eyes.

But it was to late Marguerite knew what was going on, she could see the mountain from where she lay against Roxton's chest, and she knew the answer to Robert's question. She could see Deanna scaling the jagged slope after Haiton.

Damn she was such a relentless woman, and a vengeful one,

Then it hit her,  'The spell! I never finished the incantation!!' she remembered frantically  

Roxton was watching the others trying to figure out what was going on when he felt Marguerite's weight shift. As he turned to look at her he saw something flash in front of him, he jerked his head back and spotted what he had seen.

"Challenger-" he said still staring

"Roxton?" he said unsure as he turned around and noticed the look on the hunter's face, he looked at Marguerite who seemed to be the same but it looked like she was reaching for something? 

Then he saw Roxton point and they all followed his gaze and saw Deanna and Haiton on the mountain, the two enemies about to meet. 

------------------

Haiton panted as he pulled himself up onto a wide ledge and looked down the path he had just come. He sighed; he had thought someone was following him but-

Then he heard something behind him, he slowly turned around cautiously looking anticipating what it would be.

A figure looking more like a shadow stood in the darkness on a small cliff above his ledge. It's hair and clothing blew in the wind and a large knife was glistening in the dim moonlight in its hand. It jumped down from the cliff and stood in front of him. He took a defensive step back,

'Was this the demon of the mountain?' he thought grimly

The figure arched the knife in the moonlight shining a glow revealing its face.

"YOU!" he shouted outraged but at the same he was a bit afraid. This wasn't how everything had been planned to work, she should have been dead, her friends weren't to have escaped, he was to have drained the chief and most of the Cyzan people by now, he was suppose to be all powerful not the drained coward that he was now, running away from a woman.

------------

"You have been a thorn in my side for far too long Haiton, " Deanna said sternly brushing a long tendril of hair from her face gently with her hand almost taunting him. She held up the knife and walked out of the darker shadows, dawn was slowly approaching and the veil of night was lighter than it had been previously.

Haiton could now see the cuts and bruises all over Deanna's body, the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and the blood that covered the side of the ceremonial tunic she had been given to wear. Some of the blood unbeknownst to him was hers the rest was his son's and the whole look of it and her now terrified him. It was like she was the spirit of judgment coming to him to punish him for all of his crimes. But he wasn't going to go without a fight; he had worked to hard to just let it be taken away.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Haiton sneered as they began to circle each other like two predators sizing each other up.

"I've pulled thorns from my side before," She said staring at him with a strange slight smile playing on her lips. She was numb and focused only on one thing and she intended to get it.

Haiton couldn't take it any longer and her lunged out at her, she spun back and slashed his skin around the jaw line to the neck. But it hadn't been deep enough and it just angered him more.

----------------

Roxton was very frustrated and was trying to work something out with the others. They told him just to relax and had moved to another area to talk to some of the Cyzan soldiers.

He closed his eyes and tried to get a grip on himself, he couldn't fall apart he had to be strong for Marguerite. Just then he heard a soft mumbling, he furrowed his eyebrows thinking and then shot them open and looked down, Marguerite had gotten a hold of the book and was reciting something.

"No!" said Roxton snatching the book from her, she was wounded, severely, it would only drain her energy, she didn't need to, she was hurt.

She looked up at him fiercely, "I have to," she said hoarsely reaching for it but she hadn't moved and inch when her body flooded with pain and she collapsed against his chest in agony

"No" he said shaking his head his voice wavering holding her till the pain seemed to pass. He was afraid, afraid that if she did, it would use up all of her strength and she would, she would-

"Lord John Richard Roxton give me that book" she ordered and then tensed herself as another wave of pain ran through her body.

Challenger and the others drew closer noticing that something was going on.

"John?" said Challenger

"No George she can't she's not strong enough, you said yourself, she-" he said tears coming to his eyes he looked down at her "WE don't even know how this works we-"

"I do," said the chief suddenly stepping foreword from where he had been standing guarding the couple.

"What?" asked Malone

"I know how it works, or is told to, she will have to be connected to him to break the Nenacshurat,"

"What do you mean connected" said Roxton abruptly getting upset

"They will have one stream of life energy under the same curse, then Marguerite can destroy it,"

"What? No, she isn't strong enough for that, I forb-"

"Don't you even say it John," Marguerite whispered through gritted teeth

He looked down at her, frustration, worry, guilt, anger and fear swimming around in hid honey green eyes.

Marguerite hated to see him this way, but she knew what had to be done and she would do it.

"I have to, I have to-," she said softly brushing his face with her hand

"I think her mind is made up John," said Challenger softly

Roxton shook his head again his jaw firmly set his head bowed, then he looked in her eyes and relented

"You are infuriating-," he said to her quietly

"And you are adorable-" she smiled weakly

Roxton couldn't help it he choked on a sob and bent down hugging her tightly but gently as not to hurt her. Then he took a deep breath and sat up, reluctantly he attempted to ease her into a better position, more in his lap and resting against his chest, he then gave her the book and helped her hold it as she weakly got to the page.

"In the meantime we are going to try and get up to Deanna," said Veronica who then looked back up at a very frenzied Robert.  He couldn't believe Deanna had gone after Haiton like that, actually yes he could. But it was the principal, he just- ah- he didn't even know!

"I-" Marguerite took a breath "I don't know-ah- how this works- but-I" she said through gritted teeth as she scanned over the pages of the book.

"Don't worry Marguerite do the best you can, we'll talk care of the rest," said Challenger gently who then nodded to Roxton and started with the others up the mountain.

"Be careful," she said as she watched them, the book wasn't clear how the spell would take care of Haiton but she had a feeling it wasn't good.

--------------

Deanna swung her leg high in the air and kicked Haiton in the head. He hurtled back and held his head. She whimpered bending over slightly trying suppress the shooting pains in her side to pass.

"At least those long legs are used for something-" Haiton remarked with a smirk

"How dare you!!" she hissed turning around but Haiton lunged out and grabbed her, then he rammed her side with his arm, her body winced and she growling pain kicking him away. He then looked at his hand

"Blood" he said a wicked grin coming to his face as the blood on his hand began to glow and then absorbed into his hand.

Deanna frowned, she looked around at the ground with her eyes, she had lost her knife at some point and-

Suddenly Haiton jumped her and they fell over, Haiton moved his hand for her side as she struggled, she hissed in pain as he pressed his hand against her wound and began to absorb her energy.

'Blood remember genius, it's faster with blood' she screamed at herself in her head.

She thrashed about and knocked him off but he was stronger now and she was more than just a little worse for wear. She tried to scramble to her feet when she noticed how close they were to the edge of the ledge. Haiton was already on his feet and lunged for her again his thirst for energy blinding him to everything else.

Deanna screamed as he grabbed her, she snatched at her knife that lay right next to her, as they both rolled off of the cliff and began to fall.

---------------------

"No!!" Robert yelled having been alerted by the scream, he saw Deanna and Haiton fall off the ledge, they broke apart from each other in the air and hit the sides of the mountain on the way down.

"Oh my god!" said Veronica as she watched in horror as they both landed on a long narrow ledge still relatively high up, it was extended out over a pool of water created by the waterfall in the center of the mountain and neither of them moved.

"Deanna!!! DeannaAAA!!? Robert shouted as he climbed frantically over the rock to get to her, Malone followed after him.

Challenger and Veronica took another way and continued to move upward.

-------------------

Marguerite quickly began reading from the book, silently praying for it to work,

"Shrainta-meeltonsuit sokran tre salvara-" she continued on with words that held no meaning for Roxton just fear, with apprehension of what was to come of her especially when she could gasp between words or almost shoot up in pain.

He looked at the Chief who stood next to him ordering about his warriors that were making a safe perimeter for him and Marguerite. The chief looked at him and with a gentle wise smile nodded to assure him.

Roxton sighed and watched wearily as she continued then she whimpered and the wind around them began to pick up and swirl about them. Marguerite's hair was caught up in the wind and swirled about, a soft purple aura started to appear seemed to generate from Marguerite.

He began to worry as he saw more and more purple, he looked at Marguerite, she looked like she had more energy and a stronger resolve but she was sweating and looked like she was in pain, he wanted to stop her but he knew she would never let him, whatever this was it had to be.

Suddenly everything stopped as if frozen in air including Marguerite's hair, her eyes were closed and she dropped the book.

Roxton's heart began to race, then she slowly started to speak again, but it seemed to come out in frenzied whispers, that meshed together and echoed throughout the purple aura that enveloped them, she moved her hands in front of her making a triangle with her fingertips.

"Raahhhh!!!!!!" she yelled out pushing her hand forward opening her eyes a blast of dark purple light coming from her eyes and colliding into the aura, a great light erupted the force of it sending Marguerite farther back into Roxton who was bracing himself with his rifle that he had plunged into the ground.

'Please!' she thought 'Please!!'

The chief bent down on his knees and held to his position fighting the force so as not to be blown aback.

In a moment the light and the aura were gone, and all that was left of it was Marguerite crumbled against his chest panting, her eyes closed the rest of her limp in his arms.

--------------------

Deanna couldn't move, was she alive? How could she be? Perhaps even Haiton died as well, wouldn't that be wonderful news.

Deanna was enveloped in darkness but there was still a faint distant sensation to her senses. She could feel the cold hard ground she had landed on, she could smell a damp earthen scent and there was a dim hurting sensation, like her whole body was broken and it couldn't make up it's mind as to where to send the pain. But why would there be pain, she was dead wasn't she? 

'No not dead just-asleep' she thought 'I can't rest there is still so much to do, when everything is fine and everyone is alright then I will sleep but now-no- I can't sleep,' she thought as hundreds of other things began creeping into her mind.   

Just then she got another twinge of her distant senses, she heard something, a soft rhythmic sound that she could hear through the cold ground.

------------------

"AH! Challenger look!!" cried Veronica

"My god!" said Challenger

They looked down at the ledge, Haiton had survived and was walking over toward Deanna's still form.

"Noo!!" Veronica cried

"Malone!!!" Challenger yelled to alert the younger men of this critical event.

-----------------

"Oh my- Robert look!"

"Haiton!!! Don't you touch her!! Do you hear me!!!!" Robert yelled enraged as he fought the mountain to get over to them, but there was almost no way to the cliff.

Malone fought to keep up with the passion driven man.

----------------

"So love, this is how it ends, it could have been so much better for us, if only you had accepted me- if only you had loved me," Haiton said looking Deanna's still form over. He leaned down and picked her up and carried her over to the edge of the cliff. This would give new strength to his men to see the great 'demon' at his mercy, not to mention what it would do for his own.

He raised her above his head her hair flowing down and blowing in the wind. He would drain what was left of her life energy and then he would kill her.

------------------

"Haiton no!!! Deanna!!!" Robert screamed taking great unfathomable leaps and slides to get closer, just get close enough to shoot at him. Tears began to well in his eyes, tears of rage, sorrow and guilt that he couldn't push away as he tried and tried to get closer it was as if he wasn't moving at all he just couldn't get there, not in time.

-------------------------

Haiton smiled wickedly about to take Deanna's life when he was suddenly hit with this blast of power. It caused him to drop Deanna and hurtle back into the mountain wall. Then it was quiet and Haiton let out a scream as a white force almost like a sound wave shot out of him and into everything around him, including Deanna.

-------------------------

"Marguerite-Marguerite! You did it, you did! You did it!!" Roxton cheered seeing that she was fully coherent though very frail.

She shook her head holding close to him "No that wasn't it, that wasn't it-"

Roxton was suddenly alarmed, as gently as he could forced her up to look him in the eyes. "What do you mean- that wasn't it. Marguerite-" he said sternly not liking where this was going.

"It was only the first part to give us more time, he can't-he-" she whimpered, "He can't absorb energy anymore b-" she sighed moving to rest on him again, but he gently picked her up again

"But?"  
"But –" suddenly she screamed out in pain, she shoved her hand into her mouth to stifle her shrieking, but her whole body hurt like she was burning alive. Roxton held her tightly his eyes wide in alarm an terror, he tried to get her hand away from her mouth so she didn't bite herself having no idea what else to do. Then she was quiet, and lay limp against his chest.

--------------------------- 

The wave shot out into everything, giving everything new energy, mending bones and bringing warriors back from the brink of death, giving the power back to those Haiton had taken it from including the earth and so everything suddenly seemed fresher and less dismal including . . . .

 Deanna slowly fluttered her eyes open, her body ached like she had been dead and her heart suddenly restarted. She felt a cool breeze and slowly pushed herself off of the ground, then she gasped and jumped back, she was on the very edge of a narrow cliff above a glistening pool a raging waterfall crashing to it at the bottom far below.

'Narrow cliff?' she thought "how-Haiton!" she said remembering suddenly, she shot around to see him gingerly attempting to stand. His head suddenly jerked up seeing her move.

"You're alive!!" he gasped

"Sorry to disappoint you," she smirked stumbling into a standing position and walking away from the cliff's edge.

Haiton for whatever reason unknown to him felt very helpless, what was that that had hit him? It didn't matter he's just drain Deanna again. So he ran at her, she braced herself and kicked him in the stomach knocking him down.

She was surprised at how weak he seemed to be, something had definitely happened will she was out.

-------------------------

"Your alive!!" Marguerite gasped suddenly shooting up almost falling out of Roxton's grasp. Her eyes were glazed over a bit and she didn't sound like herself.

"Sorry to disappoint you," she said then changing tones

"Marguerite! Marguerite!- Chief what is the matter with her?!" Roxton demanded to know

"She must be connected with him now, this must be what is going on up there," he said looking up at the mountain, he could no longer see his friend or his enemy but he knew they were there.

"So- she's possessed?! How does that help!!" Roxton said looking around in panic and exasperation

"No I don't think she is, I think she is just seeing what he's seeing, experiencing what he is,"

"How does this break the curse?"

"It doesn't- we need to bring her back to her senses or she may-" explained the chief

Suddenly Marguerite shouted in pain grabbing at her stomach, which Roxton stopped her from doing in fear that it would upset her wound.

"May what!?!" Roxton shouted 

"She may die, and then we all will. She needs to finish the spell for all of our sakes." The Chief said gravely 

"You vicious woman!!" Marguerite shouted

---------------------

"Why Haiton you know flattery will get you nowhere." Deanna smiled cockily then she saw her knife on the ground to the side

Haiton saw the same and they both lunged, Haiton grabbed her by the hair and threw her backward. She shouted in pain having fallen on her side. Haiton pinned her to the ground and tried to absorb her life force.

"What is going on?" he growled frustrated nothing happening

Deanna grinned smugly turning her face toward him noticing that his eyes had begun to turn back to their natural ominous yellow, grey color.

-----------------------

"Marguerite! Come on Marguerite come back to us, Come back to me!" Roxton pleaded with her

"Times up Haiton you-" Marguerite began in a placid voice but then stopped suddenly her face grimacing in what looked like an internal struggle.

"Wait I think it may be working, keep calling to her," cried the Chief

Roxton looked up at him and nodded, "Marguerite. Listen to me Marguerite please for once. Come back to us we need you! Mar-"

Marguerite suddenly shot up in his arms "John!" she yelled and then fell back limp.

"Marguerite speak to me please!" he said to her stroking her face

"W-what's going on?" she asked looking around not having the strength to move 

"It's alright now, it's ok-"

"No-" she whispered, "I can feel him, he-he's still alive-"

Roxton wanted to say something to make everything just go away, she was so weak so vulnerable and delicate but he just looked into her eyes and could still see her fierce spirit burning in their depths.

He looked over feeling her move, she was reaching for the book, gently fingering its thick leather cover. He reached over and took her hand and the book and brought them in front of her.

"You know" he swallowed " how I-," he started fear shaking his voice

Marguerite smiled softly, but she couldn't say anything, she couldn't encourage him especially now, especially when she didn't know what the outcome would be. She looked down and opened the book, it was taking all over her strength to focus and stay conscious let alone move.

Roxton put his face in her hair as she began to read again, her voice quiet and weak.

"Cepra-toun- raut, sreay Melei, a-aroum-"

--------------------------------

Deanna struggled to her feet holding her side, fresh blood running over her fingers. She looked up as Haiton came at her with a rock. She reached out and grabbed  his arm twisting it in it's socket, using most of the strength she had left. She took the rock and threw it at him, it hit him in the chest and her fell back to the ground. 

'Oh how will this end' Deanna thought watching in exasperation as Haiton began to stand again, she was worried she knew she couldn't keep this up forever and for once she felt truly helpless and the guilt wrenched at her heart.

Then the wind began to pick up, thunder and lightening illuminating the sky, even in the dark the clouds could be seen gathering and crashing about.

Deanna grabbed her knife off the ledge and stuck it in her sash then her eyes suddenly  grew wide as she looked up at the sky

--------------------------------

"Oh my- Blake look at the sky!" cried Ned

"What? - What is that?" he asked looking around "Another of Haiton's tricks!!"

I don't think so," said Ned slowly as he walked to the edge of the cliff they were on

The clouds were swirling together and creating what looked like a type of funnel, lightening being tumbled about within it, lighting up its deep dark center like a beacon in the mists of a black ocean.

-------------------------------

The sky was churning and the wind around Roxton and Marguerite was streaked with purple energy that began to crackle and rage as the storm progressed, as if it was just waiting to strike.

Roxton was almost holding up Marguerite like she was dead weight but she continued to read, her face looked frenzied almost mad, as she began to shout the words she was uttering the energy angrily crackling around them, as if not wanting to be ordered about as it was. But her strength was depleting and Roxton could feel her getting weaker in his arms.

She suddenly stopped and gasped once for breath her head falling back her body going limp.

"Roxton!" said the chief seeing it begin to happen

"Ah- Marguerite!- Marguerite!" he laid her down cupping her face in his hand, looking the rest of her body over checking to see if the packing had come out of her wound, but there was no large amounts of fresh blood. He looked back at her. She had opened her eyes and was looking at him, but it was different somehow there was, sadness!! Roxton was taken aback by the large amount of sorrow in her face.

"Marguerite, oh Marguerite-" he didn't no what else to say, then he realized something she was giving up, she was actually giving up, well she wouldn't stand for that.

"Marguerite! Come on, you can do this I know you can, we believe in you" he said as he as gently as he could pulled her up and put the book in front of her face,

"Now come on, I know I don't know everything about you, but I do know this you are not a quitter, you never have been, so don't you start now do you hear me! Marguerite!"

And Roxton couldn't help but grin, she had that look, that look like when he wakes her up in the early morning to go hunting, and then her lips curled into a smirk and she looked back down at the book.

The words came out slowly but she was saying them when she suddenly collapsed again as they sky thundered, so she could only whisper the words reading them from her place against Roxton's chest.

It was breaking Roxton's heart and frustrating him beyond measure that there was no way he could help her, if only he could give her his energy his strength his-

Just them Roxton noticed something he slowly began to understand what Marguerite was saying had she accidentally slipped into English, no that couldn't be but he was getting this feeling an understanding of what she was saying like it was his native tongue. He looked at the book, there were words the symbols made sense he could pronounce them, but how?

He looked at Marguerite, it didn't matter, he could help her, and he could be her strength, like she had always been for him whether she knew it or not.  He slowly began to speak the words with her and the purple aura in the wind was joined by a brilliant gold one. Marguerite weakly looked at him awe and love in her eyes. The book slowly dropped from their hands but they continued to speak, neither knowing where the words were coming from or caring as long as they were each other's arms.

The Chief's head shot up as he heard Roxton begin speaking in the dead tongue. He stepped back as the two auras began to crackle and swirl about surrounding them, the colors of the two spirits enveloping them. 

Roxton could feel that they were coming to the end of the spell his strength beginning to diminish, but Marguerite was more than extremely weak and it was taking all of her strength to stay conscious. He could see tears forming in her eyes. Roxton was so in love with her, he couldn't even begin to imagine how to express it. Yet at the moment he felt this twinge of fear in the pit of his stomach as he uttered the last words of the spell and in that same instant he leaned down and kissed her opening up his heart and revealing all of his love to her. 

Then the auras tightened around them becoming one and bursting into a luminous sliver that erupted and shot straight up into the sky, the light of the explosion blinding everyone, making it impossible to see either Marguerite or Roxton.

-----------------------------------

Haiton noticed the sky and mumbled something to himself and made for the mountain but Deanna blocked his path, something about the sky was scaring him and she intended to make him face it.

She punched Haiton in the face twice knocking him down onto his back, finding strength in his fear, he pulled her down with her and they began to wrestle about.

Haiton kicked Deanna back with his feet and scrambled to up to stand as they heard a giant explosion and a startling silver light ripped through the sky and was sucked into the dark funnel. A lightening bolt shot out of the mouth of the funnel and into the ground at Haiton's feet.

"Oh-" said Deanna in shock as she watched the funnel which now looked more like a cyclone begin to descend upon them. She backed up toward the mountain when Haiton ran past her, she quickly turned grabbing his cloak and with all her strength pulled him back throwing him forward.

"Are you mad?! You horrid woman!! It'll get us both!" Haiton shouted over the swirling wind.

"I don't care, this is your demon and I'm going to see that you face it!" she shouted turning him toward the glowing cyclone that was coming toward them.

-----------------

"Challenger!!" Veronica cried grabbing him just as the winds were about to sweep him off of the ledge

"What are we going to do? That thing is coming right toward us,"

"I believe this is the solution Marguerite had created, that Veronica is Haiton's problem,"

"Yeah but do you think it knows that!" she shouted over the wind.

------------------

Deanna grabbed onto the jagged rocks on the side of the ledge, as the funnel got closer the wind got worse, it was almost sucking them in. 

The cyclone stopped at the edge of the cliff, swirling and glowing, as it seemed to try and suck everything in. Deanna looked back and gasped almost losing her grip on the rocks. There were images churning about in depths of the funnel, which now looked more like a portal. The images looked like people and monsters, she could almost hear their moaning on the wind as it tried to rip her from her refuge.

Haiton grasped to the cracks in the ledge having nothing else to hold onto, he cried out as lightening shot out from the portal just missing him, he was just out of it's reach, if only he could get farther away. In desperation he grabbed onto the only thing in his reach, Deanna.

Deanna yelled out in pain as Haiton latched onto her raw ankle.

"This is your problem!!- This is your doing!!- So leave me be!!" Deanna yelled trying to kick him away but she lost her grip and they went hurtling back toward the portal.

In an actual stroke of luck Deanna hit the ground the knife in her sash stabbing into the cracks in the rock and dirt, unfortunately it twisted up and into her side. At the jolt Haiton let go of her leg and fell back into a lightening jolt, which instead of shocking him wrapped around his leg and began to pull him back toward the portal.

Deanna looked away confident that he was to get what he was due and laid on the cool ground away from the harsh wind attempting to contain her pain the knife handle still sticking into her wounded side.

When suddenly she heard shouting over the wind.

---------------------

"What is going on over there!!" shouted Robert as they edged closer to the ledge Haiton and Deanna were on.

It looked like Haiton had been somehow captured by the strange portal but there was a sudden small burst of light and he was free and stalking over to where Deanna was lying on the ground.

"Deanna!!! Deanna!!" They called when Malone suddenly got an idea, they were close enough and the wind was just right that maybe just maybe-

He threw the bowl he had been carrying as a weapon and let the wind take it send it-

---------------------------

Haiton yelled as he fell back something slamming right into his forehead.

Deanna jerked up realizing what had happened, she looked up toward Malone and Robert thankfully. 

Haiton had fallen back into the reach of the arms of energy and lightening that were furiously trying to catch him. They grabbed onto both his legs and began to pull back.

"If I'm going! YOU are coming with me!!" he yelled grabbing Deanna's legs.

Her fingernails scratched into the earth and stone as she was pulled backwards, the knife wedged into the rocks dragging across and bruising her side and torso as it ran along her body. She grabbed onto it when it was free of her and held on for all she was worth as it began to move the pressure pulling it slowly from the crack. More and more bursts of energy began to rap around Haiton's body making it harder and harder to keep a good hold to anything.

As usual Deanna made a quick decision and pulled the knife from the crack, she was quickly pulled back toward Haiton, but she turned around to face him the knife held firmly in her hand, it stabbing him square in the chest.

"I'm done Haiton, it's over, you die-" she shouted over the moaning wind as she stared into his angry face that was grimacing in pain, fury and fear. 

She dropped to the ground as Haiton let go of her. She then attempted to scramble her way back up the ledge that was cracking and breaking off the mountain from the force of the portal.

"Deanna! No please!!! Deanna PLEASE!!!---DEANNAAAA!!!" he screamed in a terror stricken voice as in a burst of energy, lightening, thunder, cloud and smoke he was pulled into the portal. Which then combust emitted the most ear piecing screams that Deanna was sure were coming from the wretched souls trapped inside.

All was quite and Deanna could see the dawn appearing over the trees, it was amazing that this had all happened in one night. She sighed as she let herself lay back onto the cold hard rock which then suddenly moved. She shot up realizing that it was about to crumble. She quickly got to her feet and ran as well as she could to the mountain, but there was nowhere to climb. She ran to the far side the rock beneath her feet shifting. But there was no way up there either.

"You have to be kidding me, I get away from THAT to get this!!" she groaned looking around when she heard a familiar voice. 

"Deanna!" 

She looked up the see Veronica and Challenger on a small overhang just above hers.

"Hurry Deanna!" Challenger called as he leaned down to reach her.

The rock beneath her feet began to shift again and so she ran and leapt up wrapping her arms around Challenger as the ledge beneath her finally gave way and fell.

-------------------------

"Deanna!!!" Robert shouted from just across the circular cavern having not seen Challenger grab her.

"We've got her Robert! We've got her" Veronica called over to them leaning down and helping challenger pull her up.

"I'll say" Deanna smiled in relief, looking down at her dangling feet. "Thank you"

Challenger chuckled pulling her onto the ledge. "Are you alright?" he asked

"As expected I suppose," she said lightly shifting her sash so no one could see her wound.

"How is Marguerite!?! Is she alright!?" she asked urgently

"We don't know," 

"Then we had better get down there quickly" she said trying to jump up but regretting it as her body filled with shoots of pain and her head with dizziness.

Challenger held her up around the shoulders "We'll get down in due time, you've been through a lot,"

"We all have," she said gravely walking with them as they began to descend. Robert and Malone going down the way they came.

---------------------------------------

Roxton awoke to the Chief slapping him briskly in the face.

"That's a good lad, come on" he heard him saying through the darkness. Roxton sat up with a start looking around, he and Marguerite had been blown apart during the blast and he didn't know what had happened. It was light out now but it was grey and the smell of rain was on the air.

The chief stood in front of him blocking his view trying to get his attention and make sure he was all right. 

"Lord Roxton?"

"Where is Marguerite? Where is she is?! she all right!?!" he said looking up into the chief's somber face.

"No no-What happened? Where is she!?! let me see her!" he said trying to get up and move past him, But the Chief was a large man and he was weaker now so the task was much easier said then done especially in his state.

Just then they heard a scream and a tumult of shouting. The chief turned his head to see Deanna running down the mountain, Veronica and Challenger behind her.

"Shermak! Kety!!" the Chief called motioning to Deanna

And they moved to block her.

-------------------------

"Look at me! And think real hard, tell me you want to stand in my way," she barked angrily 

They looked at each other and stood aside, the chief rolled his eyes with a groan.

Deanna walked over.

Marguerite lay on the ground unmoving, her face calm and peaceful looking, all of her features softened and resolved. A look that Deanna had seen far to many times than she would have liked to recall.

She dropped down to her knees next to her friend Veronica coming up behind her, both with the same look of helplessness and shock. Veronica hesitantly leaned down and felt for a pulse and gasped pulling her hand away to her mouth her eyes filling with tears.

'It would be her that we came to find only to lose again' she thought bitterly

Deanna looked at her in complete disbelief or rather denial.

She lent foreword and listened for a heartbeat, there was none. 

"No" Deanna said softly "no-no no!" she set getting upset Veronica moved to take her hand but Deanna jerked it away, 

"NO I won't believe it, I won't mourn yet!! Not again, I've spent too much of my life under a black veil! Not again!!" she said angrily beginning to go into a rage.

"Robert! Robert can't you do something can't you help her!" she cried looking back but Robert could only bow his head and look away.

"Challenger? Please-" Deanna said tears coming to her eyes as she looked back down and Marguerite's still form. Then she saw the book laying off to the side of her it's pages blowing in the breeze, Deanna reached out and pulled it to her fingering over the pages and then slammed it shut!

"Damn you Haiton!! Damn them all!!" Robert winced know who "them all" were " AAAAAHHH!!! "she screamed out angrily slamming the book on the ground as she continued to curse slipping into different languages and dialects that she had picked up over her lifetime now and then.

"OH Ned," Veronica whimpered walking over to him, he wrapping his arm around her, feeling a knot in his throat.

"AHH!! This stupid book had everything, it did everything! It even killed her!! AHH! Are you telling me it doesn't even have a bloody jumpstart spell!!!" she cried choking on a sob slamming the book with her whole hand onto the ground, but it bounced back off the ground red sparks emitting from it through Deanna's hand and shooting into Marguerite's wound causing her body to convulse once.

"AH!" Deanna shouted in pain wrenching her hand away and falling back. Robert began to walk over to her when Roxton, who had finally freed himself from the chief, ran in front of him and stopped suddenly.

Roxton felt his knees about to give way when he saw Marguerite's hand move. He looked at Deanna who was looking back at him, both unsure if they should believe, but Marguerite suddenly gasped deeply for breath her back curving upward then it relaxed and after that her bosom rose and fell with the gentle rhythm of her breathing.

Everyone gasped,

"It's a miracle," said Challenger

"It's cheap luck, but I'll take it all the same!!" Deanna smiled through tears of joy.

"Oh god-" gasped Roxton falling to his knees next to her caressing her face and holding her hand, she was unconscious but she was alive. "That's my girl" he whispered to her "Never a quitter" he grinned joyfully

"Robert-" said Deanna with a bit of alarm in her voice

"What is it?" Robert asked coming over to her

"There's fresh blood, on the ground and seeping through her bandages-" Deanna said lifting up her hands to show him.

"OH no-" he said kneeling down thinking,

Suddenly Deanna noticed how quite it was she stood up and looked around, no one was fighting all of Haiton's men were gone, fled into the jungle, and the Cyzan warriors were gathering back together and tending to their wounded.

"Like the rats they are-" Veronica commented standing next to her, she nodded in agreement.

"Well-" Robert's voice called them back to the matter at hand "It can't be delayed any longer, we need to get her back to the village or" he looked at everyone "she will die"

"Well which way do we go?" asked Roxton jumping up.

"Relax we have some time, we need to get her a type of stretcher-"  
"We will take care of it," said the Chief with a gratified and hospitable smile.

Roxton nodded, and everyone began gathering their weapons and preparing to start straight off for the village.

"How much time?" Deanna asked walking over to where Robert was left tending to Marguerite, her voice stern.

"A ruff estimate? With no complications-sundown," he said gravely then turned to face her.

She looked off into the distance determined, a hand unconsciously, gingerly going to her injured side.

"Sundown," she said austerely

-----------------------

Author's Notes: *Pant-pant-Pant * OH my Ah!!! You think that was long enough?! You think it took long enough to post?!?!

Sorry about that by the way, and I am sorry to those whose I'm sure wonderful stories I haven't read yet, I have been so incredibly busy. . Like I'm not making up excuses I REALLY HAVE BEEN BUSY!!!  
AHHHHHH!!!!

I went back to school and my schedule is so different and AH! That I actually have to do all of my homework to get it in on time!! Can we relate? I don't know?!? . .but-so- yeah . . . that's part of the 'fun' that I'm having right now, so please bear with me . . .again. I think the next chapter will be easier to write so I hope to have my next chapter out soon.

Yeah, like with the actual definition of soon, not my definition of soon, you know. When I get a break from school.  

I had so much more to post but at the moment it has all slipped my mind, well I hope you liked it and even if you didn't I really want SPECIFIC DETAILED REVIEWS this time please or the usual whatever just . . be kind . . you know . .lol

Well remember I love ya and I'm doing this for you . . .

Remember Reviews are motivating . . . . and I'm almost done so come on . .review you know you want to . . .


	27. By Sundown, but for whom?

Author's Notes: GOOD GRACIOUS!! Has it really been so long since I posted last?! My word you all must be so angry!!

I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! I really am!!! AH!!! 

*Evil dodges objects as she backs away holding her story infront of her to protect her *

I knew I was taking a while but geez!! I'm so sorry my friends, I hope this chapter makes it up to you!! 

*Holds newest chapter out for all to see as objects stop flying at her* 

'cause it's a trip.

OK on the side though, for all those who are not aware and watch "The Lost World" on the American station WNGS it still airs Wednesday at 10pm but on Sunday it has been changed to 7pm. Not that is really matters either way because they are still repeats form the first session. But I just thought I'd mention it because it's new to me.

Anyway I hope all you are doing well and that nothing more upsetting than that the new session of "The Lost World" won't start till like January!!!!! GGRRRRRR *pant-pant pant* sorry- anyway,  has happened to you.

In truth I must confess I've finished this a few days ago, on my birthday actually, lol. October 30th day before Halloween and all, Kinda makes me seem even more evil doesn't it. 

Anyway,

I had a wonderful suggestion to put my notes to you wonderful people who reviewed at the end, but I have decided against it. I am sorry but I find it easier this way because I address thoughts and questions from the last chapter and then move onto the next. But I do thank you greatly for your suggestion.

Well onto the beautiful people notes then . . . ..

MissMeganJane~ Thank you very much; I'm very glad that you are enjoying it. I hope you like this chapter as well. Hope to hear from you in the future. Thanks again!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Furi15)~  4 HOURS!!! MY GOODNESS!! You get my devoted fanfic-er award of, well my first one, but yeah it's yours!!! And I am so very happy you enjoyed it, it would be sad if you used all that time and didn't like it, but ah you did and I am so happy because of that!! Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments, they mean so much to me!! I and truly hope this chapter pleases you as much as the others before it. But On another note I can't tell you the answers to your questions, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. And I do hope as you do, that you continue to review and tell me what you think of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evil Polish Elf ~ lol well thanks for reading it all the same. This one I think may take some time though. But I will talk to you later, review and tell me what you think of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SunKrux~ Thanks you so much for your comments and your wonderful suggestion I feel kinda bad that I didn't use it though. But honestly I just feel it's easier to address everyone's questions and then move on to the new stuff. I hope you understand and I really really do appreciate the suggestion. I'm glad you're enjoying the story though and I swear I'm almost done really, I just have to sum everything up now and that seems to be serving a bit more of a problem than I anticipated. Oh well I'll get through it. Thanks so much for everything!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brandy Leigh ~ Yes girl it has been a LONG TIME!!! I was wondering where you went!!! But I am so so so HAPPY THAT YOU"RE BACK!!

Picks Brandy up into a big "Cyzan Chief" hug then releases her quickly seeing her face begin to turn blue * hmm. .sorry . . about that . Anyway I'm glad that your loving the character torture but you know I can be just so darn me to them sometimes .. . oh well . .lol

Anyway I'm ashamed to say I didn't keep up my part of the bargain it seems to have taken me a lot longer than expected to get this chapter out.

I'm sorry *drops to her knees breaking out into tears * Please forgive me!! PLLEEEeeeEEAAAAsssssE!!! Well I hope *sniffle* you enjoy this *sniffle * chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veggie5~ Hey there, yeah I know and I think it may have taken even longer to get this one out, sorrya btou that. I'm trying it's just so hard to bring everything together and say good-bye to this story * Evils starts to tear up***** but I'll get there.

And Craziness? me? NAAAHHHHH, lol just mess'in everyone knows Evil's got that going on, I can be just so darn mean to these explorers I tell ya -just so meeaaann . .lol but you love it, I know you do, lol.

Anyway don't worry about your story it's coming on amazing like, that's why mine took so long, it took me forever to snap out of my awed daze after reading your last chapter. Which was wonderful by the way. And I'm praying for you, life doesn't seem to be giving you a break, but it will, I mean it's gotta right? Lol

It'll get better and you'll survive you're strong I know you will, just keep writing, and remember we're rooting for ya! Thanks again, hope you like this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ascamelien~ Painting? Orlando Bloom? me? Did I say that? * Looks back at the stick figure behind her, crumbles it up and tosses it off behind her, * I'll get back to you on that. LoL. 

Anyway, I am so glad you liked the last chapter it really means so much coming from you, you have no idea. 

Well I'm sorry to hear about the school thing I know how that is, I'll in 10th grade actually and I'm loaded up pretty good, Regents Chemistry *gag*  Regents Global 2, Regents Math *Double gag* I hate math, grr, lol, Religion, French 2, Regents English 2, Design, and all other silly little things I have to do, it's a nightmare. I HATE REGENTS!! AH!! So I defiantly know how you feel and you're right what can we do?!

But thank you so much for your review and again for the inspirational with the Mike thing, you really are the best of all the bestest best best best best bestest people in the world!! In the Universe!!!!! including the plateau!!! And I thank you so much for being my friend. Well I hope you like this chapter which in not the last I fear, but it's just so hard to bring everything together you know. But I won't leave you hanging for to long you know I always come back! Well until next we speak!!!

P.S. I'm still waiting for your next posting missy!! LoL

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

robin2409 (robin2409@yahoo.ca)~ Well thank you very very much!! I'm glad you're enjoying it and you'll just have to keep reading to see what is going to happen to our dear Marguerite, WAHAHAHAHAH!!! Lol sorry. Well thanks so much for reviewing. Hope to hear form you again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mia~ Thank so much for reviewing!! I'm so happy that you are enjoying it. Hope you like this chapter just as much! Thanks again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brainfear~ lol Tell me about 26 chapter and it just doesn't seem to end, it's like writing itself lol. But I'm glad I'm not boring you with it's length. I'm so happy that you are still enjoying it and I hope you enjoy chapter 27 just as much!! Thanks again!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well with that onto the words . . . . . . . .

Roxton sat next to Marguerite helping Robert the best he could as the young man repacked her wounds and checked her over. He looked over to him, Robert's brow was furrowed and his face glittered with small beads of sweat as he concentrated on helping Marguerite. Roxton felt very indebted to their new friends, both of them. If it weren't for them Marguerite would have been dead long ago and they all would be dead now.

Robert looked up and met the hunter's steady gaze, he attempted a grin and nodded to set his new friend at ease "Lift her a bit so I can wrap this around the edges of the wound where the piece of the spear isn't sticking out," he said in a calm almost casual voice that he hoped sounded convincing for in reality his nerves were in need of a rest and Marguerite's condition wasn't giving them it.

Roxton nodded doing what he was told confident that Robert knew what he was doing. He looked up and saw Deanna standing behind Blake watching keenly over everything. Roxton could tell that there was something very strong between Robert Blake and the inexplicable Deanna Fox and it wasn't just the dramatic shows of affection that had happened throughout the battle that hinted to that, for good friends could care for each other just so, but there was something different there, something strong, something that he wasn't sure if they even noticed or had chosen to recognized yet. Whatever it was it was strong and Roxton knew it had to be killing Blake to not be able to spin back and throw his arms around her, making sure that she was ok and telling her how worried he had been. It was killing Roxton now to have Marguerite so injured and ill, so close to- 

'No- again that isn't even a option so there is no need to think of it' Roxton thought looking back down at Marguerite's still form.

--------------------

Robert could feel Deanna behind him watching him and watching over him, oh how he wished it was the other way around, that she would let him protect her and watch over her, he wanted so much to turn around and see if she was all right, but she would never let him not while Marguerite and so many others were so unwell, it was just her way and it infuriated him. He felt her fingers run over his shoulders and across his back as she walked away from them and the sensation sent a warmth through his body a peaceful feeling that only she was yet to invoke in him, it was like it was her way of telling him it would be ok. Like the last time this had happened . . . . . he thought

Flash back . . . .

Robert sat in his now dark room of Deanna's house his heart aching,

"Why did she do this to me" he repeated over and over again pulling at his hair and falling back onto his bed suppressing the urge to cry.

Eliza had been the only woman he could say that he had ever fallen in love with, no one had made him feel that way ever before, 

"But it wasn't real! None of it was real!" he said to himself slamming his fists against the wall as he slumped back to the floor. 

There was a soft knock on his door, he made no response.

Deanna slowly opened the door, and stepped in, he looked over at her and wanted to rip his heart out,

Her face was still bruised and scratched, dry cuts here and there, her right arm bound up from a knife slash, her lower neck scratched and bruised from Eliza trying to choke her, but yet she looked so calm and sweet. Her hair was down and flowing to about the middle of her back, her shirt was un-tucked and her gun belt, gone, hung somewhere in the house for later use. She didn't look so intimidating now, not as she had days earlier or even anytime before that, she just looked like a woman now, a strong beautiful woman who had been wrongly punished.

She walked over to where he sat on the floor by the window. She held a bowl of something steaming in her hand and sat on the window seat looking down at him.

"You didn't come down for dinner," she said calmly

"I'm not hungry," he said meekly almost like a little child folding his arms across his chest over his knees.

"Why don't I believe that? " Deanna asked herself humorously reaching for the bowl and spooning a bit of the stew into her own mouth.

He looked at her a bit surprised,

"What?" she said looking at him

"Nothing," he said a bit sheepishly looking down "I just thought-"

"That this was for you-" Deanna finished eating another spoonful with a slight smile.

He stayed silent.

"Well this is my dinner, but if you want something you can just go down and get it, there's a pot on the stove,"

"Wait so you come up here and talk about dinner and sit in front of me and-eat,"

"Yeah- you're the one who said you weren't hungry right?"

"Yes but-"

"Besides I'm not running a bed and breakfast here, you want to eat you work for it and get it yourself, I'm not your servant," Deanna said scooping up more of the stew

Robert sighed and looked down, he hadn't realized till now how hungry he really was but he just didn't feel like leaving his room it would be too painful, at least in here he seemed safe, safe from the world. But apparently not from his hostess, it did seem a bit rude to him that she would sit there and practically mock him in his time of sorrow.

Deanna watched him out of the corner of her eye, he was hungry she knew it, he had been up here refusing to eat or leave his room for three days, ever since they had gotten home. She knew he was hurting and that he had been raging and crying these past days, she could hear him at night and her heart went out to him keeping herself awake as she secretly shared his pain. But Deanna knew from experience of her own, how hungry the burden of pain can make someone.

"Well I think I'm full," Deanna said opening the window

Blake looked up at her confused and his eyes widened as she began to pour the almost full bowl of mouth-watering stew into the rain gutter out the window,

"Hey!" he said jumping up "Don't do that!"

"Why?" she said pretending to be puzzled pulling the bowl up to stop the remaining stew from falling form the bowl.

"What?! Whyyy?! I'll eat it!"

"But you said you weren't hungry, besides there is plenty in the kitchen-" she said beginning to pour the soup out again

"No I don't want to go into the kitchen!-" he said jumping toward her strange tears of hunger, pain and worry coming to his eyes "Give me that,"

"I don' think so-" Deanna practically laughed as she pour the last of the stew out the window. 

Now Robert was upset and very hungry, "Now why did you do that?!" he demanded fitting much like a child

"I don't know, why do you think I did that?" she said circling the question to antagonize him

"I don't know that's why I asked!"

"Asked what?" she said changing her facial expression so she looked utterly confused

"Ahh-" he yelled charging toward her, she jumped up and made for the door but he blocked her so she began to step back slowly,

"Now why did you pour that out the window?" Robert asked through gritted teeth walking toward her,

"You said you weren't hungry-" she shrugged with a smile

"I-said- I wasn't- I've been up her for three days!!" he shouted astounded at what he was hearing

"Well what was I to do?" she asked in a sweet tone

"To do? You could have given me that soup!"

"But you said you weren't hungry-" she said turning and backing toward the bed.

"I-AHH!" he shouted charging at her but she jumped up onto and then over the bed and running out the door, Robert ran after her, he was down the stairs and to the front door before he realized that he had left his room having completely forgotten about Eliza for the first time since the incident had occurred. He backed up now away from the door, Deanna having fled outside.

He looked around unsure guilt trying to cloud his mind as he began to go back up the stairs feeling very small and vulnerable but then he stopped thinking a minute his stomach growling as he saw Deanna's spoon on the floor in the hall. He picked it up and looked around,

' He didn't hurt, well not more than before and that-that was ok.' He decided as he slowly made for the kitchen. He spotted the large pot of stew steaming on the stove just as Deanna had said.

He took a bowl off of the counter and began to ladle some stew into the bowl when he heard something behind him, he looked over and saw Deanna smiling in the doorway of the back entrance her arms crossed as she leaned on the doorframe the empty bowl still in her hand.

He smiled slightly "You did that on purpose, " he said awkwardly 

feeling embarrassed

She nodded her expression unchanged

"You wanted me to get out and live myself, for myself" he said like a person having to relay a law or rule they had memorized but for a brief moment forgotten.

Deanna's smile widened a bit and she walked in placing her bowl on the counter, which he then filled.

Deanna took a towel and opened the stove and took out a sheet of golden biscuits.

"OH if you had told me about the biscuits before I would have been out of there a lot sooner" he tried to joke a twinge of guilt and sorrow evident in his voice.

Deanna took his hand in hers holding it in her palm turning it over, they looked up and their eyes met for moment then she gently placed a warm biscuit in his hand, but he already had a warm wonderful sensation dancing through his senses. She released his hand and turned back to the stove and he walked over to the table and sat down.

Deanna chuckled, and then spotted the bowl Robert had filled as the steam rose from it on the counter, she looked over at him and he smiled gently pushing out one of the chairs with his foot.

She smiled releasing her breath through her nose and carefully brought her bowl over to the table and sat down to eat with him.

"That was when we first began to sit and eat with each other," Robert whispered but just as the words left his lips he realized where he was and jerked his thoughts back to the present

"What was that Blake?' asked Roxton having seen the dazed look on the man's face

"Nothing," he said quickly his face flushing as he looked down averting his eyes.

Roxton looked a little puzzled but grinned a bit having and idea what Blake had been thinking about. He looked down and stroked Marguerite's face with the back of his fingers.

(Author's side note: Now I realize that may have been a bit confusing so to bring some light to the subject. When Eliza and Robert moved in with Deanna, Deanna remained on her own schedule doing what she please when she pleased usually by herself unless they asked to come along. The only real interactions that they had together were when Robert or Eliza would get into trouble or had questions about the plateau. But there are a lot more details to that part of Robert and Deanna's history that I'm not going to get into right now. So what you need to know is that Deanna used to cook for Robert and Eliza but never sat and ate with them, until the day of the flashback above. I hope that helped, thank you, so now back to the mayhem) 

----------------------------

Deanna slowly limped away from Robert and her friends feeling a wave of pain shooting through her body. She moved to a tree near the edge of the jungle and grasped a branch fiercely as she tried to will the pain away as it almost doubled her over onto her knees, but it passed and she stood straight again looking back at the others.

She could see, even from where she was standing, the large black bruises forming on Robert's face and the blood that was either dried or dripping over his other injures. She wanted to check him over and make sure that he was all right that he wasn't hurting, physically and emotionally. She was sure that this had brought back many shameful memories for him, but she couldn't comfort him now, he had to take care of Marguerite and she was sure that he would notice her injury if she approached him now.

'I can wait,' she thought as she slowly and unsteadily walked on holding her wound, she was very tired and her whole side was numb now aside from sudden moments when it would scream and pulse with pain.  The rest of her body though was burning and aching from the abuse that it had taken during the day, gashes and scratches, cuts and bruises, but she had always tolerated pain well, she never had much of a choice then though, she recalled as amongst the bustle of the warriors she limped as inconspicuously as she could over to the pool under the waterfall. 

She looked over the intact pieces of the ledge that stuck out from the surface of the water. It was strange to think that if her new friends hadn't been there that she would be lying dead among the wreckage.

Then her brow furrowed 'Wait didn't I fall from a cliff?' she thought trying to remember, everything had happened so fast she still wasn't sure what was fact and what wasn't. She looked up and over the ledges and cliffs of the mountain, yes she had fallen.

'But- how? Why am I alive?' she thought biting her bottom lip in thought then she knocked something with her foot on glanced down and her face relaxed. She then bending her knees she leaned down and picked something off the bank, she smirked

"Malone's bowl, he'll be wanting this-" she said shaking her head, then she winced her side filling with pain. The voice in the back of her head was screaming at her to make it know, but her other voice, the protector side of her, was shouting just a bit louder, so she sucked up her pain and stood rigid on the bank. She noticed something glittering in the water, she thought for a minute; she was tired and the water would agitate her wound, so she called a warrior to her.

He bowed to her his arm crossed over his chest in respect and then stood tall in front of her.

"Yes Lady," he said using her common name among the village, for she was the "Lady" of their tribe for numerous mostly unrelated reasons.

"That," she said looking toward the glittering object, "bring it to me."

He nodded and dove obediently into the water, he returned a moment later and presented it to her. One of her eyebrows cocked up, "Thank you," she said taking it from him

The warrior bowed again and then went off to finish with his other immediate duties.

She looked down turning the object over in her hands, it was a knife, the knife she had stabbed Haiton in the heart with.

"It goes faster with blood," she whispered to herself tucking the knife into her sash, she then glanced at her fingers as she drew her hand away from her wound and turned, they were covered in fresh blood, she suddenly looked up and was face to face with Veronica.

"Sorry," she said lightheartedly attempting to calm her heart from the scare closing her stained hand over her side to hide the blood.

Veronica nodded unaware of Deanna's odd behavior, "I believe these are yours," she said handing her a bundle of her clothes, boots and weapons.

"Oh," said Deanna surprised "Thank you very much," she smiled gratefully, taking them and looking them over critically.

Veronica smiled looking down.

"How is Marguerite?" Deanna asked impulsively not looking up

"I don't really know," Veronica said honestly letting her guard down a bit, a splinter of fear showing in her eyes. "Robert is with her now, and I think we are about ready to go, they said we have to get her to the village by sundown or she'll-" she said stopping herself and looking over toward the crowd gathered around her friend.

Deanna nodded putting a hand on her shoulder, "She's a tough old bird, besides-" she said changing her tone trying to lighten the mood "She still owes me for putting that snake in her bed."

Veronica couldn't help but smile.

"I think I've been in this awful thing long enough," Deanna tried to smile motioning toward her torn garments and then to the cave that she saw at her right.

"I think I agree," Veronica nodded

"Yeah their tailor should be shot- wait I think he was," Deanna said in a perky tone with a cynical laugh, which Veronica joined and then they parted Deanna walking over to a cave with her clothes when she stopped.

--------------------------

Deanna took a deep breath and began to approach the two members left of Daknet's warriors.

"Yes?" they said looking at her with great respect and adoring awe as she reached them.

"I-" she started a bit unsure "I'm so very sorry for what happened to your friend- he was a honorable noble man and I am indebted-"

"No, it is us who are indebted to you good Lady-" Kety said bowing slightly

"But-" she tried to interrupt 

"No" said Shermak sternly being the older of the two warriors

"Daknet had his demons to face, he knew what had to be as we all did, you were the one, he had to die so that you could live and we would live" then he paused "he admired you-"

"Me?" Deanna said staring at him in shock

"There is a legend in our culture that tells of a woman akin to a deity, she represents all that is good and strong and with other things acts as the equalizer for all the world,"

"He truly believed that you were this woman," said Kety

"I am not she," Deanna said looking at them sorrowfully and yet in awe

"You wouldn't know if you were," said Shermak his mouth creasing in a small proud smile

There was a short pause and

Deanna looked down "He was truly of the rare breed of honorable men and he as I swore will be well remembered,"

The two warriors nodded, "As we said we are indebted to you and in Daknet's memory we will loyally serve you till the end of our days," they said suddenly standing at attention and each slamming their fist against their chest and leaving it there calling out a salute in their native tongue.

Deanna jumped having been startled by the act and the words and looked around trying to not draw attention to them. She smiled seeing the chief look over perplexed

"No there is no need, please if you would just-" she groaned at their resolve " At EASE!" she said a bit louder than she intended but the two warriors did relax and stand at ease.

"I am truly honored and gratified by the gesture but I think perhaps I have a better idea," she said her side filling in pain, she bent over a bit letting in pass and continued

"I want the two of you to join the Cyzan tribe and serve loyally under their Chief,-" she said suppressing her pain  the effort noted in her voice, they tried to interrupt her but she wouldn't let them "WHILE!- while learning a trade, building a family AND-And gentlemen making a new life and being happy for the rest of your days-" she smiled at their shocked faces as she stood tall again

"You are very generous Lady by giving us such freedom but- will your Chief allow it, we were but enemies two moons ago."

"I don't have a problem with it, why should he?" she said giving them confident in charge look.

"OH you are as wonderful as legend says sweet woman!!" "Great lady!!" they rejoiced having felt dodged a life of destined slavery 

"But!!" she said suddenly and they stopped instantly

"You two had better behave yourselves or you'll have to answer to me!" she said finishing and crossing her arms.

"Oh yes!!"

"Of course!"

"We are yours to command"

"And I do, now go and inform the Chief of your dedicated service, go go" she said pretending to shoo them off in a business like manner

She sighed leaning up against a large tree as she watched them walk off

"That was close," she smiled rolling her eyes and then tensing as her side screamed with shoots of pain. She let it pass and stood straight again and saw the very confused and bewildered look on the Chief's face as Kety and Shermak addressed him, he looked over toward her and she chuckled lightly attempting not to inflame her side as she strolled over to them gritting her teeth.

-------------------------------

As soon as Deanna could she inconspicuously slipped into a shallow cave.

------------------------------

Veronica walked over to Ned who had just finished making a stretcher for Marguerite with two Cyzan warriors.

He saw the sad distant way she looked at the object.

"Veronica?" he said softly "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah-"

There was a pause, "How is your stomach?"

"It hurts but I'm all right," she answer her hand moving to the placing in the vest, that she was still wearing, where the bullet had hit.

"Well, let me see it,"  
"I'm all right Ned," she said stubbornly not wanting to worry him, but in truth when she walked it felt like someone was twisting a jagged rock inside of her.

"Veronica-" he said with he voice that almost commanded logic

She sighed and opened the vest.

Malone winced; it was almost all bruised, purple, blue, black and a few shades that he wasn't sure if they had names for yet.

He looked at her and she nodded, he began to gently probe the area until she recoiled hissing in pain. 

"I think you have a few broke ribs Veronica,"

"I guess that makes sense," she said swaying a bit, her head filled suddenly with fog, she wanted very much to sit.

Ned grabbed her shoulders and half walked half carried her over to a wagon prepared for some of the injured.

He kneeled down in front of her 

"Veronica look at me,"

She groaned a bit and looked at him 

"I want you to stay right here, I have to finish packing and we'll be off. Promise me that you'll stay right here,"

She nodded feeling to ill and exhausted to do otherwise and laid down on the soft hay that lined the wagon.

Ned looked at her for a moment and then ran off to finish with the necessary preparations, if they didn't leave soon Marguerite would die and Malone didn't even want to think about getting to the village too late.

-----------------------

They were almost ready to leave when Deanna emerged from the small cave clad in her usual clothes, her boots unfastened to help her sore swollen feet and her vest bound much tighter than usual. She had used what was left of the purple sash and bound her side as tight as she could under her vest to avoid notice.

'I hope no one asks me to bend down and pick up anything' she thought trying to encourage herself humorously

She held what was left of the ceremonial tunic under her arm as she slowly limped over toward some of her friends.

"Are we ready?" she panted looking at Challenger and the Chief who was accompanied by two of the late Daknet's friends, Kety, and Shermak.

"Yes I think we are about ready to leave," said Challenger looking over toward where Roxton was standing by Marguerite who lay still in the stretcher, that had been made for her.

"We-we should signal ahead so that they can be ready for the causalities at the v-village," Deanna said finally catching her breath.

Challenger looked at her a second and then nodded in agreement 

"Yes I believe that is a good idea, I'll have Malone do it-" and he looked over unsure at the Chief

"You've been through a lot tonight, please ride one of the horses back or rest in a cart-" The chief requested sympathetically putting his large hands on her delicate shoulders.

Deanna wanted to argue but she was just so tired that it was almost hard to stand, so she nodded in agreement laughing a bit.

"You're riding a horse too I hope?" she asked suspiciously

The Chief nodded

"Then I think that would be wonderful," she said putting her exhaustion heavily into her tone in a lighthearted and humors manner, everyone chuckled and then departed. 

---------------------

Robert watched Deanna and the Chief as they slowly walked over to the front of the soldiers.

Roxton looked up from Marguerite and in the direction where Robert was looking, he smiled slightly.

"Marguerite is resting at the moment, I think you can go to her," said Roxton 

"W-what? Oh-" Robert said coming out of his thoughts "Yeah, are you sure? I mean I-"

"Go to her Robert," Roxton said smoothly

"Yeah-" said Robert looking in her direction again

"What is it?" Roxton asked sensing that something was wrong

Robert was about to say something when he thought again looking at Marguerite.

"Nothing," he said smiling "I'm going to go and talk to her," he patted Roxton on the back and walked off.

 Robert looked down as he walked thinking.

How could he have explained to Roxton that he was in a way afraid, he had almost lost her more than once in the past seventy-two hours or so. That this whole thing had brought back so many mixed feelings and harsh memories of Deanna, Elizabeth, Talcol, Haiton, and himself. It made him doubt himself and his worthiness, guilt consuming and clouding his mind.

He looked up; she was about ten feet away from him now, strapping something to the saddle of a horse. He watched her his sorrow and guilt growing by with her every breath. 

'It's interesting,' he thought 'how strong she is to come out of this almost unscathed' but something in the back of his mind made him feel uneasy about his observation.

She must have noticed him staring at her because she turned around and smiled at him. She looked down again as if deciding something and began to walk over.

When someone suddenly called out,

"Blake!! Come quickly," it was Roxton

Robert looked back at Deanna and she nodded earnestly and he ran back to Roxton and Marguerite who was burning up with fever.

"We have to go now!" he shouted back out to everyone

Deanna looked at the Chief who nodded, "You heard the man lets go!" Deanna shouted to the warriors who mounted their wagons and horses others running along side and setting off for home.

--------------------

Deanna lifted her foot to mount the horse and veered back in pain holding tight to the saddle to keep herself standing.

Kety ran over to her with wide eyes of concern.

"Lady, is there something the matter? Are you injured, should I get-"

"No!" Deanna snapped irritated "No just help me onto the horse," she said a bit calmer. Kety nodded and lifted her onto the horse so she sat sidesaddle. But when he removed his hand he noticed that the fingertips of his hand, which had slipped under Deanna's vest as he lifted her up, were covered in blood. He looked up at her with alarmed eyes.

She looked down at him a grim shadow over her set face. 

"Tell no one," she commanded

He opened his mouth to speak "You said you were indebted to me, that you were mine to command and I do, tell no one," she repeated with the same tone.

He lowered his head and saluted her slamming his fist on his chest again, looking back up at her.

She nodded a small smile on her face and then set her horse off and to the head of the pack.

Shermak walked over to Kety, "What is the matter my friend? Although it may not seem so it is a day for rejoicing, we won and on the side of good for a change, so put away this sadness and be happy," Shermak said putting a hand on Kety's shoulder

Kety nodded hanging his head low and then bringing back up a strange distant smile on his face,

"That's better, it is for the best" chuckled Shermak

"Yeah," Kety said bluntly folding his bloodied fingertips into his hand. "The best," he sighed as they walked with the rest of the warriors.

------------------------------

The sun was high in the sky, beating down on the Explorers and their new Cyzan friends.

Deanna couldn't catch her breath and panted slowly, her chest heaving. She was in agony, not only was she burning up but she was weak and her side was now constantly inflamed like the knife was still in her side being twisted around and plunged deeper and deeper into her flesh.

Kety would check on her now and again glancing from where he was marching with the other warriors and he didn't like what he was seeing, she was very pale and as far as he knew uncharacteristically irritable and sluggish. More than once he say her sway atop her horse and so he moved closer to her incase she were to fall which she never did but he continued to watch her. 

Overall the journey was going well and they were making good time that was until someone heard the all to familiar clicking sound.

Roxton's head jerked up from where it had been resting at his chest, he looked down at Marguerite who lay in the cart next to him. She was motionless aside from the rhythmic movements of her breathing.  But he was sure that he had heard something. He then looked at Robert who was dozing at the back of the cart. He nudged him,

"HUH! What?!-" he said awaking with a start looking around "Is something wrong?!" he said looking down at Marguerite who was still unmoving

"No," Roxton whispered "But listen do you hear anything?"

They both listened 

"No-perhaps you were dreaming," he shrugged leaning back "It has been a bit of a stressful few days,"

"Maybe," Roxton said rubbing the back of his neck and settling back down. "Tell me about it,"

Robert looked over to Deanna, she certainly looked awful if he could ever actually believe that she was awful looking. The way she sat atop her horse was even strange, she didn't look beautiful and dignified sitting straight up in the saddle. She looked tired and pained, hunched over her horse's neck supporting herself with the curl of her back, and she swayed every so often as if she was going to fall asleep and slid off the side of the horse.

Robert was about to call out to her when he heard something, he felt Roxton jerk up next to him,

"Now I know I heard that," he exclaimed looking around

"There," said Robert seeing the bushes rustle right next to where Malone and Veronica where walking in front of Deanna's horse.

But just as they began to yell, a whole pack of raptors jumped out at the travelers.

Malone snagged Veronica pulling her out of the way,

Deanna's horse bucked up throwing her off into the air, Kety lunged for her and fell just short off her as he to fell onto the ground next to her.

"You stay with Marguerite! Robert ordered as he grabbed his pistol and jumped out of the cart.

And it was like the Cyzan were at war again only this time it was with nature and very rarely does man prevail over nature. But in this instance . .

The warriors overpowered and killed most of the dinosaurs their scaled bodies littering the ground, there was no mercy left in the men and so they killed heartlessly with cold sharp skills that were honed into one goal, to survive.

It was over very quickly and everyone stood in silence cautiously looking around, when Roxton heard a twig snap, he spun back to see the light underbelly of a raptor, he braced himself for impact and then the creatures was gone.

Roxton looked over to the side of the cart and saw two dead raptors each shot in the heart lying next to the wooden wheels. He turned back and saw a very irritated looking Deanna standing with both her handguns smoking in her strained grip. Her chest heaved with labored breath as she stood rigid her teeth gritted in fury.

"Now!-do you think we've had enough for one day! Huh? J-Just Maybe!" she shouted annoyed and grabbing her horse's reins stalked off to the front of the party grumbling to herself and began off again.

The warriors who had been walking loaded the dead raptors onto their carts, at least now they wouldn't have to go hunting for a while and the procession continued to the village.

------------------

They reached the lands outside the village just as the sun began to descend and in good time, Marguerite's health was depleting with her every breath and she was shaking with fever.

The woman and children of the village were waiting around the perimeter the children who had been keeping watch running back to tell them of the warriors return.

Deanna heard one of the boys running through the brush next to her, and in one swift motion she reached out and snagged him pulling him from his hiding place amongst the leaves.

"You're to far out Hartrane," Deanna said sternly holding the boy tightly around the collar of his shirt.

"Yes Lady bu-but you see, I'm the fastest runner so I have the farthest post-"

"This isn't a post, especially during wartime" Deanna said her face set

The boy looked alarmed hearing her mention war time and suddenly took notice of Deanna's injures and those of everyone else around him

"I know lady," he said putting his head down guiltily "It will not happen again."

"No it won't" She said her tone telling him that is wouldn't. She looked at him, "So you're one of the fastest runners?" she asked with a flat tone looking over at Robert who was frantically trying to stabilize Marguerite.

"Yes ma'am," he said attempting to stand up straight in Deanna's grip 

"Well perhaps something good can come of your escapade, go to Blake and ask him what he needs for Marguerite-"

"Marguerite's been hurt!" the boy cried his heart falling he had become very fond of the dark haired lady who had a weakness for shiny things, they had become friends and she was teaching him a lot especially about gemology something he was very interested in.

Deanna looked at him loosening her grip slightly, she took a deep breath and put on a gently demeanor.

"Yes she had been hurt, very badly-" she said to him tenderly

His face fell and then he jumped suddenly as Deanna changed her tone.

"That's why I need you to listen to me!" she growled raising her voice "Go to Blake and see what he needs to have ready!! and THEN-run back to the village as fast as those feet of yours will carry you and tell the others!! Or so help me Hartrane!!" she finished pushing him off toward Robert his eyes still wide with fright.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh Deanna?" The chief said sympathetically riding his horse up next to her.

She smirked "If I've learned anything in my lifetime, it's that there's nothing like adrenaline," she smiled as they watched the boy dash off into the jungle. 

-------------------------------------  

The women and other warriors, who had been left to protect the Cyzan lands, met the convoy at the edge of the village and began grabbing wounded and running them to safety.

The explorer's walked into chaos as they entered the village there was wounded everywhere people runningin and out of the jungle, and huts carrying supplies and stretchers of people every which way.

"Where's the one Hartrane told us about!!" shouted one of the medicine men, the Cyzan being a relatively modern tribe having more than one.

"Over here Jesabar!! She needs immediate attention, on the double!!" Deanna pointed from where she was still mounted on her horse. She saw Kety glance at her from the corner of her eye. She purposely rode her horse away from him and with the help of a low tree branch slid from the saddle. Her side was burning and it was hard for to stand, suddenly her side filled with pain and she wavered on her feet, and her head began spinning, she was sweating and she felt bile at the back of her throat.

She took in a quick breath and spit into the jungle. She closed her eyes forcing herself to stand up straight, she took in another deep breath and released it opening her eyes. She saw a group of warriors being rushed out of the jungle and gritting her teeth in pain she quickly limped over to them.

'I will see this through, I will see that everything is alright and that everyone is ok and then-' she left he thought unfinished as she reached the warriors and began barking instructions for and about their conditions and who could wait and who couldn't. It reminded her of triage duty during the war the memories sending chills through her body.

------------------------

Jesabar came running over to the wagon that Robert, Roxton and Marguerite were in. He jumped up into the cart his robes flowing around him. He looked around where the spear had penetrated Marguerite's abdomen and briefly at her other injuries, he then checked her eyes and quickly timed her pulse.

"We need to get her in immediately " he said jumping off the cart helping Roxton and Robert take the Marguerite from the wagon "it doesn't look like the spear hit any major organs but she has lost a lot of blood and her fever is out of control-" he said as they ran to the large medical hut where two other men wearing similar clothes as the shaman took Marguerite's stretcher and rushed her inside "Not to mention the fact that she's been beaten to hell-" he comments as he ushers a bewildered Roxton out of the hut, Blake disappearing into the chaos of the inside.

Roxton just stared at the curtain door his expression lost and distant.

"John?" said Challenger coming over to him "What did they say?- Roxton?"

Roxton turned to him noticing him for the first time "I-I don't know they-" he says turning back and pointing meekly unable to find the words

"Its alright John, she's in good hands" he said trying to reassure the hunter

"But I-" Roxton started but Challenger interrupted him

"Roxton we have more to do and then we have to get you check over,"

Roxton looked at him

"There are more people who need out help John," Challenger said

Roxton stayed silent having a hard time thinking or focusing

"Don't you think Marguerite would want you to?"

Roxton suddenly blinked come out of his daze, Challenger was right. He nodded and followed Challenger over to a group of injured warriors that Veronica and Malone were also helping attend to.

-------------------------------

Deanna was helping the warriors unload the wounded and then the raptors from the carts washing away the blood so it wouldn't attract any predators when one of the horses catching sight of a raptor being moved became startled and started bucking up throwing the cart it was attached to back and forth into two other horses who were tied close by, causing them to rear and kick. The warriors ran in and out amongst them trying to get them untangled and calmed down, Deanna tried to grab at the reins of one but jumped off to the side when it's front hooves slammed into a barrel next to her, she slowly backed up getting dizzy again when one of the tied horses jumped up and kicked back sending the wagon and horse attached flying, they rolled a ways and the warriors scattered but the horse rammed into a few of them and then unexpectedly tried to get up and rolled back the other direction swinging what was left of the wagon into Deanna and another man, pinning them up against a large tree. Deanna shrieked out in pain hearing a tumult of sickening cracks from inside her. Her side erupting in shoots of pain making her feel as though she was being stabbed all over again.

The free warriors quickly ran over and cut the horse from the wagon and pulled the wagon away breaking off pieces of it to free Deanna and the other man.

When they pulled the wood away Deanna wouldn't even move but the other man stood up and rotated his limps.

"Are you two ok?" one of the warriors asked

"Fine," Deanna managed to whimper out quickly still leaning against the tree holding to a low branch

"I'm alright," said the man " but I'm defiantly going to feel that in the morning,"

"What the hell is he talking about I'm feeling it now, " Deanna growled to herself as she quietly slipped away and over to another tree a little farther away from the village. Her side was screaming with pain and it suddenly shot shoots of what, to her, felt like lightening throughout her senses. She fell to her knees throwing a hand over her mouth to stifle her yelp of pain. Deanna sat there her head spinning; her body shaking uncontrollably, beads of sweat rolling over her brow, a bitter taste entering her mouth as she feels bile once again rise in her throat.

Her head suddenly jerks up as she hears Robert's voice. She scrambles behind the large tree and falls into the underbrush where she commences to cough as if to vomit, but when she opens her eyes she realizes that she is coughing up blood. The first real twinge of fear begins to gnaw at her stomach, which causes her to only cough more, tears of pain coming to her eyes.

-----------------------

A few minutes before . . 

"Roxton did you hear that?"

"It sounds like trouble-," said Roxton stepping away form the man he had been helping out of a wagon.

"You all stay here-" Robert said as he and Roxton took of for the village, they hear a lot of horses shrieking and yelling as they reached the village. After a moment they see a group of men pulling on the reins of three skittish horses, pieces of a destroyed wagon littering the ground. Robert and Roxton jumped in and helped the warriors till the horses were calm and they could talk.

"Thank you," said a longhaired warrior  

"What happened?" asked Roxton

"One of the horse was startled when we started moving the raptors from the wagons," the warrior responded

"Oh, was anyone hurt?" asked Robert

"No but Quein and Lady got banged up a bit," answer the warrior thumbing over in the direction of Quein who was rubbing his shoulder 

"Deanna?!" said Robert startled "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure Blake, she walked off in the direction of wagons outside of the perimeter,"

"She walked?" Robert asked

"Yes sir, is that all?"

"Yes thank you," he said he and Roxton moving back out toward the men they had left in the jungle.

"It sounded like she was ok," Roxton tried to reassure his friend but in only succeeded in bringing up more urgent thoughts of Marguerite which he had been trying to keep form his mind.

"Yes I know- I know," said Robert trying to be confident in the thought that if something was really wrong that he would know about it.

-------------------------------

About two hours later the chaos had died down and the villagers, shamans, along with the explorers were working smoothly like a well-oiled machine. Soon almost everyone had been checked out and was waiting their turn with the doctor, medicine man, or shaman

And most of the explorer's were waiting outside the medicine hut for news of their fallen comrade.

Roxton paced restlessly outside the doors while Veronica and Ned shared a seat on the back of a parked wagon. Challenger stood across from them speaking with the chief.

Ned turned to Veronica "How is your stomach?"

"Sore" she said a bit groggily 

Ned smiled a bit and pulled her gently to him so she leaned on his shoulder. He gently ran his hand over her hair in a soothing motion. She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his arm around her.

Robert walked over to them and Roxton practically knocked him to the ground as he ran over to him his voice earnest "Robert what is going on in there! She's been in there for hours and they haven't told me-er-us a thing, no one will talk to us-" he began to rant

"Hey –hey relax-" Robert said stopping him, he let his heart calm down and took a breath "I'll go see if I can get some answers ok?"

Roxton sighed "Thank you,"

Robert grinned and disappeared through the curtained door.

----------------------

About thirty minutes later Deanna silently limped over to the group, she was extremely pale her face taking on a bit of a blue green hue and her expression was very distant but she smiled slightly when spoken to and then stood quietly leaning a bit rigidly on a barrel toward the back of the group.

"What is he doing in there?!?!" Roxton started to fume when Robert emerged from the tent his expression looking somber and his eyes staring at the ground.

Roxton stepped back a minute taking in a deep breath starting to shake his head when Robert looked up and smiled brightly

"She's ok!! They think she is going to be all right!!"

Everyone was totally silent staring blankly at Blake

"Hello? did I stutter? I said Marguerite is alive! She's going to live!!" he laughed

And everyone clapped and whooped and laughed,

Deanna sighed a peaceful smile on her face

 Roxton grabbed Robert in a giant bear hug and lifted the tall man off of the ground putting him down and moving to Challenger

"She's alive. She's going to be ok!" he cheered

"I know John, we heard,"

"And we couldn't be more happy!" smiled Ned gently hugging Veronica around the shoulders

"That is wonderful!!" laughed the chief 

Jesabar suddenly walked out of the hut, "Do you think we can keep it down out here," he smiled knowing why they were so excited

"Sorry-Sorry" Roxton tried to whisper but he couldn't stop grinning he was just relieved and happy

"Can we see her?!" he asked almost towering over the small shaman.

"Would it matter if I said no," he smirked with a chuckle "Of course you can see her, but be careful she isn't out of the woods-er-jungle yet she is still unconscious and has a slight fever so I don't want her disturbed, but yes you may see her-AFTER- I check all of you out, starting with you young lady-" he said pointing to Veronica who smiled slightly  "so follow me and…" the shaman's voice died out as he and Roxton followed by the Chief, Challenger, Veronica and Ned entered the large hut.

Leaving Robert and Deanna outside.

----------

Deanna stood very still turned away from the doorway of the medical hut where Robert was standing. She was fighting to keep control of her faculties and was afraid that she was finally losing.

She felt Robert's arms wrap around her from behind,

"She's going to be ok Deanna, it's over. Everything is alright and everyone is ok," Robert sighed nuzzling his face into her hair affectionately.

That was it-she couldn't help it any longer 

"I'm sorry" she gasped and with a small whimper she fell limp in his arms, 

"Deanna? DEANNA! Oh no-" she heard him gasp as he eased her to the ground.

He gasped again as he pulled his arm away, it was covered in blood, his eyes became wide with alarm, he looked her over quickly trying to find the wound but saw nothing. In earnest he ripped open her vest, and to his horror her shirt, the inside of the vest the top of her skirt, the purple sash and everything else Deanna had packed her wound with was soaked in black blood.

"OH God!" he cried looking from her wound to her face and back again. "Deanna!?! Deanna!?!" he said pulling her toward him supporting her head with one arm and pressing down on her wound with the other attempting to stop the bleeding. She began to cough and Robert started to panic as blood slowly dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"No- No, Deanna please- CHIEF!!!"

"Shhhh," Deanna managed to say, weakly running her fingertips over his face smiling slightly "Everything is alright and everyone is ok,-" she whispered as if it would comfort him. 

'He looks so scared,' Deanna thought her mind becoming hazy. She smiled contently brushing his ruffled hair from his eyes.

"Deanna?" he moaned unsure

"I'm sorry Robert, I guess I was wrong" she chuckled ironically her expression changing slightly. Then her hand fell away from his face and her body became flaccid, her head falling against his chest.

Robert quickly took in a breath a lump forming in his throat, as he pressed harder on her wound blood dripping over his fingers. 

"CHIEF!!!!-CHALLENGER!!!!!-ROXTON!!!!!-SOMEONE!!! HELP!!" Robert began yelling in desperation

"No Deanna you're not going to do this to me,- not now,- not like this-" he said defiantly "CHIEF!!!"

The Chief burst out of the hut and came running over to where he saw Robert crouched over someone

"By the gods!" he gasped calling other men to him in the Cyzan tongue "Bring her Robert-" he instructed running back to the medical tent.

------------------------

"Chief what is going on? What is all of the yelling about?" asked Roxton getting up from where a female shaman was bandaging his arm.

But the Chief couldn't even respond he shook his head and rushed past him. Roxton looked over at Challenger and Malone confused when Robert burst into the room Deanna unconscious in his arms her arms and hair hanging down from her body, blood everywhere including all over Robert now.

"OH my God, Robert!" cried Challenger "What happened?!"

"Please help her!" he choked laying her on a table the shamans had suddenly cleared. He brushed his hands over her cheek clearing her long hair from her face. He looked back down at the wound,

"We need to stop the bleeding!- and wash this out- I-I can't see how deep it is-" he began to banter when he suddenly looked up at everyone as they just stared back at him.

"Come on!" he barked his demeanor wild.

"Come on Robert-" said Challenger trying to pull him away so the Shamans and medicine men could help Deanna, he knew from experience that when a person's welfare was involved emotion could only make matters worse.

"NO! She needs me!" Robert said pulling his arm back quickly 

"Blake you know just as I do that you have to let them do their job-" Roxton tried to reason

Robert stopped swallowing looking at Roxton his face suddenly taking on a meek and almost frightened expression.

"Come on Robert," said Roxton in the same understanding tone motioning for them to leave the room.

Robert looked back at Deanna's pale face and then up at the people who were waiting for the chance to save her. He nodded and stepped back away from the table, 

"Save her," he swallowed again his eyes beginning to sting

And the medicine men leapt in closing him out and blocking his view of Deanna.

He stood there a moment almost paralyzed as he listened to the shamans shouting back and forth to each other in different languages, tones and dialects. He cringed as he saw blood soaked cloths and Deanna's clothing hit the dirt floor.

Roxton looked at the ground well aware of his friend's shock and sorrow, he walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

Blake looked back at him and breathed in deep through his nose as Roxton ushered him out of the tent.

-----------------------------

"What's going on Ned?" Veronica asked as Malone entered the hut she had been placed in after the shamans had reset her ribs and bound her stomach up. She sat up slightly in her cot, but Malone motioned that there was no need and for her to lay back down.

She looked at him puzzled but eased herself down onto her bent elbow.

"It appears-" Malone starter wetting his lips "That Deanna wasn't as fine as we all thought,"

"Yeah she was in pretty bad shape, she shouldn't have been pushing herself like she was, -" Veronica started but Ned stopped her shaking his head.

"No that wasn't it,"

"What do you mean? Is she ok? What happened?" Veronica asked sitting up again

"We don't know, but at some point during the battle she was stabbed in the abdomen,"

Veronica's mouthed opened slightly, shocked

"The Chief told us that it-it punctured her spleen and-"

"And?!" Veronica said anxious for what he was going to say "I don't know, " He shook his head sadly "She's still in with the medicine men, we just found out about and hour ago,"

"So she just walked around with a serious injure without telling anyone!" Veronica cried shocked

"Yeah, I guess-yeah," Ned nodded

"Oh my god-" said Veronica looking down

"Yeah I know,"

There was a stunned pause

---------------------------------  

Roxton slowly walked into Marguerite's dark tent, an older woman in long shaman robes looked up at him. She was sitting in a chair next to a cot, where although he couldn't see her Roxton knew Marguerite was lying. The old woman nodded to him and took a bowl off a table next to the cot and left the room.

Roxton stood unsure in the middle of the room fingering the rim of his hat in his large rough hands. He took a deep breath and as quietly as he could he walked over to the cot. He felt as though he couldn't breathe as he looked at Marguerite, as relieved as he was that she was alive, he was so scared. She was so pale and looked like she was in so much pain and he could see how she still shook with fever 

'-and what if she developed a infection? What if she never wakes up?' these troubled thoughts ripped through his mind.

"Oh Marguerite," he whimpered taking her delicate hand and folding it in his own large hands bringing it to his face as he felt tears coming to his eyes as he sat down in the chair next to the cot.

---------------------------

 "How is Blake?" Veronica asked worried

Ned just shook his head, worry and exhaustion evident on his young features

----------------------------

Robert sat behind the large Medicine hut tapping his foot restlessly. he then threw his hands down and stood up running his fingers through his hair. He paced back and forth for a few minutes only to sit and repeat the whole process all over again.

'How could she?! How could she do this?! Why would she do this!? I know she likes to try and drive me out of her mind! NO -No what am I talking about!! She just has the self-preservation instincts of- of- well from what I hear Roxton, But I think HE would tell someone after he had been STABBED!!-' Robert cried in his head bringing his hand to his face

"Oh Go-d!" he moaned in agony

Just as Robert began his worried pacing again a man came out and set a box of bloodied clothes and such behind the hut with some other items that needed to either be washed or disposed of and then walked off in another direction.

Robert looked at the box and then looked around to see that the man wasn't coming back and sneaked over to it. He crouched down and started to ruffle through it's contents, maybe this would give him an idea what was going on in there. 

"Come on, come on-" he said impatiently when his heart stopped as he pulled something out of the box. His heart fell, Deanna's shirt ripped to pieces three shades darker than it should be saturated with blood, her blood.

Robert felt a lump forming in his throat and his chest tighten as tears started to form in his eyes. He gripped the fabric fiercely in his hands gritting his teeth, the tears stinging his eyes as he brought it to him releasing an agonized sob that shock his body as he sat there crouched on the cold ground the dark night silent all around him.

What tortures would the dawn bring? For all of them?

Next time on the Woman in the Black heels and the friend found . . . 

Author's Notes: LOL No seriously, I'm not even going to try and guess when I will have the next chapter out I just hope that it will be soon, but I can't make any promises. School and life is a bit demanding at the moment but as always I will do my best.

LOL, Oh andon a something totally irrelevant,

If you want to be totally freaked out and confused go see the movie the "The Ring" that is some scary- well- freaky stuff. There is seriously no other way to describe it. AH!! It-was –I was AH!! omg- just yeah- if you like that sort of thing I recommend it, if you are generally squeamish I'm not sure if you should go but I just had to tell you guys cause man that was  a really really strange movie. LOL

Ok lol now that I have you all completely confused lol, I hope to hear from you, because remember. .

Reviews are motivating . . . . . . . . 


	28. A New Dawning Here we Go Again!

Claimer: I own Deanna J. Fox, and Sir Robert A. Blake not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.

Author's Pre Notes:* Evil's eye grow large and slightly startled as she looks over her reviews * 

Uh-oh what have I started . . .or rather finished.

*Tear comes to Evil's eyes*

Yes my friends that day has actually come and I'm not sure I'm up to it but- but here's that last chapter to 'The Woman in the Back Heels and the friend found'

OH I promised myself I wouldn't cry . . .lol

But I'll have lots more author's notes at the bottom so hear are my words to those who reviewed and then onto the ending . . . .

~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~

(Furi15) ~ OH my .. honey I'm so sorry . .I can't believe you've been counting lol. I wish I had a really good excuse but alas All I have is no time and intense writer's block. But I've broken through once again. So it's ok guys . . *looks at the men in the white coats holding Furi15***** You can let her go and she can get off her knees. Cause I'm finally back!! And it's time we got this party started.

I hope this satisfies the hunger, you must be almost savage by now . .lol

Thank you so so sooooo much Furi15 for reading and reviewing my story for so long. You have no idea how much your input and reviews mean to me. I hope to hear from you when I post in the future. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

*Tears come to Evil's eyes*

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Ascamelien~ OH SABRINA!!!!!!!!! *Evil breaks down falling to her knees, not even attempting to stay strong* I can't believe it I can't believe it actually over!!! OH!!!! 

I owe you so much!!! You have absolutely no idea!! I think the world of you!! You have helped me out so much throughout this whole story! Don't even know what I can really say that can express how much I'm glad you've been here for me!!

THANK You THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You really are the best best of the very very very bestest best besty people in the world!! You really are, I'm so glad you're my friend!!!

Back to YOUR review-lol

Yeah I know about the whole biology thing. I did that last year, yuck isn't it? But I got through it and if I can you are so going to as well, I know it!!!

And omg you're my hero!! How talented you are, smart a writer and musically inclined!! My goodness!! I'm a music flunk-the closest I get is singing which I can only try my best at! But you. . Gurl you got the whole world in the palm of the hand. . Don't ever forget that!!

Thanks so much for everything, I hope to stay in touch when this is over, since it is . .

So remember. .tk4077@hotmail.com or the one I'm giving everyone else author_with_a_poison_pen@hotmail.com 

Either way I want to hear form you girl! *grabs onto Sabrina's leg* LOL

Thanks so much!!!

I hope you like this chapter not as exciting as the others but I did my best . .You're the best!!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Fran Thurston (thirsy_thurston@hotmail.com)~ Hey there! Thanks so much for your review and your comments they mean so so so much to me!! You have no idea!!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, no as snazzy as some of the others but it is the end. So thanks so much for sticking through to the end, it means a lot!!! Thanks!!!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

              ~ hmm not sure who this is 'cause you didn't put a name, but it's all good I reply to everyone!! Well I reposted because something with the formatting got messed up and it needed to be fixed . . .but here's the real thing so hear * Evil throw a large bone* it's all yours, I hope it stands up to your expectations

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

MissMeganJane ~ LOL OMG you had someone cover for you in science class!!! I love it!! That is so something I would do!! LOL

And you are very welcome for Marguerite surviving but you must keep reading because she isn't out of the woods yet!!

And thank you MissMeganJan very very very much for reading my story and staying with me for so long, I really appreciate thank you so much!!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

evil polish elf~ AHHHH!!!! Lol you crazy thing!! But I love ya!! Yes the day has finally come I'm finished and it' skill ing me lol. Thanks so much for putting up with my ranting and finally reading it!! I really appreciate it- Really hun, it means a lot that you read it, Thanks so much!!!! For everything!!!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Brainfear~ AH!!! HONEY!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! REALLY it means a lot!!!! And I hope your heart is ok  *Evil looks through the screen at Brainfear cautiously * You there hun . .Well I hope so and I also hope you like this chapter! It's not as good as the rest in my opinion but I hope it will do.

But really thank you so so soooooo much for reading my incredibly long story and reviewing for so long, it means a lot to me that you stayed to the end, a lot of people didn't- but I'm glad you did. Your opinion really matters to me!! So thank you so much for everything!!!!!!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Veggie5 ~ Veggie- Veggie- Veggie, well what can I say!! Really WHAT CAN I SAY!!!!! You've seriously been there for me and I thank you so much for it!! It mean more to me than you'll ever know- that you've been here for me like you have for so long!!

Your input and comments have been so wonderful and helpful; I really don't know what I can say!! THANK YOU SO SO SOOOOO MUCH!!!!

Really! And I'm so glad you loved that scene in that last chapter I was hoping someone would!!! And it means a lot that you did!!

Thanks so much again!!

And I seriously can't wait to see what you're going too due in your story next!!

And oh Yes. . Just because I'm finished with this story doesn't mean you can be rid of me so easily . . .I am Evil after all . . LOL

Well I hope you like this chapter not as good as the others but it will have to do!!

Thanks so much again really, you are a very talented author and hearing what you think means a lot to me!! Thanks!!

See you on the flip side!!

~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~

 * Evils blows her nose loudly* 

Well *sniffle * that's it nothing else to do but get on with it! *Sob*****

See you all at the end- *Evil breaks down and burst into tears at the mention of the words THE END *

O-onto the-*sniffle* -Words . . . .

~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~

Challenger walked about the village holding his jacket closed pulling his collar tight around his neck to shield it from the rain. The rain had only started a few hours ago but already there were large puddles in the dirt; deep enough that when he stepped in them the water almost went up to his ankles.

"Where is that lad?" he asked himself gruffly as he squinted through the early morning darkness. He suddenly spotted someone up the road from him close to the jungle's edge. He sighed and sped up to the man.

"Robert-" he said 

The man looked up water dripping from his hair and face from the sudden movement. Challenger sighed sympathetically when he reached him he looked him over, the young man was a wreck, soaked from head to toe with large dark bags under his eyes that were still very visible through all the rain.  His wounds were healing but not at all as well as they should have been. His heart just wasn't in it. It had been almost four days since they had gotten back to the village and Challenger wasn't sure if he had slept since then.

"You shouldn't be out in this rain, it will soak through you're bandages and you may get an infection." Challenger said

"It doesn't matter," Robert responded passively. His whole demeanor was harsh and cold like it had been that night when he was forced to speak of Haiton and his old fiancée. It was as if all the joy and light had been sucked out of him. Challenger noticed that he seemed a lot bigger than he had thought the young scholar was. He looked much more like a force to be reckoned with than what the professor had seen of him while they were living in Deanna's house those few weeks ago.

Challenger stayed silent he looked at the ground watching the rain droplets collide with the earth, for once unsure of what to say. He looked up his eyes gazing across the village resting on a hut, one in which another of his friends wasn't fairing too well either.

--------------------------------------------------

A large crack of thunder jerked Roxton out of his light doze. He jumped up looking around; he then relaxed and wiped his face sit back down again taking his place next to Marguerite's bedside. She hadn't stirred since they had reached the village and Roxton was more than just a little bothered.

"Oh Marguerite," he cooed quietly touching her face. He could just hear her voice in his head,

'Roxton' she would say in that tone of hers 'I'm fine, I don't know why you're so persistent when I'm fine. I'm very capable of taking care of myself.'

"I know," He said listlessly responding to her voice in his head "I just wish you would," he said his gentle face turning to a harsh frown a lump forming in his throat.

He pulled back slightly guilt tearing at his stomach; he didn't want to think about this right now,

'Think of something lighter maybe even funny-' his mind told him.

His face softened,

"Did I tell you what happened when the Chief walked in on Malone visiting with Veronica today-" he started to chuckle.

---------------------------------------

"Robert-" Challenger began his tone one of reason

"What if she doesn't wake up Challenger! What if I lose her forever!" Robert suddenly burst out.

Challenger swallowed "There is no reason to think the worst, Deanna's strong-we all know that."

"Too strong for her own good," Robert groaned

Challenger looked at him puzzled hundreds of different thoughts entering his mind.

"What do you mean Robert?" Challenger asked deciding it was time to just get everything out in the open or neither of them would ever get out of the rain.

"Well- you've seen her Challenger- she takes risks-"

"Everyone takes risks Robert-"

"No I mean she takes unnecessary risks, she does things to the extreme she can't ever let something go or I don't even know but it's infuriating. Here! Here's a perfect example- she-she's in there-" Robert pointed to Deanna's hut through the rain "And-and- she might not have to be if she had told us, that she was hurt, I don't know why she does things like this- I mean she had that wound for god knows how long! That's on top of everything else and then the horses and . . .oh! Why can't she just- just-"

"Trust you," Challenger said looking up at him from under the brim of his hat as the water ran over its edge.

"Yes and no, I know that she trusts me but there are just some things- things that I just wish she would tell me, or let me help her with. She carries the burden of so many things that she shouldn't have to-" Robert stressed walking back and pressing his palms against a tree leaning on it.

"You mean that you would carry for her,"

"Challenger," Robert said turning back to him "I'd do anything for her, anything" he sighed sitting under the tree, Challenger walked over to him.

"Deanna's the only reason I'm still alive Challenger, after what happened with Eliza I hate to say it but I-I was a broken man, I just couldn't believe that someone could be that-that wicked and dark and that I had cared about them so much. I was ashamed of myself, I wanted to die but-Deanna saved me and it wasn't just her skills, her knowledge of the plateau, her tenacity or anything else like that but it was her heart. Trust me- I know how silly that sounds but it was. Somehow she showed me that-that --that there ARE good people, people who under everything, deep down in their souls are good and really care about others. She taught me to trust people again and to trust myself."

Challenger pursed his lips looking down.

"She-she's everything to me Challenger I-I don't know what I'll do if I lose her-" he said sorrowfully laying his head on his hand.

----------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Malone said as he entered Veronica's hut pulling the blanket off his body that he had used to shield himself from the rain.

"Better," she said softly "Is there any change-in either of them? " Veronica asked almost timidly afraid of the answer.

Malone shook his head coming to sit next to her on the cot, their backs to the wall.

"No,"

"Is Roxton with Marguerite?"

"Yes, he's been in there for the better of the these past three days, I think he's afraid to leave her," Malone sighed

"You can't really blame him," Veronica said "I mean the last time he 'looked away'-in his mind this happened, he's still blaming himself."

Malone nodded, "I think Robert does too,"

"To a point I think- but he's falling apart--this is going to kill him if she-"

"Yea I know,"

They were silent a minute,

"Are you sure you're feeling better, "Malone said

"Yes," Veronica said with a bit of a chuckle unsure of why he was asking again when a thought came to her mind.

"You don't blame yourself for me getting injured do you Ned?" 

Malone looked at her surprised, was it that obvious

"You do don't you," Veronica said stunned

"Well-"

"Well Ned this wasn't your fault any of it, there is no way-" she looked at him "I know" she began slower and calmer pulling him to her "That you would never do anything to hurt me,"

Ned sighed and hugged her back burying his face into her hair. 'Oh how she read him so well, '

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime now and Roxton sat still, holding Marguerite's hand staring out into the darkness of the hut the only light within it a small candle casting faint shadows against the walls.

The quiet of the room unfortunately for Roxton let his thoughts wander back to that terrible instant when he looked up and saw Marguerite fall. 'How could she do that-' he thought 'How could I have let this happen, I'm suppose to be protecting her- oh she has to pull through please Lord let her pull through, don't take her too, please-' Roxton silently prayed, but he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Marguerite's face wince as a crack of thunder ripped through the silence of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert tentatively walked into the hut droplets of water dripping from his hair and body to the ground.

A woman sitting in the hut quickly picked up her sewing and ran out pulling her shawl over her head.

Robert swallowed, he had only been in here once since that day and couldn't take it; he spent most of his time standing outside the door.

He guiltily walked over to the bed by the wall.

He released his breath harshly as he reached the bed, a lump of guilt and sorrow welling up inside of his throat.

"Be thankful she's alive," he recalled the chief saying to him days before.

And he was thankful but to see her this way. He looked down at her. Not a place on her wasn't marked by a bruise or a cut, most of her body was now covered in bandages much like a corpse ready for burial.

Her hair had been washed and brushed out twisted into two braids that lie over her chest that gently rose and fell with her paced breath.

He sniffled and sat next to her, the old wooden chair creaking under his weight.

"I'm sorry Deanna," he said suddenly staring at the ground. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, that-that I haven't been here. Here to protect you when you needed me. I'm sorry Deanna I-" he looked over at her "I-I just don't know what to do- what do you want me to do Deanna---Deanna-" he said getting choked up. He pushed his chair back and kneeled next to her cot, gently brushing her long bangs and wisps of her hair from her face. "What do I do? Deanna—please don't leave me-" he whispered laying his head against the cot his eyes beginning to sting. "Don't leave me-"

----------------------------------------------------------

Marguerite slowly began to come into awareness her mind slowly coming out from the deep dense fog of darkness. She stayed perfectly still keeping her eyes closed as she attempted to collect her thoughts not having the strength to move. She felt very stiff and her stomach felt so tight-it hurt to breathe, a stinging sensation kept creeping up through her chest when she inhaled making it feel as if there were a thousand needles flying and bouncing about inside her when she breathed.

'What is going on?' she thought trying to remember when she suddenly felt someone gently squeeze her hand and it all came rushing back to her, the attack, the battles, the fear, the spear, the spell, strong arms, darkness, a familiar touch, raptors, doctors, a gentle voice- a hand.

"Roxton-" she tried to say, her eyes still closed, but it came out in a whisper. She swallowed and tried again. "Roxton," it came out stronger this time and she felt the hand holding hers jerk suddenly.

"Marguerite!" Roxton said his heart stopping as he quickly leaned over her, "OH please ple-ase tell me you said something, please!! Speak to me Marguerite please! Just keep talking!!"

Marguerite smiled, a small inward chuckle passing from her lips, "I do believe you will regret that request soon," she said softly as she opened her eyes weakly.

"Oh Marguerite," Roxton gasped dropping to his knees cupping her face in his hand.  

"Wait till the others find out you're awake, we've all been so worried over the past few days, -" he continued

She smiled weakly as he fussed over her, she slowly reached out to him and he calmed and took her delicate hand in his and kissed it kneeling next to her.

"You really scared me Marguerite-" Roxton said suddenly

Marguerite made a sad face agonized by the thought of causing him pain and reached up with her other hand and gently brushed her fingers over his face and through his hair.

"Scared you Lord Roxton the fearless hunter-" she quipped her voice weak but her spirit ablaze as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Marguerite-"he interrupted pulling back a bit still holding her hand

"I'm serious I was so- I was so terrified even by the thought of losing you,"

"I'm here now," she said trying to comfort him

He frowned slightly leaning in and holding her gently burying his face in her hair.

"Why would you do that Marguerite?" he whispered

Marguerite's eyes started to tear as Marguerite thought back to that moment and of the fear that had gripped her heart as she saw that warrior raise his spear to- to-

"He was going to kill you-" Marguerite swallowed

Roxton pulled back to look at her,

"I-I couldn't let-him- let him take you away from us- from me!" she whimpered tears running down her cheeks.

'Oh do I have to be crying now?! In front of him,' She scolded herself in her head

"Oh-shhh-shhh Marguerite, " He cooed gently gathering her up into his arms as small sobs shook her body. "It-it's ok Marguerite, I'm here, I promise you Marguerite no matter what I'll always be here for you- always"

'It's because I-I love this man-' Marguerite answered herself in her head, 'But does he have any idea what kind of promise he makes-'

A large sob at that thought racked Marguerite's body. 

"Oh Marguerite," Roxton almost chuckled "What is the matter my lady, are you in pain?!" he asked pulling back suddenly realizing that may be what was going on.

She shook her head and then stopped suddenly a thought coming to her mind; she looked up at him, 'he said the others were alright but-'

"Is Deanna alright?" she said suddenly

And her eyes widened in fear as Roxton looked away from her closing his eyes.

"Roxton? Please tell me-"

"It seems that-" he started holding her close to him.

--------------------------------------------

The glimmering rays of dawn began bursting through the dark storm clouds causing whatever they touched to glisten and shine like diamonds, sparkling with the remnants of the night's rain; small droplets of water running off the jungle canopy looking more like dazzling jewels than fresh rain water.

The soft morning glow seeped through the cracks of the hut falling on the forms of Deanna and Robert, Blake having fallen asleep leaning over Deanna's cot, his head now laying in her lap his arms gently hugging her hips.

As the sun warmed her face Deanna began to stir, her eyes fluttering open. She squinted a bit bringing her hand to her face to shield it from the light, her eyes not used to it having been in a deep darkness for so long.

She looked around a bit disoriented when she felt something on her legs. She looked down and smiled softly letting her head fall back against the pillow as she mentally backtracked everything she could remember. Some of it was in blurred or flashes of images but most everything was pretty clear, she sighed lifting her head gently and looking back down at Robert's sleeping form. She quietly put her hand behind her back and slowly eased herself up only to have a burst of pain shoot forth through her body from her side.

'Ah! Well that wasn't smart, ' she thought biting her lip to keep from making a sound.

She looked around again and grabbed a blanket from a table next to her cot. She gently put it behind her pillow and propped it up a bit and then settled back down against it, she watched Robert as she did this to make sure she didn't disturb him.

'Great now I'm tired again,' she scolded herself 'I can't believe I let this happen, stupid-stupid woman!' she continued and then looked at Robert and frowned.

'Oh how I must have worried him,' she thought pained, gently running her fingertips through the edges of his hair brushing it away from his brow.

'Look at his face!' she mentally whined 'He looks awful, my poor Robert. My? Hmm . .' She thought raising an eyebrow to her own thought as she began to ponder her use of the word when Blake began to stir turning his face away from her.

She pulled her hand away letting him wake himself up. He stretched his arms out slightly rotating his shoulders and she heard him yawn as he turned back to her his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and she smiled and-

"DEANNA!" he cried startled flying backward over the back of his chair.

She gasped and then cringed as she heard him hit the floor.

"Robert?" she said unsure extending her neck out to see him, when his head popped up from the far edge of her cot.

"Deanna?" he said again not sure if he could believe

She smiled nodding "Robert-" she chuckled

"OH Deanna!" he sighed rushing over to her and taking her face in his hands and folding her into his arms gently rocking her. Deanna smiled holding him back.

"I'm alright Robert," she said confidently 

"I'm so glad!" he said sounding as if he was getting a bit choked  "Because-" he said changing his tone taking her face in his hands once again and pulling her from him so he could look into her eyes. 

She looked at him surprised and perplexed

"You are in so-o much trouble!"

---------------------------------------

"Oh Roxton that's wonderful!!"

"I'm so relieved"

"When can we see her?!"

"How is she feeling?!"

Everyone fussed in the square as Roxton informed them that Marguerite was awake and doing well.

"Someone should go and tell Robert, he was the first "medic" by her side-" Malone said

Everyone shifted uneasily

"Perhaps we should wait, I have a feeling it was a very long night for him," said Challenger

"Yeah," Veronica agreed

Roxton sighed realizing how somber even this good news would probably make his new friend.

"Roxton!!" he heard someone call and looked up but a moment to late and was startled when someone pushed up on his shoulders and then turned him around.

"Robert?!" he said confused "What is it?!"

"OH Roxton it's wonderful!!" Robert cheered

"I know I couldn't be more happy- but I'm surprised you heard already!!" Roxton responded a bit unsure

"Yes and it's great!- wait?" Blake said calming down "Heard what?"

"That Marguerite's awake-"

"She IS?!- That's fantastic John!!" he said slapping him one the back

"What were you talking about?" Roxton laughed looking at him perplexed

"Deanna is awake too and as feisty as ever might I add!!"

"Blake that's-I can't even describe it-"

"It's a miracle!" Veronica burst out throwing her arms over Malone hugging him in her delight

"Wo-hoo!!!" Roxton and Robert shouted jumping and running all over the village telling everyone they're great news, acting like the morning wake up call.

"What is going on out here!! Have you two finally gone mad!!" the Chief bellowed as he walked out of his stone house.

"Not quite!" Roxton answered

"But I think we will soon!!" Robert laughed

"And why is that?!' the Chief asked a bit brusquely 

"Because- Marguerite's awake!" Roxton cheered

The chief looked at Robert

"Yep Deanna too!!"

"Well this is a time of rejoicing!! Everyone up!! We must begin to prepare a great feast!! At the next full moon!!"

--------------------

Back inside their huts Marguerite and Deanna both rolled their eyes

--------------------

A few days later. . .

"Roxton do you know what this one means-" Robert asked bringing his piece of paper over and sitting down next to him leaning up against a well in the middle of the road.

"I can't even read the one I've got-" Roxton said gruffly regarding the paper in front of him.

While as Marguerite and Deanna regarded it  "imprisoned" in their huts, the two women communicated with each other through notes they gave to Robert and Roxton to exchange, making sure that the men were unable to read by making each note a mixture of French-Russian and Cyzan, the three languages Deanna knew.

"You know they're talking about us-" Robert said 

"Yes- most likely- but why do you say that-"

"Well look here- see it says Roxton- some word that I think means silly and the word in Cyzan that-well-"

"Well what?" Roxton insisted

"Well-it means monkey-" Robert said looking at him a humorous look on his face

Roxton looked at him a minute "It doesn't -It does not say that!" he said snatching the paper away

"What are you two doing?" Veronica said coming over to them

"Um . . nothing-" Robert tried but Veronica only chuckled

"You know you really shouldn't be trying to read Marguerite and Deanna's mail"

"Well, we wouldn't if they hadn't made it so we couldn't- it makes it suspicious you know- Right?" Robert said

"Y-a," Roxton nodded still trying to concentrate on his note.

"A-huh-" Veronica said turning and walking away "It really only just makes the two of you neurotic"

"We heard that!" Robert said

"Yeah and you know it's true and that they love it," she called back sweeetly

They looked at each other and paused a minute.

"It does not say that-" Roxton started again

They were so distracted that they didn't notice Deanna quietly pass from behind her hut to Marguerite's.

----------------------------

"Hey there-" Deanna smiled as she entered Marguerite's hut

"Hi!" Marguerite said surprised sitting up in her cot, she chuckled as Deanna limped into the room.

"What?"

"Look who's Tiny Tim now-"

"Hey I don't have a crutch, plus you think this is bad you should have seen me before-I was practically hopping on one foot." She sighed sitting down in a chair.

"So does Robert know you're out of your hut?" 

"Marguerite- who do you think I am- of course he doesn't-" she said completely serious

They both laughed

"Oh that hurts, " Marguerite sighed

"Yeah" Deanna groaned, "Well you look good,"

"Me? Please look at you all dressed up-" Marguerite said regarding the cobalt blue thick fabric dress she was wearing, a typical style of the Cyzan women with a tight waist, slightly off the shoulder with long wide flowing sleeves.

"Yeah with no place to go- Robert has been fussing over me- like I can't even explain, he won't let me out of his sight-it's incredible and so-"

"Weird" they both said at the same time

"Yeah Roxton too, I'm surprised you got in here," Marguerite joked

"I'm not-they're sitting there trying to decipher out 'secret' notes to each other,"

"Will they ever learn?"

"No," Deanna's said off handedly "but I suppose then we wouldn't be able to stand them at all"

Marguerite chuckled nodding in agreement

"So how are you?" Deanna asked sincerely

"I'm- I'm alright"

"You really had us worried,"

"I know- but I wasn't the one who walked around with-"

"I know I know –I've heard it all before, but I did what I thought I had to do and everyone is fine, that's the end of it." Deanna said determined

"Oh I highly doubt it-"

"Tell me about it," Deanna groaned "I'm really sorry you know-"

Marguerite looked at her with a puzzled face.

"That all of this happened and that you and your friends got dragged into all of this," she looked down

They were silent a minute

"If- I have learned anything from my-friends, it's that we never abandon each other and we always stick with each other no matter what. You're one of our friends Deanna and this-this happened to all of us, we weren't innocent bystanders. This was something we all had to finish if not for our own sakes than for that of one of our friends."

Deanna swallowed, "That's really beautiful Marguerite-" Deanna said with a smirk on her face pretending to wipe a tear form her face.

"Yeah well-" she shrugged "I think I'm getting soft-"

Deanna smiled

Marguerite suddenly jumped hearing a startled shout come from outside the hut.

"I guess Robert just realized I wasn't in my cell-" Deanna sighed pushing herself up from her chair.

"Well you better get back-"

"Yes- before he has a holy conniption-" she chuckled slowly limping out of the tent

Marguerite chuckled hearing the bickering between Robert and Deanna begin as he began to scold her for leaving her tent.

"Well at least it was her and not me for once-" Marguerite laughed settling back into her bed.

-----------------

A few days later Marguerite finally had her strength up to start getting out of bed and walking for short distances at a time . . . .

"Easy-easy Marguerite-" Roxton said as he helped her stand "Now hold onto me-"

"Roxton-" she smiled sternly "I'm fine"

He looked back down at her with that "I know but-"pained look and nodded swallowing.

"Together now, " he smiled as they slowly started to walk toward the door or the hut. "That's it Marguerite, my what a strong, graceful woman you are-"

She just looked back at him smiling a little and then looked away biting her bottom lip feeling a small blush come to her face.

They passed through the door and a large uproar of cheers was heard.

Marguerite chuckled feeling thoroughly embarrassed and yet so happy to be among friends.

"That's wonderful Marguerite!" Veronica cheered running over to her and putting a small purple flower in her hair.

The two women looked at each other,

"I'm so glad you're ok-" Veronica said getting a bit teary eyed

" You too, "Marguerite smiled hugging the blonde huntress.

"Good show Marguerite!" she heard Challenger yell as he gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well you know what this means-" she heard another voice say and looked up.

Deanna was sitting up on a wall next to a nearby hut,

" Marguerite's well and the full moon is in three days-It's time to par-ty!" Deanna cheered shimmying her shoulders. 

Everyone laughed and cheered as they began to busy themselves with the food and other particulars of the three-day feast in the explorer's honor.

Marguerite had Roxton walk her over to the wall Deanna was perched on.

"I see someone else is feeling better," Marguerite smirked looking her friend over. It was incredible how fast she was recovering. Even Roxton had told her when she was still confined to her bed that he was amazed at how quickly Deanna was back on her feet and active considering the elements of torture and trauma her body had endured.

"Indubitably," Deanna laughed jumping down from the wall. "But at least your jailer let you out when you were ready- I still have to sneak out when Blake isn't looking-" Deanna joked shaking her head  "Oh – now look what've I done, here comes the warden now."

"Good morning Blake-" Roxton and Marguerite said cheerfully

"ello-" he said looking a bit distracted marching right up to Deanna.

"Where have you been? You didn't tell anyone when you left the hut and-" he said in a hushed brusque voice to her

"Blake-" she said between her teeth

"What!" he whispered back impatiently 

She motioned behind him. 

He looked back, "Oh Marguerite you're up, I'm sorry how terribly rude of me- How wonderful for you! How do you feel?' he said turning to her.

"I'm a little weak but I feel extremely well, thank you. "

 That's wonderful," Robert smiled "And you'll only get stronger everyday, like this one here-" he said closing his jaw a bit and hooking Deanna around the shoulders and pulling her to him as she tried to sneak off again.

"Isn't that right dear?"

"Better everyday-" she repeated smiling awkwardly, like a child caught in the middle of creating some mischief.

Roxton and Marguerite gave each other a knowing glance.

-----------

But the strange couple of Deanna and Robert were right, Marguerite got stronger and stronger each day and soon was able to walk on her own, not always that steadily but every time she stumbled Roxton was right there . . 

"With him fussing over her like that Marguerite's never going to walk again-" Deanna joked as she watched Marguerite and Roxton from across the marketplace

"Tell me about it-" Veronica teased "You'd be amazed at just the little things, the little bits of attention that she used to get from him that would just send her up into the clouds. So I know she's eating this up! She tries to hide it like she always does but of course–

Deanna laughed "Yeah, some things you just can't hide----like that little glance between you and Malone this morning!" Deanna said turning to Veronica redirecting the focus of their conversation

Veronica turned a deep shade of red surprised "W-what look?"

"OH come on-" Deanna laughed, "Don't waste my time just spill!"

"Fine! But only if you give up on what's going on with you and Blake- we've got bets going-"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out," Deanna replied leaning over a barrel 

Veronica chuckled

"WAIT! Who's taking bets!?!" Deanna said jerking up "Veronica-VERONICA!!"

Veronica started walking toward her hut on the other side of the wide dirt road, covering her mouth attempting to stifle her laughter.

"OH no you dOn't!- Veronica!" Deanna said quickly following after her. "Layton! You get back here and tell me right now!!- Veronica!!"

Marguerite and Roxton laughed as they saw Veronica attempting to elude the tenacious Deanna, as they laughed jumping back and forth between goods carts and such. Challenger and Malone joined them just as Deanna caught Veronica and pushed her with the force of her motion into another tent.

"What is going on over there?" Malone asked but just as he did Deanna emerged from the hut and looked right at him.

"You and me gotta have some words boy!" she hollered over to him

He stared at her a half surprised half terrified look on his face

Veronica pushed herself through the curtain of the hut clearly on her knees out of breath from running and laughing and yelled to him

"Run Ned Run!!"

He didn't have to be told twice, Malone took of sprinting-not really sure what he had done but not willing to stay and find out.

Deanna just gave Veronica a look and gave her a playful shove and took off after Ned.

"Malone wait!! I just wanna talk---really!!!" She yelled passing a confused Chief and Blake who was reading something and not paying attention.

"Robert what is that girl doing now?" The chief laughed

"What?" Robert said finally looking up and catching sight of Deanna sprinting after Malone who was dodging in and out around the huts and markets shops.

"OH No!" he said handing the book to the chief and taking off after her.

"Well that was entertaining-" Challenger smiled joining the Chief

"Indeed and I don't think the show is over yet-" he said wincing as Malone crashed into a cart of chickens.

"Oh-" Challenger chuckled seeing Malone was fine and now trying to get Deanna who was using Blake as a partition and laughing the whole time, a smile now on everyone's face, even a small grin on Robert's as he tried to grab at least one of them.

----------------

 Later that night the full moon rose and the feast was in full force, there were people everywhere dressed and painted in vibrant colors with creative masks and costumes, dancing about and laughing, chanting, singing and overall celebrating life. There was food and wine and great bonfires everywhere. Entertainers, breathing fires, acrobats, fighters and people performing all sorts of wonderful feats were everywhere and the explorer's were in the middle of it.

But not everyone was worry free . . .

"Blake- Blake! Don't walk away from me!" Deanna cried as she stormed after him following him behind all of the huts. "Robert!"

He finally stopped, she walked up to him.

"Robert! What is the matter with you? You've been wound up tighter than-than Marguerite's purse all week! What is going on with you, why are you so worried all the time? Especially about me! I'm not made of glass Robert I won't break-"

He turned to her, she was right he wasn't acting like himself but- if she only knew how concerned he was for her, how much he wanted to protect her, if she only knew how much he-

"Why are you so worried about me all the time?" 

Almost before she could finish Robert took her hand and pulled her into his arms and a long passionate kiss, tilting her back slightly as he held her.

After a moment he released her, pleased with the stunned look on her face. He turned grinning to himself as he walked off; he had wanted to do that for a long time.

Deanna stood there, rigid, in complete shock for a few minutes; she blinked a few times and shook her head bringing herself out of her daze.

"Haaahhh" she could only utter as she shook her head again looking around "WoooaaaWW!" she breathed suddenly a large smile coming to her face as she fully regained her senses.

'And I thought I was suppose to be the spontaneous one-' she thought a giggle escaping her lips as she walked off unable to keep herself from smiling, now having a really good idea why Robert had been acting so strange.

----------------------------

"I hope everything is alright with Deanna and Blake," Roxton said as he sat next to Marguerite watching the entertainers as they spun and danced their scarves and bangles blowing and jingling with their movement.

Marguerite looked over at him a surprised look on her face, "How uncharacteristically thoughtful of you," she said 

He looked at her "What?"

"Nothing" she laughed noticing Robert appear on the other side of the clearing of people.

"One would believe that you think very little of me at all, Miss Krux," Roxton said his male-pride slightly hurt as he looked in the other direction drinking from his gauntlet.

"Oh John," Marguerite chuckled letting down her defenses and taking his hand.

He looked back her, a bit surprised.

"You know I think the world of you-and then some" she smiled

He sighed a truly happy grin forming on his face as he leaned in and kissed her gently and then settled his arm around her still holding her hand.

"Although-" she said her head resting on his shoulder "If I was asked I'd deny it" she smiled

"Oh!" he said pulling his arm away letting her fall slightly.

"Well I never!" Marguerite said "I think perhaps I will go and sit with those becoming gentlemen over there!" she said beginning to rise. 

"OH no you don't," Roxton laughed pulling her back down into his lap, she shrieked out but relented laughing letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Did you really think after all of this I'd let you be away from me for even moment,"

"No, but I was counting on that you wouldn't," she admitted

Roxton's eyes sparkled at this confession and his loving embrace tightened on her. "Well Miss Krux you can be sure of it,"

And they sat there holding each other for a while just enjoying each other when Marguerite spoke again.

"I wouldn't worry about Deanna and Robert-"

"And why is that lovely?" he asked looking down at her, she motioned to where Deanna had entered the scene a pleasant girlish smirk on her face as she looked over at Blake who pursed his lips trying to hide his grin as he slowly walked over to her.

Roxton chuckled.

------------------------

It was the third and last day of the festival and something was bothering Marguerite, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had made an incredible recovery over the three days of the feast and she was almost back to her old self so it wasn't her health that was bothering her and Roxton was being a total gentleman so it wasn't him for once. Veronica and her hadn't been fighting and Deanna was well being Deanna but there was something, something that was just bugging her.

She sighed and walked around a group of people who were watching a tribal dance when she heard a familiar giggle as Deanna spun in on the dance her face painted beautifully wearing a tribal top that came to just above her stomach, her wrists and ankles had coins and bangs on them making a dazzling spectacle as she spun and danced about.

Marguerite smiled Roxton and the others joining her.

"Well look at that!" said Ned amused watching Deanna, an outsider like them fitting in so perfectly with the tribe.

"Look at what Ned!" Veronica said an eyebrow up

"Well . .Uh-I . ." He stuttered nervously but Veronica just laughed showing that she was joking and continued to watch the dance with the rest of them. Malone sighed wiping his forehead.

Roxton looked over at Marguerite she seemed to be enjoying herself well until . .

"Hey! Deanna what are you doing!! Let me go!" Marguerite half shouted half laughed as Deanna pulled her from the crowd.

"Come on Marguerite!" Deanna laughed as she continued to pull, everyone cheering for Marguerite to go with her.

"De-ANNA! . .OH! Roxton!! Roxton!!" Marguerite shouted feeling that she was fighting a loosing battle, hearing nothing she looked back to see Roxton with a large grin on his face laughing away.

In her moment of distraction Deanna turned her around so they were back to back and locked their arms together pulling Marguerite up onto her back.

Marguerite yelled out her legs kicking into the air then she spotted Roxton's face and the other explorer's amused faces.

"OH you find this amusing do you!!" she shouted as two other dancers came over and grabbed her legs, helping Deanna carry her into a nearby hut.

"I'm not sure what is more startling, the fact that Deanna just pulled Marguerite up onto her back or the look she just gave you, "Malone chuckled to Roxton who only nodded beginning to drink from his chalice, Malone doing the same when suddenly someone was pushed from the hut Deanna had entered and into the middle of the dance.

Roxton and Malone spit their drinks all over the ground.

Marguerite was standing in the middle of the gathering looking very cross her face painted decoratively, her hair fully down, her neck, arms and legs covered in bangles and charms, a flowing cloth/grass skirt pleated with slits completed with a ornamented sash resting around her hips.

Everyone was quite a minute as she stood there looking very irritated her eyes moving over everyone's faces, they then resting on Roxton's. He suddenly felt a bit nervous wanting to take a few steps back, his whole focus was on her, unsure of what she was going to do, so much that he didn't notice Deanna rejoin the group and stand next to her.

Roxton had almost the nerve to move when Marguerite suddenly smiled and his stomach flipped.

The music suddenly started and Deanna began to swivel her hips first slowly and then picking up the pace, Marguerite following her lead with precise accuracy not missing a step.

The eyes of the all the explorer's widened considerably as they watched paralyzed with shock and amazement.

Then they both stopped and Deanna swirled her hips turning around bending her knees down to the ground and then back up again. Marguerite smirked and mimicked the dance almost perfectly, she then did a move of her own and Deanna followed her lead and so it went for a few minutes, a strange kind of tribal dance off until they were finally joined by the other dancers, they lifted their arms and shimmied their shoulders beginning to turn around with the beat of the music swinging their hips as they went. Deanna then grabbed Marguerite's hand and the hand of a dancer next to her and began an intricate motion of moving in and around the other dancers while still keeping their hands locked; Marguerite followed the action with relative ease.

The dancers soon broke their chain and formed a big half circle and smaller one inside of it and then a single dancer in the center of that. They began solo dancing while the dancers who were in the half circles clapped and bounced or did a dance similar to the hula to the beat.

The explorer's were still in shock when Robert joined them, "Hey everybody what's going- -- OH my . . . . ." He said suddenly noticing what they were staring at. Deanna and Marguerite were out participating in the performance, dancing in ceremonial tribal garb. He just happened to come in at Deanna's solo and watched stunned as Deanna spun and jumped about and then swiveled and twirled her hips like nothing or no one he had ever seen in his life.

The explorer's watched as his face turned slightly pale and then a bright shade of red. But he wasn't the center of their attention for long because it was Marguerite's turn and the dancers eagerly pushed her into the middle. She looked to Deanna unsure and protested a bit as they pushed her out but Deanna said something to her and she took a deep breath and listened to the music and it wasn't long until she was swirling and moving gracefully to the rhythm moving her hands and arms, shimmying her shoulders.

The beat suddenly changed and some of the men began to join the dance, other dancers moving into the crowd to find their friends and spouses.

Marguerite walked right over to Roxton, he saw her coming and started to step back but she caught up to him and grabbed his collar.

"Now Marguerite-" he started cautiously

"OH what John you thought this was so fun before? Please have a laugh because we're just getting started," she chuckled pulling him right into the dance. He looked around a bit putting his hand in his pocket feeling face flush as he tried to retain some of his dignity.

"OH John come on loosen up!" Marguerite teased her hands on her hips. He just looked at the ground.

"Come now look at Ned he's getting into it-" she said her hand on his shoulders as she motioned over to Malone who was dancing like a maniac.

"The only thing Malone's getting into is that hard liquor," Roxton quipped

Marguerite chuckled " Here-we'll just improvise" she said putting his hand on her hip and taking the other into her hand. "We'll try something like the waltz but a little fast with a bit more bounce and looser hips-"

Roxton just shook his head- he couldn't believe this was Marguerite talking.

Eventually Roxton got the hang of the new step and started pulling off some moves of his own, receiving cheers form his dancing partner and the other explorer's.

"Where ever did you learn to dance like that Lord Roxton?" Marguerite chuckled suspiciously

"Perhaps to answer that I should be asking you the same question Ms. Krux"

Marguerite just smirked tongue in cheek, "Hmm how do I avoid this one' she thought playfully 

"Around," she said off handedly hulaing herself away from him

"Now Marguerite-" Roxton started knowing what she was doing, grabbing her hand and spinning her back to him.

-----------------------

Deanna laughed as she twirled finishing her dance with the other tribal dancers and looked around very happy and satisfied with the mood of the celebration, when she noticed the converts from Haiton's army, Daknet's friends, standing near one of the fresh water wells looking almost scared out of their minds. She smiled and walked over to the Chief.

"Well hello my Lady!!" the Chief bellowed seeing her approach from where he sat upon n a large stone throne overseeing the festivities.  "I see that you are enjoying yourself as usual-very nice to see you up with the dancers again-" he smiled throwing a grape into his mouth.

"Thank you my friend, but it seems that two of our merry band aren't enjoying themselves so much," she said

"Really? Who?" The Chief asked looking around, Deanna motioned over to the pair.

"They looked terrified!" the Chief almost laughed

"I don't think they're used to this type of spirit," Deanna smiled

"I suppose not-," the Chief said thinking, 

Deanna suddenly noticed two of the dancers whispering and giggling to each other as they looked toward the warriors by the well.

"Well by George Edward Challenger I still wouldn't have believed it!" Deanna chuckled putting her hands on her hips flabbergasted. 

"What?" asked the Chief who looked over in the direction of her gaze, he smiled.

"Salla, Lurina!! Come here!" he called to the two of the dancers. 

"Yes," they said when they reached him

Deanna smiled and looked down at the ground attempting to contain her amusement.

"Go over there and cheer those two warriors up, two of our heroes you know!! Invite them to dance and if they won't dance have them drink- then they will dance," he laughed 

The two dancers skipped off happy to fulfill their task.

Deanna sighed and looked up at the Chief and they both laughed Deanna starting to move away when the Chief spoke.

"I know Deanna?" he said smoothly

'Which thing-' Deanna thought sarcastically

"Know what?" she asked innocently 

"I know that you ordered Kety to keep quiet about your wound-" he said slyly turning his chalice around in his hand watching its contents splash about.

"OH darn, but you know it's so hard to keep people quiet without hush money now a days-" Deanna quipped

"Deanna-" He said sternly

"I did what I had to do," she finally said

He nodded looking to her and smiled almost pained "I know, I just wish it didn't have to be you" he said getting up and hugging her in a fatherly manner "But I guess then you wouldn't be you huh?" he smiled putting a finger under her chin "Too noble your just to noble for a woman-" he said 

Deanna laughed he had always kidded her that way, how she was to something for a woman, but he never really meant it, he respected her to much and the other woman of his tribe. Unlike many other people of the plateau the Cyzan greatly respected their woman and treated them as equals if not better.

"Just promise me Deanna," he said looking into her eyes "That the heavens forbid you get into trouble again that you will ask for help and not take everything on yourself. Others will help you bear the burden, it's better never to go it alone." He said releasing her

'But it's not safer, for anyone-' Deanna thought

A moment passed when the Chief spoke again "Robert's knows,"

"I know!!" Deanna burst out suddenly smacking his arm "Is nothing sacred-he almost killed me when I woke up about it" she ranted good-heartedly "What were you thinking?!"

"What?! why do you think was I the one to tell him?!" the Chief protested with a  laugh

She just shot him a look

"You are incorrigible you know that," he laughed deeply

"Yes and you love me for it!!" she laughed as she was pulled back into the dance.

The chief shook his head with a chuckle "That I do Lady, that I do,"

--------------------------

She suddenly noticed Robert watching her out of the corner of her eye, "Hmm this could be fun," she thought mischievously as she turned toward a warrior friend of hers. She sauntered over to him to the beat; he caught the angle and moved back a few paces moving to the rhythm. He then moved forward and her backward, then Deanna forward again them getting closer and closer each time. 

Finally fed up with being a spectator Robert walked over and spun Deanna around to him wrapping his arm around her waist picking her up off of the ground and waltzing about.

The warrior laughed and rejoined his comrades in the dance.

Deanna laughed out in delight as they spun around her feet off of the ground, Robert grinning like a mischievously Cheshire cat as he dipped her still keeping her feet from the ground, laughing when he heard her shriek in surprise.

"OH Robert!!" she laughed as he swung her back up. He touched his forehead to hers and the stared into each others eyes in the firelight swaying gently to the music.

The Chief smiled drinking from his chalice and turning from the couple back to the rest of his celebration.

--------------------------------------------

Marguerite spent most of the rest of the night walking and dancing about in her "tribal garb" but was finally ready to relax, so she finally changed her clothes. She took a basin and a piece of cloth from the hut her and Deanna were sharing and walked off to a small stream a few paces away from the still celebrating Cyzan people. She sighed leaning over the stream filling the basin, she walked back a ways and put it on a rock gently dipping the cloth into it, she wrung it out and began washing the festival paint from her face. She took the cloth from her face and washed it off in the basin and smiled at her reflection seeing the sun rising behind her. She turned to it and her smile faded. It was illuminating the mountains on the south side of the village.

'That's it!' Marguerite thought fed up throwing the cloth into the basin and marching off to the mountains.

------------------------------

Deanna laughed at something one of the warriors said and turned still laughing walking toward a table of food. She picked up a piece of peeled fruit and looked around when she spotting something that struck her as strange.

"What in the world is that woman up to now-" she said to herself watching Marguerite climb up the mountains next to the Cyzan village.

------------------------------

After about twenty minutes Marguerite reached the top of the mountain and gazed out over the jungle mumbling to herself.

"Come on don't make me wrong-" 

She stopped suddenly seeing what she was looking for and smiled to herself, chuckling she turned her head to the ground enjoying her moment of silent victory. 

"And what- may I ask is sooo funny," she heard a familiar voice say behind her

"De-anna!" Marguerite said surprised turning around, "What are you doing up here?"

"Isn't it obvious" Deanna laughed "Following you-"

"Of course" Marguerite laughed turning back to the jungle view.

Deanna raised an eyebrow inquisitively and walked up next to her she looked around and then saw something she had never noticed before.

"Are you telling me-" Deanna started in a slightly bothered ironic tone

Marguerite just nodded "UH-Huh,"

"Oh my god," she sighed walking off toward another part of the mountain continuing to talk to herself. 

'I wonder if I should have told her I saw Roxton follow me up here?' she thought to herself 'Nah!" she'll figure it out soon enough-' Deanna chuckled to herself.

-----------------------

Roxton silently snuck up behind Marguerite and was about to surprise her when-

"Don't you even DARE John Richard Roxton-" Marguerite smiled

Roxton laughed, "How did you know-" he smiled coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders

"If you have to ask---you'll never know," she quipped 

"Is that so?-" he grinned

She just smirked, still staring out over the jungle enjoying his embrace.

"What are you doing all the way up here anyway?" he whispered into her ear.

She stayed silent a smug smile on her face as she pointed out over the jungle.

Roxton's eyes widened slightly and he stood up fully, releasing her.

"You've got to be kidding-are you saying after all this! After! AH!" Roxton ranted good-heartedly

"Yes Roxton after all of this I was right," Marguerite finally said turning to him looking very satisfied with herself.

Roxton shook his head "Challenger is going to have a fit-" he said a matter of fact manner

"And I'm going to love every minute of it," Marguerite chuckled

"Well," Roxton sighed

"Well what?" Marguerite said cocking an eyebrow looking up at him

"Only god knows what trouble we're going to get into now-" he smiled wrapping his arms around her again as they both turned and looked down over the jungle their gaze resting on a little house among the green of the canopy, the little tree-house that they called home. 

--------------------------

"Malone what are you doing?" Veronica asked seeing the young reporter with a fresh notebook putting the names, profiles, and other important details in the front of it. She walked over to him Challenger following close behind.

"A new chapter Malone?" Challenger suggested 

"In a way" he said smiling looking up at them then back at his notebook. "The way I see it with friends like Deanna and Robert I have a feeling things are going to get a whole lot more interesting around here and I don't want to miss any of it."

--------------------------

Deanna stood high on a ledge above a large fresh water pond next to the market clearing of the Cyzan village; she could see the sun rising over the horizon.

She felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist.

"Hey there," Robert said softly

"Hey," she answered thinking

"Whatcha doing," he asked innocently

"Watching the dawning of a whole knew day-" she smiled contently

"Yeah," he said a bit more seriously "And what are you thinking?"

She smiled shaking her head, "Here we go again,"

He chuckled

"Well you know what the best way of starting a new day is?" He said after a minute, pulling her closer his arms tightly wrapped around her.

"Wh-at?" she asked a bit warily her eyebrow cocked her face slightly turned to him.

"A bath-"

"A-" she began then she suddenly figured it out, but it was to late Robert had leapt off the ledge taking her with him.

"RRROBBEERRRTTT!!! AAAH!!!" she yelled in surprise as they fell his arms still secured around her, him laughing mischievously all the way down. He let her go as they hit the water so she could swim back up.

"Robert!" she yelled irately when she broke the surface of the water whirling around to face him.

"OH come now love you're going to get yourself all flustered and where will that leave us?" he quipped playfully

"Well it'll leave you underwater!" she said lunging for him and dunking him under that water.

-------------------

Veronica, Challenger and Malone all laughed having seen the roguish act and watching the quarrel it had began.

"How come every time I'm a-alone with you I get wet!!" they heard Deanna yell before she forced Robert under the water again.  

"You are right Malone, things are going to get a lot more interesting-" Veronica laughed

"Yes, but is that a good thing and will any of us survive?-" Challenger commented humorously

------------------

"Here we go again," Marguerite laughed, Roxton chuckling from where he stood behind her his arms still wrapped around her, she reached her hand up to his face as they watched Deanna and Blake fighting with each other in the water, Deanna still scolding him although her tone was lightening and Robert as he just continuing to laugh and drag her under the water with him, but when they resurfaced he had her lip locked in a kiss.

Roxton kissed Margaret's temple.

"Indeed, here we go again-" 

Author's Final Notes : Well that's the end of that . .*Evils says finally composed only to hear horrid sobbing coming from behind her, turns to see her muse weeping uncontrollably on the floor*

Will you stop that you're going to make me start all over again!!!! *Evils cries throwing her arms into the air and pushing her muse of the room and closing the door*

Anyway back to the matter at hand. . Yes sad to say it but it's over and I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone and that you all enjoyed it as much as I have. Really you guys ROCK!!

Anyway that all of you so much!! TO all those who review and to those who didn't the fact that you read it means a lot to me!!!

And to all of those who were reviewing in the beginning but left, I thank you to it means a lot that you reviewed at all!!

All of you thank you!!!

Now I have a small well kinda small request to ask of each of you, now if and when you review-

WHICH I REALLY HOPE YOU WILL!!

I would like you to enclose your own personal comments but. . I also would really appreciate if you could answer as many of these questions for me as you could!!

Don't worry it's not a test I'm just wondering . . . . 

-The Questions- (there can be more that one answer to each question if anyone cares to)

What chapter is any was your favorite and why?

Did you have a favorite line that you can remember?

Who was you favorite character? Aside from the explorer's and why?

Are then any parts of the entire story that just stick in your mind, which ones?

Do you think I portrayed the explorer's correctly?

What is your favorite part about my character Deanna J. Fox? 

                                                                                 Robert A. Blake?

Should I write more stories with my/ these characters in the future?

If I do what would you like to go into or see happen? (Now, please be kind with this question I'm just trying to see what's interesting about my characters so I know what you like)

Was there a favorite part or parts of this story?

What do you think of Evil Irish Eyes? LOL jk, just thought I try lol. Well what can I say you have all been great to me and I'm going to miss you all very very much!!!

Now I am thinking of maybe having an open chat with the character of Deanna J. Fox and/or Evil myself but I'm going to have to work on a time frame, but if you're interested tell me and I'll try and work something out.

On another note is anyone wants to get in touch with me or has any questions that you want to ask me or (won't this be fun) any of my characters themselves please e-mail me at-

          author_with_a_poison_pen@hotmail.com

And I will do my best to get back to you as soon as I can, but bare with me ok. . Thanks

Ok and would somebody please tell what is going on with the next season I thought it was suppose to start in January? Did I miss something? Someone please tell me!!! LoL

Well *Evil starts get all teary eyed again* I guess this is the end, but I hope not good-bye!! Never good-bye!!

It's been a pleasure writing for you!!

I will miss you all very much!!  
Thanks for everything!!!!!

This is ME signing out


End file.
